Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One
by MissiB
Summary: The Schools Out! Gang have returned once again, and after the events of their previous semester, they think the drama is finally over. Little do they know, it's only just beginning...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**YO! It's me again, and I'm back with a vengeance! This is my third and final installment to the Schools Out! Series and I'm determined to make it epic. I've enjoyed my time off but now it's time to get back to work.**_

_**So? What're you waiting for? Enjoy!**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 1

The day had finally come round again. The sun rose over the ancient school building, and even in the early hours of the morning cars were pulling up in front of the college, the vehicles belonging to teachers, students, or even the parents of students who were ready to send their children off to their final semester of the year at Fairytale College.

One car in particular pulled up outside of the college, and from within a father leaned back in the drivers seat, turning to the sulking daughter next to him.

"No" she snapped.

"Don't start this again-"

"No!"

"This is your education-"

"I said, _no!"_

"Just get out of the car!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Snow!" Leopold Blanchard groaned, running a hand over his face in grief. Snow White kept her mouth firmly shut, arms crossed over her chest (which had ballooned as much as her stomach) and a dark look on her face.

"Snow White Blanchard" the old man said slowly, trying to keep his temper "We've been over this, it's just your hormones acting up. If I took you home now, you would regret it!"

"No, I _wouldn't!" _Snow White shrieked "Don't sit there acting like you know me, father! You don't _know _me! You don't know what I'm going through, you're not the one who's freaking _pregnant!"_

"Oh God..." Leopold sighed, leaning his head on the cold window as Snow White launched into another mood-swing rant.

As she had been doing for the _entire holiday!_

"This is _my _choice, and _I've _chosen to go home rather than be the College's very own walking talking _planet!" _she cried, and then, out of nowhere, tears started to drip down her face "I'm a _planet!" _she wailed, "I'm _fat!" _and started to hysterically sob into her hands.

After watching her for a few moment, Leopold reached over and gently patted her shoulder "Do you want to get out of the car now, Darling?"

Sniveling, Snow White nodded.

OUAT

A few hours later, another car arrived at the College, and from within it a small blonde girl came out wearing a thin, long sleeved jacket with her hands stuffed into the pockets. Her head was bowed so that her light hair obscured most of her face, and she was wearing a pair of large sunglasses.

From the other side of the car, another blonde-a boy this time-stepped out of his seat, a look of sympathy on his face as he walked to where his girlfriend stood at the boot.

"Ella" he says calmly, unlocking the boot and reaching out for one of his suitcases "Is there really any point in hiding it?"

Ella doesn't reply with words. She just nods.

"But everyone's gonna see it anyway!" Thomas told her, pulling his silver pull-along case onto the pavement "You can't go around _all _semester wrapped up like that!"

"Oh, yes I can!" Ella contradicted, and after making sure no-one was looking she flashed out a hand and dragged her own case out of the car "I'll see you inside" she said, and before Thomas could respond, she started speed-walking towards the school.

But, unfortunately, before she could escape into her familiar dorm house, a small, tanned, auburn haired teenager blocked her way.

"Ella!" Belle cried, moving closer to her "Hi! How was your Spring Break?" she barely paused for an answer, not noticing Ella's predicament "Mine was _so _insane, Ruby took me to this club, Cameo-" a sudden giggle surrounded her babble, and she appeared not to notice that the blonde was barely listening to her, looking like she wanted nothing more than to just _run._

"Yeah, that's great, Belle. Listen I really-"

"And we both got a little drunk-well-" the petite girl shrugged "_A lot _drunk, and the next think you know, we're bothstood on the bar singing the _entire _Bohemian Rhapsody!" she burst out laughing, her hands covering her mouth while Ella slowly started to edge past her.

"Really? Wow, you'll have to tell me more sometime! But listen I really have to go, so..." Belle looked at her friend oddly, all traces of humour slowly leaving her face.

"Ella, are you O.k?" she asked, taking in the rest of her frame, her eyes raking her strange attire "And, if you don't mind my asking, why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Ella responded, and Belle raised an eyebrow, using a hand to draw attention to her clothes and sunglasses.

"Like it's the middle of the Fall when it's just coming on for Summer" she said, pointing a finger at her hair-shielded face "And those glasses...I've never seen you wear them before"

"I...have sensitive eyesight!" Ella said, blurting out the first thing that came into her head. Belle didn't looked like she believed her, and the blonde groaned. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this...

"Alright" she said miserably, a hand slowly coming up to her hair "Just...promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise!" Belle swore, and taking a deep breath, Ella parted her hair and took off the sunglasses.

The bottom of the brunettes mouth fell to the floor and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She stared at Ella's face, the corners of her lips starting to twitch, and she quickly covered her mouth so her poor friend wouldn't see.

Ella's face, normally so fair and devoid of blemishes, was now a bright, vivid crimson, save for two large circles around her eyes which were the exact shape of her sunglasses, and two flesh coloured strips that appeared to stop at her ears.

"Oh...my _God!" _Belle's muffled voice came through her fingers, and Ella let out a whine.

"Look, on the day before we were supposed to come back to here, Thomas, Arthur and Gwen and me went to the beach. I didn't think it was gonna be that hot, so, I didn't put on that much sun screen!"

"Oh, Ella!" Belle gasped, trying her hardest not to smile "So...is it just your _face?"_

The sun-burned girl shook her head "I was wearing a bikini"

"Oh!_" _Belle had to cover her mouth again, her shoulders shaking.

"Do you think anyone will notice?"

Belle was saved from answering that question with a straight face when a bright red blur zoomed out of the Dame house and stopped at the girls. Ruby Lucas-just as tanned as Belle-opened her mouth to greet them, but the second she laid eyes on Ella, her mouth froze, her eyes widened, and she doubled over at the waist and exploded into laughter, nearly falling to the floor as she pointed at Ella's red face, and the blonde watched her with a look of pure misery on her own.

"Oh" she sighed sadly, ignoring the guilty grin Belle could no longer suppress "It's _good _to be back!"

OUAT

As usual, the first thing Rumplestiltskin Gold did when he got to his old dorm room was hide his lock box of cash-full of the profits he made from selling his programmes-in the secret compartment in his closet. Once he had locked them away, he slammed the ornate wooden door shut just as he heard a knock on his door.

He breathed out heavily through his nose. He'd barely been here for five bloody seconds...

"Gold?" came a tentative voice. It was female, but unfamiliar to him "A-are you in there?"

"Yes" Rumplestiltskin answered, calm despite his irritation "Come in, dearie. Don't be shy!"

Slowly, his door cracked open, and with hesitant steps a girl-who couldn't be older than nineteen-walked in. She was slim with blue eyes, short, and had long blonde plaits that hung over her shoulders to her waist. Her soft hands were fisted at her sides, and her eyes were darting about nervously.

Rumplestiltskin smiled "I don't believe we've met" he said, and the girl swallowed.

"M-my name is Gretel. Gretel Tillman" she said. Rumplestiltskin's smile grew.

"Ah yes, Hansel Tillmans twin sister" he chuckled "Tell me, how is he recovering after his, uh, _breakdown?"_

Gretel gasped "He-he didn't have a breakdown!" she said angrily, her voice squeaking a little "He was nervous about exams! It could've happened to anyone-"

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever!" _Rumplestiltskin sneered "I believe you came here for a purpose?"

"Y-yes" Gretel nods, bravely taking another step into the room "I...I need protection against a computer virus. A _really bad_ computer virus. I heard you were the guy to come to for that"

"Indeed" Rumplestiltskin nodded, but then he gestured to the unpacked suitcase and boxes on his bed "Unfortunately, as you can see I am a little preoccupied. You'll have to come back later"

Gretel blinked, and then frowned "W-what? No I, I need it _now! _Candice Ginger, she's sworn to-"

"Yes, yes, dearie, I'm sure Candice has threatened to ruin your life like most of those girls in Mills house" said Rumplestiltskin "But, as you can see, I haven't finished unpacking yet, and I'm not going to be giving out any programmes when I'm not even sure where they _are" _and God, wasn't that the truth? On that final day in Scotland, Rumplestiltskin had been more focused on keeping Bae out of earshot of his parents screaming arguments than he had been on packing. Christ, that had been a holiday from hell...

Irritatingly, Gretel was evidently refusing to leave until she got what she wanted "Look Gold, if I don't protect my computer, I could loose _everything! _All my papers for class, _money _from my bank-"

Unable to take it anymore, Rumplestilskin launched himself forward until he was right up in Gretel's face, his eyes blazing, and hot, heavy breath coming through his nose and mouth. Automatically, Gretel's pleas were silenced.

"Dearie" he said, his voice low and frightening "I have told you, you may come back, _later, _when I am ready for you. In the meantime, I suggest that you get out of this room, get out of this dormitory, and learn the evidentially forgotten art of _patience!" _the last word came out as a loud screech, causing Gretel to yelp terribly and jump away from him. Her hands were raised defensively, but to his satisfaction, Rumplestiltskin could see that they were shaking. She swallowed, nodded, and turning her back to him, walked out of the room.

_Finally, _Rumplestiltskin put a hand on the door to close it, but, just before she was out of earshot, he heard Gretel mumble something under her breath:

"...no wonder she dumped him..."

Gripping the wood of the door so hard his knuckles turned white, Rumplestiltskin fought to contain the wave of emotion that hit him. For a full two weeks he had been trying to put _her _out of his mind so he wouldn't look too mournful whenever his insufferably smug father was around, but as soon as the mere _reference _to her was uttered, he was suddenly painfully reminded of that fact that, pretty soon, he would be forced to see the very girl who he'd been trying to forget about. Up close and personal.

Rumplestiltskin slammed his door with so much force that several splinters broke free of the frame, the hinges complaining as they nearly came free of the wood.

OUAT

At that same moment in time, there was another knock on another door. James Nolan left his half-packed bags and opened it to see his best friend, Thomas Herman, stood at his door.

"Hey!" James said happily as Thomas walked into the room "I haven't heard from you in two weeks, man! How was California?"

Thomas just grimaced "James, the less said about that, the better!"

"...do I even want to know?"

"Just take a look at Ella, you'll figure it out"

"Right..." James nodded slowly "So, what're you here for?" he asked, turning back to his belongings.

"What? I'm not allowed to just randomly drop by?" Thomas sounded insulted, but when James turned to him, brows arched, he caved.

"O.k, Ella's hiding in her room, none of the other guys are here yet, and I was bored" he admitted.

"Nice!" James scoffed, hanging his football jersy in his closet. Thomas raised his hands, a defensive look on his face, and then shoved them into his pockets.

"So, what about _you?" _he asked, a sudden smirk on his lips "How was the holiday with the hormonal pregnant girl?"

James hesitated, his hand pausing as it moved to hang up one of his shirts so that the hook hung over the rail. He coughed "Fine. It, uh, was fine" he didn't sound convincing, and he knew it. Placing his shirt in the wardrobe, he exhaled, and continued in a voice that was much less upbeat "...O.k, it could've been better. Snow's mood swings have kicked in in a _big _way!"

"Oh yeah?" Thomas' smirk turned into a grin "How so?"

James sighed, closing his wardrobe door and leaning against it "For one thing, she gets _really _mad, _really _fast. Her dad made her a sandwich made with brown bread instead of white once, and she _screamed_ at him for an hour!"

"Aw, man!" nothing seemed to be able to wipe the smirk of off Thomas' face "Still, at least you won't have to worry about that for much longer"

"Yeah" James nodded, the confident gesture surprising Thomas.

"Aren't you freaking out?" he asked curiously, and this time James head shook.

"Not really, I've had a while to get used to it, and the baby classes start on Saturday, so we'll be prepared" he said, and Thomas stared at him in awe.

"I dunno, man" he said "If it was me, I'd _totally _be freaking out about having a kid in three months!" he said lightly, and as those words registered with the other boy, the confident smile faded off of his face, and he suddenly went very, very still.

_Having a KID in THREE MONTHS._

James' breathing started to grow heavier, and he found it difficult to stand.

"...James?" Thomas' voice sounded so distant "...you O.k?"

"Three months" was all James said as he staggered over to his bed. He collapsed onto it, ignoring the suitcase that was digging into his back "Three months and then...then the baby's born" his voice was dazed, and his eyes seemed to loose the ability to blink. His breathing was coming a lot quicker.

"...I'm gonna be a _Father!" _he moaned, and his face fell into his bed sheet. From within it Thomas could hear muffled 'Oh my God's!' coming through, he shifted around on the floor, unsure of what to do next.

"...James?" he said delicately. Upon failing that, he moved forward and gently shook his friends shoulder "James!"

A low, drawn out groan from the duvet was the only response he got.

OUAT

After violently shoving Ursula Krake out of her way-possibly cracking her face on the opposite wall-Regina Mills kicked her dorm room door open, screamed at Graham Hunter to get the hell out of her bedroom, and started violently opening her bags, throwing around her possessions willy-nilly and muttering curses as she did so.

A few moments later, Daniel Hay came into the room behind her. She didn't turn around. She was ignoring him. Daniel sighed exhaustedly.

"O.k, how long is this gonna go on for?" he asked, his tone as tired as his form. Regina's lips pursed, but she refused to speak to him. She heard her boyfriend-for the time being-walk a few steps closer.

"Regina" he said, trying to turn her attention to him. Which failed "Regina! You _know _I would never cheat on you!"

"Oh _really?" _Regina sneered, throwing a skirt back into her bag before spinning to face him, her brown eyes piercing his blue ones "So why were you _flirting _with that stewardess?!"

"Oh for..." Daniel let out an exasperated sound, palming his forehead "Dammit, I was not _flirting!"_

"Are you kidding?! I _saw _you! And so did Abigail, and Fredrick!" Regina still burned with the memory of the look Abigail had given her. It was a look someone gave when they thought their friends boyfriend had the _wandering eye._

"All I did was thank the girl for helping us with our luggage! _How _is that flirting?!"

Regina pointed a well manicured, accusing fingernail at his face "That woman _smiled _at you, and you smiled back!"

Daniel stared at her "That's being polite!" he cried. Regina made a disgusted noise and turned her back on him.

A few moments later, she heard Daniel let out a breath behind her, and seconds after that she stiffened when she felt his hands on her hips.

"Regina..." he said, his mouth quite close to her ear "Why would I flirt with some other girl, when I'm totally, _completely _in love with you?"

"Oh, so you're trying to sweet-talk me now?" Regina said disdainfully, ignoring the butterflies in her belly when she felt Daniel's breath on her skin when he laughed through his nose.

"It's working, and you _know _it" he said. Regina made an insulted sound and tried to pull away, but Daniel kept her close, and she halted her movements when she felt the warmth of his lips against the junction between her shoulder and neck:

"You're smart" he kissed the skin there, murmuring words into her soft flesh "Beautiful" his mouth trailed up her skin and pressed on her neck, and without her permission, a sigh left the girls lips "Strong" he moved his neck forward so that he could kiss her cheek, his lips grazing the corner of hers "No-one could _compare _to you" he breathed, and Regina lost her mind.

"O.k. You're forgiven" she said, right before she turned in his arms and crushed her eager lips to his sinful ones. He made a triumphant sound before her tongue slipped into his mouth and the kiss deepened, his hands slipping to press against her back.

After a while Regina broke away with a smile, pulling out of his arms she turned to a neglected box of luggage.

"Now, enough of that" she said seriously, opening the box "As you're here you can help me pack these away"

Regina bit back a mean little giggle when she felt a bewildered gaze burning into her back, but after a few moments he started to put away clothes. They continued like this calmly for a while, until Daniel came across a small rectangle of cardboard in Regina's suitcase.

He stared at it "Hey, uh, Regina?"

Regina-who had been rummaging around in a box of belongings-looked up "Yes?"

"You're mom help you pack this stuff?"

Regina frowned, confused at the piece of cardboard in his hand "Yeah. Why, what is that?" she reached out and took the small rectangle out of his hand. She smiled.

_Regina-_

_Have a wonderful semester, I know you'll do well_

_Love_

_Mother_

And drawn next to her mothers signature was a little, red, cartoon heart. Putting the note onto her bedside table, she turned back to her things.

"She's never left me a note before" she said, a smile still on her face "My father always used to be the one to do that" when she received no response from him, she looked up at Daniel, who quickly removed the distrustful-and a little fearful-look on his face before Regina saw it. Ever since that day Cora had caught them, ever since she had given him that _look, _a part of him had been terrified that the woman was going to...well, he didn't know what she was going to do. But the point being, he didn't trust her.

He hadn't told Regina this though. She wanted so badly to believe her mother could change, and he couldn't take that hope away from her.

Daniel was distracted from his inner-monologue when the girl in question let out a furiously frustrated groan and picked up the black and silver plastic box she'd been searching through only to violently shove it back down.

"Woah, hey!" Daniel said worriedly, staring at her "What's wrong?!"

"My lap-top is missing!" Regina cried "I put it in here, and now it's gone"

"Oh" Daniel said, moving to her side "Maybe it's in a different box?"

Regina glared at him "It _can't _be! This is the only box with a lock and I _know _I put it in here!" she started furiously rummaging through the box, throwing her things on the bed. Silently, Daniel started looking through her other luggage, but the lap-top was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure you packed it?" he asked her, and Regina slowly turned to him, sending him a look that was so dark he almost flinched.

"I _know _I packed it, Daniel, I put it in this box myself" she said, and he nervously licked his lips.

"I-I'm just saying, _maybe _you should call your dad. Ask him to check if your lap-top is still-"

"_I did not leave it at home!"_

"Then where is it?!" said Daniel, gesturing to the disheveled luggage in Regina's bedroom. Regina didn't respond, glaring at him hatefully. After a few moments, she took out her cell phone and pressed it to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"_Hello. Mill's residence"_

"Hey Daddy, it's Regina" she said, her tone a lot calmer than it had been a few seconds ago, Daniel noticed.

"_Regina!" _she could hear the delight and confusion in her father's voice, and it nearly brought a smile to her lips _"I only said goodbye to you a few hours ago! Is everything alright?"_

"No, everything is _not _alright" Regina said. Glancing over at Daniel, she reluctantly continued "Listen, uh, did I..." she let out a small, irritable sigh "Did I leave my lap-top at home?" she said, rushing through the question and avoiding Daniel's gaze.

"_You're lap-top?...I don't know. Do you want me to check your room?" _Mr Mills asked, and Regina nodded into the phone.

"Yes please"

There was silence for a few moments in which Regina heard nothing but footsteps. She then heard the creak of a door which she knew belonged to her bedroom at the Mills manor.

"Daddy?"

She felt her fathers hesitation, and she started to grow tense. With another prompting, Mr Mills finally answered his daughter:

"_Regina, your lap-tops still on your bed" _he said, and Regina burned with embarrassment. She had been so _sure._

"Oh great..." she muttered through her teeth "Can you drive it over to me, please?" she asked.

"_Of course, honey. I'll be there in a few hours"_

"Thank you, daddy" Regina said sweetly, and then hung up the phone. She then stared at the device in her hand while Daniel waited for her to speak.

"I _know _I packed it" she said eventually, not looking up from her cell "I put it in there myself"

Daniel shrugged "It's an easy mistake to make, Regina. It could happen to anyone" he said, trying to reassure her as he stepped forward and gently caressed her forearms. Regina shook her head.

"Not to me, I don't make _mistakes_"

Daniel burst out laughing and, ignoring her glare, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She was unresponsive at first, but then he felt her start to kiss him back.

"You're such an ass" she whispered, and Daniel grinned against her mouth.

"And you make mistakes. But I'm O.k with that" he murmured, and returned his lips to hers.

_**O.k, this is my first chapter of The Third One and I really hope you liked it. I know there wasn't a lot of context but I am going to expand on it in the next installment. Hey, this is the first chapter after all, I'm entitled to be a little vague.**_

_**Read, review, and I'll work on the next chapter while trying not to burn with jealousy over the fact that America's gonna get to watch "Lacey" on OUAT tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 2

The Monday after the arrival, the semester started and lectures began once again. After her last one of the morning (Geography) Belle walked out of the lecture hall with Mulan Fa, a fierce Asian girl who was a good friend of hers. As they walked around campus, Belle decided to start up a conversation concerning an event of Mulans past:

"No, I did not!" She protested, and Belle made a disbelieving sound.

"Yes you did!" she said loudly "And practically _everyone _knew it except for him!"

"Look, you're wrong, O.k?" said Mulan "I have _never _had a crush on Philip Night"

"Oh, really?" Belle arched an eyebrow "Then what was that fight about with Aurora Light, Freshmen year?" she said silkily, and she watched in delight when Mulans smooth cheeks turned pink.

"Shut-up" she mumbled.

"Because of course-" Belle continued, enjoying this way too much "It would have nothing to do with you _having a crush on her boyfriend_"

"Go to hell, Belle!" Mulan snapped. Belle only laughed harder, and once she recovered she tried to apologise. But just as she was about to ask for Mulan's forgiveness, she noticed something move in the corner of her eye. They had just reached the outdoor area of the campus and were about to walk past the media building when something blurred and a girl with blonde girl rushed past them.

"What the hell was that?!" Mulan demanded, having almost been knocked off her feet by the runner. Belle squinted at the accused party.

"I...I think that's Gretel Tillman" she said, and then looked at her more closely. Her brow creased "And I think she's _crying"_

"And I think I know why" Mulan said, her voice suddenly hard, and when Belle looked at her in confusion she saw that Mulan was looking straight ahead of her, her dark eyes focused on something that had just walked out from behind the Media building just as Gretel had done.

Belle followed her gaze, and she had to stifle a gasp.

"Rumplestiltskin..." she breathed. She didn't know why she sounded so surprised, they went to the same college for goodness sake, this was bound to happen eventually!

She just hadn't expected him to seem so..._dark._

"Belle..." he did not sound as surprised as she had. If anything, it was like he had been expecting it. As Belle looked at him, well aware that Mulan was still next to her and sending daggers at the boy even _she _knew had broken her friends heart, she was reminded of the last time they were here together on this campus, when he had told her the unfortunate (for her) fate of Milah's ill gotten cash, and, if memory served, that hadn't been all he'd stolen that day...

"Belle!" Mulan's outraged voice pulled her out of her memory, and it was that what made her realise that she'd been staring at her ex-boyfriend like a complete moron!

Hoping to quickly remedy that, she frantically searched for something smart to say.

"Uh...um..." Oh, _brilliant! _

She heard Mulan's sound of disbelief while the corner of Rumplestiltskin's lip quirked upwards, trying not to smile. Her eyes narrowed, her injured pride allowing her to form a coherent sentence:

"H-hey, Rumple" _Oh God, please kill me now! _"What're you doing over here?"

"I had some, ah, _business, _with Gretel Tillman. We were discussing terms of a payment plan. Turns out the girl is extraordinarily sensitive" he sounded bemused, a smirk teasing his mouth when he caught Mulan glaring at him.

But Belle appeared not to notice "So, uh, how was your holiday?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged "Oh, the usual" _screaming match, _he added silently. Not wanting to give away anymore than that, he turned the question onto her "What about you? I see you got a lovely tan" he added, his eyes lingering on her skin in a way that made Belle almost blush. She felt Mulan bristle at her side.

"You sonofa-"

"Thank-you!" Belle quickly cut across her, not wanting a fight to break out between the two "I...went to California. I didn't do much" she said, brushing a lock of brown hair back behind her ear, a move that Rumplestiltskin knew only came to surface when she lied.

Lying. So they'd gotten to _that _stage now.

"Well" Rumplestiltskin said, lifting a hand to both girls "If you'll excuse me"

Belle didn't know what to do as he walked away, should she call after him? Should she act like the incident hadn't happened? What?!

"Thank God" Mulan breathed in relief, her eyes burning holes into Rumplestiltskin's back before she turned to Belle. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?"

"Um..." was she? She honestly didn't know. Seeing him so suddenly, when she was so unprepared...it had thrown her off to say the least.

"I...will be" she eventually answered, and they continued walking, blissfully unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

OUAT

From her side of the cafeteria table, Ella Boyd watched Ruby like a hawk. Keeping her blue eyes fixed on the red-head as she ate her lunch quite calmly, her own food untouched in favour of keeping the vibrant teen's movements within her sights.

Ruby's arm shot forward, and with a yelp Ella jerked her torso away from the table, hissing in pain when her burned back rammed against the hard plastic of her chair.

Ruby laughed, almost choking on her food.

"Ella" she said, raising the juice carton she had been reaching for to her lips "Why can't you just _relax?"_

Ella stared at her "Are you kidding me?" she said, but no humour came to Ruby's face.

"Look, I'm _not_ gonna poke you!" she sighed "Why can't you believe that?"

"Hm, let me think" said Ella, raising a red finger to her red chin in mock-thought "Maybe because that's _all _you've been doing? All day? And yesterday? And the day before that?!"

"Oh. _That_" Ruby said, trying to sound shocked but the wobble in her voice betraying her "Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore, El. I've gotten over it. I mean _sure, _you are redder than a sun-dried tomato but that stopped being funny, like, an hour ago"

"I hate you" Ella grumbled.

"Hate who?" a whale-like Snow White came to their table, followed closely by Belle. Both had trays laden with food, and when Ella looked up to greet them Ruby took her shot and prodded the blonde hard on the forehead.

"_OOOWWW!" _Ella screeched loudly, a hand flying to her skin while Ruby roared with laughter "_WHY?!" _

"I couldn't resist!" Ruby laughed, clapping her hands as she cackled away. Snow White and Belle sat at the table, watching Ella struggle not to leap over the table and strangle the girl.

"It's stuff like this that makes me wonder if they should include maturity-screenings in the college application process" said Belle, shaking her head at Ruby, causing Snow White to laugh and Ruby to childishly poke her tongue out at her.

"You know, Ella, I think I might have some cream for that" said Snow White, gesturing at her skin "It sooths the burn, and it also stops you from peeling-"

"Oh, ew!" Ruby grimaced.

"And, we're done with the pizza" Belle groaned, pushing her plate of food away while Snow White rolled her eyes at them, mumbling something about "Grow Up"

"Hey, Belle" Ella said, and the beauty looked away from her pizza to see the blonde holding something in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"You don't know Jefferson Hatter by any chance, do you?"

Ruby gasped.

"Um, not _well" _Belle said "I mean, I know _of _him, and he talked to me before we broke up before Spring Break-"

"He _talked _to you?!" Ruby cried, and Belle nodded distractedly.

"Yeah"

"What about?!"

"Um..." Belle frowned, struggling to remember "I dunno...he told me that he'd heard about mine and Rumple's break up, and that he was there for me if I ever needed anyone to talk to..." Ella's eyes widened, and held out what turned out to be a rectangular card in her hand.

"He asked me to give you this!" she said. Belle looked down at the card. It was a phone number, and at the bottom right hand corner a tiny black top hat had been drawn.

"That's his cell phone number!_" _Ruby gasped, her voice filled with disgust.

Snow White mimicked Ruby with her own gasp of alarm "Oh my God! Belle, I know where this is going, and you can't call him!"

"Yeah! Don't you remember what he did to me?!" Ruby cried with an extreme look of horror.

In an effort to calm her down, Belle put a hand over Ruby's"Of _course_ I remember!" and it was not a time to be forgotten. Before Ruby and Peter had noticed each other, she and Jefferson had dated. They had been seeing each other for four months-which was enough time for Ruby to grow absolutely over-the-top crazy about him-when she'd found him in the girls bathroom wrapped around the blonde, bouncy British exchange student. A thousand tears and one well-kicked groin later, and it was announced that the young couple had split.

"Such a dick" was Ella's uncharacteristic comment. Belle held up the card for everyone to see, and then tore it in half.

"I know. That's why I'm _not _going to call him!"

_Besides, _she added silently, _how could I even consider something like that, when I'm still not over someone else?_

OUAT

In a dark corner of the school, Regina handed an envelope of cash to Rumplestiltskin and placed the programme he had just given her into her purse.

"You must be starting to think you're cursed, Regina" said Rumplestiltskin, pulling the envelope open and counting the notes within "How many lap-tops have you had now?"

_Six _"This is only my second, Gold" she lied. Rumplestiltskin made an amused noise.

"But still...very prone to viruses, aren't they?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him "Are you saying you had something to do with it?"

"Phhhtt! Dearie, I've got more important things to do than infect your crappy lap-tops" he said with a laugh.

"Like downloading programmes to repair them?" she challenged. His lip twitched, but he didn't answer. Regina cocked her head to the side, a wicked smile spreading across her lips "Or do you now spend all your time working on ways to get Belle to take you back?"

Rumplestiltskin's hand tightened on the envelope, and Regina smirked in satisfaction. He didn't respond to her jibe, but moments later he held the envelope out to her "You've underpaid by twenty dollars"

"Huh!" Regina made the dismissive sound "That's impossible"

"Well, I have to say that's one I haven't heard in a while" Rumplestiltskin chuckled "What's the matter, Dearie? Running low on funds?"

"I paid you in full, Gold" Regina snarled "You've obviously miscounted"

"I don't miscount" Rumplestiltskin shot back, still holding the envelope out to her "Now give me the twenty dollars, or I'm taking back my programme"

"I'm not giving you anything!" Regina stated firmly, not allowing herself to react when the dealers eyes started to grow darker than their usual chocolate brown, a sign that he was no longer willing to play games, and that things would take a dark turn if she didn't do what he wanted. A frustrated groan rattling out of her throat, she snatched the envelope out of his hand "But I guess it wouldn't kill me to take another look"

As she counted the notes slowly, Rumplestiltskin watched the look on Regina's face in amusement as she discovered that he was in fact right. Twenty dollars were missing from the envelope, and it was with great reluctance that she pulled a spare $20 out of her purse, stuffed it into the envelope (almost tearing it with the force) and handed it to the imp.

"There" she said through gritted teeth "Satisfied?"

"Oh yes" Rumplestiltskin nodded, and soon after that he departed.

Letting out a huge breath of air, Regina ran her fingers through her dark hair while she wondered what in Gods name was wrong with her. She made it a point of always being organised, and she was, by no means, a _scatterbrain! _Especially when it came to deals with Gold. In fact, the only time she had been this forgetful was when-

_Stop._

Regina shook herself, forcing the memories that were trying to surface back down to the darkest regions of her mind. No. She wasn't even going to go there. She had been perfectly stable for almost a year now, and just because she was forgetting things did _not _mean that she was heading back to..._that place._

Regina took in another breath, this time to calm herself down. She then smoothed down her hair, brushed down her shirt for no reason, and walked back out towards the campus.

OUAT

Five days passed, and after that the first week back, Snow White and James Nolan found themselves already facing a new battle. James getting kicked off the football team had been bad, telling their parents about the pregnancy had been worse, but this...what they were about to face now...this kicked them both off the leader board.

After standing outside the door for a full ten minuets, James eventually threw his arms out with an exhale of breath "Snow, we can't stand out here all day"

"I...I know" Snow White swallowed, her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach while her mouth went dry. Seeing her discomfort, James put a hand on her shoulder:

"Listen, if you want us to leave, we can. But I really think it would be better if we gave it a shot"

Snow White smiled, despite his reassuring words, her Charming boyfriend sounded just as nervous as she felt, and yet he was still prepared to go through with it, and if that wasn't enough to make her fears fade, then the convenient kick against the inside of her belly definitely was.

"Lets go in" she said, and turning the knob of the door, she and James walked into their first birthing class.

The fact that the room was full of pregnant women-some with partners, some without-was only the second thing that the young couple discovered in the bright room, because almost as soon as they entered they were greeted by a loud, high gasp.

"Oh my _goodness!" _came a very high, very feminine voice from the center of the room, and before Snow White knew what was happening she was enveloped in a pair of pale, willowy arms "Are you the _new ones?"_

"Uh, yeah" was Snow White's muffled reply, and the woman who had hugged her pulled back to stare at her with wide green eyes. Now that she wasn't pressed up against her chest she could see that this stranger was at least in her mid-twenties, had long red hair, and a very pretty face with a nose that was just a tiny bit too long. Looking down, she could see that she was wearing a flowery dress that appeared to be home made.

"Oh, I am so _glad _you and your charming friend came along today!" gushed the woman, and both Snow White and James couldn't help the small smiles that appeared on their faces "I am your birthing instructor, Giselle Andalasia, but please just call me Giselle!" she said eagerly, clasping both of her hands in front of her, she gazed at the teens as though they were rare, priceless gems "I want you both to feel as comfortable with me as you can, goodness knows you two have got more than enough to deal with!" she said, eyeing Snow White's bump significantly, and the younger girl felt something in her spike.

"Excuse me?" she said, both she and James raising an eyebrow, and Giselle immediately looked horrified.

"Oh no! _Please _don't take that to mean that I judge you, I think that creating the miracle of life at anytime is beautiful! But when someone is unprepared for it..." she sighed sadly, looking down at Snow White's bump again "But, that was why I'm so glad you decided to come!" she said, her perkiness making a startling reappearance as a huge, happy smile lit up her face. Snow White briefly wondered if it was just her hormones that were making her want to punch this woman.

Stepping away from them, Giselle gestured grandly to the circle of men and women, who were staring at them openly.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. We were just about to introduce ourselves!" she giggled in excitement, and Snow White didn't miss the way James glanced longingly at the now-shut door. Giselle sighed contently "Oh, I just know that by the end of all this we're all going to be _such _good friends!"

As she was saying this, Snow White and James were looking around at the couples and single mothers that they were going to be taking classes with, and they saw that each of them, each and every one of them, had exactly the same expression on their face:

Judgment.

_Oh yeah, _Snow White thought as she and James took a seat on the bright carpet next to a woman who looked ready to pop, noting how her nostrils actually _pinched _when they settled themselves, _SUCH good friends!_

_**I honestly don't know how Giselle happened...I was just writing this and then she just...popped out of nowhere and DEMANDED to be in this fic! And she wouldn't go away! And honestly? I kind of like writing her in because I think her over-the-top peppiness is hilarious!**_

_**So, what did you think? I know it's short but I hoped you got some good laughs from it nevertheless because, lets face it, we're experiencing WAY too much angst on the show (just because I'm a Brit and the second season has only just started for us doesn't mean I don't know what's going to happen in the show)**_

_**One more thing before I take off: Yo, reginamillz, before I forget was there or was there not a deal struck between us? I made a trilogy. I WANT my internet hug!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**Hey, fellow Oncers! Did anyone else see the 8 minuet promo for ep 2x21? I honestly think Bae is Peter Pan now! (but not in my fic! You'll see what I mean) **_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 3

"Was it really that bad?" asked Ruby, she'd been out clothes shopping at the Mall-alone, because Belle had a column to write and Ella was still refusing to let Ruby anywhere near her- when her phone started ringing, and now she had Snow White's voice buzzing in her ear as she checked out a 'Team Jacob' t-shirt.

"_Worse" _was Snow White's weary reply. From the jerkiness of her voice, it sounded as though she was still in James' car _"The mentor is insane! It's like she's from some alternate universe where everything's decorated in flowers and woodland creatures start singing every five seconds!"_

"Oh God, can you imagine?"

"_Can you focus?!"_

"Right. Sorry" Ruby apologised, putting the shirt back and walking down the rails "So, a crazy birth control mentor? That's all?"

Snow White snorted _"I wish! The class was full of adults, and you wouldn't believe how judgemental they were"_

"What do you mean?"

Snow White sighed _"It was like they were...looking down their noses at us. They didn't talk to us unless they had to and when they did, it was like we were five years old"_

"_You would've thought it was obvious that we _weren't, _being in a pregnancy class and all_" Ruby smiled when James' voice came through the phone.

"_James, do you mind?" _Snow White said irritatedly _"God...I'm not looking forward to next week, Rubes"_

"Then don't go" she said, admiring a pair of artfully ripped black jeans. She heard Snow White suck in her breath.

"_We have to! This is the only class that's _not _a thousand miles away from the school. Plus, apart from the crazy lady and..._them, _it's actually a good class"_

Ruby paused "Seriously?"

"_Yeah. Did you know that right now my baby's the size of a cantaloupe?"_

"A _what?" _Ruby frowned, taking down a hanger holding a pair of to-die-for red shorts while James' voice filtered through the phone again:

"_I think it's a type of melon" _

"_JAMES! Will you STOP contributing to the conversation?!" _Snow White snapped. _Uh oh, _Ruby smirked. She hoped James was close to the College by now, because it sounded like being heavily pregnant was taking it's toll yet again.

Trying not to laugh, she added the shorts to her already full basket of clothes and turned towards the cashiers"Look, I'll talk to you when I get back O.k? I've gotta go pay now"

"_Oh" _Snow White sounded put out, and Ruby braced herself _"I'm sorry, is my hellish day getting in the way of your shopping?"_

"No, Snow" she answered, making her voice as soothing as possible "It's just that the store clerks don't like it when you're on the phone when-"

"_Don't talk down to me, Ruby Lucas!" _Snow White all but screeched at her, wincing, she held the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah, O.k, goodbye Snow!" she said quickly, and hung up the phone before Snow White could yell at her again. She then paid for her clothes, and headed over to the food court to grab something to eat, and it was while she was eating her French Fries that, somewhere behind her, she heard a strange, high laugh.

She frowned. She knew that laugh.

Turning around in her seat, she saw the blonde head of who she assumed was Victor Whale sitting behind her, his head pressed into his arms on the table as his body shook with silent laughter, and sitting next to him, dressed in his usual dark trench coat with his trademark top hat resting beside him on the table, was Jefferson Hatter, leaning back in his chair and clapping his hands as he roared with crazy laughter

Ruby, watched him, remembering the obvious movehe had made on Belle-when he _knew _how utterly in love she'd been with Rumplestiltskin. God, sometimes she wondered if this guy even _had _morals!-and without even thinking about it she rose up out of her seat and marched over to the boys table, filled with determination.

"Jefferson" she stated, and she had to wait for his insane laughter to drain away before he would even look at her, and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ruby! Wow, it's been a while" he said, a smile appearing on his lips. Ruby's lips pressed together.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I need to talk to you about Belle" she said, and when he looked confused she sighed "About you giving her your number? Remember?"

"Dude, you gave Rumplestiltskin's ex-girlfriend your number?!" Victor sounded awed _"Ballsy!"_

Jefferson ignored him, keeping his eyes on his own ex "So what if I did?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it would be better or everyone if you left her alone" said the brunette, keeping her eyes locked with his "She's been through a lot. She doesn't need some asshole screwing her over for kicks"

At the snippy words, the look of confusion faded from Jeffersons features, and he nodded as though in understanding "Oooh" when he focused on her properly, he looked confusingly sympathetic "I understand now" he reached for Ruby's hand, cradling it in his own. She tried not to shiver in revulsion.

"Ruby, listen, I know you thought we had something special, but, you just have to accept that...back when we were dating, I just didn't feel as _strongly _as you!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Ruby stared at him, wondering if he was honestly suggesting what she thought he was suggesting:

"Now we had a great run. But...I think it's time we let each other move on" he smiled empathetically while he gently patted her hand.

Ruby snatched it away, her face a picture of disgust "Oh my _God!_ _That's _what you think this is?! That's _not _what this is about, you asshat!"

"Oh?"

"No! This is about Belle! And you leaving her the hell alone!" Ruby almost shouted, starting to get seriously pissed off.

"O.k, since when did you become Belle's mother?" Jefferson retorted "And what makes you think I'm going to, as you so charmingly put it, _screw her over?" _he sneered the words, and then shrugged "Maybe I've changed, for all you know"

Ruby glared down at him. It was almost convincing the way he said it. But she had dated this asshole for four months. She knew how he worked.

Placing her hands on the table, she slid across the surface until her face was so close to Jefferson's that she could almost feel his breath on her cheek, she stared directly into his eyes. He looked right back at her, not even blinking.

"Leopards don't change their spots, Hatter" she growled, longing to slap that cocky little smirk right off his face.

But instead, she had a better idea, and displayed a smile of her own. "Besides, Belle's not an idiot, so it's not like you'd have a chance in hell anyway" and before he could respond she waltzed back to her table, picked up her bags and fries, and left the food court.

Back at his table, Jefferson's blood was boiling. No chance in hell?! Who the hell did she think she was?! He glared after Ruby as the uptight little tramp sashayed out of the mall and almost didn't hear Victor when he spoke:

"Hey, Jeff? Are you _seriously_ thinking about going after the French girl?"

Jefferson looked at him, hearing the caution in his voice "Maybe, why?"

Leaning back in his chair, Victor pursed his lips and blew air up into his face "Well...isn't that risky? I mean _God_ knows what Gold would do to you if he knew!"

"Oh _please. _I think I can handle an _imp" _Jefferson took a long drink of his soda, acting like he was listening to Victor but truthfully, it didn't matter what the science geek said. Jefferson had always liked the look of Belle French, with her chocolate brown curls and smooth, soft looking skin (not to mention that she had a figure that could drive a man _insane!_) but when he had taken a chance and put the moves on her, he'd almost had his arm ripped off by Gold. Ever since then, like every other guy who'd looked at Belle twice, he'd kept his distance.

But now, she was finally a free agent. Now, he could do as he pleased. Now, he could find out for himself whether or not Belle French's skin was really as soft as it looked.

And no amount of scarlet ex-girlfriends was going to stop him!

OUAT

"Hey, Belle?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever considered becoming a cheerleader?"

"What?" Belle turned away from the column on her lap-top, convinced she must have been too focused on writing her article for the Mirror to hear her right.

Ella sat forward on Belle's bed, her hands carefully folded into her lap "I _said, _have you ever considered becoming a cheerleader?"

Belle stared at her "Um...no. Why?"

"Well, you know how Rapunzel's broken her leg?" Belle nodded. While on Spring Break with her adoptive mother the eighteen year old blonde with famously long hair had gone to England to visit the castles, but while exploring one of the towers she had somehow taken a tumble out of a gap in the ancient brick work. Fortunately the tower hadn't been very tall-six feet off the ground at most-but it had been enough to break Rapunzels leg in two places.

Ella continued talking "Well...obviously she's not gonna be able to cheer for a while, and what with Snow being pregnant we're two cheerleaders short, so I was thinking that maybe-"

"Oh God, Ella!" Belle gasped, staring at her in horror from her desk chair "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"It would just be for this semester-"

"Oh my God, you _are!"_

"_Please _Belle!" Ella begged "It would be for just this one time! And after Rapunzels leg heals you'd never have to do it again!"

"Ella! I'm _not _a cheerleader!" Belle insisted "I'm a writer! Besides, I wouldn't even know how to do all of those..._things!" _she gestured wildly with her hands as an example of the basic gymnastic's the cheerleaders used in their performances. Ella couldn't help feeling a little insulted.

"You wouldn't have to! You'd just have to do a few routines, shake a few pom-poms, and..." the burned teenager faltered, clenching her fingers nervously "Get...tossed in the air a couple if times" she finished rapidly in a meek little voice.

Belle threw her hands in the air, shaking her head from side to side and walking in front of her desk "No! _Hell _no!"

"Oh _please, _Belle, please please _please!" _Ella refused to stop begging. She might seem like a quiet, timid girl but everyone knew that she could be extremely stubborn when she wanted to be "We _need_ you!"

Looking at her questioningly, Belle stopped pacing and put her hand on her hip "Why do you _need _me? What could I possibly bring to your squad?"

Ella bit her lip as though she was looking for the right words. Then, hesitantly she said: "We need someone small"

"...seriously?" Belle said, and when Ella nodded she sighed heavily, then looked down at the ground, then pinched the bridge of her nose "I...I'll think about it"

Ella nodded "O.k. You've got a week"

"Ella!"

"That's the most I can give you!" she protested. Belle looked as pleading as she could but it was clear the cheerleading co-captain (along with Ruby, both of whom had been appointed when Snow White-the former captain-became too pregnant to cheer) wasn't going to budge.

Sighing heavily, she nodded "Alright. A week, then I'll give you my answer!"

OUAT

After that Ella left to let Belle finish her article, and a little while later she went to Gene Glass' office and posted it off to go into the next issue of The Mirror.

And who should she run into when walking out?

"Jefferson!" Belle jumped, startled. Jefferson himself looked just as surprised as her, laughing self-consciously.

"Oh, Belle, hi!" he greeted her, smiling awkwardly. A strained silence hung between them until Jefferson's expression shifted and he pointed a finger at Belle "You never called me"

Belle feigned ignorance "What d'you mean?"

Jefferson frowned "Ella. She..._did _give you my number right?" he asked and Belle gasped as though suddenly remembering:

"Oh _yeah. _That. I-I must've lost it" she giggled "Sorry, I'm such a scatterbrain!"

Jefferson, the smile still on his face, shook away her apology "No, that's alright. But a little disappointing because, well" he scratched the back of his head as though nervous, and Belle had a terrible premonition of what he was about to say:

"I was kind of hoping to ask you-"

Yep, bang on the money.

"Jefferson, wait" Belle stopped him. He was immediately silent, a look of worry in his eyes and Belle let out a small sigh "Listen, I don't think..._us, _would be a good idea"

Jefferson frowned "Why not?"

A small, disbelieving laugh escaped Belle's red lips "Well, for one thing you went out with one of my best friends-and cheated on her, I might add!"

"I know" Jefferson cringed, like he was disgusted with himself "I did a terrible thing and I'm sorry for that-"

"That's not the only reason, Hatter" the young girl interrupted him "You...you know I just got out of a serious relationship" she said, trying not to visibly wince as Rumplestiltskin's face flashed into her mind "I...I don't think I'll be ready to date _anyone _for a while"

"Ah" Jefferson nodded in understanding "Well then, I bid you good day." he started to turn away from her, lifting a hand and touching the rim of his hat before he walked away.

Once he was gone, Belle allowed herself to breathe out in relief. _Thank God! _She thought. The logical part of her mind refused to believe that he'd been there by coincidence. Had he followed her? Followed her and then asked her on a date?! The whole experience of it had left Belle a little creeped out.

Except for the departure. She had been surprised at his easy acceptance of her rejection, he hadn't pressed her on it at all, he'd just admitted defeat. Graciously.

Hm.

"Making new friends, dearie?"

Belle almost jumped out of her skin when Rumplestiltskin walked out of the shadows, hands in his pockets and a smug smile on his thin lips. She quickly composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Blowing him off, actually" she told him "He...asked me out" was that a flash of anger she saw go through his eyes? It was only there for a moment but she couldn't be sure...

"Asked you out?" Rumplestiltskin repeated stiffly "Like...on a date?"

"Yes. But like I said, I told him no" her expression changed, shifting so that her eyes were now narrowed "But you already know that, don't you Rumple? How long have you been watching?"

"Not long" he answered, suddenly defensive.

"Then what were you doing here? Spying on me?"

"No, I was not!" Rumplestilskin barked, the anger in his eyes no longer a flash, and Belle could see the internal struggle he went through before he was calm enough to speak again "For your information, dearie, I had an appointment with Mr Boss"

"The Dean?" Belle questioned, unable to suppress her concern. _Jesus, what's he done _now?

The corners of Rumplestiltskin's lips quirked, almost as if he could read her mind. His anger appearing to have dissipated as he answered her:

"Apparently, there have been some complaints lodged against me" he told her, and Belle wasn't surprised to see his mouth turn up in an amused smile "Some measures I've taken against..._payment dodgers_...have apparently been causing distress" he shrugged innocently. Belle fixed her gaze upon him, putting a hand on her hip.

"What did you do?" she asked, and he shrugged innocently.

"Me? I did nothing. Well" he scrunched his nose and quickly dipped his head to the side in an admitting way "Not _nothing. _I simply called in a payment from Peter Pan and, in a purely coincidental turn of events, the boy ended up bursting into tears"

Belle couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips at that, she knew it was bad to laugh but she couldn't help it. Looking towards him, she saw his own smile had gotten softer, sweeter, happier. He took a step towards her.

"You know, I was actually headed back towards the dorms" he said, and immediately Belle tensed "Would it be too much to ask for you to...walk back with me?"

The young woman sighed. She knew what he was asking, and she wasn't ready for that "Rumple..."

"It's just a walk Belle" he told her firmly, holding his hands up, palms out "I promise, I won't grope you!" he joked, but while the corners of Belle's lips lifted, she didn't smile.

"Thank-you, but...I think I can walk back by myself" she said softly, and didn't look back as, with sad eyes, Rumplestiltskin watched her walk away.

OUAT

Back in the Darq house, two boys were sat in the plush lounge of the dorm, sitting in luxurious armchairs and watching the Mad Hatter. He was sat on the blood-red couch and bent at the waist, his head gripped between his long fingers while his hat rested on the coffee table in front of him.

"What do you think's wrong with _him?"_ George Spencer whispered to the blonde, hook-nosed boy next to him. Rothbart Blackwing shrugged.

"I don't know, he keeps muttering something about 'Damn' though" he sais.

"...damn girl..." Jefferson muttered on cue, and the boys continued to watch curiously as he gripped his head harder, a groan eliciting itself from his throat "...you goddamn _idiot!..."_

"Hey, Roth" George eagerly nudged his friend, a mean smirk coming to his face "Go get Regina and Odile, I think he's gonna explode!"

Rothbart sniggered and quickly dashed off, smirking at the Mad Hatter-who was truly living up to his name-as he went.

Jefferson knew that people were staring at him. He knew, and he didn't care. He had come here to seethe, and so seethe he did.

He couldn't believe he'd been so _dumb!_ Going after French? Asking her out? Today?! Fool, you _fool! _It was far too early in the game for that! God, if only that damn bitter-ass Ruby hadn't riled him up so much!

And to make matters worse, Gold had been there! True, Jefferson hadn't seen him until he'd been walking away, but he'd seen the glint from the hallway lights in the boys eyes as he walked passed.

He'd probably be coming for his blood soon, or at the very least, convince Belle to stay away from him like her goddamn _friends!_

And, who knew? Maybe he was still with Belle now. It was no secret that Rumplestiltskin Gold had one of the most talented tongues in the known area, he was probably convincing Belle to take him back right now.

Jefferson lifted his head, rolling his eyes at George's look of disappointment (_probably waiting for my head to explode. Idiot) _and reaching over to the marble table where he picked up his hat, and it was as he placed it back over his dark hair that he formed his plan.

If Rumplestiltskin thought there was any hope of him and Belle getting back together, then he was just going to have to do everything in his power to _squash it!_

_**Can I just say, for the record, I personally have nothing against Jefferson, I think he's a really awesome OUAT character. However, it is a fact that he was kind of a dick before he had Grace (hello! He helped fake a resurrection!) and I'm just kind of exaggerating that a bit.**_

_**So, what do we think? Is it too fast paced? Let me know so I can make improvements! Also, I know there was a lack of Regina in this chapter but she will be popping up in the next one, rest assured.**_

_**Until then, my loves, review away!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 4

When Regina woke up on Monday morning, she knew something was wrong.

Bleary-eyed, she looked around her lavish bedroom. The mirror was still in place in front of her bed, her oak-wood wardrobe was undisturbed, and the few possessions she kept on desk-her hand mirror, laptop, essay folders, and apple paperweight-hadn't been touched.

But something was wrong. Something had been...changed. She could feel it.

Slowly, her dark eyes roving around the room, she climbed out bed and tried to find the disturbance, her keen sight picking up on every little detail as her sleep-fogged head cleared until she finally discovered what was wrong:

Her clothes.

They were missing.

Regina stared at the door where she usually hung her outfits. She was an organised young woman, and liked to always make sure that she was prepared for the day-a habit her mother had driven in her when she started junior high-and one of the things she made sure she did, every night before she went to bed, was hang the outfit she planned to wear the next day on the back of her bedroom door.

But she was looking at it now, and all she could see, instead of the violet silk blouse and black pencil skirt she'd chosen, was bare wood. The outfit was gone, and a glance at her cream carpet told her that it hadn't fallen off in the night.

It was just...gone.

Frowning, Regina pulled on the handle of the door. Still locked up tight, as she made sure it was every night. Eliminating the possibility that someone could've slipped in and stolen her clothes.

_So where are they? _She wondered. She looked around her room again, just to be sure, but to no avail.

"Well, this is just ridiculous!" she muttered crossly, deciding to just pick out some different clothes from her closet and try to solve this mystery later. She could only think of one person who was crafty enough to do this, and if she ever found out how that imp did it she was gonna-

Immediately, she forgot whatever form of torture she was going to send Rumplestiltskin's way. Her mind went completely blank, and her hand gripped the wood of her closet door-which she had just opened-in such a tight grip her knuckles nearly broke through the skin.

Hanging in her wardrobe-the very first item of clothing on her clothes rail-was the violet silk shirt, hanging there as bold as brass, as if it had never even left it's confinement in the first place.

Feeling incredibly confused, Regina pulled the shirt out of the closet and then turned to the shelf inside it where she kept her skirts and pants. On it was her black skirt, neatly folded and resting at the top of the pile.

Regina pulled that out too. Holding both garments in her hands. She frowned down at them while she wracked her memory. She definitely remembered putting these clothes on a hanger, and then hanging them on the back of her door before she went to bed last night. So what the hell were they doing back in her wardrobe?

She stood there for a long time, staring at her clothes rather than putting them on while trying to figure out how they could've possibly ended up back in her closet, because she _had _put them on her door!

...hadn't she?

Her hands started to shake, she swallowed hard. Her laptop, Golds $20, and now this? She was forgetting things. Just like-

_Knock Knock!_

"Regina! Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late for Lit!"

Controlling the yelp of surprise that tried to jump out of her throat, Regina cleared her throat and called back to Abigail:

"I-I'm actually not ready yet, Abigail! Go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

"O.k!" she called back, and when Regina heard the sound of her walking away she started to dress, trying like anything to make her hands stop shaking.

OUAT

For today's class, Ms Gohrm had deviated from her usual teaching style-lecturing her English Lit class whilst the students took notes-in favour of watching the film version of Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing'

"While watching this movie" the blue clothed lecturer explained to her class "You are to take notes on the literary devices used, so look for things like as symbolism, wording used in the speeches, or-"

_SLAM!_

Ms Gohrm groaned, _oh, my _favourite _part of the day... _"Mr Gold!" she called to his retreating back as he walked to his seat. Slowly, the boy turned, and she tried not to react to the blatantly, irritatingly bored look on his smug little face "You're fifteen minuets late for my class, and once again, you have disrupted my class with your arrival. Would you care to give us a reason as to why?"

"Hm" raising a finger to his lips, Rumplestiltskin seemed to contemplate her words. After about a second, he shrugged "Nah!"

"Oh, just sit down, Gold!" Ms Gohrm snapped, exasperated by the titters Gold's insolent response had created. With a cocky smirk the boy took a seat.

"Alright then" Ms Gohrm continued as calmly as she could "Now that Mr Gold is comfortably seated, perhaps we can-oh, for _goodness sake!"_

The sound of a cell phone ringing sounded through the room, interrupting Ms Gohrm's lecture yet again "Whoever's cell phone that is, please turn it off!"

"Sorry, love" said Rumplestiltskin, and what a surprise, it was _his _little black cell that was making all the racket. He started to get up out of his seat "Important call, I'm afraid. Unavoidable"

"Mr Gold, you switch off that phone and sit back down _right now!"_ Ms Gohrm ordered. Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips, before heading back down the row of chairs, apparently deaf to his lecturers growing-in-volume protests:

"Gold! I said _sit. Down!..._Gold, get back in your row!...do not move any closer to that door!...don't you dare leave this class!..._Gold! Get back in this class!"_

OUAT

Once outside, Rumplestiltskin leaned against the wall of the hallway and pressed his phone to his ear "Hello?"

"_...Rumple?"_

Immediately, a huge smile lit up Rumplestiltskin's face as the voice of his favourite person in the world filled his ear "Bae!" he said delightedly "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"_I got sick" _Baelfire Gold, Rumplestiltskin's six year old brother, sniffled.

"Oh Bae..." Rumplestiltskin sighed, assuming that this was the reason Bae was calling him. Before he went off to College, he'd always been the one to take care of Bae whenever he got ill "Go and get Mum, she can make you some soup-"

"_N-no she can't!" _said Baelfire, and Rumplestiltskin immediately picked up on the fear in his younger brothers voice. It was shaking, like he was about to cry.

"Why not, Bae?" Rumplestiltskin asked him, slowly, his voice harder with concern. He heard Baelfire sniffle again:

"_S-she and Daddy are fighting again. They're really mad at each-other, Rumple!" _Baelfire squeaked.

"Why? What happened this time?"

"_I-I don't know! I j-just heard lots of yelling a-and bad words and then I heard something smash and I got r-really scared so I hid under the desk in Daddy's office but th-they're still y-yelling Rumple and I keep hearing things break and-"_

"Woah, woah, Bae! Calm down!" Rumplestiltskin interrupted him. The poor boy sounded almost hysterical with fear! "Take a deep breath, and just listen to me, O.k?" he said, softening his voice to soothe him.

He heard Baelfire take the breath, a sniffle, and then his shaky voice: _"What do I do, Rumple?"_

Before he could answer, there was a huge _CRASH! _From the other end of the phone, which was then followed by a screaming voice that Rumplestiltskin knew belonged to their mother:

"_YOU'RE A PATHETIC BASTARD, MORDRED GOLD!"_

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID BITCH?!" _the roar of his father's voice quickly followed, and then a shattering of something being thrown.

Rumplestiltskin could hear with a heart-breaking realisation that Baelfire had started crying.

"Bae-"

"_Please come home, Rumple! Make them stop it!"_

"Oh God..." Rumplestiltskin groaned. At that moment he would've given anything to be home to stop his idiotic parents from fighting. But he couldn't. He was stuck here and there was nothing he could do.

Except comfort Baelfire.

"Bae, I can't come home, I'm sorry, but I am gonna help you. You have to listen to me now, O.k?"

"_O.k" _

"Good. Now, do you still have your I-Pod?"

"_Uh-huh"_

"Good. This is what I want you to do, you're going to hang up the phone and go back into you're room, then you're gonna plug your I-Pod into your ears, and turn up the volume until you can't hear then fighting anymore" he instructed. He'd done that often enough as a child with an Mp3.

"They'll stop eventually, they always do, remember?"

"_Yeah, I remember" _said Baelfire, and Rumplestiltskin was relieved to hear that the boy was starting to sound a little calmer.

"Go do what I said now, and I'll call you later tonight" he said.

"_Promise?"_

Rumplestiltskin smiled softly "I promise, Bae"

"_O.k. I love you, Rumple"_

"Love you too, Baelfire" he said and it was with a great reluctance that he hung up the phone before placing it, carefully, into his pocket.

And the he punched the wall, hard enough to make the knuckles on his right hand bleed knuckles.

Breathing heavily, he punched it again, and again, and then again, a rage burning inside him it was almost impossible to control, only the pain building in his knuckles being enough to make him stop. He then leaned back against the wall, hitting the back of his head on the brickwork and not caring when it hurt him, he pressed his hand over his face, letting another deep breath flow through it.

Fighting. Not the usual, screaming match fighting, but what had sounded like some sort of violent explosion! And Bae_-_their six year old son!-had been there to overhear the whole _thing! _

Were they bloody insane?!

"_Bastards!" _Rumplestiltskin hissed, slamming his other fist-the unbloodied one-against the wall, and it was then that Ms Gohrm bust into the hallway to furiously tell him that _everyone _in the class could hear him, and if he was, as suspected, having some sort of mental breakdown then could he _please _go and do it somewhere else?!

"But of course, _ma'am!" _Rumplestiltskin snarled, and, too wound up by his parents latest actions to give a damn about the consequences, he started moving down the corridor in a furious walk.

Ms Gohrm stared blankly after him. When she had asked him to go somewhere else she hadn't actually meant..."Gold! Where're you going?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Ms Gohrm?" turning around, Rumplestiltskin didn't stop walking, and he smirked in delight at Ms Gohrm's gasp of horror when she saw his bloodied knuckles "The nurses office! I think I might need it!"

And he continued on his way, unconsciously keeping his uninjured hand on the cell phone in his pocket.

OUAT

Belle's forehead slammed down on the table and she groaned loudly. From next to her, Ella blinked in surprise.

"So...you're still thinking about it?"

Belle groaned again.

Ruby, who was sitting with Peter next to Snow White and James, laughed sympathetically "God, Ella, how long have you been nagging her?"

Ella gasped, insulted "I haven't been na-"

"Two days" Thomas, who's arm was wrapped around Ella's shoulder, put in, earning himself a glare from his girlfriend.

James, meanwhile, looked confused "But, I thought you said she had a week?"

"_Thank-you!" _Belle suddenly shot back up, throwing her hands out to James gratefully, she then turned to Ella "See, Ella! I've still got _five days" _she spread the fingers of her right hand and thrust it into Ella's still-pink face "To decide whether or not I want to be a cheerleader! So can you please...just...?" she trailed off, struggling for a way to end on a polite note.

"Stop with the nagging?" Ruby suggested, and Belle nodded to her gratefully. Ella scowled at them both causing the rest of the table to laugh. But before she could say anything, Ruby suddenly gasped delightedly and started frantically waving at someone who'd just walked past her with a tray full of food.

"Jiminy!" she called to the bespectacled red-head. At the sound of his name, Jiminy Hopper looked up, and upon seeing Ruby waving to him he smiled and moved to join the table, nodding politely to Peter-who nodded back-as he did so. Although Jiminy was the renowned, shy smart guy of the College, and Ruby was the popular, bouncy cheerleading co-captain, the two were actually good friends. This had been due him being assigned as Ruby's History tutor the previous semester when her low grades had threatened her place at Fairytale College. The two had gotten quite close, but Peter's jealous reaction to their friendship had nearly broken the couple up. Fortunately, thanks to a football pitch, a microphone, and Jiminy's quick thinking, the two had stayed together, and ended up broadcasting their love to the entire student body.

"Hey Jiminy!" Ruby greeted him warmly as he sat down.

H-hey" Jiminy smiled back, but his eyes were darting around to the other occupants of the table, as though waiting for a rebuke from the others.

But none came.

"Hey, Jiminy Hopper, right?" said Thomas. Jiminy nodded and the football jock responded with a kind smile and an outstretched hand, which he took "Don't think we've offically met, I'm Thomas Herman and this" he squeezed Ella's shoulder "Is my girlfriend Ella"

"Hi" Ella smiled, and he responded with a shy one of his own.

"You're the guy who gave Pete the idea for the I Love You Baby thing, aren't you?" asked James, grinning at Peter. Ruby laughed at the flush that came to her boyfriends cheeks and kissed the one facing her.

"Um, yeah" Jiminy responded, and everyone was surprised when Belle, calm, collected Belle French, squealed like an eight year old girl and stared at Jiminy with huge azure eyes.

"That was _you?!" _she cried, and nervously, Jiminy nodded. Belle grinned like the Cheshire Cat "Oh My God, can I _please _interview you for the mirror?! It would be such a great story!" she splayed her hands in front of her and looked into an imaginary, faraway headline "_Jiminy Hopper: The Man Behind The Madness!"_

"Hey!" Peter protested. Belle ignored him, now watching the red-head with great anticipation.

Poor Jiminy himself was becoming very flustered "I...uh...no thank-you!" he blurted out.

Belle's face fell "Why not?"

Jiminy bit his lip "I'm...not great with the whole 'Public'" he lifted his fingers for air-quotes "Thing"

"I know just how you feel" Snow White sighed "Being in the public eye, it just..." she exaggerated a shiver "_Terrifies _me!"

An awkward silence followed that, in which everyone at the table was staring at Snow White. Eventually, James was the one who broke it:

"Uh, Snow? You were a _cheerleader"_ he gently reminded her. Snow White pursed her lips, an embarrassed silence falling on upon her

"Oh. Yeah"

"_Head, _cheerleader" Belle added. Fatally.

"Speaking of which-!"

"_Not now, Ella!" _

"But-"

"Can we talk about something else?!" Belle begged, scanning the table for assistance _"Please?!"_

"O.k!" Ruby jumped forward, slamming her hands down on the tables surface and apologising to Jiminy when the action made him jump but quickly turning her attention back to Belle "Let's talk about _you. _Belle, when are you going to start dating again?"

Everyone in the group fell silent, and with baited breath they watched as Belle, her pretty face more serious than any of them had ever seen it, folded her hands over each other on the tables surface, and answered her question:

"I honestly don't know, Ruby" she said, quite calmly "I'm still-"

"Grieving over that asshole Gold, I know" Ruby finished for her, but her tone had softened "But you know...the best way to get over a guy? Start dating another one! Hey!" she nudged the boy next to her "You could go out with Jiminy!"

Jiminy, for his part, choked on his drink and spat a mouthful of soda across the deli floor while turning bright red from a sudden coughing fit. Ruby patted him on the back, looking at Belle expectantly.

Belle sighed "Rubes. No, offence, but I really don't want to date anyone right now" her voice was toneless, and without warning she rose from her chair, despite her food being only half finished "I think, uh, I'll walk back to campus"

Automatically realising she had done something wrong, Ruby reached out to the retreating brunette "Belle, wait, I was just kidding!"

"Oh, I know" Belle nodded, a curtain of brown curls shielding her face as she bent to pick up her bag "I just...don't wanna be late for French class. I'll see you guys back at campus" and with that, she walked out.

Ruby groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead "Did I go too far?"

"What do you think?!" said Snow White, staring disbelievingly at her friend "Seriously, Ruby, what the hell?"

"Of _course _she's not over Gold yet!" Ella chided her, and Ruby groaned again "She _really _loved him, you _know _that!"

"Seriously?" Peter raised an eyebrow, to which Snow White pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him.

Sighing, Ruby leaned an elbow on the table and ran her hand through her hair "Should I go apologise?"

"Not yet" Jiminy advised, recovered from his coughing fit "Give her some time to cool off" Ruby sighed again, looking regretfully out of the deli door.

At that exact moment, the sound of the deli backroom door crashing open silenced the building's inhabitance, and everyone watched as the Student Body President of Fairytale College, Regina Mills-a look on her face that could rival the fiercest of storms-marched across the tiled floor. Behind her, the Stable Eating bus-boy (and her boyfriend) Daniel Hay appeared in the backroom doorway, a regretful look that was similar to Ruby's on his face.

When Regina got to the deli's entrance, she punched the door open and barrelled through it, the door clicking shut behind her. After which Daniel groaned softly, moving back into the backroom.

The following silence was heavy, in which all diners were staring at the door. The Belle situation momentarily forgotten, Ruby's table continued to stare after Regina even as conversation started to pick up again.

"What..." Snow White breathed "In Gods name...?"

OUAT

_Fifteen Minuets Earlier_

"Mmm!" Regina moaned as Daniel's hands massaged the back of her silk shirt, dipping to her waist before sliding up between her shoulder blades, pressing firmly to keep her body against his. Regina's own hands were tangled in his brown hair, keeping him fixed in place as her red lips devoured his pale ones. Her nails softly scratched his scalp and he released a moaned into her mouth, backing her up until she was crushed against the wall of Stable Eating's backroom. Regina giggled through her nose, her left hand trailing to his shoulders as his tongue slipped past her lips, exploring every crevice of her mouth before warring with her's. She moaned again, her nails digging into his shoulder blade and making him shiver.

"Y-you should come to my work more often!" Daniel gasped, briefly breaking away from her lips for only a moment before she pulled him back down to her hungry lips.

"Wish I could!" she breathed when they broke for air. She grinned "But then...how would we ever get any work done?" she had barely gotten the whole sentence out before Daniel had pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"I think I'd cope" he mumbled against her lips, and Regina smiled.

"I...know _you _would" she panted through kisses, gasping when his hands travelled downwards to cup an area past her waist. He grinned at her devilishly and she giggled again "Aren't you...blowing off a class for...work?"

Daniel shook his head "Nope. I've got a free period after lunch"

"Well, that's alright then" Regina shrugged, fusing their mouths and tongues together once more.

When they broke apart again, breathing heavily, with Daniel resting his hands on either side of the wall for support, he gazed into her face. She was truly beautiful, her softly tanned skin flushed from his ministrations, her red lips swollen and darkened from their kisses, her huge, brown eyes still glittering with passion. He smiled softly.

"So...do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked, and when Regina immediately tensed he knew he'd guessed right. All morning she'd been acting weird. Still commanding and fierce like she always was but still...distant. Like there was something on her mind.

But, of course, now that he'd called her on it, she was going to deny it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, her guard immediately up. Daniel suppressed a sigh.

"I know that's not true, Regina" he said, pushing away from the wall and leaning back onto the sink, which was filled with plate's he'd been ordered to clean before Regina came and...distracted him.

Regina's eyes narrowed, one hand going to her hip "And what would make you think that?" she questioned, her voice hard.

"The way you've been acting all day" Daniel responded, and not unkindly "You've been..._distracted, _Regina, so why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Because there's nothing wrong!" said Regina, her hand leaving her hip and falling to her side "Daniel, I'm fine, I'm just...tired"

"Tired?" the bus-boy cocked an eyebrow "Come on, Regina, I know you better than that"

She glared at him "Could you not patronize me?"

"I'm not patronizing you!" Daniel protested "I just want you to tell me the truth"

"I _am _telling you the truth!" Regina snapped, and her features twisted until she was almost sneering at him "But then, I guess _you _feel you've got good enough reason not to trust me, don't you?" she said darkly, and before Daniel could respond to that, she barged out of the backroom, and he watched her as she walked out of the deli, uncaring for all the staring eyes upon her.

He wanted to go after her, but the mood she was in right now, she most likely bite his head off (and he didn't know if that would just be metaphorically) so instead, he moved back into the backroom and started on the neglected dishes. He knew Regina was hiding something, no-one reacted that extremely unless they had something to hide, and whatever it was, he knew it was big.

And he also knew that, no matter how huge the situation was, he was going to stand though it with her.

_**D'awww! I love Daniel! I don't know how many readers of this fic live in Britain, but I finally got to watch "The Doctor" on Sunday, and I nearly cried. So I felt they deserved a little make-out sesh ;)**_

_**So please read, review, and I'll get on with the next chapter (I have got BIG plans!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 5

It took twenty minuets, but Belle managed to arrive back to the College with ten minuets of the lunch hour to spare. She didn't really notice the time though, her mind constantly going back to Ruby's 'Joke' in the deli:

How could she even bring that up? Ever since her break up, she had barely even gone _near _another guy! Sure, she'd had offers. Jefferson, Guy's in Miami...

But she was still hurting. What Rumplestiltskin did with Milah...it had left it's mark on her. Big Time.

And anyway, Belle thought as she briskly walked towards the lecture buildings, even if it was meant as a joke, it was completely wrong of Ruby to do that in front of all their-_Oh!_

Belle cried out as, distracted by her thoughts, she missed her footing on the small steps leading up to the building doorway. She fell towards the floor, throwing her arms out to prepare for the incoming impact-

And was instead felt a pair of strong hands on her forearms, catching her right before she fell hit the hard concrete.

"Oh!" Belle gasped, cursing her clumsiness "Thank-you so much! God, I'm such a klutz..." she muttered.

"I have trouble believing that" said the male voice above her, and Belle frowned at the familiarity of it. She looked up. Her eyes widened.

_No way..._

"Oh. Jefferson" The Hatter softly smiled down at her, and Belle automatically righting herself and pulled away from him "I...sorry for...collapsing on you"

Jefferson chuckled, following her as she moved away from the step "Don't worry about it. Feel free to fall on me anytime!"

Belle, meanwhile, looked for a way out. She was in no mood to put Jefferson off today, and just wanted to go to class (ten minuets early...) but he didn't seem ready to let her go just yet.

"I, uh, I couldn't help but notice, you seemed a little..._distracted_ before you fell" he observed, his head tilted slightly to the side like he was studying her "Is everything O.k?"

"Jefferson, I really don't want to get into it right now!" Belle said, her voice coming out harsher than she meant it to. Jefferson held up his hands, immediately backing off.

"O.k, O.k, sorry" he quickly apologised, and Belle immediately felt guilty. It wasn't _his _fault Ruby made bad jokes.

"No, I'm sorry" said, tucking a loose curl behind her ear "It's...been a bad afternoon"

"Oh?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow. Waiting.

Belle breathed a small sigh "It's nothing, really..."

"Oh, come on" he suddenly grinned "If you can't talk to an acquaintance, who can you talk to?"

Against her will, Belle's lips lifted in a soft smile. Jefferson had fallen silent, still waiting. She looked at him for a long moment, considering...

No. She couldn't do it. It would be a betrayal to Ruby and Belle was _not _that sort of girl!

"Sorry Hatter, I...I can't say"

"Ah well!" Jefferson sighed, shrugging heavily "Didn't expect that to work anyway" he added, and Belle's soft smile reappeared. As the bell rang out announcing the end of lunch, he doffed his hat to her-much like he had done on Saturday-and walked towards his own class.

_Strange, _Belle thought as she finally walked into the building where her Geography lecture was waiting for her, _the way he talks, it almost had me convinced that he WASN'T just trying to get into my pants!_

OUAT

Later that day, when classes had ended and Belle retreated to her usual table in the library, Ruby found her and apologised again for her admittedly insensitive joke. With a sweet smile, Belle graciously accepted.

"Thank God!" Ruby sighed with relief, and Belle laughed, lowering her book.

"Yeah, I think I've kind of been put off dating, anyway" she said.

"I understand that" said Ruby, her voice soft with sympathy "After everything that happened last semester..."

"Well yeah, there's that" Belle agreed "And there's also the fact that...Jefferson's still trying to get me to go out with him"

"_What?!" _Ruby screeched, shooting up from her chair so quickly and violently Belle was surprised she didn't carry on right through the ceiling. She looked like she was ready to kill "That _bastard!"_

"Ssh!" hissed the voice of Ms Krone-the scary, elderly librarian with ridiculously thick glasses-as she popped up out if nowhere beside the bookcase next to the taller brunette.

"Do _not _start with me, Ms Krone!" said brunette almost yelled, pointing a red tipped finger in her face. The old woman snarled at her, but lurked away when she saw the fire in Ruby's eyes.

She then turned back to Belle "I can't believe this!" she cried, collapsing back into her chair. Belle stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Rubes...calm down, I said no!"

"That's not the point!" Ruby exclaimed, shooting forwards "The asshat's _still _going after you even when I _specifically _told him to leave you the hell alone!"

"You did _what?!" _Belle yelped, and Ruby froze instantly. With her petite frame and love of slushy romances, it was sometimes easy to forget that Belle French was a fiercely independent young woman, and that when anyone interfered in her problems she was very likely to explode.

_Uh-oh_

"Ruby..." Belle growled, already rising from her seat.

"N-now just wait one second!" Ruby babbled hastily, but Belle didn't look any less mad "I-I just wanted to get him to-to back off! I was trying to protect you!"

"I'm not a child, Ruby! I can take care of myself!"

"I know that!" Ruby yelled desperately, her heart starting to beat faster as Belle's glare intensified "I-I just didn't want you to get screwed over again! Especially..." she swallowed, casting her eyes down to the table in a way that made Belle's fury only slightly abate. She suddenly looked so sad..."Especially not by some asshole who probably just _pretending _to care about you" she finished, her voice almost a sad whisper.

"Oh Ruby..." Belle breathed, sympathy overriding her anger and causing her features to smooth out of their angry creases as she took in the pained expression on Ruby's face.

_What the Hatter did to her...it must've left it's own mark_. She moved over to where Ruby was sat and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, squeezing gently to provide some comfort. So she was very surprised when the red-clothed girl chuckled and shrugged her off. Belle was confused until she pulled back and saw the wolfish grin on her red lips.

She'd been having her on!

"You _hag!" _Belle cried, and Ruby just burst out laughing even when she got a slap on the shoulder. Belle tried to stay mad at her, but soon found herself dissolving into her own giggles "I actually felt _sorry _for you, I really thought you were upset!"

"Over _him?!" _Ruby laughed, and Belle had to admire her ability to both laugh and look disgusted at the same time _"Per-lease!"_

"I hate you" Belle shook her head, but was still unable to get really mad. She sat down in the chair next to Ruby and waited for her childish laughs to pass.

Once she had calmed down, she spoke again:

"Ruby, _thank-you _for looking out for me. I appreciate it, really. But...I don't need you to. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself" she said, her tone reasonable. Ruby looked at her for a minuet, and then heavily exhaled.

"I know" she said, and the two friends hugged again. While locked in their embrace, Belle spoke into her ear:

"Trust me, Ruby. I have _no _plans to date Jefferson Hatter"

OUAT

Usually, when the late hours of the afternoon reached the Darq House, the boys who inhabited it would swarm together to study, relax, or plot a humiliating/bloody revenge on those who had crossed them.

However, that night, few students had chosen to study, relax, or plot in their own dorm, and those who had were enduring the reason why:

Rumplestiltskin Gold.

Despite his room being on the second floor of the dorm, his furious, muffled screams of fury were impossible to ignore, and the resident's knew when he was pacing because, with each stamp of his feet, small flakes of ceiling plaster floated down onto the heads of unsuspecting boys. Rumplestiltskin was pissed, everyone knew _that _for sure.

The one thing they didn't know (and definitely weren't about to try and find out!) was why.

OUAT

"He is six, _Goddamn _years old!" Rumplestiltskin screamed into his phone, the hand that ran over his head tugging on his hair "And you and that _bastard _were going all WWE with him in the house! _What the hell were you thinking?!"_

He paused, his breath coming out heavy and laboured. He waited for his mother-Katrina Gold, who he had asked Baelfire to pass the phone to after he'd told him goodnight-to speak, but instead, the line was silent.

He waited. "Mum. Are you there?" he demanded. She hadn't spoken since, unable to keep his anger back, he'd roared at her for about ten minuets straight, and now it seemed that she'd disappeared completely!

Rumplestiltskin pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen. The call was still connected. Why wasn't she answering?

He pressed the phone back to his ear "...Mum?" he said again, this time questioning whether or not she was actually there.

"_...are you ready to talk to me in a more civilised manner, young man?" _came Katrina Gold's brisk Scottish brogue. Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and tried not to groan. This woman dealt with his father on a daily basis, what in Gods name made him think she would put up with him screaming in her ear?

So, he let out a deep breath "Yes, Mother" he said, keeping his voice calm.

"_Good" _Mrs Gold responded approvingly _"Because right now, I want you to listen to me. I am _sorry, _that we frightened your brother so much, it was the last thing I wanted-"_

"Yeah, but it didn't stop it from happening, did it?" Rumplestiltskin couldn't help himself.

"_Rumplestiltskin!"_

"Sorry"

He heard her sigh, and then she was silent again for a few, long moments. When she did speak, she sounded very, very tired.

"_Rumple, I know how much you love Bae, but don't you think I love him just as much?"_

Rumplestiltskin frowned "Yes. Of course-"

"_So you'll believe me when I say that I was just as horrified as you when I found out how scared he was today?"_

"...I suppose-"

"_Right. So I think it would be nice if, after trying to reassure my six year old son that I am _not _going to kill his father, and that he is not going to kill me, I didn't get a telling off from my nineteen year old. Don't you?"_

He didn't respond, struggling with feelings of guilt and stupidity "I...yeah" he said lamely, and could've sworn he felt his mother's amused smile on the other end of the phone "Can you just...try and promise me one thing?"

"_What,__ sweetheart?"_

"If you do end up fighting again" he started. He'd learned from past experience that there was little point in getting Mummy to promise not to fight with Daddy, so it was better to go with the next best thing "Can you...at least try and make sure Bae can't hear you? I really don't want him calling me up out of fear. Again!"

Mrs Gold hesitated _"I promise...your father and I will _try _to, Rumple"_

"Thank-you. O.k, I've gotta go"

"_No, wait! Wait!" _his mother called frantically as he went to hang up _"Rumple?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Um..." _it was now her who hesitated _"Y-your father's _here_, actually"_

Rumplestiltskin stiffened, his jaw locked, and the hand he'd been resting on the foot of his bed tightened on the high bedpost. Oh, he knew _exactly _what she was going to do now, the same thing she'd been trying to do those last few weeks of the previous semester, the same thing she'd been trying to do the whole time they'd been in Scotland.

"Yes. And?" he said stiffly.

"_Would you...would you like to talk to-?"_

"No"

"_Rumple-"_

"I said, _no"_

"_I know him sending Milah to break you and Belle up was wrong, but-"_

Rumplestiltskin didn't wait to hear the end of that sentence, and just closed his phone with a snap.

OUAT

Regina had never been one to forgive easily, Daniel-and probably many, _many_ other people-knew that for a fact. She was stubborn, strong willed, and had built up a lot of walls around herself over the years, and while those walls were starting to break down little by little, they were still there, and while she had shared more with him than she had with any other person on the planet, Daniel knew that Regina still absolutely hated to feel vulnerable.

Which was why, after he finished his evening shift at Stable Eating, he went to her room in the Mills house and apologised.

Regina scrutinized him for a few moments, as though making sure he was telling the truth. She must have decided he was, because a few moments later she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry, too" she said, pulling away and glancing at the ground "For reacting the way I did, I-"

"Hey" Daniel cut her off, resting his hands gently on her shoulders to make her look at him before continuing "If you say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong"

_I'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell me what_ is _wrong_he thought as Regina melted into his arms, his hands stroking her back.

Her chin resting on his shoulder, Regina tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest, telling herself that it hadn't _really _been a lie. For all she knew it _could _be nothing, it _could _just be her over-reacting to a..._familiar _situation!

Couldn't it?

OUAT

The sky was completely black on the moonless night. No sound came from any of the dorm houses or educator lodgings, everyone who lived in Fairytale College was sound asleep, dreaming their usual dreams as they waited for the dawn to break.

Everybody...except one.

Her name was Jacqueline Sprout, Jack for short. She was tall, had long, chestnut coloured hair and a pretty face, and she stood in the singular light cast by the lamp-post outside of the College entrance. Waiting for someone.

And, eventually, that someone turned up.

"Took you long enough!" said Jack, turning as the she approached. The woman tutted, stepping into the light herself so that the teenager could see her black suit pants and jacket, her brown hair was straight, and fell around her aging face.

"Now, now, don't get smart with me, Dear" said Cora Mills, her tone teasing, but with a noticeable edge to it. Jack quickly apologised, her eyes on the black handbag slung over Cora's right shoulder.

"I did what you said" Jack told her, getting excited when Cora put her hand on her bag, but not reaching into it.

"And?" Cora questioned, a carefully plucked eyebrow rising. Jack shrugged.

"Well, I wasn't there, but I heard she and Daniel had a fight" she said, and immediately Cora's eyes sparkled with delight. She moved closer to Jack and once again the teenager became hopeful. But was disappointed yet again when all Cora did was hold out her hand, chuckling when she looked confused.

"My skeleton key, Dear? I trust you still have it, and I want it back" she reminded her, and with a small sound of acknowledgement Jack dug into her pocket and pulled out the black, heavy key she'd used to unlock Regina's bedroom door the previous night and handed it back to Cora, trying not to shudder at the woman's relishing smile and the way her claw-like fingers curled over the key.

"Thank-you" she said, putting the key in her jacket pocket and finally digging into that black bag. From within it, she brought out a thick envelope.

But before taking it, Jack hesitated, watching Cora wearily "And...you're _sure, _she won't be able to trace it back to me?"

Cora looked bemused "Why would that concern you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Because I've seen what happens when people cross Regina Mills. I don't want to end up in Jail or hospital!"

The corners of Cora's lips twitched, and she let out another small chuckle "My dear, I _promise _you, by the time I am done, and that bus boy is out of the picture for good, _no-one _will know you had a part in this"

Jack still looked skeptical, but she still reached out and took the envelope of cash.

Cora smiled "Tell you what, just to make you feel better I won't use you again. Would you like that?"

Jack frowned at her patronizing tone, but rather than being so stupid as to rise to it she just shrugged again "Suits me" folding the envelope of cash under one arm, she started to walk back to the college, but right as she reached the gates she she turned back to Regina's mother one more time "Hey!"

Cora looked up, already starting to make her own way back home.

"What's your plan, anyway? For Regina?" Jack asked, watching as a thin, icy smile spread across the strange womans lips.

"My plan...is to help her" she answered, and proceeded to disappear into the shadows.

_**So, tell me what you think! By the way, I might not to be able to update as often because I have other obligations so you guys will have to be patient with me. Also, my feels to those who are gonna be facing your last episode of Once Upon a Time Season 2 this Sunday, it looks like they're gonna do another season though so STAY STRONG!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 6

"Belle French, _I love you!"_

"Ugh!" Belle grunted under the impact of the hug she'd just received, nearly knocking her off her feet and onto the concrete of the campus. Laughing softly in spite of her crushed ribs, she patted the receiving party on the back until she let her go.

"All I did was say yes, Ella!" said Belle, rubbing her sore sides. Ella didn't seem to notice as she was too busy beaming at the small brunette so brightly it threatened to burn her freshly healed skin.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed "You said _yes! _Oh my God, Belle, you're gonna be a _cheerleader!" _she grabbed Belle's shoulders and proceeded to jump up and down like a hyper six year old on Christmas Eve. Belle grimaced, already regretting the task she, after a week of considering, had agreed to.

"Yeah, yeah, O.k!" Belle grabbed at her forearms and Ella removed them. She also (thankfully) stopped bouncing, but the smile never left her face.

"Thank-you. Thank-you so much!" she gushed, hands clasped in front of her "First practice is tonight at seven on the football field. Ruby will loan you a uniform"

"A uniform?" Belle repeated, horror surging through her. Oh dear God... "Do I honestly have to wear one of those purple things?!"

Ella's eyes narrowed, her smile fading for the briefest instant "Yes"

Sensing the tone, Belle hastily nodded "O.k! I'm fi...I can deal with that"

As quickly as it had disappeared, Ella's radiant smile was back, and Belle grunted as she was enveloped in another crushing hug.

"Oh I could _kiss _you!"

Belle grinned "Didn't Ruby tell you? I've been put off dating!" she said with a laugh "And _what _would Thomas say?"

Ella snorted, pulling away "Are you kidding? If he caught us making out he'd probably think it was his birthday or something!"

Belle nodded "Yeah, probably" she laughed again, and this time Ella joined her.

"This is gonna be _great!"_

OUAT

"O.k future parents!" trilled Giselle, sitting in a circle of her birthing class members with her usual sunny smile "Today, we're going to do some _lovely_ breathing exercises for when you go into labour. Now, Daddy's" she said to the men, and Snow White couldn't help but cringe for James as she thought of the deer-caught-in-headlights expression she knew he'd be wearing "You get behind the Mommies and support her back"

Shifting on the carpet, Snow White and leaned back while James moved behind her. Unfortunately she moved to fast and nearly fell flat on her back, gasping out a very high pitched "Whoops!" before James caught her. She burst into giggles.

"Sorry!" she laughed, pressing a hand over her mouth. James, who's own hands were preoccupied, had no such luxury, and had to settle for biting his lip while his shoulders shook.

From the centre of the class, they heard Giselle gasp "Oh my _goodness! _Snow White, are you alright?!"

Her giggles fading, Snow White nodded "Y-yeah, we're fine. I just slipped. Sorry"

"Oh" Giselle looked extremely relieved, and actually put a hand over her heart "You two should be more careful, you know! Pregnancy is a delicate thing!"

Snow White kept the small smile on her face, while on the inside she wanted to tell this frustratingly patronising woman that, despite their young age, _they were not morons!_

"Yeah" James agreed with Giselle, his voice pleasant but Snow White could feel his fingers dig into her waist "We know that"

"Yeah right"

The statement wasn't directed to them, and wasn't loud by any means. It was as soft as a whisper and was simply the passing of speech from one older woman to another, but Snow White's sharp ears caught it. She kept her face carefully expressionless, but couldn't stop her white cheek's from flushing.

"Ignore them" James whispered in her ear, and she nodded as she leaned back into his arms, following Giselles instructions to take a deep breath through the nose, and out through the mouth, while "You Daddies massage the Mommie's backs, so that way, she unconsciously knows that you're there for her. 'Support' doesn't just mean holding her up, you know!"

As they practiced their breathing, Giselle gracefully walked around the class until she reached Snow White and James, with a graceful sweep of her flowery skirts, she bent until she was eye-level with the young couple, a look of tenderness in her blue eyes.

Alarm bells sounded in Snow White's head automatically.

"How are you two doing?" she asked them sweetly.

"Uh, we're doing O.k" James answered. Snow White nodded along, still breathing.

Giselle's latest smile was full of relief "Oh, that's wonderful! So you're not finding any of this" she gestured to Snow White's protruding belly, which had just passed it's twenty-sixth week of development "Too difficult?"

James shook his head "Nope. We're fine" he said, and Snow White sent her a Thumbs Up, still breathing.

"Are you _sure, _James?" Giselle persisted "Because if you're confused or unhappy about anything, you know you-both of you" she put a hand on Snow White's knee "Can just come and talk to me, there's no shame in asking for help!"

"Right" James nodded, gently rubbing Snow White's back as he felt her heartbeat quicken and praying that Giselle would leave before her freshly born temper (which was rapidly becoming legendary) got the better of her and the teacher's hand became a bloody stub.

Fortunately for Giselle, she soon left after giving Snow White and James a compassionate look and patting the young girls knee. When, at James' suggestion, they resumed the exercises, her breaths were a lot longer and heavier.

"I know Giselle means well..." Snow White muttered between breaths, quietly so she wouldn't hear her "But I swear to God if she keeps treating us like we're five-"

"I know, Snow" James murmured in her ear, and Snow White leaned into his a little, her breathing coming a little lighter "But hey, it's not like it can get any worse"

"Oh! Class!" called Giselle, and they turned to see her standing beside a T.V that was in a corner of the room "After we've finished our breathing, we're all going to sit around the T.V and watch this birthing video I bought!" with a delighted flourish, she pulled a C.D case with what was clearly a D.V.D inside from the top of the television. Beaming at the class, she held it up in front of her face, giggling happily "That's right, we're all going to watch the miracle that is birth! All together! Isn't it just _delightful?" _

Twisting her head around, Snow White caught the look of unadulterated horror on her loves face. She almost giggled herself.

OUAT

As the day slowly slipped into night, two teenage girls dressed in the Royals purple and gold cheerleading uniforms sped down the halls of the College. One was holding a wad of bloodied tissue against her nose while the other was profusely apologising:

"Honestly Aurora, I have _no _idea how it even happened! It was a _complete _accident!"

"Belle, it's _fine!" _Aurora Light groaned for the millionth time "Just get me to the nurses office so he can make sure my nose isn't broken!"

Belle whimpered guiltily "I swear, Aurora, I didn't realise I was that close to you, if I had I-"

"For Gods sake, Belle, would you _stop?!" _Aurora almost snapped, and Belle flinched "Everyone knows it was an accident! _I _know it was an accident! What possible reason could there be for you punching me in the face?!"

Belle faltered, but thankfully didn't slow her pace "I...I suppose..."

"Exactly, so _please _stop apologising and take me to the nurse before my nose falls off!"

Soon, they arrived at Nurse Gaius' office, which was tucked away in a corner that was a few doors down from the English Lit lecture halls. Despite the so-called tradition of a nurse being female, Nurse Gaius-who preferred not to be addressed with his job title-was an eighty-two year old man with silver hair that hung to his chin, gnarled fingers and kind eyes. Indeed, when he saw the state Aurora was in, he tutted fondly and pulled her hands away from her face with the kindness of a grandfather.

"Dear, dear" he sighed in his thick English accent, taking Aurora's bloodied nose "You cheerleaders are worse than those footballers sometimes...how did this happen?"

"It was my fault" Belle confessed miserably, and Aurora rolled her eyes in irritation "We were in cheerleading practice and it was my first time doing the new routine...I was standing too close to her and-"

Gaius raised a hand in a _say no more _motion. A smile teased the corners of his lips and he opened his office door and gestured for Aurora to walk in, which she promptly did.

He then turned back to Belle, a look of kindness on his aged face "Why don't you wait out here, my dear? I shouldn't be too long with her"

"O.k" Belle nodded. She sat down on one of the little plastic chairs outside Gaius' office, her hands clasping over her knee's and her white teeth biting her lip. Gaius looked at her tense frame.

"Listen, it doesn't look too serious. Noses bleed easily, so it's rarely as bad as it looks" he assured her. Belle glanced up at him, she still looked tense, but there was a small, relived smile on her lips.

"Thanks Gaius" she whispered, and with another smile he disappeared into his office.

After five minuets, Belle, while still riddled with guilt over giving Aurora a nosebleed, was really starting to wish she had a book with her or something. Standing up, she started to pace up and down the floor, her sneakered footsteps masking another set of footfalls, so that she didn't realise someone was coming until she heard a gasp of her name:

"_Belle?"_

With a squeak of surprise, Belle spun around. She could barely contain her surprise when she saw-unbelievably-Rumplestiltskin. He was standing ahead of her, dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey cotton shirt. But it was what he was wearing on his face that intrigued Belle the most. His eyes were insanely wide, and his jaw was clenched as though he was preventing it from falling to the floor.

For a moment Belle wondered what could've provoked such a reaction from him. Then, with a rush of heat that went straight to her face, she remembered the tight, short-skirted cheerleading outfit she was wearing.

"Rumplestiltskin" she said, hoping to God that her face wasn't as red as it felt. He didn't look above her neck.

"Belle..." he said again, and she had to force down a nervous shiver at the dazed tone of his voice sounding "You're...a cheerleader...?" he questioned, finally looking her in the eyes.

"Um, yeah" Belle nodded, running her hands over the uniform. Rumplestiltskin swallowed "A-a girl on the team broke her leg. I'm filling in"

"...as a cheerleader?" he said, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Belle nodded.

"Yep" she confirmed. After a few minuets of awkward silence-something, Belle noticed, was quickly becoming a familiar thing for them-it occurred to her that Rumplestiltskin may have come down here for a reason.

"Why are you seeing Gaius?" she asked. With a guilty smirk, Rumplestiltskin lifted his right hand, and Belle gasped when she saw the bandage.

"What did you _do?" _she breathed, and Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

"It's a long story" he said vaguely. Belle frowned, wanting to know more, but before she could open her mouth she decided against it. Why should he have to tell her anything? She wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

Rumplestiltskin watched her "So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are _you _here, Belle?" he asked, the supposedly innocent question underlayed with genuine concern, like he was worried that she had been hurt. Unbidden, the small piece of her heart that wasn't quite over him tingled.

"Oh...that's a long story, too" she said, sitting back down on the plastic seat. After a moment, Rumplestiltskin joined her on the next chair, slinging his right arm along the back of his it while keeping his eyes on her face, staring her out.

Belle laughed softly "Honestly, Rumple, it's nothing!"

"Hm" he nodded thoughtfully, knowing she wasn't being honest. He leaned forward a little "How about I make you a deal?"

Belle raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

He grinned, leaning back on his seat "I'll tell you mine" he lifted his bandaged hand "If you tell me yours"

He watched her expectantly, waiting for her answer. For what felt like a long time Belle's blue eyes stared back at him, making up her mind but betraying no emotion. If she had her way, _no-one _would know about what happened to Aurora. But as the entire cheer squad-a squad that was home to some of the biggest gossips in the entire College-had seen the whole thing right in front of their eyes, she knew that would never happen in a million years. So was there really any point in not telling him?

He was still staring at her, not appearing to be in any hurry for her to make up her mind (little did she know, he was actually savouring this rare interaction he had with his ex girlfriend, committing the image of her...in a _cheerleading uniform..._to memory) and eventually, she sighed. _What the hell...?_

"Tonight was my first practice as a cheerleader" she told him, and the triumphant spark she saw in his eyes almost made her smile "And Ruby and Ella were taking us through this new routine they're preparing for the Royals game in a few weeks..." she trailed off, her eyes shifting to a spot above Rumplestiltskin's head.

"And?" said Rumplestiltskin, now eager to know the rest of the story. Belle moaned.

"I swear, I didn't do it on purpose!" she blurted out, and Rumplestiltskin's eyes sparkled with glee. She looked down at the ground in guilt "While we were practicing, we had to hold our fists out like we were clutching a sceptre and...I punched Aurora Light in the face" she sighed forlornly, pointing her thumb towards Gaius' office "She's in there now, making sure her nose isn't broken" she looked at Rumplestiltskin awaiting his reaction.

It happened very slowly. First, he blinked, then, the corners of his lips twitched, then he smiled, then chuckled, bit his lip, and then he threw his head back and exploded into laughter "Oh my _God!"_

"Shut-up!" Belle cried "It just happened, I didn't realise she was as close as she was!"

As he continued to laugh harder, trying in vain to stop, she found herself grinning, unable to help herself despite her guilt. She waited for Rumplestiltskin to straighten up before requesting that he complete their deal. His smile faltered, and suddenly he was the one no longer meeting her eyes.

"I...got a little frustrated over something, last week in Lit" he said after a long pause. Belle frowned.

"Is that the day you walked out on Ms Gohrm?" she asked.

He looked faintly surprised "You know about that?"

"Snow and Ella are in your class"

"Oh. Well, anyway" he continued "I got a phone call in the middle of her class, and what I heard...it drove me to punch the wall. Several times"

"Oh God, Rumple" said Belle, her forehead creasing in sympathy "What was the call about? If you don't mind my asking" she added. Rumplestiltskin looked up at her, his jaw locking. He shook his head.

"That's not important, Belle"

"Rumple, if it wasn't important, then that" she pointed to his right hand "Wouldn't be in a bandage right now. What happened?"

He could've refused to say anything. He could've told her that he didn't _have _to say anything to her. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore, it wasn't any of her business.

But then again, this was _Belle, _and for the first time in weeks she was actually talking to him without any...weirdness. He couldn't end that now.

"Bae called me" he admitted, and Belle's eyebrows lifted a little "My parents were having an argument and it got a little...out of control" he suddenly hissed in pain and realised that he'd unknowingly clenched his sore right hand.

"Is, uh, is Baelfire O.k?" Belle asked gently. Stiffly, Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Yeah. He always is" slowly, he unclenched his hand, ignoring the small prickles of pain "But I might want to stay away from brick walls next time"

"The brick walls should stay away from _you" _Belle muttered, looking at the bandaged hand. Rumplestiltskin's chuckle of response was cut off when, as though she wasn't even in control of her movements, her left hand trailed up, and the pads of her fingers gently traced the top of his bandage.

Rumplestiltskin's breath caught, and he hardly dared to breathe. Little stabs of pain seared through his knuckles when Belle's fingertips touched them, but they could've been red-hot coals for all he cared. Nothing would make him break this spell. He wasn't going to make a sound.

He shuddered when he fingertips accidentally brushed against his skin, and it was at that moment that Belle appeared to come to her senses. To his immense displeasure, she started to remove her gentle fingers but before they could leave completely, he turned his hand slightly, and gently ran his index finger over the top of her own soft hand.

Quick as a flash, Belle snatched it away, and Rumplestiltskin felt the crushing realisation that, yet again, he had gone a step too far. He opened his mouth to apologise, but the words caught in his throat when he saw something quite different to anger in his eyes.

Shock...mixed with a little confusion, and fear. But strangely enough, the fear didn't seem to be directed at him...

Rumplestiltskin didn't say anything, wanting her to be the one to speak first. Nervously, she licked her lips:

"Rumple-"

"Like I said, it should be fine as long as you treat it with care. Your nose will be quite tender for a few hours but if it starts bleeding again you'll want see a doctor"

Just before Belle could say another word the door to Nurse office opened to reveal Aurora Light being led out by Gaius, a small white band-aid covering the base of her very red nose. Rumplestiltskin coughed.

"O.k, thanks Gaius" she said gratefully. She when she turned to Belle the young brunette shot to her feet, but not before Aurora saw who she had been talking to.

Rumplestiltskin Gold.

"Are you ready to go?" Belle asked, carefully not looking in Rumplestiltskin's direction.

Aurora didn't say anything, but Belle saw the look on her face and could practically _hear _the cogs working out some sort of gossipy tibit. She nodded.

"Uh, yeah" she said, her blue eyes significantly wider as Belle crossed the floor and started to rapidly lead her away.

But..."Belle"

Belle's feet stiffened on the floor at Rumplestiltskin's call, and Aurora watched eagerly as she turned

"Yes?" she was clearly trying to keep her voice calm, but sadly failing. Aurora's interest peaked, _something must have happened!_

Still sitting on his plastic chair, the corner of his lip quirked "You're gonna make a great cheerleader"

Belle frowned, unsure if the sentiment was sincere or if he was mocking her "Thank-you" she said eventually responded with and, with Aurora's insanely wide eyes still on her, she led her out of the building.

After she was gone, Rumplestiltskin cast his eyes to the ground, and he wished for the hundredth time he wished that he had the ability to go back in time. Or maybe the ability to erase people's memories...

"Mr Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin's head snapped up. He had quite forgotten that the male nurse was there, still standing outside the office with the door held open. He jerked his head towards the room.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked, watching him carefully. Rumplestiltskin rose out of his seat and was walked towards the old man.

"You know, my boy" Gaius started when he got to the door "Some people find that, often when they loose something, all they need is patience, and if they're lucky what they lost? It will come back to them"

Stopping in front of him, Rumplestiltskin rose his dark eyes to meet his, and Gaius could see that they were more guarded than Fort Knox as he leaned forward:

"What are you talking about?" he growled, and when Gaius didn't respond, he walked into the office "Can we just get my hand seen to, sir? I've got things I need to do"

_I bet you do, _thought Gaius as he closed the door, _I've heard the rumours about you, Rumplestiltskin Gold. You might be seen as a creature of darkness, but I recognise a broken heart when I see one._

OUAT

Two days later on Monday morning Regina found herself running to her locker and ripping the door open. Rapidly piling the books she needed for her third period Science class into her bag, she cursed her failing memory. She could've sworn she left these books in her room, so how the hell did they walk back into her locker?!

"OW!" she hollered as she accidentally slammed her thumb in the door, furiously muttering every curse she could think of as pain throbbed under her skin.

"Wow, that's a foul mouth!" chortled a voice, and Regina slowly turned a hate-filled glare to Jefferson Hatter. He closed the locker next to hers, his own textbooks on Science in his arms "Seriously Regina, _wow!"_

"Is there a purpose behind you talking to me?" she questioned, slinging her back over her shoulder and already turning her back on him. Undeterred, Jefferson shoved his books into his own bag and skipped forwards until he was next to Regina. As he walked with her, he made a completive face.

"Well, we're going to the same class. Might as well engage in friendly conversation"

"I'm perfectly fine with walking in silence. In fact, I'd prefer it" said Regina, walking a little faster. God, her thumb hurt...

Jefferson pouted and hurried to her side again "What's with the bad mood, Regina?"

"Besides a broken thumb and your incessant nattering in my ear? Nothing" they rounded a corner and came across a blonde freshman girl standing beside a rack of Daily Mirror newsletters. Quick as a flash, Jefferson swiped a copy.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" squeaked the freshman in outrage. Jefferson ignored her while Regina rolled her eyes, looking around when he made an amused sound. He was holding the newsletter out in front of him, and to Regina's own amusement she saw a photo of Belle French taking up the front page, above her was captioned: **Belle French, Reporter Turned Cheerleader Turned Savage!**

Beside Belle's picture was a photo of Aurora Light, her nose bright red and bandaged.

"Good God, what happened to _her?" _said Regina, and Jefferson smirked as he analysed the front page.

"Says here that Belle punched her in the face" he made a satisfied noise "I'm telling you, Regina, this is _my _kind of woman!"

Regina snorted "Yeah, because the thing you're interested in is her _personality!"_

"Hey, if it turns out she likes it rough then who am I to complain?" he contradicted, and Regina grimaced.

"You disgust me" she informed him. Jefferson just shrugged, putting the newsletter into his bag "Besides, it's not like you could actually _get _her to got out with you!"

"Excuse me?" Jefferson responded, sounding like he was having trouble believing his ears. Regina smirked.

"Please, even if you weren't the craziest guy on campus-"

"Why thank-you!"

"-That girl is still hopelessly hung up on Gold. You couldn't even get her to go on a _date _with you, let alone..." she looked him up and down, taking him in from his velvet hat to his leather boots "...Other things"

Rather than becoming offended, Jefferson's lips split into a wide, toothy smirk "Oh, we'll see about that"

Regina cocked her head "Don't tell me you actually have a _plan?" _she hissed, her voice lowering as they came up to the Science lecture hall, the outside of which was crowded with students awaiting their lecturer. Jefferson winked.

"I just might have, Regina"

_**So I'm overlooking my last couple of chapters of The Third One, making sure everything I've written in this one doesn't give cause for confusion, when I noticed something, something that nearly gave me a heart attack. I had written...NO RUMBELLE FOR TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS! *Gasp!* so, after I got over my shock induced coma, I decided to write out a nice long Rumbelle scene and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 7

Snow White walked down the school halls after her Childcare class with Ella and Ruby, the latter of whom having joined them after History. Suddenly, Snow White gasped and clutched her stomach.

"Oh my God, she's kicking again!" she squealed. The feeling of her daughter moving in her belly never ceased to amaze her. Ruby and Ella squealed along with her.

"Oh, let me feel!" Ruby cried excitedly, and, not waiting for an answer, she grabbed Snow White's belly, her eyes popping when the baby kicked her hand "Oh my _God, _that _still_ feels weird!"

"I know!" Snow White happily agreed. Ruby then removed her hands, but before Snow White could even move Ella's replaced them.

"Sorry!" she said to Snow White, who just sighed half-heartedly as Ella's hands roamed her stomach, trying to feel movement. After a few moments, her hands fell away and she let out a whine "Why doesn't she kick for me?"

"It's not your fault, Ella!" Snow White told her quickly "She just...doesn't kick for everyone! Like Charming!" she found the memory of how it had taken almost two weeks for James to feel a kick and grasped onto it "It took forever for her to kick for him, but she did it eventually!"

"Whatever" Ella shrugged it off, and they resumed walking "Speaking of James, how is he?" she asked "You know, after..." she trailed off and it was with a sad look of empathy for her boyfriend that Snow White shrugged.

"I...he's better than right after we saw it" she told her, knowing she was referencing the birthing video "I had to drive us home, he was so..." she shuddered, unable to describe the shaking, mumbling effect the video had had on James "But I think the nightmares have stopped"

From the other side of her, Ruby softly laughed, which earned her a glare from Snow White.

"I'm sorry!" she shakily apologised "But...for Gods sake, this guy handles huge, terrifying football players on a by-monthly basis without batting an eyelid, but now your telling me that he's having nightmares after seeing _one _birthing video?" she shook her head, grinning all over her face.

"Hey!" Snow White said sharply "You don't know, you didn't see it!" she shuddered "It was...terrifying!" she whimpered, suddenly overcome with fear "Oh God, _how _am I going to do that?! Is it _meant _to be that painful?"

"Snow, you'll be-"

"Yep" Ruby cut across what were going to be Ella's reassuring words "I heard that the pain is so intense, some women have been known to pass out _mid-labour, _and the baby gets stuck in their-"

"That's enough, Ruby!" Ella snapped sharply. Snow White's face had gone paler than her namesake, and her red lips had fallen open in a horrified O. Ruby cackled, but before she could reply she was distracted by a stand of Daily Mirrors. She peered closely at the headline, and gasped.

"Oh, my _God!" _she grabbed a copy of the newsletter and tossed some money at the blonde freshmen girl standing next to it. Still walking, she shoved the paper in Snow White and Ella's faces "Guys, _look!"_

They did, and much like Ruby had before them, they both emitted high gasps.

"Oh my God!" Ella exclaimed.

"Is that _Belle?!" _Snow White cried, and Ruby vigorously nodded.

"Yeah! Look at the headline!" she pointed at it, and more exclamations of shock from the two teenagers came out:

"'Turned Savage?'" Ella read ludicrously as Snow White scanned the article.

"Published and Edited by: Gene Glass" she murmured, and her face contorted in anger "What the...how could he do this to her?!" she cried, while Ella shook her head at the incriminating paper. Then, much to their surprise, Ruby broke out into a grin, chuckling darkly.

"Oh my" she said when Ella and Snow White looked confused "Belle is _so _going to kill him!

OUAT

_I am going to _KILL HIM!

In her hands, Belle held the newly published Daily Mirror which had been thrown her way by a limping Rapunzel Cheveaux, and when she looked down to see her smiling face laying alongside Aurora's bloody nose underneath the bold black headline, she couldn't believe her eyes! This article made her seem like...like...like she was some sort of psycho!

_...Despite Miss Lights refusal to contribute to this article, it is clear that some form of violence concerning Miss French (who was unavailable for comment) has taken place. Could this have been a mere accident, or be the result of a dispute? Could this be a one time thing? Or is the usually docile Belle French finally showing her darker side after her separation from a certain "Golden Boy"..._

"Son of a BITCH!" Belle nearly shrieked, crumpling the newsletter and throwing it onto the tiled ground with force. Her hands were shaking in anger, she knew who had done this to her: That absolute _bastard _Gene do-anything-for-a-story Glass! Oh, when she got a hold of him she was gonna make him wish he'd never been-

"Argh!" a sudden cry of pain distracted Belle from the offensive article "L-Let go!"

"Oh, I don't think so Dearie. It seems to me that you might need a lesson in keeping that fat mouth of yours _shut!"_

Belle turned around, and when she saw what was going on behind her, she dropped the newsletter and ran forward, her hands folding over the arm that was pinning Jefferson to the wall by his neck.

"Rumplestiltskin, _stop!"_

OUAT

_5 minuets earlier..._

He wasn't stalking her.

The fact that he was stood right outside of Belle's fourth period French class just as she was leaving was purely coincidental. Sure, his Business class was on the other side of the building, but that didn't mean he was stalking her.

Besides, Rumplestiltskin was an expert on stalking-he'd had to do it enough times for deal dodgers, although he preferred the term "Tracking"-so he knew when he was stalking someone, and this was _not _one of those times.

He was here by coincidence only. _Not _because he still missed her so badly he just had to see her.

...He _wasn't _stalking her.

He made a show of looking through his black bag for something as, out of the corner of his eye, he watched her leave the classroom. She was as beautiful as ever of course, her russet curls falling around her heart shaped face and down the back of her yellow blouse, one of her delicate hands (the same hand that had, in fact, traced the back of his still-bandaged hand oh so gently two days ago) outstretched as her slender fingers curled around what looked like a leaflet a girl with long blonde hair and crutches had passed her. He looked up to watch her fully, his eyes on her expression as her mouth fell open at whatever was on the paper. Hm, whatever could she be reading?

"Damn, that girl is really _something_, huh?" said a lecherous voice next to him, and Rumplestiltskin turned to face Jefferson Hatter. He felt a spark of rage at the sight of him. This was the douche that had been hittingon Belle. Jesus Christ, what did _he _want?

"Jesus Christ, what do _you _want?" Rumplestiltskin growled irritatedly.

Jefferson shrugged, releasing an exaggerated sigh "Oh, just...the same as you" he nodded towards Belle, who looked positively furious by now "Enjoying the view" he then smirked, his lips lifting in such a way that made Rumplestiltskin want to punch him very hard in the face "Hardly the worst thing this place could cough out, am I right?"

Screw punching him, he was going to beat this prick into the ground.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Hatter" he all but growled. Jefferson just grinned wider.

"Oh, come on, Gold! It's no secret that you're..." he contemplatively sucked in his breath through his teeth "How shall I put this? Still _interested?"_

Rumplestiltskin's jaw locked "I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating, Jefferson" he fixed his gaze on the hatted boy, his chocolate brown eyes darkening until they were almost black with frustration "So I suggest you walk the hell away"

"It's not like anyone can blame you, though" Jefferson continued like he hadn't even heard him, turning back to Belle, who was still looking at her paper "I'd be inconsolable, if I ever let go of something as hot as that girls ass-_Gurk!"_

There were no more words from the Hatter, because at that moment Rumplestiltskin dropped his possessions and drove his forearm into his neck, pinning him to the wall and cutting off his airways.

"Argh!" Jefferson clawed at him, his hat falling from his head "L-Let go!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Dearie" Rumplestiltskin hissed, pressing his arm in a little deeper so that Jefferson gasped "It seems to me that you might need a lesson in keeping that fat mouth of yours _shut!"_

But, as he moved in to act on that incredibly pleasing idea, he felt two small hands tightly grip his arm, and a lilting voice cry out in his ear:

"Rumplestiltskin, _stop!" _

Not releasing his hold, Rumplestiltskin looked down to see Belle staring up at him, her blue eyes wide and pleading, her nails digging into his clothed arm as she tried to pull him away.

"Rumple!" she cried, seeing that Jefferson's attempts to get free were becoming steadily softer, his face turning blue "Please!"

"Belle..." he started, but her eyes suddenly became hard. Demanding.

"Rumplestiltskin, if you don't let him go you'll be expelled! Release him! _Now!" _she ordered, and he gritted his teeth to bite back a retort he knew he'd regret.

"As you wish" he snarled, and loosened his arm so that Jefferson collapsed to the ground, coughing and gulping down lungfuls of air. Belle stared at him, disbelief evident on her face. Rumplestiltskin sighed, and swallowed.

"Belle, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Belle snapped, and to his horror, he watched as she bent at her knee's and studied Jefferson's face. From the ground, she looked up at him again "God Rumple...what is _wrong _with you?!"

Rumplestiltskin felt something lodge in his chest, and he glanced down at the Hatter. The perverted bastard was still bent on the ground, and clutching his throat, and Belle was crouched next to him, looking up at Rumplestiltskin like he was some sort of monster. A flame ignited in his chest, and he took a step closer to her.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with _me_, Dearie. If you want to sit there and defend perverted pieces of filth like him" he gestured to Jefferson "Then maybe there's something wrong with _you_" he snarled, and ignoring Belle's hurt gasp, he picked up his bag and strode out of the building, the awed eyes of various bystanders following him as he went.

OUAT

"Th-thanks!" Jefferson choked out. Belle just nodded, slowly rising to her feet. Her hands were shaking. Not once, even before they had gotten together, had Rumplestiltskin spoken to her like that...

"No problem" she said distractedly, hauling her bag further up her shoulder. She looked down at him again "Are you alright?"

Jefferson nodded, still massaging his throat "Y-yeah, I'll be O.k" lowering his hand, he looked down the path his attacker had just walked "Kind of a loose cannon though, isn't he?"

"I suppose" Belle shrugged, but didn't turn to look at him until she felt a soft weight on her shoulder. She looked. It was his hand.

"Jefferson..."

He sensed the warning tone in her voice "Sorry"

He looked so guilty, like he'd invaded her personal space and was sorry for that, at it was at that point that Belle decided she'd had enough with his games:

"Look, _Hatter" _her voice was harder than anyone had ever heard it, and Jefferson looked at her with genuine surprise "Do you honestly think I'm an idiot? I _know _your reputation, I _know _what you did to Ruby! Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe this...this..." she gestured at him wildly "_Nice Guy _act you're putting on?! Sorry, but I don't date bastards who are only interested in a one-nighter!" and with that, she stared her own furious walk out of the building.

But...

"HEY!"

Out of nowhere it seemed, Jefferson appeared in front of her, his face taut with a look that lived up to his name as he refused to let Belle pass.

"Now you listen to me!" he moved around uncomfortably, taking a deep breath before continuing "I...I like you, Belle! And I know that I've got a reputation, who doesn't in this school? But just because I've _done _some bad stuff, that doesn't mean that I still do! For all you know, I could actually be a nice guy now!"

"Yeah, I used to think that about someone else, and he cheated on me!" Belle retorted, trying to move past him only to be blocked by the Hatter:

"Oh, come on! We both know you're not so narrow-minded to think that _all _guys are like that!" said Jefferson. Then, his voice became a little softer "Look, how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Belle repeated, arching an eyebrow, and Jefferson nodded:

"Yeah: you come out with me this Saturday, and if you still don't like me at the end of it I'll leave you alone. I won't ask you out, I won't talk to you...hell, I won't even _look _at you if you want! You'll be completely free of me" he paused, studying her expression for signs of consideration "Do we have a deal?"

Belle pursed her lips, a hand placed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Nah!" she shook her head, her nose scrunching "Don't really want to risk it!"

Taking advantage of Jefferson's bewildered expression, she shoved past him and continued on her way.

OUAT

Regina was outside of the lecture building after her Math's Major when she saw Belle storm out. She had never seen the girl look so pissed off before. It was kind of amusing.

"What are you smirking at?" said Maleficent Pyro, pulling out one of her I-Pod earphones. Maleficent was an old friend with ice blue eyes and crazy blonde curls who, the previous semester, had been hell bent on Regina's destruction due to an unfortunate drug incident where she had gotten arrested. Only after Regina helped her get back together with her boyfriend-and Regina's former personal flying monkey-Gene Glass, did the two call a truce and reconcile.

Now, Regina looked towards Belle, who had just met up with those three idiots Ella, Ruby, and Snow White, the smirk still in place. Maleficent followed her gaze, and made an intrigued sound:

"She looks pissed" she observed, twirling the loose earphone between her fingers. Regina nodded.

"I wonder what the reason could be?" she wondered, thinking of a certain boy in a hat. She chuckled to herself, she knew it would never happen.

"Maybe it has something to do with..." Maleficent rooted around in her purple velvet back and pulled out a copy of the Daily Mirror "This" she held it out to the brunette.

Regina took the newsletter, and could scarcely believe it when she saw the headline "No _way!" _she laughed delightedly, looking up at Belle again to see her talking animatedly to her friends. All three looked outraged, and Ruby made to walk into the building Belle had just left:

"I am gonna beat that hat off his head!" she heard Ruby yell, and when Regina realised the true reason why young Belle was so...agitated, it was all she could do not to burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" she giggled, turning to the blonde and giving her back the newsletter "Maleficent, while I admire your boyfriends attempts, I don't think _he _was the one to cause _this" _she swept a hand out towards Belle.

Having also heard the shout, Maleficent nodded in agreement, a high giggle escaping her plump lips, as aware of Jefferson's plot as Regina "He's not gonna give up, is he?"

"God I hope not, it's starting to become very entertaining!" Regina responded, causing Maleficent to laugh out loud. She then looked up at her friend questioningly.

"Why do you think he's trying so hard? I suppose Belle's _pretty _and everything, but let's be honest whether or not he succeeds is irrelevant because, either way, he's still going to get his ass kicked by Gold. Is she really worth all this trouble?" she wondered aloud.

Regina shrugged, still watching the foursome as they wrapped their arms around Belle in the most sickeningly sweet way "Mal, I'm not going to give myself a headache trying to figure out the Mad Hatter's brain for you. I would suggest-"

But what Regina was about to suggest, Maleficent would never know, because at that specific moment in time, Regina heard two words. Two words she never thought she'd hear again, two words she'd never wanted to hear again. Two words she thought she'd left behind in the past. Two words that had now been heard, and perhaps sealed the young woman's fate:

"_Hey! Fairest!"_

Regina froze, and could've sworn that for one second, her heart actually stopped beating. No. No, no, no this couldn't be happening _again! _Looking around the campus, she tried to locate the source of the voice. It had sounded male, that much she could tell, but all the boys she could see appeared to be preoccupied, none of them having looked like they'd shouted. Frowning in confusion, she looked over at Snow White. She was walking off with her friends, and hadn't responded to the shout at all. Could it be that she was just ignoring it, or...had Regina imagined it?

Swallowing hard, she turned back to Maleficent "Hey, did...did you hear someone call out just now?"

Maleficent's eyes widened, and for a moment Regina thought she was about to say _Yes! I heard it too! You definitely weren't hearing things! _But was instead disappointed when she just removed the ear-plug she had clearly put back in when she wasn't looking: "Sorry, did you say something?"

Regina sighed, exhaling heavily through the mouth "Oh, never mind..."

OUAT

Later that night, Snow White was laid on her bed, absent mindedly stroking her swollen belly while reading the third Twilight for the second time. She felt Emma move against her hand and smiled, rubbing the swell.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door, and she heaved herself off of her cream bedspread and walked to the door.

Where she got the shock of her life when she saw Regina Mills standing on the other side!

"Regina?!" she exclaimed. The girl who had put her in a coma looked tense, like she was embarrassed to be here. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"May I come in?" she asked neutrally. Snow White's hand tightened on the door.

"Come in? Uh..." she stuttered. Regina let a heavy breath out through her nose, and held up both her hands, palms out:

"I'm just here to talk. I _promise" _when Snow White failed to move, she lowered her hands, suddenly looking uncomfortable "I need to ask you something. Please?"

If Snow White had been shocked before, she was definitely stunned now. Never, in all of the time she'd known her, had she heard the word "Please" from the mouth of Regina Mills. At least, not directed to _her._

So, possibly due to her state of shock, she moved back and allowed her to walk in.

Closing the door, she turned to face the President of the Student Body. It might have been her being prejudice, but Regina looked just plain _wrong _in her room. The renowned Queen of Mean, in her black high heels, pencil skirt and silk shirt, standing on Snow White's pink carpet amongst her fluffy cushion-covered bed, desk full of songbird figurines, and flowery wallpaper. It was very, very weird.

Regina herself looked like she was struggling, her lips twitching as though she was unsure of how to begin. Eventually, Snow White couldn't take the silence anymore:

"Regina, what do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I..." she started, and Snow White looked at her more closely. Was it her imagination or did she look scared? "I just want you to answer something for me" she finally said, her arms crossing defensively over her chest "Did...did you hear someone call you "Fairest" today?"

Did Snow White go into labour? She caught herself before she looked down to check. God, if Regina didn't stop scaring the hell out of her she was gonna go into premature birth!

"Snow!" Regina's voice, as well as the rare use of her first name, pulled her out of her inner-babble. The tone was almost pleading, another rare feat. Snow White shook her head.

"N-no. Not that I heard, anyway"

"Are you sure?" Regina persisted urgently "Right after fourth period? Near the west lecture block?"

Snow White wracked her memory. Right after fourth period...she had been too caught up in Belle's boy problems to pay attention to anything else, let alone...but surely no-one would be so incredibly _stupid _as to start that crap up again!

She shook her head again "I didn't hear anything, I'm sorry" her eyes widened "Why? Did you?!"

"No!" was Regina's sharp response, then she softened, a sudden vulnerability appearing that Snow White had never seen before "I suppose not"

"Thank God" Snow White breathed, relieved "I didn't think anyone could be so insensitive as to start that crap again" she hugged her arms, the dark memory of waking up in hospital flitting through her head, not noticing the look on the face of the girl who had put her there until her sharp voice came into the room.

"Yes. Because we all know how hard it was for _you" _she said snarkily, and Snow White's eyes narrowed into little green slits, her temper rising.

"If you're talking about waking up in a _hospital bed, _to see my _father _and _boyfriend, _crying over me because they thought I was _dead, _then yeah, I guess you could say it was pretty damn hard!"

"Are you kidding?! At least you got to go home after waking up in a hospital bed, I had to spend three _months _in that hell hole because, thanks to _you, _everyone thought I was nuts!"

"Oh God..." Snow White groaned loudly, her hands rising to her face as she looked down at the ground. When she looked up again, her hands fell onto her stomach, and she just looked _tired _"I thought we were...aren't we past this?" she asked, green eyes fixing on brown.

Regina glared at her for a few moments, but then, slowly, her expression smoothed out and she nodded. Two semesters back, right after she had found Daniel, she had called a kind of...unofficial truce with Snow White. She might not like the girl, but she was done with trying to make her life-or that of her friends-a living hell.

"Yeah" it was a statement, not an apology "I've just...had a bad couple of weeks" she mumbled. Snow White opened her mouth to say something-knowing her, probably to ask why-but Regina had already said too much. She'd done what she came here to do. She'd asked her questions and gotten her answers, and now it was time for her to leave.

"Goodbye, Blanchard" she said, and walked out with sure steps that were more confident than she actually felt.

Snow White watched her leave, repeating the conversation in her head:

_Did someone call you "Fairest" today?_

_I didn't hear anything, why, did you?!_

_I suppose not..._

Snow White swallowed. Whatever was going on with her old enemy, she hoped to God that it wouldn't lead to history repeating itself.

OUAT

"Thanks" said George Spencer, eagerly grasping the envelope full of money from Cora's hands. She was standing outside of the College again, and Midnight had long since passed.

"And you did exactly I said?" she asked him sternly, keeping a hold on the envelope.

The Spencer boy scoffed "Yeah. No offence, Mrs Mills, but calling out 'Hey Fairest' isn't exactly a hard job"

Cora started to pull back the envelope and George quickly amended that thought "I-I did everything! She heard me, but she definitely didn't see me! No-one did!"

"Good" Cora said smoothly, and George breathed out a sigh of relief when she released her hold on the cash. She smiled at him "Our business is done. Go now"

"And you swear Regina won't know I had any part in this?" he asked, and Cora's expression didn't change.

"I promised, didn't I? Now go" she flicked her fingers away in a shooing motion, and George nodded respectfully, doing as she bade, knowing better than to persist. If Regina ever found out he was working for her mother...oh lord, he didn't even want to think about it!

Still at the gates, Cora looked towards the east of the campus, where she knew Regina's dormitory was, and a kind, motherly smile spread across her face. Yes, she supposed her methods were cruel, and when Regina found out she was probably going to be horrified at first. But eventually she'd see. Cora was her mother, she thought as she walked back to her car, she knew best, and one day her daughter would thank her for this.

_**Poor Regina, I hate to torture her like this...I'm such a bad liar XD O.k, please review, even if it's to tell me what I did wrong or how I can improve because I can't unless I KNOW what I'm doing wrong!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 8

The next day found the Dame House to be almost empty, those who usually inhabited it either at their second period classes or elsewhere (Ruby had mentioned some sort of clothes sale at the Mall that she stubbornly tried to persuading her friends to blow off their classes to come to) and Snow White and James had decided to take full advantage of the empty dorm, sitting on the comfy sofa of the living area and reading some books on pregnancy.

At least, that had been the plan...

They had no idea how it happened, but one minuet they'd been sat together and reading about the early stages of labour, and the next the book had fallen to the floor and Snow White was straddling James' lap, her hands flat on his chest as his fingers twined themselves in her long hair and bringing her ruby-red lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Snow White's fingers trailed to James' chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt until she exposed the skin of his chest. He moaned when her fingernails lightly scratched his skin, and his hands left her raven locks to gently trailed downwards to her lower back, his almost feather-light touch making Snow White shiver as she plundered his mouth-

Right at that moment, Belle stormed into the Dame House-having just come from her second period Geography class-and flung her bag on the couch with a sound of despair before throwing herself onto the soft cushions. She slouched in the seat as far as she could go, crossed her arms over her chest so tight it was unlikely they would ever unravel, and glared darkly at the silent T.V in front of her.

James and Snow White froze, both of them staring at her and unable to move.

"Uh..." Snow White started tentively "Everything O.k, Belle?"

"No!" Belle replied shortly, not looking around "I went to Gene to beg him to take that damned story back-_again!-_and he still won't do it!"

"Oh, sweetie..." Snow White sympathised, and Belle snorted.

"He said that he was 'Sorry', but the story had become more popular than he thought and he couldn't afford to retract it, and that there was 'Not really a lot of point when everyone's already seen it!'" she mimicked his voice in a high, childish tone before falling back into a scowl "He's such an arse!" she muttered crossly before lapsing into silence.

"...Um, Belle?" said James, sounding breathless "Are you going to be here long?"

Belle's look became darker "Well ex_cuse _me, but the last time I checked this was a free-" she stopped mid-yell when she sat up properly and turned to face the couple, finally seeing the way Snow White and James were wrapped around each-other. Her face blushed scarlet.

"Oh my..." Belle stammered, shooting up from the couch and averting her eyes. She pointed wildly at the couple "For Gods sake! It's 10:30 in the morning, you two!" she squeaked before rushing back out of the dorm.

"Well, this place _was _empty until you burst in!" James called after her. Snow White rolled her eyes, a guilty giggle bursting forth from her well-kissed lips. She started to comment, but all of a sudden her lips were very busy, and for a brief moment she wondered about suggesting that, maybe, they move to a room that was more _private,_ but all capacity of thought left her mind as James' hands stroked her arms and caressed her back, his lips moving from her's to the porcelain column of her throat-

"_Check out what I got!"_

Both James and Snow White groaned frustratedly as they were interrupted yet again by the loud arrival of Ruby Lucas, her arms laden with bags that were overflowing with clothes.

"Would you believe that they were having a massive blow-out of shoes _and _clothes at the mall?!" she beamed "It was _so_ aweso-" like Belle, she also stopped in mid-sentance when she saw how James and Snow White were...positioned. Unlike Belle, she didn't flush scarlet with embarrassment and run out of the room, but rather had a huge, cheeky grin spread right across her face.

"Watcha been doin'?" she asked, giggling.

Rather than answer her, Snow White let her burning forheadhead fall against James' shoulder, a loud groan being the only response she gave.

OUAT

A little while later, when lunch had come around and Snow White was in a more...conversational mood, she and Ruby found themselves together again on the Dame Houses couch, where Ruby brought up an interesting subject.

"So Tiana told me that she saw Regina go into your room yesterday" she said, her voice accusing, and Snow White damned the name of the New Orleans girl "Want to tell me what _that _was about?"

Snow White shook her head slightly "I don't really want to get into it"

"Why not? Did she threaten you?!" Ruby took on a fiercer tone, suddenly ready to take on the world "Because I swear to God I will kick her ass straight back to Hell-"

"No! Ruby, she didn't threaten me!" Snow White quickly explained "She just wanted to talk to me, that was all!"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. She turned in her seat so that she was facing Snow White properly.

"About what?" she asked "Look, Snow, we both know I'm not going to let this go so just _tell _me!"

"God...alright!" Snow White beckoned for her to come a little closer so that they wouldn't be overheard "She wanted to talk to me...because she thought she heard someone call me 'Fairest' yesterday"

Ruby pulled away with a loud gasp, her mouth and eyes perfect circles of shock _"What?!"_

"Ssh!" Snow White silenced her loud shriek, looking around to make sure no-one had heard them "For Gods sake! Anyone could've heard that!"

"'Fairest?'" Ruby seemed to be having a little trouble hearing _her _"Again? God, Snow, I am so sorry..."

"It's fine" Snow White shrugged, and then she frowned "But, the weird thing was...I didn't actually _know _anyone had called me that until Regina told me last night"

Ruby looked suspicious "You think she might be playing some kind of sick joke on you?"

"No" Snow White said immediately "She was way too freaked out for it to be a joke, she really might have heard something..." her frown disappearing, she shifted closer to Ruby, a memory springing up in her mind "_You _might have heard it though!"

"Me?!"

"Yesterday, when you, me and Ella met up with Belle after fourth period! Apparently that was when Regina heard it. Think, did you hear_ anything _that might've sounded like 'Fairest?'"

Ruby frowned, searching though her brain. But, like Snow White, she hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings. She shook her head, and Snow White's face fell.

"Damn..."

Tugging on a strand of red-streaked hair nervously, Ruby leaned closer to Snow White, wondering if she would listen to what she had just thought, or if she would just frighten her "Hey, Snow?" Snow White hummed, and Ruby glanced down and then up again tensely "Do you think that...maybe...Regina might...?"

"Might what?" Snow White waited for her to finish, and when Ruby spoke again, her voice had dropped to a whisper:

"Do you think she might be...loosing it again?" Snow White pulled away, a hand coming across to cover her mouth. It hung there for a while, contemplating, and she shook her head as she removed it.

"I don't know" her other hand slid protectively across her belly, where her child was resting "I hope not"

"Hm" Ruby nodded, also looking down at the bump "Do you think we should tell Daniel about this?"

Snow White frowned at her "No. Why?"

Ruby scoffed "Well, his girlfriend might be about to go insane, don't you think he should know?"

"I don't think it's our place to tell him!" Snow White retorted "And besides, what if we're wrong and we just end up pissing her off? Can we really risk that?"

"Do you want to risk the alternative?" Ruby asked darkly, her eyes locking with Snow White's "Snow, think about what happened last time. If she looses it again then you-and your baby!-could be in danger"

Snow White bit her lip, considering. She felt Emma give her a kick "O.k, how about this?" she said "The Fairest thing could just be a one time thing, so we don't tell Daniel, or anyone else about this, unless we have actual proof that she's starting to slip? Agreed?"

"What?! Snow-"

"Agreed?!" Snow White firmly repeated, and Ruby let out a heavy exhale of defeat. She supposed she did have a point...

"Agreed" she said. Snow White then held out her hand, and the two shook on it.

OUAT

In the Stable Eating deli, Regina watched Daniel chat to Maleficent. Well, not so much chat as her talking incessantly about the black stallion she had in her home town while he made agreeing sounds and tried to clear the table. She smiled at him softly, sending him a silent message of sympathy. She nearly burst out laughing when, in return, he sent her a look that begged her to free him.

In an act of kindness, she obliged "Maleficent! Shut-up!"

The blonde glared over at Regina "Excuse me?!"

"You've been babbling about that damned horse for a year and a half!" she smirked, glancing up to see Daniel's grateful look "Shut-up and let my boyfriend do his job!"

Maleficent sucked in a high gasp, glaring viciously at her so-called friend while her lips parted in an insulted O.

"You're such a _bitch!" _she growled, standing up and grabbing her purple jacket "I did _not _come here to be insulted!" and with that, she stormed out of the deli, both Daniel and Regina staring after her, one looking faintly surprised, and the other with a devilish smile on her lips.

Daniel turned back to her, a thumb pointed towards the door "Aren't you two friends?"

Regina shrugged "Usually"

Daniel let out a small laugh, shaking his head, mystified. He picked up Maleficent's and Regina's empty plates "Y'know, I can't help but wonder how, despite the crazy way you treat people, you're _still _the Student Body President!"

"Well" Regina leaned back in her chair, giving him a very teachery look "Having a parent who's really rich and really scary has it's perks"

Daniel made an amused noise and went to dispose of the dirty plates. Regina watched him go, lifting her polystyrene cup she took a sip of her coffee and gave herself a small congratulations on her performance. Had it been anyone else who had made that mistake and she would've snapped at them like a Rottwiler. But it hadn't been his fault, in fact, she was willing to bet that he'd said it without thinking.

But God, how she _hated _that word! Crazy. For a long time after she got out of the asylum she had been a walking target for that insult, that and Nutcase, Nutter, Loony, Loopy, Mad Cow, and for one brief period, Fruitcake. But all that one did was give her a craving for cake.

But that had been a long time ago. That wasn't her anymore and she had never tried to poison anyone since. She had even been sent to a shrink and was given the all-clear after three months. She wasn't the crazy girl anymore, so she had nothing to worry about.

Other than the fact that, when she had woken up this morning, all of the stuff on her dresser had moved around.

And the door had been _locked._

OUAT

Later that day, when classes had ended and the sun was starting to set, Belle walked back to her dorm room that was next to Snow White's, her body and wet hair wrapped in a towel after her shower. She stepped inside her room and started to dry herself off, dressing in pale blue cotton shorts and a baggy grey checked shirt. She then unwrapped her hair and pulled her little black hairbrush through it, feeling around the surface of her ornate wooden dresser for her hairdryer.

Once she had dried out her curls she put the dryer back on the dresser. Fluffing it out, she went over to her desk to write her column for the Daily Mirror. Yep, she was still writing columns for the newsletter despite the fact that her boss was a complete and utter arse. She was thinking of calling her latest installment **"Things Are Not Always as They Appear"**

But when Belle looked down at her desk properly, she realised that she wasn't going to be able to write her column tonight, for the space at the enter of her desk where her computer usually lay was bare. Her laptop was gone.

And in it's place? A little white carboard rectangle.

"What the hell?!" Belle reached out and picked up the card, and blood started to boil in her veins when she saw the hand drawn top hat on the white cardboard.

_Jefferson..._turning the card over, she saw that the Hatter had written her a message:

**If you want it back, meet me at the Media Building at 8-J**

So. The Hatter had taken her lap-top.

Hm.

Belle looked at her alarm clock and checked the time. It was 7:45.

Opening her dresser drawer, she started to pick out some fresh clothes and put them on, if the Hatter was a punctual man-and she assumed he was-she had around fifteen minuets until she was supposed to meet him.

And when she did, she was going to well and truly kick his arse into next week!

OUAT

8:00

Jefferson leaned on the brickwork outside the Media Building, checking his watch before looking around the floodlight lit campus. Belle should be here by now.

It had been a simple matter of getting the lap-top He'd quickly realised that the nice guy act wasn't working on the beauty, so all that was left was for him to play dirty, and so earlier that day he'd sneaked into the Dame House while she was in Geography (slipping past a *ahem* preoccupied Snow White Blanchard and James Nolan) and gone into her room. He'd then taken the lap-top, left the card, and gotten the hell out of there before anyone knew what happened.

All that was left was to play the waiting game.

He checked his watch again. 8:02.

Hm. Wasn't like Belle French to be late.

"If this is your way of trying to convince me you're not a bad guy, you're doing a crap job of it!"

Oh, there she was.

"Well, I had to get your attention _somehow!" _he responded cheerily, stepping out of the shadows and watching Belle walk towards him, her ballet-flatted feet almost stamping on the concrete and her hair pulled back off her face in a messy ponytail, so that a few trendills flicked across her furious face.

_Wow, she looks pissed _he thought delightedly as she reached him. Indeed, her face was set in an expression of unguarded anger, her eyes focusing on him as though they wanted to burn him alive, her jaw locked.

"Where's my lap-top, you bastard?" she demanded upon reaching him, and Jefferson laughed lightly, shoving him hands into his jacket pockets.

"Don't worry, it's safe" he informed her.

"Give it back to me! Now!" she ordered, a few more curled tendrils falling into her face.

"Don't worry, I will..." he grinned at her "After you come on a date with me this Saturday"

"_What?!"_

"Those are the conditions" Jefferson said simply, he started to circle her and Belle's eyes followed him as he continued talking:

"You come out with me on Saturday, let me take you out for...I don't know, a movie? Dinner? I dunno, something nice, and at the end of it I'll give you back your computer, and if you still don't like me by then-"

"Which I won't!" Belle snapped.

"-then I _promise" _he continued like he hadn't heard her_ "_I will never bother you again!" he stopped in front of her, waiting for her reaction. Belle appeared to be nothing more than _very_ frustrated.

"Saturdays not gonna work for me" she told him testily "I need that lap-top back _now!" _she stressed, and Jefferson raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on his chest.

"Excuse me, but I do believe this was _my _deal?"

"I could report you to the Dean, you know!"

"What makes you think he would find it? I live in the Darq House, Belle, I _know _how to hide things when I need to!"

The young woman glared at him, her arms folding under her chest (which was wrapped in a lovely bright blue coat to ward off the cold) as she exhaled heavily.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" she muttered, and Jefferson gasped with a look of hurt that was obviously fake.

"Why of course you have a choice, Belle! You can either come out with me, and spend only another four days without your precious computer. Or, you can fork out for a new one, which I assume will _definately _take a hit on your Collage tuition fund"

Belle didn't respond to this, keeping her arms crossed so that she didn't slap that smug look right of his face. She kept her eyes fixed on him, considering her choices.

The Hatter watched her, gleeful anticipation evident on his face. His lips spread in a wide, toothy grin:

"So? What's it gonna be?"

_**So, what do you think Belle's gonna say? Please read and review. Chapters might take a little longer as I'm currently working on another piece of fanfiction (yet to be uploaded) so please bear with me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 9

"You said _yes?!" _Ella spat out her mouthful of Hawaiian pizza, staring at Belle incredulously.

Belle groaned, not looking up from her own half eaten plate of pepperoni pizza "Come on, Ell, what choice did I have?"

"You could've chosen to kick his ass!" Ruby said vehemently, biting into her burger savagely "Or at least called me so that I could!" she spat through a mouthful of meat.

Wiping Stable Eating's finest cheeseburger meat off her shirt, Belle groaned, leaning her head on her hand "It's just one Saturday, guys. It's not going to kill me!"

"But...you'll miss Cheer practice!" Ella tried, but all she accomplished was getting two very questioning looks from her friends.

"Yeah, because _that's _the only thing that's wrong here!" Ruby scoffed, and Ella shrugged helplessly. Rolling her eyes, the red-head took a moment to wish that Snow White was with them rather than at another doctor's appointment, and then turned back to the helpless brunette "Look, how about this? While he's in class today I'll sneak into his room, find the lap-top and bring it back to you!"

Belle shook her head "Thanks, but no thanks. Jefferson told me he hid it really well, so I doubt it'll be in his room anyway" she sighed, poking at her food "I'll just...go on the date. He said he'll leave me alone afterwards if I do"

"Yeah, as long as you don't like him!" said Ruby, and Belle gave her a strange look "Listen, one thing I know about that guy is that he is _tricky, _he can trick you into thinking that he actually cares for you but he _doesn't"_

"I know, Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, throwing her hands out to the sides "I won't fall for him! I _promise"_

Ruby still looked at her worriedly, after a moment she glanced at Ella, the look on the blonde's face telling her that they were thinking the exact same thing. She nodded, and lacing her fingers together on the table, she leaned towards Belle. When she spoke, her voice was soft and careful:

"Sweetie...have you considered...your _other _option?" Belle frowned, looking confused.

"'Other option?'" she repeated. Ruby cast another glance at Ella, and this time it was the blonde who spoke:

"You know..." she said nervously "Someone else that you could go to? Not the Dean or one of us...but _someone else?" _the penny dropped, and Belle's eyes hardened, her arms lifting from her sides and crossing across her chest.

"No way" she said firmly.

"Belle-"

"_No. _Ella, I am _not _going to him!"

"But he would help you!" Ruby cried desperately "He still cares for you-"

"And I thought you hated him?" Belle shot at her, and Ruby snorted.

"Hey, if he gets you out of a date with the Mad Hatter then quite frankly that bastard is my new best friend!" Ella giggled, and Belle rolled her eyes, refusing to be swayed.

"I don't need to go to him. I can sort this out myself!" she told them, not missing yet another glance between the other two. She narrowed her eyes at them "And that means you two can't go to him, either!"

"Huh?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Belle didn't bother to respond to the obviously fake cries of bewilderment, checking her watch she found that they should've started heading back to College already, and so getting up from their table, they left the deli, the Jefferson matter hopefully put to rest.

OUAT

"Do it!"

"Don't do it"

"DO IT!"

"Pinocchio, _don't do it!"_

"_Dude, do it!"_

"Pinocch, _don't!"_

Pinocchio Booth looked from Jiminy Hopper to Piper Hamelin-a Senior who wore skin tight yellow and red clothes and played the flute in the College Band-and held the tablespoon of cinnamon in his hand. He bit his lip, looking at Jiminy again. He shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he said, and Jiminy slapped his palm against his forehead. Grinning triumphantly, Piper lifted his video camera to Pinocchio's face.

"Cinnamon Swallow, take one!"

Taking a deep breath, Pinocchio lifted the spoon to his lips, some of the fine powder falling to the concrete ground. Jiminy, Piper, and several bystanders eagerly watched (except for Jiminy, who was cringing in premature humiliation) as the curly-haired boy opened his mouth and shoved the spoon down his throat.

Almost instantly, a cloud of cinnamon exploded from Pinocchio's mouth and he doubled over, retching violently as Piper and the bystanders exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Perfect!" Piper cried happily "Just _perfect!"_

"_Oh my God! It's killing me!" _Pinocchio wheezed, leaning on Jiminy-who was shaking his head pityingly-as he coughed and gasped

"That was _priceless!" _Piper crowed, a huge grin on his face as he snapped his camera shut "Thanks kid!" he patted the bent-over eighteen year old on the back and then walked away with the sizeable crowd.

Still shaking his head, Jiminy rubbed Pinocchio's back "Pinocch, what've I told you about doing stupid things just to seem popular?"

"T-to not t-to!" the boy coughed, wiping spit off his chin.

"Well, looks like I missed something fun!" came a dulcet voice, and both Jiminy and Pinocchio looked up to see Regina Mills stood before them, staring down at the explosion of cinnamon on the concrete with an amused smirk on her smooth face. Her hands were stuffed inside the pockets of her formal jacket, and her eyes were on the bespectacled red-head.

"H-hello, Regina" said Jiminy while Pinocchio just stared at the Student Body President, his blue eyes wide. Unlike Ruby and the rest of her friends, the two boys were more...wary, when it came to Regina Mills. She looked at them, smiling politely.

"Good afternoon, Jiminy" she said, stepping over the cinnamon and closer to the boys "I was wondering if we could have a little chat?" she looked down at Pinocchio, who still had orange powder on his chin. She arched an eyebrow "Privately?"

"Good luck, man!" Pinocchio shot out as he ran for the hills. Jiminy sighed warily, his eyes closing behind his glasses. Facing Regina, he opened them and tried to look as un-intimidated as possible.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his thumbs dipping into the pockets of his trousers.

Regina took another step closer to him, so that they were almost toe to toe "I would actually prefer to have this conversation in private. Would you mind if we went to your dorm room?"

"M-my _room?!" _he repeated, flabbergasted "Why-?"

With a groan, Regina impatiently lifted her empty hands "Unarmed!"she said irritably, unable to believe that she as doing this _again!_ "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you, or threaten you. I just want to talk. _Please"_

Evidentially, Regina's rare use of the word 'Please' had more of an effect than she thought, because after he was done staring at her in shock, Jiminy nodded, and led her towards the dorm known as "Knight House"

OUAT

As could only be expected, Jiminy and Regina got a lot of weird looks when they walked into the dorm together. The group of boys known as the Dwarfs pausing in the Foosball game just to stare disbelievingly at the two while another boy-a heavy-set sophomore with long, fuzzy black hair and a beard who was chatting to Philip Night on a black couch-actually _yelped _at the sight of her.

"Um, Jiminy..." said the cautious voice of Gaston Rose, who had just walked down the dorm stairs in his purple football jacket. He pointed at Regina "What...?"

"Relax, Rose. I'm only going to be here for a minuet!" she snapped to the football jock "Can we please hurry along?" she said to Jiminy, who nodded and led her past Gaston to his bedroom, where every surface appeared to be covered in non-fiction books. Most of them on psychology.

_Good, _Regina thought. This was just what she'd been hoping for.

"So, what do you want?" Jiminy asked, and unlike with her confrontation of Snow White, she got right to the point

"I hear your some kind of psychology ner-guy. Right?" Jiminy nodded (albeit, a little begrudgingly)

"I'm majoring in Psych here, yes"

"Right" said Regina, walking around the room and randomly picking up a wooden cricket ornament from his desk "So...you could tell someone if...they thought they might be having trouble...mentally?"

Jiminy frowned "Um...what do you mean?"

Regina sighed heavily, starting to gently toss the cricket from one hand to the other "I mean...if someone asked you to evaluate their mental state...could you do it?"

"Oh! Well, an experienced psychologist could definitely-"

"No" Regina interrupted him "That's not what I asked. I'm asking if _you, _Jiminy Hopper, could do that for m-for someone?"

"M-me?" pointing to himself, Jiminy blinked in surprise at the girl in front of him, staring at him with eyes made of ice. He shook his head "I'm sorry, Regina, but...I've barely been a psych student for two years and the subject is a very complicated dissection of human behaviour, in fact even the professional therapists have been known to make the wrong assumptions-"

"Look, can you help me or not?" Regina snapped, not in the mood for his pointless drivel. Once again, Jiminy had to shake his head.

"No" Regina's fingers clenched, and he swallowed nervously "I'm sorry"

Regina didn't respond, bringing a hand to her face and pinching the bridge of her nose, her neck bending.

|Jiminy watched her in her obvious distress and, hesitating a little, he took a step towards her, a hand outstretched as though to comfort. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she had come to him. A few days ago, Pinocchio had told him about overhearing some idiot call Snow White "Fairest" and could only imagine the effect this was having on Regina..."Look, I know about-"

"Oh, whatever Cricket!" she snapped, her eyes flashing as she knocked away Jiminy's hand and strode out of his room, leaving him to watch after her, the pity evident in his bespectacled green eyes.

OUAT

She shouldn't be doing this.

If she was found out, she was a dead woman.

She was betraying a friends trust!

But she had to try an help her, and so in far too quick a time, Ruby found herself standing in front of Rumplestiltskin's dorm room, where she could hear something..._laughter?_...from within. Regardless of this anomoly, she knocked on the door, and the laughter stopped.

"Come in, dearie!" came the deal makers voice, and Ruby opened the door to see Rumplestiltskin, dressed in his usual dark jeans and dark shirt, laid back on his bed, his bandaged right hand pressing his black cell phone to his ear and a massive grin of amusement on his face.

Raising a finger to her in a "One minuet" motion, he continued to listen on the phone. After a few seconds, he burst out laughing again, a demonically high pitched sound that sent shivers down Ruby's spine.

"Oh God...and how are you gonna do that?" he said, his voice shaking. He listened for a minuet and laughter exploded from him again an arm wrapping around his middle as though his mirth physically pained him, in fact, if Ruby didn't know any better, she'd say that there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

_Well, nice to see _someone's _been_ _having a good time! _She thought darkly, glaring at him a little.

"Oh, that's great, dearie, really. Tell you what, though, I've uh" he glanced over at Ruby, who dropped the glare "I've actually got a client waiting, so...yeah, I probably won't call you back" he snapped the phone shut, and Ruby raised a curious brow as he lifted himself off his chocolate-brown bedspread, his hands folding behind his back as he stood.

"Friend of yours?" she guessed, and Rumplestiltskin laughed again.

"No, no. Actually it was a very amusing lawyer who seems to think that I might have something to do with a large sum of money going missing from the bank account of Miss Milah Jones" he shrugged innocently.

Ruby, who knew from Belle that he definitely _did _have something to do with it, chose not to comment. Rumplestiltskin smiled impishly at her.

"I must say, dearie, I'm surprised your even here. I never took you to be someone who was interested in my services"

"I'm not here for a programme" said Ruby, brushing back a streaked strand of her hair "I...I need your help"

"Oh?" Rumplestiltskin raised a brow of his own "And what, prey tell, is it that you need help with?"

Taking her hand away from her hair, she moved it to her hip and fixed what she hoped was a confident look on her face. Yes, this was the bastard who had broken Belle's heart, and yes, she had on several occasions offered to kick his ass (all rejected) but a weird thing happened to people when they entered Rumplestiltskin's domain. Suddenly, they were no longer in the safety of the open outdoors, suddenly, they were in the lions den, small and inescapable, and _he _was the sleeping lion, perfectly fine while in his dormant state, but never to be provoked lest you wish for death.

"Well? Out with it, love, I haven't got all day!" said the lion, and Ruby reacquired the use of her tongue.

"I need your help to do something that I can't" she told him, and he scoffed.

"And why-?"

"It involves Belle" instantly, the mocking look of amusement froze on the boy's face, melting away into something cold.

"Get out" he ordered, but Ruby refused to leave.

"Gold, _please-"_

"I said leave" he snarled, and started to reach for her.

"T-The Hatter's blackmailing her!" she told him, backing up into the wall, and to her relief his movements halted "Well...not blackmailing her, per-say" she corrected lamely "But he's stolen her lap-top, and now he's forcing her to go on a date with him to get it back"

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, his face carefully expressionless as his hand fell back to his side "Well...if that's all she has to do, then what's the problem?"

Ruby blinked...was...was he _serious?_ "The problem is that he's forcing her into something she doesn't want to do! Besides, that asshat's a trickster, what if he tricks her into actually liking him?!"

"Ruby, we both know that Belle's a smart girl" was Rumplestiltskin's lazy reply. He then fixed her with a look that was more than a little patronizing "Are you sure you're not just projecting your own bad experiences onto your friend?" he said, and the young woman glared at him like she wanted to burn holes into his face.

"You still love her" she said, not in the least bit unsure of herself "Surely, you want to help her?"

Rumplestiltskin's dark eyes burned into her own, and he went dangerously quiet. Ruby started to think that maybe she had said the wrong thing when he took a step forwards-how had she never realised that he was actually taller than her?-and when he eventually spoke, his voice was dangerously soft.

"I think it's best if you leave now, Miss Lucas"

"Fine" said Ruby, stepping around his lean frame and towards the merciful exit, but before she left, she looked back at Belle's ex. He hadn't turned around "Just...think about it"

"There's nothing to think about" Rumplestiltskin responded "What Belle does now, what happens in her life..it's nothing to do with me"

_God, boys are _idiots! Ruby thought, shaking her head. She then opened the door and left the dealer in his den.

OUAT

Saturday night came about far too quickly for Belle. She stood in her bedroom, throwing on the first 'Date Worthy' clothes she could find (which turned out to be a blue sleeveless blouse and black jeans) and started brushing out her long hair.

"...So" said Snow White, who was sat on her bed while she got ready (Ella and Ruby were at cheer practice, preparing for the first Royal's game next week) "Where do you think he's gonna take you?"

"I don't care" said Belle, putting down her brush and picking up a pair of sapphire stud earrings "I just want my computer back" she added, slipping them in her ears.

"Right" Snow White nodded, her fingers tap-tap-tapping on the duvet cover "So is he picking you up, or-?"

"It's not a real date, Snow!" Belle hotly reminded her. Snow White lifted her hands apologetically "And no, he's meeting me at the College gates"

Snow White scoffed "Ooh, what a _gentleman!" _she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Belle shrugged.

"Well, I only have to put up with it for one night" she said, and then she picked up her dark blue purse and slung the thin strap over her shoulder "What's the time?"

Snow White checked her watch "7:50"

Belle sighed unhappily. She had ten minuets before she was to meet Jefferson "Right, then I've gotta go. Wish me luck!"

Rather than doing just that, Snow White pushed herself off the bed and followed her to the door, a very serious expression on her face and a manicured finger pointed in Belle's.

"Now, listen, if the Hatter tries anything funny with you, you give me a call and Charming and I will be there before you can blink, alright?" she said sternly, frowning when Belle smiled at her "What?"

"Nothing, just...you're going to make a great mum, Snow" she told her, and Snow White smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" she giggled lightly, starting to struggle a little "But I've really gotta get going, so could you...?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Snow White let go of Belle, and with a brave look on her face, the young beauty started down the corridor "Good Luck!"

_**Ugggggggggghhhhhh! This chapter nearly KILLED me! So, as always, what do we think? Please review, and I'll update when I can. Speaking of which the prologue of my new fanfic, **_**Amaryllis: The Story of The Blue Fairy, **_**is up if you wanna check it out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 10

"Belle!" said Jefferson delightedly, standing in the suns dwindling light as she approached, a huge, pleased grin on his face "So glad you could make it!"

"Well, we both know I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Belle responded sarcastically. Jefferson's grin never faltered.

"May I say you look perfectly lovely tonight?" he said, briefly eyeing her outfit. Belle rolled her eyes. The Hatter himself, although she would never admit it, was looking better than usual, wearing black pants and a leather jacket that accented his slightly broad frame in a positive way, and he'd actually ditched his hat.

Belle shrugged "Say whatever you want, Hatter. After tonight we're never gonna talk to each other again"

Jefferson released a soft, arrogant laugh "Well...we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" he held his arm out for Belle to take, and reluctantly, she placed a small hand onto it, curving her fingers around his bicep.

As he led her away from the College, she looked up at him curiously "Where are you taking me?"

They stopped at his car, which was a blue, second hand Mustang. Opening the passenger door, Jefferson answered Belle's question:

"It's like I told you on Tuesday. Meal, movie, nothing too tormenting. Now hop in!" he swept a hand towards the car seat, and after a moments hesitation, Belle smoothly slipped inside.

OUAT

As the cheerleaders were practicing in the Gym that night, the Royals football players were on the football field, practicing for their first game of the semester against the Trolls, the final scheduled to take place two weeks before the end of the year.

"Argh!" James cried out as Gaston and Arthur Pendragon slammed into him, pinning him to the ground and grappling for the football. Fortunately, he had been able to throw it to Philip Night before they caught him, and he was now hurtling across the pitch, dodging and diving past grasping hands and frenzied bodies.

"_Stop him!" _Arthur roared, scrambling off James while Gaston kept him pinned and hurtling after Philip along with Billy Fromage and Fredrick Knight. Philip continued to run, but the others were gaining on him, and there was no way out-

"_Phil!" _screamed Thomas, and Philip looked over to see the player running alongside him across the other side of the field, his arms waving frantically _"To me!"_

"_Catch it!" _Philip yelled, throwing the ball with all his might before Billy and Fredrick dog-piled him. Jumping up as high as he could, Thomas caught the ball and continued to run.

"_Run, Tommy, RUN!" _James roared as Gaston scrambled off of him, hurtling after the runner, but he was too far away, and soon Thomas was slamming the ball onto the ground, hard under the goal.

"YES!" Thomas yelled triumphantly, punching both fists in the air _"Suck it you bastards! SUCK IT!"_

James rose to his feet, feeling proud and confident despite every muscle he had screaming at him. This practice had been extreme, curses had been screamed, blood had been spilled, and at one point, a boy had literally been thrown across the pitch by two other players.

James smiled. They were ready for the Trolls.

OUAT

"So" said The Hatter, sitting back in his seat in the Burger Place and looking towards a bored Belle "Tell me about yourself"

She sighed "There's not really a lot to know, Jefferson"

"Well, I don't believe that for a minuet" he responded fondly, and Belle rolled her eyes, _good God..._

"Fine. I'm in my second year at Fairytale, I'm taking French, Geography, and Economics, I'm a columnist for the Mirror-"

"Oh, I know all _that" _laughed Jefferson "I want to hear something about _you. _Who are you, Belle French?"

Belle suppressed a groan, but it took some effort. She rolled a French Fry between her fingers and started to reply, but at that moment an idea popped into her head, a tantalising idea that might just make this night a little more fun...

"I'm...curious" she told him, and Jefferson's face became a question mark. Belle grinned "Particularly about you, Jefferson Hatter, tell me, what makes _you _tick?"

Jefferson's hands clenched slightly on the table, and Belle's grin widened. He'd wanted a date with her, and he was going to get one. Annoying questions and all!

"Well..." he started,and he actually sounded _nervous! _"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm kinda into textiles"

Belle raised an eyebrow, disappointed "Yeah, I think everyone already knows that"

"They do?"

"You're taking a class in it. Ella told me you obsessively make hats"

"Aaah!" Jefferson snapped his fingers, his face twisting as though he had just remembered something "_Right!"_

"Come on" said Belle, resting her arms on the tables surface as she leaned forward, cocking her head a little "If we are gonna be...on a _date" _she said the word with some disdain "Can't I at least know something about you?"

Jefferson took that moment to take a long drink of his lemonade, drinking soundlessly through the straw. Belle continued to watch him, awaiting his answer. Without saying a word, he put down his drink, looked her up and down, and shrugged.

"Maybe"

Belle raised an eyebrow "_Maybe?"_

"Yeah. Maybe" he grinned "I prefer to get to know a girl better before I spill all of my secrets" he took another bite of his half-eaten burger and Belle rolled her eyes at him, popping a fry into her own mouth, and thought that Jefferson looked almost approving.

OUAT

Daniel stared at Victor Whale in disbelief, unable to process the words he'd just said. He must have misheard him, or he misspoke, either way there was no _way _he could've said what he thought he just said!

"Daniel, did you hear me?"

"Um...no. What did you say?"

On the couch of the Darq House where they were sat, Victor sighed exasperatedly "I _said, _I thinkRegina might be cheating on you with Jiminy Hopper!"

Daniel blinked. Oh dear God...

"No way" he shook his head "Jiminy Hopper? There's no way Regina would go for a guy like him!"

"I'm telling you, Dan" said Victor, slowly shaking his head "Gaston told me he saw him bring her into the Knight House and they went straight to his room! He said they didn't come out for like ten minuets"

Daniel laughed "Well then, I _definitely _don't believe it!" he said, leaning back leisurely in his seat "Look, I know Regina, I trust her. She would never cheat on me"

Victor groaned softly, looking at Daniel with heavy pity.

But a few seconds later, his eyes brightened, and he became more determined, pointing a finger in Daniel's face as a thought came to him:

"O.k...O.k...ask yourself this, my friend" he trailed off, staring at Daniel with a look of intensity that made him more than a little uncomfortable "If it's really nothing for you to worry about, how come she didn't mention it?" Daniel frowned, not quite sure what he was getting at "I mean come on, if it was really nothing she must have mentioned _something _to you. If it was genuinely nothing, of course" he added. Daniel didn't respond, Victor's words ticking over in his head. Regina wouldn't cheat, he knew that (And especially not with _Jiminy Hopper. _He was a nice guy and everything but he definitely wasn't her type!) but the science geek did have a point. How come she had never mentioned visiting the Cricket to him?

"I have to go" he hauled himself off the couch and headed for the door. Regina might not be seeing someone else, but she was obviously keeping something from him. And he was determined to find out what.

OUAT

After they finished their meal Jefferson walked Belle to the movie theatre, and at her...ugh, _dates _insistence, she started to pick out a movie, taking her own sweet time before she was to be stuck in a dark room for two hours with the Mad Hatter. Eventually, he started to get impatient.

"Belle?"

"Yeah?" Belle turned to him, and he made a noise that was halfway between annoyed and amused "How about this one?" he was pointing at the listings for a film called _The Cleanse. _Belle wrinkled her nose, she'd heard about that movie, a horrific portrayal of a twisted government that forced it's citizens to kill each other by postponing all laws, it was supposed to be incredibly creepy, not to Belle's taste at all.

"Um, no" she said, and looked at the listings properly, suddenly determined to pick the slushiest, most agonizingly romantic chick-flick she could find. After a moment, she pointed a slender finger at the perfect movie:

"_The Special Occasion?" _ Jefferson read, and Belle grinned wickedly. From what she'd heard it was a classic rom-com, full of romance and predictable endings. An excellent choice, she thought.

"Right" he nodded, and Belle nearly laughed, the passiveness of his expression an obvious mask for his inner anguish "Shall we go in, then?" he said, his upper lip very stiff.

A satisfied little smirk on her face, Belle nodded, and didn't even complain when Jefferson put his hand on the small of her back as he walked her inside.

OUAT

When practice had ended and the footballers showered and changed back into their regular clothes, Thomas, Peter and James walked out of the Gym and started walking in the direction of the dorms, and somehow the conversation, which had started off being about the upcoming semi-final, turned to Snow White's pregnancy.

"It's not long now, Jay" said Thomas, sucking in a tense breath through his teeth "How far along is she now? Seven months?"

"About that, yeah" James nodded, going a little pale, but putting on a brave bravado nonetheless "But...we're gonna be O.k though, we've got a plan. Snows gonna live with the baby at her Dad's until we find a place"

"Right" Thomas nodded approvingly, but Peter frowned.

"But...what about money?" he asked, and both Thomas and James turned to him "Are you're parents gonna...help you out?"

"No" said James, a little insulted "Snow and I both had Saturday jobs before we came to College, we have some money saved up"

"Yeah, but still...shouldn't you get a job or something? I mean, that cash isn't going to last forever"

James' steps slowed slightly "Well...yeah, obviously" he said "I just...have to wait for something to open up. You know what the economy's been like around here"

His steps quickened, and he was soon walking ahead of his friends. Looking at each other, they chose not to comment, and soon followed.

OUAT

The door to Regina's bedroom opened unexpectedly and Daniel threw himself inside, causing the young occupant to jump up from her bed, her lap-top (on which she had been completing some late homework) sliding from her lap, and a feeling of discombobulation going through her "Daniel? What's wrong?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked immediately, and Regina shook her head, very confused.

"No. Of course not!"

"O.k" he nodded, not believing her "So do you want to tell me why you went to Jiminy Hoppers room a couple of days ago? Because the guys-" he didn't specify what guys. He had a feeling Victor would rather not have his heart torn from his chest "-Think that...you're cheating on me with him!"

Regina blinked blankly, and immediately burst out laughing, her head thrown back and tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook with hysterics "H-Hopper?" she choked out, looking at him again, her eyes streaming "J-Jiminy Hopper? The _Cricket?" _her head fell into her hands, by now she was laughing so hard she was completely silent "Oh God...Oh God, Daniel! You know I would never-"

"I know!" Daniel snapped, and Regina's laughs softened until they faded completely, watching her boyfriend with her large brown eyes.

"So, you wanna tell me who made up this vicious rumour?" she said, already going through a list of possibilities in her head: Maleficent, Rumplestiltskin, George, Victor-

"No" said Daniel, his voice made of stone, his whole body rigid with frustration "I want you to tell me what's going on with you!"

Suddenly, all signs of laughter left Regina's face, and she rose from her bed "I told you before, nothing is going on with me!" she said, too passionately Daniel thought, and he could tell she wasn't being honest with him. He shook his head, bewildered.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not!" Regina yelled, anger colouring her words "Why can't you just...let it go?!"

"Because you're scared!" he yelled back, and as soon as he said those words he knew they were true, because the moment they left his lips Regina's flawless face creased up in terror, and her eyes shone with a momentary spark of fear. All of this took place in a nanosecond before she did what she always did when she was backed into a corner. Regina got mad.

"I don't have to listen to this!" she snarled "What goes on in my life is my business, Hay! You have no right to try and extort anything from me! And if you don't like it, you can Get. Out!" she crossed her arms, fixing him with a look that was like ice.

Wearing an expression that barely hinted at the feelings of his own rage, Daniel turned his back on her and headed towards the door. When he reached it, Regina started to feel the smallest twinges of regret, and closed her eyes when he put his hand on the handle so she wouldn't have to see him leave.

So she was surprised when, instead of hearing the door open, she heard the metal clunking of it being locked. She opened her eyes, wondering what the hell was going on, and saw her boyfriend, now facing her after having just locked them both in.

"Regina, you can yell at me, and scream at me, and even hit me as many times as you want" he said, his voice dark "But neither of us are leaving this room until you tell me what's going on. You've been keeping something from me, something that's been scaring you-" Regina stared at him, starting to tremble despite herself "And that stops _now"_

For a long, terrifying moment, neither spoke, their eyes locked across the room, bright blue boring into deep brown.

Then, out of nowhere, Regina's eyes shone with unshed tears, and she whispered "Alright"

Daniel could barely believe it, it had actually worked! But he had never intended to make her cry...he stepped forward, feeling guilty "Regina..."

"I just want you to promise me o-one thing" she said, the stammering making her sound incredibly vulnerable, and when Daniel nodded, she took a long, calming breath, her hands moving so that she was gripping her forearms, staring at him with an expression that couldn't be anything other than begging _"Please don't leave me"_

Daniel shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. She looked so scared, like she honestly believed he would ever leave her. He stepped forward and took her into his arms, pulling her in so that her forehead rested against his shoulder, and pressing his lips to her ear:

"I never will. I promise"

And then she burst into tears.

OUAT

As they walked out of the movie theatre, the sky now darkened to a deep black, Belle watched the Hatter's expression. He was carefully calm, betraying no hint of emotion other than peace and serenity, but she knew what a good liar he was and held back a grin as they walked back to his car.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" she asked innocently. Jefferson shrugged, not looking her in the eye.

"It was...Fine" he said, pulling out his car keys and turning off the alarm "Did you like it?"

"It was O.k. So, what was your favourite part?" she probed, and Jefferson responded with another shrug.

"I, uh...I thought it was all...Just fine" he repeated, and Belle struggled to hold off an evil giggle.

"Jefferson?" she said as they got into his car "Do you know what I _really _look for in a date?"

Jefferson looked at her, about to start the Mustang "What?"

Belle grinned "Someone who'll tell me the truth"

She waited. He stared at her. She waited. He didn't speak a word. She raised an eyebrow, and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I was bored out of my mind!" he groaned loudly, and Belle laughed in triumph "For Gods sakes, it was the most cliche thing I've ever seen in my life! Oh, at first they hated each other but now they they love each other? Oh that's so romantic and fluffy! _Except that it's been done by every other Goddamn movie in the universe!" _

Belle was triumphant, laughing freely as Jefferson ranted and raved about the admittedly appalling rom-com, leaning his head back on the seat exhaustedly when he ran out of steam, glowering at Belle.

"It-it wasn't _that _bad" her voice shook through her giggles, and Jefferson made a very critical sound "Oh, come on! The part where they finally realise their love for each other? You didn't think that was good?"

"I thought it was _fake" _Jefferson snorted, and Belle angled her body so that she was facing him properly.

"Oh yeah?" she said, just as critically as him, and he nodded "And what would you know about love?"

"Well, maybe not as much as _you" _he admitted "But not as little as you might think" he added, surprising Belle into delving just a little deeper:

"Oh really? And who did you love, Hatter?"

Jefferson started the car, turning the key in the ignition and pulling the Mustang off the pavement after the engine roared to life. Belle thought he was just going to ignore her until she heard his voice:

"My sister. Grace"

It was then that the Hatter finally had Belle's full attention. She stared at him, completely boggled by his words. _His sister? _The Mad Hatter had a sister?

Jefferson glanced at her, his nose wrinkling when he saw the way she was staring at him "Oh Jesus, no! Not like _that! _How mad do you think I am?"

Belle was about to tell him that she hadn't been thinking _remotely _along those lines, but Jefferson was already talking again, pausing the car at a red traffic light.

"Grace Hatter, my eleven year old sister. Our mom died when she was six, and our dad got really, really depressed after she was gone, so I pretty much acted as Grace's father from when I was fourteen" he put a hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out a deep purple leather wallet and passing it to Belle "There's a picture of her in there if you wanna see"

Belle opened the wallet, and in amongst the credit cards and cash there was the little plastic envelope for small photo's, and in it was a picture of a pretty little girl with blonde hair and laughing brown eyes, dressed in a dark red coat that had gold vines that sprouted pink and green flowers decorating it, holding the hand of another blonde woman who Belle was certain was Jefferson's mother. She looked like Grace, only older.

"We got taken into care after my dad collapsed" Jefferson continued, and Belle looked up, shocked "We were allowed to stay together for a while, but after a year a couple took a shine to her. A nice couple who couldn't have kids of their own" he breathed in deeply through his nose "So they took my sister"

"But not you?" Belle whispered, and Jefferson shook his head, pulling the car forwards as the light turned green, his hands tightly gripping the wheel.

"I was fifteen. They thought I would be _trouble" _he laughed mirthlessly, glaring ahead of him "So I was left in the system until I was sixteen, by which time I got myself a job, studied real hard in school, and a couple of years later I eventually got a scholarship to Fairytale College"

"And...Grace?" Belle asked timidly, hating herself for the sympathy she felt for him, for all she knew, it could all be one well thought-out trick. _But, _whispered another part of her mind, _why would anyone make up something like this just to get laid?_

_I don't know, _Belle silently answered it, _I just don't know._

"I still see her" Jefferson answered her, answering her question "Her foster parents let me visit during the holidays and birthdays, and sometimes I even get the occasional phone call. But..." he trailed off, his mouth moving as though he wanted to finish that sentence, but didn't quite know how.

"It's not enough" Belle finished softly. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, she reached out a delicate hand and cupped his shoulder, inwardly screaming at herself.

Jefferson just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road and acting as though he was not aware of Belles touch.

"No. It's not" he said quietly, and they continued driving back to the College.

OUAT

"I t-thought it was just a fluke" Regina stammered, her voice shaking from held back hysteria. They were sat on the end of her large bed, and Daniel had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, stroking the top of her arm soothingly "The laptop, Golds money...b-but then I-I started forgetting about my clothes, and t-then my stuff, and then...and then..and then I h-heard someone call Snow White "Fairest" and now I-I'm so scared!" she started sobbing in earnest, her hands pressing against her mouth while Daniel held her against him, murmuring soothing nonsense in her ear.

"It's O.k, Regina" he whispered, kissing the skin behind her ear "It's O.k"

"N-no! It's not!" she cried, pulling away from him violently and staring him in the face "What if it get's worse? What if I'm loosing it again?!" she started to shake, more tears leaking from her eyes "They're going to take me away again!" she whispered fearfully.

"No!" said Daniel fiercely, gripping her shoulders so she couldn't turn away "Listen, I don't know what's happening, Regina, but I _know _you're not...you know" he couldn't speak the forbidden word, not while she was so vulnerable and scared.

Regina sniffed, and Daniel's gaze softened, his grip loosening on her arms "I promise, we're gonna figure what's going on here. I'm not gonna let anyone take away the woman I love. Not ever!"

At his vow, Regina let out a small sob and pressed her lips to his, they were soft, the kiss sweet, and tasted of the tears she had wept. Daniel cupped the back of her neck, a gentle finger stroking the skin there until she sighed against his mouth.

Pulling away, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, pressing herself as close to him as she possibly could while he wrapped one arm around her waist and using his other hand to stroke her hair, resting his cheek on her head. She clung to him, clinging to his comforting warmth, his unflinching trust, his complete faith in her.

"I love you" she heard him say, and she smiled against the skin of his neck.

"I love you, too" she said, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his coffee-and-toast scent "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" she pleaded in a whisper, wanting more than anything to not be alone right now, and felt the warm swell of relief in her heart when she felt him nod against her head.

"Yeah, of course I will" he kissed the side of her head, and Regina tightened her grip on him ever so slightly, unwilling to ever let him go.

OUAT

Belle and Jefferson walked down the campus walkway, heading towards the dormitories. They walked in companionable silence, and Belle was thinking about the car ride back.

She had never expected that kind of...admission, especially not from someone like him, someone who was so shrouded by mystery and madness. And she'd never expected him to have a _little sister _who he talked about so devotedly, almost painfully reminding her of they way someone else got when he talked about his little brother...

Belle shook herself inwardly, God, what was _wrong _with her? Why did her thoughts constantly trail back to _him? _After the way he'd spoken to her on Tuesday, snapping at her so viciously, he didn't deserve to occupy her thoughts.

"Here we are" said Jefferson suddenly, and Belle snapped back into reality to see that they were stood outside a dormitory door. But it was the _wrong _door.

"Why are we outside the Darq House?" she tensed, wondering exactly what thoughts were going through the Hatter's messed up head. Jefferson glanced at her, apparently confused.

"Your lap-top" he said, as if it was obvious "That was the deal, remember?"

"Oh!" Belle gasped in realisation. Of course, how could she forget? That was the whole reason she was here! "Right, sorry!"

Jefferson smiled, opening the door "Step this way, Milady"

Rolling her eyes, she stepped up into the Darq House hall. Despite the late hour, there were still a couple of boys occupying the house sitting room, sat in black chairs around a coffee table while playing a card game.

"Hey Keith, hey George" said Jefferson, nodding to George Spencer and a block jawed boy with straggly brown hair. They glanced up when Jefferson greeted them, George immediately going back to the game, Keith having other idea's:

"Wow" he said, leering at Belle in a way that made her shiver with revulsion "Hey Hatter, where'd you pick up _that _piece?"

"Excuse me?!" said Belle, outraged. Jefferson smiled thinly, stopping her as she went towards him. He took a few steps forward, slowly, heavily, the creepy smile never leaving his face, making the self-assured smile disappear from Keith's as he leaned down, the smile still there when they were eye level.

George put down his cards, watching.

"Unless you want your jointed carcass to be the next _picked up piece" _he spat the words, making the lecherous Keith flinch as the Hatter's spittle landed on his face "I suggest you watch your tongue. Understand?"

Keith nodded "Yeah" he said. Jefferson inclined his head towards Belle, and with a glare he unwillingly turned to her "_Sorry"_

"There's a good boy" Jefferson grinned. He made his way back to the stunned beauty and they started upstairs. Grinning, George picked up his cards.

"Well, that went well" he said, fanning out his cards in his hands "You looked like you were gonna wet yourself"

"Shut-up" Keith sneered, wiping his face looking down at his own cards "God, that was gross...That mad bastard had better pay me what he promised!"

"I wouldn't count on it" George shook his head "He'd called mad for a reason" Keith cursed savagely, and his fellow player smirked "Do you have any three's?"

"Go F-" Keith's lie was cut off by a loud screech of fury from above, the sound of feet stamping on the ground and causing dust to trickle on the table. George sighed, sneaking a look at Keith's cards while he was occupied.

"The Imps at it again" he muttered.

OUAT

As they came to Jefferson's bedroom-his full name scrawled in swirly writing on the brown wood-Belle's back was burning. Right behind her, little more than two feet away, was another bedroom, a bedroom she used to visit often, a bedroom, if she was not much mistaken, that contained someone who she knew would have a fit if he knew why she was with Jefferson right now, and she thanked whatever god had been listening that Rumplestiltskin was completely in the dark about this date!

"Your lap-tops in here" said Jefferson, and Belle's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"It's in your room?" she said, completely baffled "It was in your bedroom? The entire time?"

"Yeah" Jefferson nodded, looking at her strangely "Where else would I keep it?"

Surprisingly, Belle had to fight off the mad urge to laugh. Mad. Hm. She'd been with him all night and already he was starting to corrupt her.

"Would you mind waiting out here?" he asked, looking as though he was worried that he was going to offend her "I'm kind of...a private guy"

"No, of course not" Belle shrugged carelessly "I understand"

He smiled at her gratefully, slipping into his room quickly and coming back out, Belle's silver lap-top tucked under his arm. The young woman to whom it belonged felt incredibly relieved to see it again, and reached out to take it.

When she was holding it in her hands, Jefferson brought her attention back to him with one word: "So?"

Belle looked up, now it was her turn to be confused "So...?"

Jefferson laughed softly, leaning back on his doorframe "You didn't forget, did you? The whole point of this was to see if you" he held out a hand to her "Belle, would like me" he brought his hand to his chest "The Mad Hatter" he grinned while Belle stared at him, a deer-caught-in-headlights expression on her features "I'll keep my end of the deal, of course. If you don't want to see me again, I'll leave you alone" he put his hands in his jacket pocket, and Belle watched him, her lips slightly parted.

"So? What do you say?"

Feeling the weight of the computer in her hands, Belle sucked in her bottom lip. This was the part where she was supposed to tell him no. She still didn't like him, she definitely didn't want to see him again, and then they would part ways as participants in a very brief and strange situation.

So why wasn't she? Why was she standing there staring at him like a befuddled idiot? Why the hell was she hesitating?

Jefferson started to grin, sensing her answer, and Belle released her bottom lip.

"I-"

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD I CARE?!"_

"What the hell?!" cried Belle, hearing the voice of Rumplestiltskin rip through the hallway, the sound of his voice probably carrying all the way to the nearest planet.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Jefferson angrily mumbled, not loud enough for her to hear.

But she probably wouldn't have heard him even if he'd screamed it, because someone else was being so much louder:

"_I don't give a flying f-NO! I really don't! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT FOR ALL I CARE!" _Rumplestiltskin continued to roar, and then there was the sound of something small clunking against the door, as if it had been thrown _"BITCH!"_

Then, scaring the life out of the small nineteen year old, Rumplestiltskin's door exploded open and there stood the man himself, his long hair tousled as if he'd been running his hands through it, and his eyes black with rage. Those same eyes locked on Belle, and looked momentarily stunned to see her there.

"Belle..." he murmured, almost silently. Then, his eyes travelled to the Hatter, and from the doorframe where Belle couldn't see, the devious little psycho looked at Rumplestiltskin, his lips splitting into a great big smirk.

And that, if anything, was enough to send his already hot temper roaring to the surface:

"Well, isn't this _sweet?" _he said in a croon that was more of a sneer, pressing his hands together in false cuteness "The happy couple, back from their first _ever _date!"

"Rumple..." said Belle quietly, flinching when his gaze snapped to her, a wild look in his eyes "It's not-"

"Oh, don't give me that, dearie!" he all but screeched at her, and Belle felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes without knowing why "It's obvious what's going on here! You've _moved on!" _he hollered, laughing in a terrible, high voice "And isn't that just delightful? Too bad your boyfriend had to blackmail you into it!" he sneered at Jefferson, feeling a grim satisfaction when that big grin was wiped off his face.

"Screw you, Gold" Jefferson snarled, and Rumplestiltskin responded with a wolfish grin of his own.

Belle, however, was focusing on a different thing entirely "Who told you that Jefferson was blackmailing me?" she said, her voice low, hard.

"Why, your delightful friend Ruby Lucas, of course!" Rumplestiltskin trilled, and Belle felt something in her heart plummet.

"I have to go" she whispered, and Jefferson called after her as she walked away, but Belle didn't look back.

"Dammit" Jefferson muttered, still staring after her instead of watching Rumplestiltskin "Well, that was a-_GAH!"_

While he'd been talking to himself, Rumplestiltskin had lurched forward and pressed his forearm against his neck, pinning him up against the wall and applying the pressure until Jefferson was struggling to breathe. As the Hatter clawed at the arm that pinned him, Rumplestiltskin brought his face closer to his own, until Jefferson could feel his captor's hot breath on his flesh:

"I swear to God, Hatter" he snarled darkly, each word layered with promise "If you hurt her, if you even make her remotely sad or angry, I will hunt you down and rip out each and every one of your twatty little organs through your fucking throat. Do I make myself clear, _boy?"_

"Y-Yes. _Yes!" _Jefferson choked, gasping as a familiar sensation of loosing consciousness descended upon him. With a look of intense hatred at the boy pinned by his arm, Rumplestiltskin pulled away, letting the Hatter gasp on the ground as he stormed out of the dormitory, needing to just _leave._

_**Chapter 10, I now pronounce you finished! Gah, sorry this took me so long but I wanted to cram a lot in. Also, I'm back at College so I'm gonna be worked to the bone for a while. Well, what did we think? I'm really worried about this chap so I hope you liked it. I do hope you'll tune in for the next chapter, as it has Belle going ballistick on Ruby, and the Royal's first football game, where a surprising few may not turn up for **_**some reason...**

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**Before we start, I would just like to say that I was recently made aware of a blunder I made in The Sequel-Chapter 14, concerning Daniel's parents, and I would just like to say that that mistake has now been rectified.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

Once Upon a Time: Schools Out! The Third One-Chapter 11

She had asked her not to do it. She had specifically asked her not to go to him, and she had done it anyway, behind her back!

_What the hell were you thinking, Ruby?! _Belle thought as she furiously marched up the stairs of the Dame house towards Ruby's room, _I thought we were friends!_

She paused outside her door when she reached it, taking a second to calm herself down a bit. The last time she had gone to someone in this kind of rage, she'd ended up nearly getting expelled.

After a few seconds had passed, she rapped heavily on the door "Ruby! Answer the door!" she shouted, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice.

"Belle?" Ruby poked her head out of the door, dressed in a pink dressing gown and looking little confused and irritated "What's the matter? Did something happen on-?"

"No!" Belle responded with a screech "You lied to me! _That _is what happened!"

"What?!" Ruby cried uncomprehendingly "When?!"

"Rumplestiltskin!" Belle yelled, and realisation dawned on the traitors face.

"Oh God...How did you-?"

"How could you do that to me?" Belle was no longer shouting, but her anger was still very much there "I asked you _not _to go to Rumplestiltskin and tell him what was going on with Jefferson, and you...you did it anyway!"

"Belle, I am so sorry!" cried Ruby "But I was...I didn't want...God, Belle, I was just trying to protect you!"

"_I am not a child!" _Belle screamed, slamming a fist over her heart "And you are not my mother! I'm nineteen years old! I can take care of myself, for Christ sakes!"

"I know, I know, I screwed up!" Ruby wailed, her bottom lip starting to tremble "And I am so sorry! But I just didn't trust him!" her eyes started to shine with tears "I didn't want him to play you like he played me!"

Belle was all set to scoff at her, to tell her she wasn't falling for that trick again, but the pleading in her eyes and the pain on her face were to real to be faked. Slowly, she felt her anger start to subside. She drew in a deep breath, and slowly let it out through her nose.

"I...I know you had good intentions" she admitted, and Ruby brightened a little "But you know how much I hate being lied to..."

"It won't happen again!" Ruby swore vehemently, one hand over her heart and the other in the air "I promise!"

"Good!"

The two then let a few moments tick by, waiting for the emotional storms within them to settle, and eventually, Ruby spoke:

"...So...are we cool?" she asked tentively.

Belle smiled softly "Yeah, we're cool"

Ruby grinned happily and then leaned an arm on the doorframe, opening the door more behind her "Wanna come in for a while?" Belle looked hesitant, but then Ruby's lips curved into a teasing smile "Come on. You can tell me all about your _crazy _date!"

Belle smiled and laughed, liking her play on words. She sighed and shrugged heavily "I _suppose!" _she grinned, and walked into the room.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin checked his watch: 11:30 pm.

He had half an hour before curfew and the College gates were locked for the night, but he didn't care, he'd driven his Cadillac here. He would get back in time.

The park in which he was sat on a rusted bench was three miles outside the College, the moonless night blackening the bare greenery so that nothing except for him, sat under the one lamp post, was in sight. He had been here for the past ten minutes, thinking about the events of that night, and for the first time in almost two months those thoughts didn't involve Belle, but something...closer to home.

That night, after he'd finally extracted his payment from that wannabe Ladies Man Keith Nottingham (unknown to him, the girls of the College had nicknamed him Keith "Not in Hell") he'd received a phone call from his mother, calmly informing him that at the end of the month, she would be divorcing his father.

"_I'm sorry, Rumple" _she'd said tearfully when he hadn't responded, speechless _"But...I can't live with him anymore. All the fighting, all the anger...I can't take it anymore!"_

Truthfully, Rumplestiltskin hadn't really been surprised. Ever since that first phone call from Bae the six year old had been calling him practically every day to comfort him while his parents fought, their arguments growing louder and more prone to breaking things. Oh, and there was the fact that his parents had hated each other since before even Rumplestiltskin was born!

But then, his mother had dropped another bomb on him:

"_Your father wants to take Baelfire with him when he moves out. To Boston"_

"_WHAT?!" _Rumplestiltskin had screeched, feeling like his heart had dropped into his stomach _"Mum...please tell me you're not gonna let him take Bae!"_

"_Of course not! What kind of a mother do you think I am?!" _Katrina Gold had snapped _"Your father might be a big-shot lawyer, but there is NO way he is taking my son!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Now..." _she'd said after a pause _"Rumple, I want to talk to YOU about this"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well...me divorcing your father..." _he'd tensed. What was she getting at? _"I know you're almost an adult, but this is obviously going to effect you-"_

"_Why on earth would it effect me?"_

Mrs Gold had sighed _"Because, despite everything you two have been through, Rumple, I know you still love your father, and I know deep down that you care-"_

"_WHY WOULD I CARE?!"_

That had been followed by furiously screamed words and a cell phone being launched into the bedroom door. Which had the additional effect of shattering it.

In the silent park, Rumplestiltskin leaned his elbows on his thighs and held his head in his hands. How could his father try and take Bae? _Why _did he want to take Bae? He'd never shown much interest in his youngest son before!

Well, he worked that out pretty quick. His father was a petty, pathetic bastard who couldn't loose without making someone else miserable in the process. The only reason he was taking Bae was to spite his mother. And what could Rumplestiltskin do? He was stuck in a College in Maine, where his ex-girlfriend was falling in love with a sodding Mad Hatter!

From between his hands, Rumplestiltskin let out a soft, self pitying groan. Sometimes, life just plain blew.

OUAT

The next afternoon Ruby, Ella and Belle piled into Stable Eating with Snow White, laden with bags from a recent shopping trip. As soon as they had ordered and sat down with their food, Snow White dug into one of the paper bags with corduroy holders "Look as what I got for Emma!" she said happily, and pulled out the most adorable little cream dress, the bodice decorated with rosebuds, the skirt long and floaty, and the sleeves little and puffy.

"Oh, it's _adorable!" _Belle crooned, reaching out to feel the fabric.

"It's so pretty!" smiled Ruby, looking almost envious. Then she frowned "When did you get that?"

"When we went to Motherhood while you and Belle were trying on slutty night-gowns in Victoria's Secret!" said Ella, and Ruby smiled.

"Oh yeah..." she said fondly, Belle blushed.

"Who was wearing slutty night-gowns?" said a nearby voice, and Belle's blush deepened when they all looked up and saw James Nolan, standing behind Snow White with a very curious look on his face.

"Me and Belle" Ruby grinned, raising an eyebrow seductively "Ya like that, Nolan?"

"Oh my God, Ruby!" Belle cried, laughing in embarrassment with Ella and Snow White.

"Hands off, Ruby!" laughed Snow White, with a hint of actual warning in her voice "The boy is _mine!" _she reached up and stroked James' arm possessively.

Ruby's grin widened wickedly and she leaned across the table, a hungry look in her eyes "We'll just see about that, Blanchard..."

Snow White just started to laugh again, and Ruby leaned back in her chair with a smirk and winked at the boy. James remained bemused by the whole thing.

"...So, _anyway" _ he said after a pause, causing another ripple of giggles around the table "Do any of you know if Daniel Hay is working today?"

Immediately, Snow White tensed, and when she cast a glance at Ruby she saw that her smile had frozen on her face. She met the pregnant beauty's gaze and she knew that they were both thinking of the same thing.

Regina.

Both of them had kept their word and not told the bus boy-or anyone else-of his girlfriends possible mental state, and Snow White had especially not told James. She knew he wouldn't react well "Daniel Hay? Regina's boyfriend?" she said questioningly "What do you wanna see _him _for?"

"Well, uh..." James scratched the back of his head, suddenly uncomfortable "I, uh, actually wanted to talk to him about...maybe...getting a job here?"

Ella spat out her drink.

"A job? Here?" said Snow White, looking around the small Deli. James nodded.

"Well, yeah. I worked in the Animal Shelter in my hometown" he shrugged "How different can working here be?"

"Well, It probably involves cleaning up a lot less dog crap" Ruby put in. James ignored her, keeping his attention on Snow White.

"I figured we'd better have some kind of steady income" he told her, and he reached down and touched her belly "You know, for our daughter"

"James..." Snow White smiled widely and pulled him down for a kiss. Belle and Ella smiled at the sweet embrace. Ruby grimaced.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to _eat _here!" she complained. James laughed against Snow White's lips, but reluctantly pulled away.

"So, have you seen him?" he asked again, and it was Belle who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll call him for you" she turned in her seat to where she'd briefly glimpsed Daniel as she came in, he was cleaning up a table a few rows back "Daniel Hay!" he looked up, a tray full of plates and soda cans in his hands.

"What?"

James left Snow White to go and talk to him, and the girls watched as the footballer explained his request and the bus boy nodded, pointing in the direction of his overweight boss, who was standing at the till and yelling at a sandwich maker about mustard.

James swallowed, and walked towards him.

"I can't believe he's gonna get a job here" said Snow White, staring at James dreamily "For the baby. God..." to everyone's alarm, her bottom lip started to wobble and tears formed in the corners of her green eyes "He's so _sweet!" _the last word came out as a squeak and tears started rolling down her cheeks "I love him so much!"

Ruby pulled the emotional girl into her arms, stroking her hair as she cried into her shoulder. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at a bewildered Ella and Belle.

"Jesus Christ, it's the return of the hormones..."

OUAT

Later on the girls headed back to the College and Belle sought out the solitude of the Library. It was while she was in there reading "Pride and Prejudice" an hour before cheerleader practice that she was approached by an all too familiar figure.

"Hey Belle" Jefferson smiled as he sat down next to her, and she was disheartened to see that the hat was back on his head.

"Um, hey" she said somewhat awkwardly, feeling embarrassed and a little guilty about the way that she had stormed away yesterday "Listen, about last night-"

Jefferson waved a hand in the air, making a dismissive sound "Oh, don't worry about that! You were pissed, I can understand that" Belle smiled at him softly, grateful. Then, he leaned towards her:

"Although..." he said mysteriously, his arms crossing over the table "You never did answer my question" something in Belle's stomach tightened, and she finally lowered her book. It was pointless to ask what he was talking about, and she had been dreading this moment.

"I know" she turned to face him, feeling guilty at the sight of the expectant and hopeful look on his features. If she was being honest with herself, she'd had fun torturing him last night, and him trusting her enough to tell her about Grace and defending her from Keith had honestly touched her heart...God, she felt so conflicted!

"And?" he was asking, still waiting for her answer. Her elbow leaning on the table, she rubbed her forehead.

"I...I don't know, Jefferson" she admitted, and he looked confused "I...had _fun _last night, I'll admit. But I just..." she paused, letting out a large huff of breath "I just don't know!"

"Oh" Jefferson leaned back in his seat, and when Belle looked up his expression was unreadable. He looked at her "But...you did have fun with me, didn't you?"

Belle shrugged "Yeah, I guess"

Jefferson looked like he was contemplating something, and he leaned forward once again, this time so that he was closer to the beauty. His face was coming very close to hers, and Belle flinched.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked nervously, staring at him as he didn't desist, his face so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"Ssh" he silenced her, his lips dangerously close to hers "I just want to try something..." he whispered, coming ever closer to her...

"Excuse me students the library is clo-HEY!"

_Oh thank God, _Belle supressed a sigh of relief as Ms Krone's screech of fury caused Jefferson to snap away from her and stare in bewilderment at the bespectacled old woman. She was standing behind them, her hands on her hips and her damaged eyes glaring at them through her thick glasses. They zeroed in on Belle.

"Oh, Ms Krone, I am so-"

"YOU!" Jefferson's apology was cut off by the librarian's screech, and Belle started when she realised that Ms Krone was pointing a long, gnarled finger at _her._

"YOU LITTLE HARLOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT TO MAKE OUT IN MY LIBRARY?!" _she screamed, so loudly that her voice cracked and spittle flew from her lips.

"God, I'm sorry!" Belle blurted out, grabbing her book and shooting up from her seat. She looked at Jefferson "I'll...see you later!" she said quickly, and then she sped out of the library.

Once she had gotten out of the whole lecture block altogether, she leaned against the cold brick wall, breathing heavily from the effort of running the whole way.

_God, I need to work out, _she thought, leaning her hands against her knee's. Slowly her breath steadied and was able to stand up. As she walked back to the dormitories, her mind went back to Jefferson's almost kiss.

She cursed quietly, an icky feeling of guilt swirling in her stomach. She didn't want to lead him on...she had to tell him she wasn't interested. And soon.

_And oh, what fun _that's _going to be!_

OUAT

In the Dame House, James Nolan walked into Snow White's bedroom, excitement practically buzzing off him and a massive grin on his face. Before Snow White could ask him what was going on, he sat down next to her on the bed and greeted her with a deep kiss on her blood red lips. She moaned appreciatively, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on the bed.

"They're gonna give me a trial" said James between kisses "If I impress the boss" he pressed a kiss Snow White's lips again, this one deeper than before "They're gonna give me a job. I'll be a bus boy, but" he kissed her again, a hand cupping her soft white cheek "At least I'll have a job"

"That's _brilliant _Charming!" Snow White's smile glowed with pride, and it was so bright and beautiful that James just had to kiss it. Their lips and tongues moved in harmony for a while, her arms wrapping around his back and pressing him more firmly to her. Then she pulled away "When's the trial?"

James gave her a soft kiss before answering "It starts at four, next Saturday"

Snow White stared up at him in alarm "Oh my God, James! That's the same day as the Football Semi Final!"

James blanched, his hands and lips stilling on Snow White's body "Oh _dammit!"_

OUAT

Six days later, and it was the night of the Semi-Final. The infamous Troll's-a team of the meanest, ugliest giant's that Portland could spit out-had arrived at Fairytale College.

Over on the football pitch the many seats were being filled with fans, some holding banners and most already screaming their teams name:

"_Go go, Roy-als, GO! GO!...Go go, Roy-als, GO! GO!"_

Down on the sidelines, the Royals cheer squad was trying to prepare for the players arrival. There was just one small problem:

"Where the hell is Belle?!" Ruby snapped, and the other cheerleaders shrugged. She turned to Ella and she shrugged too, looking completely bewildered and a little pissed off. Ruby turned away from her, growling with frustration.

"She said she'd be here!" _after all, how long does it take to finish a freaking article?! _She wondered frustratedly. Ten minutes before they were meant to leave for the pitch, Belle had remembered that she had a column for the Mirror to finish by tomorrow-compensation for not getting to write the Football article, Gene had said-and had promised to meet them on the sidelines before the game started.

But now it was five minutes before the game, and she still _wasn't here!_

"Where the hell _is _she?!" Ruby spat through her teeth.

OUAT

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap!"_

Scraping her hair back into a ponytail Belle hurtled out of her bedroom, the short skirt of her cheerleading outfit fluttering around her legs as she sped towards the door with some pretty impressive expletives coming from her mouth, cursing her crap timing. She had been so caught up in writing her article-"Say What You Really Feel"-that she hadn't noticed that she had three minutes until the game started! Ruby was going to _kill _her!

Thundering down the stairs, Belle slammed against the door and madly scrabbled for the handle, turning it and throwing the door open so she could throw herself outside and-

She stopped. Her hand still on the door as she stared in front of her. Unknown to her at the time, there had been someone stood outside of the Dame House, their hand raised as though about to open it themselves, his face so surprised at the sudden sharp opening that it was almost funny.

"Rumplestiltskin?" said Belle, staring at him. He didn't say anything, merely withdrawing his hand and sliding it in his pants pocket. The pant's were slightly creased, and Belle realised that that was not the only thing that was unkempt about the usually pin-neat Dealer.

The poor boy looked _terrible! _His clothes were rumpled and uncared for, his skin was pale, there were dark shadows under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, and his long hair was falling in tangles about his face, making him look a little bit demented.

"I need to talk to you" he pleaded, and Belle could've cried at the desperation in his voice _"Please!"_

All thoughts of leaving for the football game evaporated from her mind, in that one moment she didn't care about what had happened between them, nor about how he'd acted towards her the previous week. She couldn't make him leave, not when he was so desperate like this.

So she nodded, opening the door further "Yeah, of course. Come in"

OUAT

"Where is he?!" Thomas hissed to the boy in front of him. Twisting his neck, Philip shook his head.

"I don't know!" he hissed back, and the other boy cursed fiercely. The game was seconds away from starting, the two teams already positioned on the pitch, and team captain James Nolan was nowhere to be seen!

"If he doesn't get here soon, I swear to God..." Thomas muttered darkly "I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his-"

"Miss me, guys?"

"James!" Thomas felt the warm glow of relief fill him when James Nolan spoke from behind him, he quickly shifted to the side and allowed him to take the Quarterback position "Where the _hell _have you been?!" he snapped, flashing daggers though his football helmet.

"Getting a job!" was James' biting reply, and he bent down behind Philip, turning to face the massive Troll Quaterback. The gigantic Senior bared his teeth, and _snarled._

James grinned back "Let's get this party started!"

OUAT

Regina was bored. She hated these things, these football games. If she wasn't the Student Body President then she would _never _attend one of these idiotic displays of masculine superiority! But she was, and so she had to. She hated that.

And it wasn't like she even had Daniel to keep her company, oh no! _He _had a late shift at Stable Eating so he couldn't make it! And Abigail was on the cheer squad and Maleficent was sat in the front row with Gene as he recorded every detail of the stupid game!

So she was bored. And alone. Great.

All around her there were babbles of conversation, along with the occasional screaming and stamping fit whenever those idiotic Royals scored a goal, or the even more common screaming wave of abuse whenever a Troll slammed into one of the opposing players, although _how _Philip Night being dog piled by four gigantic footballers could be seen as anything other than hilarious was beyond her.

So caught up was she in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the snippet of conversation behind her. Unfortunately.

"...yeah, I know what you mean, Snow White is _totally _Fairest of Them All!"

Regina stiffened, her heart nearly stopping in her chest. She couldn't believe it...not again!

She spun around on her row, and sitting directly behind her were Rothbart and Odile Blackwing, caught up in their own conversation.

"Uh...Hey Rothbart? Odile?" she called loudly over the noise, and the twins turned to her:

"Yeah?!" Rothbart yelled back, wincing as the crowd screamed again in anger, Odile following them:

"_Send him off, ref! RED CARD!" _she screamed. She was ignored.

"Did...Did you say something about...'Fairest' just now?" Regina asked, just getting to the point this time. Rothbart looked at her confusedly.

"Um...No!" he yelled, shaking his head "Me and Odile were just talking about the game!"

Regina forced her expression to remain serene "Right!" she nodded "Sorry to bother you!" and she turned back to the game.

And this time, she made sure to keep her mind on every little detail.

OUAT

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Belle asked gently. They were sat on her bed in her room, going for somewhere more private than the lounge. Rumplestiltskin was on the edge of her bed, his hands clasped between his knee's and his head bent, his hair coming forward to shield his face.

"It's...My family" he said eventually, hesitantly "My parents...They're getting divorced"

"Oh Rumple..." Belle felt a wave of sympathy for him, reaching out to touch his hand. Rumplestiltskin jumped at the feel of her skin, but didn't show any other response.

"Yeah, um...My father, he...he's gonna try and take Bae from my mother" he pulled his hand away from Belle's, pressing it to his forehead in an act of agony "He's gonna try and take him to _Boston!" _he burst out, sounding so broken.

"What?!" Belle cried, outraged "He can't do that!"

"Well, he's gonna damn well try!" cried Rumplestiltskin, looking up at her with a face that seemed a thousand years old "He's gonna pull every trick he has to take Baelfire! All just to spite my _bloody _mother!" he slammed his fist down on the bed at the curse, making the mattress shudder. He was breathing heavily now, his head shaking with angry disbelief "And he...He doesn't even care about what this is gonna do to Bae!" he added, his accent becoming thicker with emotion "He doesn't care about any of us! All that bastard cares about is bloody _winning!" _his voice broke, and his eyes started to water. Belle made a sound of immense pity, and before she knew what she was doing she had Rumplestiltskin wrapped in her arms, his head pressing against her chest and his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he fought to control himself.

"Oh Rumple..." she breathed, nuzzling her cheek against his silky-haired scalp "It's all gonna be O.k, I promise!" she swore, and then she kissed his head.

She felt him stiffen at the contact, and Belle wondered if she'd accidentally breached her boundaries. She hadn't meant to kiss him, it...it'd just been a spur of the moment thing. Should she apologise...?

Slowly, his hands never leaving her waist, Rumplestiltskin raised his head, and when their eyes met all thoughts of an apology left her mind. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyelashes were spiked from unshed tears, but he was staring at her with such a strange, thought stopping look of wonder, that none of those attributes mattered, they weren't even noticeable.

Because the look wasn't just one of wonder, it was a look that questioned her, a look that offered her to stop there, at a simple kiss on the crown of his head. They could brush it off as a one time, non-consequential incident. If she wanted.

But she didn't want, for the first time in months he was in her arms again, and she was surprised at the amount of incredible relief that act brought her, and it was now that she realised just how much she'd missed him, and now he was here, with her, and he wasn't pushing her away.

Tenderly, she brushed a lock of his hair away, tucking it behind his ear. Rumplestiltskin didn't make a sound, waiting to see what she could do. Slowly, she leaned in, and pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek.

"_Belle..." _Rumplestiltskin rasped, his hands tightening on her waist. Belle pulled away, looking at him again. He was still staring at her, a small glimmer of hope in his chocolate brown eyes.

_Please, _he thought, _oh God, please._

Releasing a hand from her waist, he reached up to cradle the side of her face, brushing a thumb over a soft cheek. She sighed contently, leaning into his gentle touch.

"I've missed you so much, Belle" he whispered, and Belle smiled softly.

"I've missed you too, Rumple" she breathed.

And then, after nearly two months of being apart, Rumplestiltskin and Belle leaned towards each other, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

She knew it was probably cliche, but when Rumplestiltskin's lips touched hers Belle could've sworn she saw fireworks explode behind her eyes. The kiss was so gentle, a soft touching of the lips, but there was so much passion in it, so much longing, it completely took her breath away. She shifted closer to him, a hand wrapping around his neck and tangling in his hair, her lips parting to receive him. He moaned in approval and plundered her mouth, his other hand coming up to caress the other side of her face as her other arm wrapped around his back, pulling him closer so that their chests were tightly pressed together, her tongue stroking across his as she leaned back onto the bed, pulling him with her so that he was lying between her legs and cupping her face, kissing her like he'd never again get the chance.

"...Rumple..." Belle breathed when he started kissing down her neck, his lips lingering on her sweet skin "...My Rumple..."

"_Yes" _Rumple murmured back, bringing his mouth back to her's, his left hand leaving her face and trailing down her arm until it reached her hand, lacing their fingers together on the bed as they kissed desperately, and he suppressed a groan when her leg wrapped around his waist "Your Rumple..."

Suddenly, he felt moisture touch his cheeks, and when he pulled away in confusion he was stunned to see that Belle had tears in her eyes. He stroked a thumb across her cheek, suddenly concerned "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Belle laughed out a sob and shook her head "Nothing!" she unlaced her hand from his and brought her hands up to tenderly cradle his face, just like he had done moments before "Absolutely nothing! This is perfect..." more tears escaped her cheeks and Rumplestiltskin kissed them away "So perfect..."

He couldn't hold it back anymore, he had to tell her "Oh God, Belle...I love you, I love you so _much" _he kissed her again, her fingers trailing up from his face and tangling in his hair "My Belle...My darling...My beauty..." he murmured between kisses.

Belle broke the kiss, looking up into his brown eyes, dark with desire and love, and she smiled so happily he thought it would break his heart.

"Oh my God, Rumple...I love you too" she whispered, and Rumplestiltskin felt his own eyes fill with happy tears "I love you with all my heart" she pulled him back to her mouth, and he moaned when her clever hands stroked down his back, sending warm tingles all over his body. His own hands did not remain still, the one still on her cheek moving down the side of her body and sliding across it, feeling every curve, every swell, every rush of warmth whenever he came across a patch of skin exposed by her cheerleading uniform...

"Don't let me go again, Rumple" she begged, kissing his cheek the same time he kissed her's "Please Rumple...don't let me go..."

"Never" he swore "I promise you, my darling Belle, my everything, I will never, _ever, _let you go again!"

As if he would! For the first time in months he actually felt whole, actually felt some degree of warmth in his heart. He actually felt _happy, _and all because of her.

She was here, she was back in his arms, and this time, he was _never _going to let her go!

_**What do ya think of THAT?! If that doesn't get some reviews, I will chew off my own arm! No really, I'll do it! I'm on a major romance high right now! That is the best kissing scene I've ever written and I hope you loved it as much as I do!**_

_**O.k, bad news guys, I'm gonna take a teeny tiny break from this fic, just to figure out where this is going and I PROMISE it won't take longer than three weeks, maybe even earlier, I've never been that good with keeping to deadlines.**_

_**So anyway, please review, because I HAVE to know if you liked this chapter! PLEASE! I'll give you cookies!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**I'm back! Sorry for the wait but a lot's been going on in my life. I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, they really made my day. Cookies for all! *Throws cookies* **_

_**Now, on with the fic.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 12

Jefferson was in the stands of the football pitch and talking into his cell phone. As he spoke through to the other line, he scanned the Royal's cheerleading squad-who were screaming at the opposing team as they managed to score yet _another _goal-for signs of Belle French. It was nearly half-time and there was still no sign of her, making the Hatter feel very much like Ruby Lucas looked: Like he was about to explode with frustration.

The relationship between him and Belle was starting to break apart, his carefully constructed plan falling through the cracks. That much had made that much clear the night after that idiot librarian had interrupted their kiss. She had come to him during morning break and told him, in no uncertain terms, that nothing was ever going to happen between them.

"_But, I hope we can still be friends" _she'd said kindly, and Jefferson honestly hadn't been able to believe what was happening. She was _Friendzoning him?!_

"_Of course, Belle" _he'd shrugged, giving her a reassuring smile. She'd smiled back, nodded politely and walked away, by which point the Hatter had already started scheming and plotting, and deduced that he'd find her at the game, see if there was any opening still left for him, and exploit it as far as he could. Subtlety, of course.

But she needed to turn up first! Seriously, where the hell was she?!

"_Jeff?" _said a small, feminine voice on the other end of his phone, jolting Jefferson back to the present. When he spoke, his voice was sweet, kind, something he reserved for only one person.

"I'm here, Grace" he said "But listen, I'm sorry but I've got to go now, O.k?" he heard his little sister sigh sadly, and felt a small twinge of guilt.

"_O.k" _she said sadly from their home in Boston _"Do you want to talk to Mom and Dad while you're here?"_

Jefferson shook his head "No, it's O.k. I'll see you guys when you come down for Visitation in a few weeks. But hey, tell Mom I said hi"

"_O.k, see you Jeff. Love you" _said Grace, and in the background he could hear the voice of his still-living mother, Dutch Hatter, calling her to bed.

"Love you too, Grace" Jefferson smiled, and then hung up the phone. He looked around the football boarder again just as James Nolan screamed abuse at the Troll that had just slammed him into the ground, preventing his goal, and his smile turned into a scowl.

_Where the hell was she?!_

OUAT

When Rumplestiltskin woke up in Belle's cozy little bed the next morning, he smiled down at the young beauty wrapped around him like a warm, comforting blanket. He carefully sat up so that he was leaning against the headboard, looked down at the sleeping form in his arms and tried to think of a time he had ever been this happy. He couldn't.

He was hardly able to believe it, after weeks of longing, pining, and-thanks to the Hatter-a hell of a lot of jealousy, they were together again. Using the arm that was wrapped around his beauty's naked back, he gently moved her so that she was pressing better against him, her head resting against his chest and smiling when Belle sighed in her sleep and burrowed her head into it, a delicate auburn curl falling into her face. Gently, he picked it up between his fingers and brushed it behind her ear, pressing an equally gentle kiss to her temple as he did.

"Is it morning yet?" Rumplestiltskin nearly jumped out of his skin when Belle's voice, her cute accent thick with sleep, whispered into his ear. He pulled away from her to see her beautiful eyes looking up at him and a soft, sleepy smile on her lips. Rumplestiltskin smiled too:

"Yeah, I think so" he said, and shifted back down so that his head was lying next to hers on the pillows. He gazed at her adoringly, knowing that, at some point, they were going to have to talk about a few things: Milah, Jefferson, them. He had a feeling she knew this too, but she didn't say anything. Like him, she seemed to just want to revel in this one perfect moment they had together.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Belle's fingers lifted up Rumplestilskin's chest, along his collarbone, up his neck, across his jaw and cheek, until they were carding through his hair. Rumplestiltskin had long since closed his eyes at her touch, not even thinking to question it when Belle started to pull his face towards hers...

"_Belle Eleanor French! I AM GOING TO _KILL YOU!"

Rumplestiltskin and Belle only had time to pull their lips apart before the furious raging tornado that was Ruby Lucas kicked her door open and barged her way in, chest heaving and eyes blazing, her long streaked hair wild about her face:

"You complete bitch! How _dare _you stand us all up at the ga-" she started to screech at the top of her lungs, but apparently mid-scream her haze of rage cleared enough so that she could see the..._Intimate _scene laid out before her.

Ruby froze of the spot. Her whole expression freezing, her eyes wide and her mouth a huge red O, a crimson blush coming to her cheeks as her fists rose, and started to shake in the air, her mouth curving into a huge, wide, happy grin.

"Oh...My..._God!" _she cried, pointing a vigerously shaking finger at the couple as Belle sat up rapidly, pulling her bed sheet around her to protect her modesty and her face burning. Rumplestiltskin sat up too, the sheet tumbling around his waist and a huge, smug grin curving his lips.

"R-Rubes, I-" Belle stammered, but Ruby was too far gone.

"Oh my God!" she squealed loudly, practically jumping up and down in the air with excitement "Oh My GOD you're back together! You're _finally _back together! It's about freaking _time, _you two. And you!" she pointed at a bemused Rumplestiltskin,a smug look of her own only brightening her joy "So much for Belle being nothing to do with you, you _dog, _you!"

"Oh dear God..." Rumplestiltskin murmured helplessly. Belle beseeched her very hyper-active friend, who had now started laughing hysterically. Great.

"Ruby, can you please-?!"

"Oh!" her excited look fell away almost immediately and she raised her hands "Say no more! I am _gone! _And don't worry about last night, it is _not _a problem!" she clasped her hands in front of her mouth in front of her, looking oh, so happy "I just can't believe you two are finally together again! This is _fantastic! Rumbelle for the win!" _she then proceeded to jump out of the room and run down the hall, chanting 'Rumbelle for the win!' as she went.

Rumplestiltskin and Belle, both of them completely and utterly dumbfounded, stared after her, blank expressions on both of their faces. The Rumplestiltskin sucked in a breath.

"'Rumbelle for the win?'" he quoted, sounding so completely bewildered that Belle started laughing, lying on her back and affectionately brushing her fingers against his chin. He still looked completely confused.

"What the hell is 'Rumbelle?'" he wondered rhetorically, and Belle giggled, shrugging.

"I have no idea. I think it's like a merging of our names" he raised an eyebrow at her, and Belle smirked "You know, like they do for celebrity couples"

"Oh" Rumplestiltskin frowned, snuggling deeper into Belle's bed and wrapping his arms around her "I'm not sure I _like _that, Belle"

She rolled her eyes and grinned at him "Oh, shut-up and kiss me!"

And he did.

OUAT

The news that Rumplestiltskin Gold and Belle French were back together spread pretty fast. By midday half the college had heard the news, and by Monday morning practically everyone was talking about it. That was evident when Belle walked into her first period Geography class and an automatic hush came over the room, everyone turning in their seats to stare at her as she slowly walked up to her own placement.

Then, as expected, the whispers started:

"_...She's back with Gold!"_

"_...I heard they were caught in bed together..."_

"_...She cheated on the Mad Hatter with him!"_

Belle groaned, opening her Geography textbook and trying to block out the gossipers. Looked like it was going to be a long day...

OUAT

_Whack!_

"Ow!" Rumplestiltskin softly groaned, distracted from the English lecture he was barely listening to (George killed Lennie in Of Mice and Men? Who the hell cares?!) when a balled up wad of paper hit him on the back of the head. Turning around, he saw Regina grinning down at him. Rumplestiltskin inwardly sighed.

"Can I help you?" he whispered, and Regina chuckled softly, so that Ms Gohrm wouldn't hear.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your charming little reunion" she whispered back, smirking "It's quite the talk of the school"

"I've heard. Good thing I don't give a damn" he quietly sneered, refusing to let whatever jibe Regina was preparing to deliver ruin the elation he felt at having Belle back.

Regina just continued to smirk "_You _might not care, Gold, but I know someone who does!"

"Oh?"

"Jefferson" she said, looking like she was not to laugh "He feels that you, uh, _stole his girl_" she whispered mockingly, raising her fingers in air quotes.

Rumplestiltskin felt laughter bubble up in his chest, and fought to control it. Jefferson really thought that Belle would _ever _be his? Good God, he really _was _insane!

"Yeah, he was really mad" whispered Regina contemplatively "I almost felt bad when I told him"

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows raised slightly "_You _told him?"

"It was going around the entire school, he'd hear about it eventually. I just _really _wanted to see the look on his face when he did!" she hissed, an amused grin of malice that mirrored Rumplestiiltskin's on her face. Then she leaned forward in her seat.

"By the way, he's sworn to get you back"

"Oh yeah?" Rumplestiltskin whispered, not particularly bothered by this, and Regina nodded.

"Yes. I have no idea what he's going to do, but then again you know how _inventive _he is" she sighed softly, briefly looking up at the ceiling "Who knows? He might not even go after _you_ to get his revenge_"_

And there it was. The snide little bomb the malevolent Student Body President had been waiting to drop. Rumplestiltskin's smile faded, and he glared at the young woman, who looked extremely pleased with herself.

"You really think that's going to bother me, dearie?" he challenged, forgetting to keep his voice down "You seem to forget who I am"

"Rumplestiltskin Gold!"

It was not Regina who responded with this, but rather the raised voice of Ms Gohrm. Regina's grin grew wider still as everyone focused on the dealer, and it was with a great feeling of reluctance that he turned to face the irritated, annoying lecturer.

"Yes?" he said lazily, and Ms Gohrm placed her hands on her hips, trying to stare him out (a difficult feat, seeing as he was sat three rows away from her)

"You seem particularly chatty over there. Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Rumplestiltskin slowly looked around the room. Most of the students, if not all of them, immediately turned away when they met his searing gaze. Turning back to the lecturer, he shrugged.

"Well, as much as I would love to divulge my private life-"

"Hardly private" Regina chimed in, much to the amusement of her classmates. The dealer ignored her:

"-To a classroom of students, surely you, as a woman of education, would prefer to continue with your boring little lecture?"

The classroom was filled with titters, and Ms Gorhms nostrils flared with frustration, anger layering her voice when she spoke without thinking:

"Well, if you think my lecture on 'Of Mice and Men' is so _boring" _she hissed the word "Then why don't you just leave?!"

"Alright" Rumplestiltskin made an unperturbed face and gathered up his things, and Ms Ghorm quickly realised her mistake when he started heading towards the door.

"No, Gold! Sit back down now!" she ordered, but he was already at the door, gesturing in a way that suggested helpless confusion.

"But you told me to leave if I was bored!" he said innocently, putting his hand on the handle "And guess what, dearie? _I'm bored!"_

"GOLD! You are not doing this again! Get back in your seat!" the lecturer yelled, but he had already opened the door, jauntily waving goodbye as he walked out of the classroom.

For a few seconds, the classroom was silent, the angered teacher stressfully raising a hand to her forehead. Then Regina Mills' voice filtered through the silence:

"You do realise that he's done this twice now?"

"Yes! Thank-you Miss Mills I am fully aware of that!" Ms Gohrm snapped, and, ignoring the immature 'Oooh!' sounds her students were making, continued with her lecture.

OUAT

During their lunch hour, James Nolan found himself sitting with Snow White and Ella. Normally, he would sit with his team, but after Saturday's crippling defeat from the Trolls (7-2. That went _beyond _humiliation!) they were refusing to speak to him, and met him with the most furious of glares when he had tried to sit at their table.

James groaned, wincing when he put a hand on his forehead and forgetting about the cut there. He was also sporting a bruised arm and had hobbled away from the pitch with a twisted ankle. But apparently that didn't make him any less of a target for blame.

After all, how could he not know that being five minuets late to the football pitch would damn the whole game? How could it _not _be his fault?

"James" a soft voice pulled him out of his self pity, it was Snow White, and she looked pitying. He sighed, realising he had not been as discreet as he thought about his woe.

"You need to stop beating yourself up, Charming" she said kindly "It wasn't your fault! You're still going into the Final!" she glared over at the Royals "Those idiots are just looking for someone to blame" she added, not bothering to keep her voice down and getting a returning glare from the nearby team.

"Yeah, and it just so happens to be me!" James groaned, his head falling to the tables surface as Ruby and Ella walked up to the table, trays in hands. When they saw the disgraced captain they made sympathetic sounds.

"Are they still not talking to him?" asked Ella, nodding back at James' team. Snow White nodded, rubbing her boyfriends back, then sighed impatiently when the calls of Thomas and Peter carried over to their girlfriends:

"Hey Ella! Come over here!"

"Ruby! Come sit with us!"

"I'll come and sit with you when you stop being a big baby!" Ruby called back.

"Yeah!" Ella added. Slowly shaking her head at them, she directed her gaze to James. She looked like she was about to say something comforting but was distracted when Ruby let out a loud, scandalous gasp.

"Well, well, well!" she said as a certain brunette came to the table "Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence!"

"Clearly someone finally managed to detach themselves from their new-slash-old boyfriend!" Snow White grinned impishly.

"Yeah Belle! It feels like forever since we last saw you! " Ella chimed in, and then giggled "Could a certain _boy _have anything to do with that?"

"Alright! You can stop now!" Belle pleaded with them, sitting on Snow White's other side and trying not to smile. And failing.

Ruby leaned forward "No we can-_not! _We haven't seen you since Saturday morning!" she scolded, but not seriously "How've things been going with you and Gold?"

"Yeah, did you make it out of the bedroom at_ all_ this weekend?" said Snow White. Ruby and Ella gasped at her uncharacteristic comment and Belle blushed scarlet.

"Snow!" she moaned.

"You're not denying it!" Snow White laughed triumphantly, and Ella and Ruby joined in. Belle whimpered painfully, burying her face in her hands.

"So, I guess we're off _my _problem then?" James grumbled, bringing his head up.

"Yeah, sorry loser" said Ruby, and James' head fell back onto the table. The young red-head eagerly turned back to the embarrassed reporter.

"So, come on! _Spill!" _she begged "How did it happen?!"

"Did he beg you to take him back?" Snow White butted in, and Belle shook her head.

"No-"

"Then did you go to _him?!" _Ella gasped, thinking how unusual it would be for Belle to do anything like that.

"No! I-"

"Then did he stand outside your window with a boom box playing your favourite song?"

"In what universe would Rumplestiltskin Gold ever do that, Ruby?!"

The girls burst into fit's of laughter, ignoring the looks they were getting and the despairing sounds poor James was making. Then they heard a noise next to the young beauty:

"Belle"

Wiping tears away from her eyes, Belle looked up to see none other than Jefferson looking down at her, his trademark hat hanging oddly on his head. At the sight of him, Belle felt her mirth fade and the guilt creep in. No, she hadn't told Jefferson that she had gotten back with Rumplestiltskin, but no doubt he'd heard about it. Crap.

Nervously, she smiled up at him, tuning out the silence that had fallen on the table "Hey Jefferson"

"I heard you got back together with Rumplestiltskin Gold" he said matter of factly, and she nodded. The tension here was so thick she could've cut it with a knife.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I did" she said, and this time Jefferson nodded, an unpleasant look on his face.

"Well, good for you. Let's just hope he doesn't cheat on you with another bimbo, huh?"

There was a pause, and then the air was rife with hisses as Ruby, Ella and Snow White sucked in copious amounts of air, fierce looks of anger directed at the soon-to-be-dead Mad Hatter. Belle's fists clenched. _How dare he..._

"Excuse me?" she said, her voice dangerously low, but Jefferson appeared not to perceive the scene in front of him.

"What can I say, Belle? You missed your chance. You could've been my number one girl but instead" his shoulders sagged as he let out a long, sad sigh "You chose to be with the flight risk. Have a nice life" waggling his fingers at her stunned expression, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Belle stared at the spot he'd stood in, her mouth agape and wondering what the hell had just happened. Opposite her, she heard Ruby growl.

"What a tool!" she said, glaring after him "Want me to go punch him?"

"No, don't bother" Belle sighed. Then her mouth lifted in a small smile "Well, it looks like you were right about him, Ruby. He is just an ass" she paused, poking at her steak and kidney pie, her friends watched her, knowing that she was clocking things over in her mind "Although...He does have a point. Rumple _did _cheat on me before..."

"Only because that freak Milah pulled every trick in the book to seduce him!" said Ruby. Then her eyes widened in horror "Oh my God, I'm defending Rumplestiltskin Gold..."

"Why don't you talk to him?" said Snow White, spearing a section of pickle with her fork "I mean...you guys _have _talked about all this. Right?"

"Um..." Belle hesitated, starting to blush again "Well-"

"Snow, we haven't seen the girl since she stood us up on Saturday night!" Ruby butted in "Do you _really _think her and Rumple have been sat around _talking?"_

"Ruby!" Belle cried.

"No denial!" Ruby shot back before she could say anything. Groaning again, Belle mimicked James and dropped her head to the tables surface while her friends laughed at her expense. It was at that moment that another presence came up next to her.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for James Nolan?"

At the sound of his name, James finally lifted his head and saw Daniel Hay standing at the table. He raised his hand helpfully, wondering what he could want.

"Yeah, I'm right here"

"Oh good" said Daniel, looking grateful that he didn't have to trail around the entire cafeteria "This is about your trial run on Saturday"

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to James. In the miserable midst of his entire team harbouring a grudge against him for loosing the game, he'd completely forgotten about the job he'd applied for at Stable Eating. He figured he'd done O.k. He'd cleaned up after customers, swept the floor, washed the dishes at a fast rate, and didn't get yelled at nearly as much as Daniel had (he _really _needed to stop letting Regina into the deli while he was working!) and the end of it the owner had told him he'd give James his answer the following Monday.

And now, it appeared that moment had come.

"Oh. Yeah" said James. Trying to both hide his nerves and ignore the stares he was getting from the girls. Even Belle had raised her head to hear Daniel's news.

James swallowed, trying to appear calm "So, uh...Did I get the job?"

Irritatingly, Daniel didn't answer straight away, his smooth expression betraying nothing. Then, just when James was convinced he'd completely blown it and was gonna be broke forever and Snow White was gonna dump him because he would be a broke loser who couldn't provide for his child, Daniel grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

"The boss has decided to give you a shot as a bus-boy" Snow White gasped happily and threw her arms around James in a joyous embrace. The boy himself wrapped an arm around her and stared at his future workmate, dumbfounded "You start Saturday morning, eight am sharp. Don't be late, the boss will kill you!" Daniel warned him.

"Right. Thanks!" said James, sticking his thumb out towards him as the bus boy in gratitude as he walked back to Regina's table. Commandeering his attention, Snow White leaned up to kiss him happily while Belle, Ruby and Ella clapped.

"Congratulations!" said Belle, a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, you've got the crappiest job on the planet!" said Ruby, just as happily. Not breaking away from Snow White, James made a very rude hand gesture towards her. Ruby just laughed.

"O.k, we have to celebrate!" she said when Snow White finally released her boyfriend "Who's up for going out somewhere tonight?"

"Uh, Ruby? I _can't _go out anywhere" said Snow White, rubbing a hand over her belly. Ruby snorted.

"So? We don't have to _drink-"_

"Yeah right" Belle muttered, and Ella giggled. Ruby glared at her, a slow smile curving her lips.

"Shut-up, tramp!" she said, smirking evilly.

And that was how Ruby Lucas ended up with a face full of half-eaten steak and kidney pie.

OUAT

Later that afternoon found Regina in the second half of her fourth/fifth period Maths Major. Settling down in her seat near the far back (next to nerd Jiminy Hopper and not-to-be-messed-with Mulan Fa) she opened her bag to reach in and grab her Maths textbook.

But instead, she pulled out something quite different.

She didn't realise what it was until she pulled it into the classroom. When she touched it, all she felt was it's strange, smooth circular shape, with a dry, bumpy dip in the middle. Frowning, Regina pulled the object out into the light.

It was an apple. A regular sized, smooth, blood red apple, and when Regina turned the fruit in her trembling hand, she saw a bite, as if from a small mouth, had been taken out of it. The flesh was brown as though it had been left for a long time.

"What the hell?" Regina whispered, so silently no-one could've heard her. She stared at the apple in her shaking hand. It was the same. Almost exactly the same as the one she'd given-

"Regina?"

Gasping, she immediately turned the apple into her chest, hiding the fruit against her chest at the sound of Jiminy Hopper's voice. She looked up, expecting to see him staring at her. But he wasn't.

He was staring at her fisted right hand.

"W-what's that?" he asked timidly, pointing at her hand. The nerves in his voice pissed Regina off to no end. What? Just because she had an apple in her hand meant it was poisonous? That she was a risk? It was just a damned apple, for Gods sake! An apple that had magically appeared in her bag and was the spitting image of the one she'd given Snow White...

Glaring at Jiminy, she uncurled her hand, revealing the blood red fruit "What's the matter, Hopper? You never seen an apple before?" she snapped at him, throwing it back in her bag and pulling out her textbook.

Jiminy blinked "A-an _apple, _Regina?"

"Yes, you idiot, an _apple. _But you needn't worry. You and everyone else in this idiotic facility are perfectly safe. What reason would I have for pulling that trick twice?" her lips curved in a smile that was anything but sweet and she turned her back on him and his blank expression. She opened her textbook and tried to concentrate on the complicated figures, at the same time trying to force down the hammering of her rapidly beating heart.

_**Uh-oh! Things are not looking good for Regina! And for those of you thinking that's the last we've seen of Jefferson...You are very wrong. Also I don't own Of Mice and Men. Man alive did that ending piss me off...**_

_**So, what do we think? Any comments? Criticisms? Please let me know!**_

_**By the way, Dutch is short for Duchess who is a character from Lewis Carroll's original Alice in Wonderland.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 13

The Booth kid finished screwing in the last screw and stood back from the door to admire his handiwork. It was a basic lock, your regular kind of wooden dead-bolt. But the wood was strong and hard to break.

"There you go!" he said to Regina, his voice smug "No-one will be getting through _that _in a hurry!"

"Are you certain of that, Booth?" said Regina, looking at the bolt. After the apple incident the Student Body President had come to the conclusion that someone was trying to mess with her. In retaliation she decided that, as she was pretty sick and tired of finding her stuff moved or, the much more recent problem, finding stuff from her, _ahem, _checkered past that she had never laid eyes on, she was going to take some precautions. After her classes were finished, she went to a nearby hardware store and got a new lock for her locker and then paid the son of the Woodwork teacher, Pinocchio Booth, to come and fix another lock on the outside her door. He'd obliged, for a small payment.

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed now "This thing is solid as a rock! Well...wood" he knocked on his masterpiece. Every carving was, to him, a work of art, the lock built with a certain...middle ages flair, just like his father had taught him.

Regina rolled her eyes, pulling some notes out of her purse. No doubt it was what the idiot was waiting around for. Pinocchio looked at the notes in his hand and then frowned "Hey, I thought we agreed on $50?"

Regina's lips pressed together in an irritated line "Actually I think you'll find I said $40. But I suppose you're entitled to a little idiocy what with all that cinnamon you've been swallowing"

Pinocchio blushed scarlet "Hey! That was _one _time!"

"Booth, get out of my dorm"

"Yes ma'am" he muttered, begrudgingly moving towards the stairs. After he left Regina walked into her room and tested the lock for herself, sliding the thick bolt into it's holder and pulling on the door. It held fast.

For the first time in weeks, Regina smiled a satisfied smile. No-one would be getting through that. Maybe now, she could finally relax.

OUAT

A few days later, and Snow White found herself suppressing an almost overwhelming urge to run screaming from the room. Her fifth birthing class had just ended, and as she waited outside the...classroom?...for James to finish up in the bathroom she overheard the ill-concealed conversation between two adult mothers from behind the class door:

"So, Iago and I finally found a crib for the little one!" said a high, feminine voice excitedly, and Snow White heard someone coo appreciatively.

"Did you?! Oh that's fantastic, what kind?" she said, her voice slightly deeper, which led the high-voiced woman to start describing, in excruciating detail, some royal-style white crib she had bought while her friend ooed and aahed. Then:

"But it must've been awfully expensive for you, dear!" said the low voice, and Snow White heard the higher scoff.

"Oh, please, buying baby things is hardly a problem! Especially when you've taken the time to plan it all out properly beforehand. I just can't imagine how all those accidental teenage mothers cope, poor things!" she said, in a tone that was anything but sympathetic. Snow White felt something twist in her stomach, feeling Emma give her a kick for good measure.

"Oh, I _know!" _the deep voice tutted "It's ridiculous how many improper mothers there are just because they were too-" Snow White heard her cough "_Social, _shall we say?"

_What the hell?! _Snow White thought vehemently as the higher voice started speaking again:

"Now, now Jadis, that's not fair"

_Damn right!_

"Not all teenage mothers are...like that. There are plenty of girls out there who are mothers simply because they thought they knew it all. At any rate, they're certainly reaping the consequences now"

_Are you freaking kidding me?!_

"Oh, you wait, Emilia" said the deep voiced woman "It won't be the mothers reaping the consequences. It'll be those poor little children"

Snow White had heard enough. Fighting back tears of anger she stormed out of the building. When James turned up wondering where she'd gotten to, she poured it all out to him, falling into his arms and letting him rub her back in comforting circles.

"Don't worry, Snow" she said as she wept into his shoulder "It'll be O.k. We'll prove them wrong"

OUAT

When they got back to campus they immediately went to the Knight House. On their way back to the College Snow White had gotten a call from Ruby saying that they needed to get there the second they got back, only telling her that it was urgent. _Really _urgent.

"Hey, what's going on?" said Snow White as they walked in. Ruby was sat on a sofa in the Knight House lounge with Jiminy Hopper, and both turned to them as they came in. Both looked grave, not saying anything until Snow White and James were sitting down, then Ruby turned to the bespectacled red-head.

"Tell them what you saw" she said simply. Jiminy breathed out heavily, playing with his hands

"I-I'm not really sure what I saw, I-"

"Jim" Ruby's tone was firm "Tell them or I will!"

"Tell us what?" said Snow White, hoping they would soon get to the point, and the two turned to her. Jiminy raised his hand to his face, taking his glasses off in a stressed manner.

"I don't know! It could just be nothing, I mean it was an _apple _for God sakes!"

"Apple?" James repeated, his voice confused "That's what this is about? An _apple?"_

"It wasn't just the apple" said Ruby, shaking her head "It was what she said after"

"Who?" said Snow White, starting to feel really confused. Annoyingly, Ruby didn't answer, but prodded Jiminy

"Tell them!"

"Alright!" Jiminy put his glasses back on, looking at Snow White through the lenses as he hesitantly spoke: "Last Monday I...I saw Regina pull a red apple out of her bag, kind of like the one you..." he trailed off, and Snow White's hands tightened on her lap "Well, you know. Anyway, after I saw I asked her what she was doing with it and she...she was all..._threateningy" _

"She threatened you?!" gasped Snow White, and Jiminy looked uncomfortable.

"N-not exactly. She said something about 'Not pulling that trick twice' but, the way she said it...well, it gave me a bad feeling"

For a moment, the four occupants of the Knight House were silent. Then, Snow White sighed.

"Look, just because she had an apple on her, it doesn't mean she's planning on...hurting anyone again" she said, her gaze falling upon Jiminy "She probably got mad when you saw her with it and thought you were assuming the worst. She was probably just trying to scare you!"

"Maybe" said James, but when Snow White looked up at him he didn't look like he was thinking along the same lines. He looked like he was on guard, and the hand that was draped around her shoulder had tightened.

"I think we should tell Daniel" said Ruby, the same look on her face as James, but Snow White shook her head.

"No! We said we wouldn't say anything unless we had actual proof she was going to hurt someone!"

"Wait. You _said?" _said James, looking hard at her. Snow White shifted guiltily.

"Um, yeah. A couple of weeks ago Regina came to me and...it looked like she might have been having some problems" she admitted. James pulled his arm away from her, a furious look on his face.

"And you didn't think to tell _me _this?!"

"Listen!" Snow White snapped back "Ruby and I made a pact not to say anything unless it really looked like she was loosing it!"

James violently turned to the brunette "You knew too?!" he growled.

Defensively, Ruby crossed her arms over her chest "Hey. She made me _swear_ not to tell! But Snow" she turned to Snow White, her tone softer "We also said we wouldn't unless things got bad. _This _is bad!"

"This is coincidence!" said Snow White desperately "It's not like she can hurt anyone that way, she's not allowed in the Science lab on her own anymore! For all we know, we're just overreacting about some snack Regina forgot about!"

"Exactly!" Jiminy finally spoke up, not faltering even when Ruby and James glared at him "I know Regina's done some bad things-"

"Understatement of the century" Ruby muttered darkly.

"-But she's gotten a lot better since she met that Daniel guy. She doesn't pick on people as much and she...she hasn't gotten anyone expelled or...put in hospital recently! Doesn't she deserve the benefit of the doubt?" at that question, another heavy silence fell between them. Snow White kept her green orbs fixed on James and Ruby, staring them out. Eventually, James sighed:

"O.k. Fine! We don't say or do anything!" he said, and Ruby stared at him in horror:

"James!"

"Unless we find something that actually proves she's going to hurt someone!" he said firmly "Unless that happens we..._keep quiet" _he said softly, his face twisting as though the statement physically pained him "All agreed?"

"Agreed" said Jiminy immediately.

"Agreed" Snow White nodded.

Ruby didn't say anything, her mouth firmly shut and her arms twisted in front of her chest. She glared her friends, James especially as they waited for her to speak. She groaned:

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut!" she submitted, waving her hand in a gesture of surrender. Then she turned to Snow White "But just remember Snow, if your wrong, and Regina comes after you, it won't just be you who could get hurt!" she glanced down at Snow White's stomach "It could be your baby too"

At her words, a shot of fear went through Snow White, and her hands went to her stomach protectively. She was 29 weeks now, just over seven months. If Regina did go after her, her baby could be hurt...

But Snow White was never one to stop believing in people. Even Regina Mills. She looked back up at Ruby, her resolve still standing.

"I know that, Ruby. But if we did tell Daniel his girlfriend was crazy, and it turned out we were wrong? I think we all know" she looked around at the four sat on the lounge's sofa's "That it would be so much worse, for everybody"

Ruby leaned back in her seat, knowing she had no response and that Snow White was right.

They would just have to wait, and hope that they were, indeed, wrong.

OUAT

Later that night Belle French left the Gym late after cheer-leading practice. It had been one of her better days, she'd managed to get that left hand turn right, and no-one had shed any blood because of her. All in all, one good practice.

Except for the part where Aurora, Ruby and Ella had decided to enact her belated "Initiation" and stolen all of her cheerleading clothes out of her locker and hidden them while she was in the shower. Meaning she'd had to spend the last _half-hour_ looking for them until she'd found them in the Gym's vaulting horse!

In such a foul mood was she, that she didn't notice the person standing outside of the Gym doors until she had walked straight past them. She turned, and her bad mood immediately vanished when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Rumple!" she said happily, bounding over to him "Hey!"

"Hey" he responded, catching her hands as she approached "I, ah, thought I'd come and meet you from your cheerleading practice" he was looking her up and down, his brown eyes lingering on her legs. Belle cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Why?" she said teasingly "Was it just so you could see me in a cheerleading outfit again?"

"Possibly"

"Rumple!" Belle laughed, gently hitting his chest. Threading her fingers with his the renewed couple started to walk down the campus, Belle turning her face up to his.

"So, Snow told me that you walked out of Ms Rhuel's class again" she sounded a little admonishing, and Rumplestiltskin laughed.

"Hey, she was the one who told me to leave!" he said in defence.

"Are you sure she wasn't being sarcastic, Rumple?"

He shrugged "I didn't really care"

Belle laughed, and smacked him again lightly on the chest. Then it occurred to her that she and Rumplestiltskin were completely alone at this moment, and that now would be a...well, she didn't want to use the word _perfect..._time to discuss certain things. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous "Listen, um...I kind of want to talk to you about something"

Rumplestiltskin lifted an eyebrow "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, um..." she started, nerves fluttering in her belly. For someone who spent practically all her time reading books she suddenly found herself unable to string one simple sentence together. God, should she really do this? They had just gotten back together...

"Listen, um" she started again, looking up at him properly "I think there's some...stuff we need to talk about. Like, uh, Milah" guilt flashed across Rumplestiltskin's face and Belle felt her own curl in her stomach. But rather than looking insulted, he nodded as though in understanding:

"Of course" he released her hand and turned her to face him. He put his hands gently on the sides of her shoulders, brown eyes meeting blue as he spoke:

"Look, I know I've already told you this but...Milah Jones was nothing more than a mistake. I regretted it the second it happened, and in all my life I've never wanted to take back anything more than...than what I did" he sounded so guilty and full of remorse as he laid his regret before her, it made Belle want to cry. She cursed Jefferson Hatter's name.

"Rumple..." she said softly, wanting to tell him that it was O.k, she'd already forgiven him for that, it was just her stupid paranoia, but he stopped her.

"No, listen. I know it's going to be difficult for you to trust me again but I swear" slowly, his right hand slid up so that he was cupping her cheek "I will prove to you that you can"

"Oh Rumple..." Belle leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his form to her's in a sweet embrace and burying her face in his chest. With no hesitation, Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

"I believe you" she whispered, and they broke apart, a relieved look on Rumplestiltskin's face. They started to walk again, Belle feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was done, thank God. Now she could descend into a loving relationship with no-

"Um...as long as we're on the subject of..._that" _Rumplestiltskin started "Can we talk about Jefferson Hatter?"

Darn it!

"Jefferson?" Belle cocked an eyebrow, looking over at Rumplestiltskin as they approached the dorms "Nothing happened between me and him"

"You went on a date with him"

"Because he held my lap-top hostage!"

"You snogged him!" Rumplestiltskin accused, and Belle gasped, pulling her hand from his and sending him furious sapphire coloured daggers.

"I never _snogged _him, as you so charmingly put it!" she spat "Who the hell told you that?!"

Briefly, Rumplestiltskin thought back to when the hatted moron had confronted him that very lunchtime in the Darq House. He had just sold a computer virus to Jafar Visor and was watching as the Indian boy practically ran away from him, trying to wipe away tears without anyone noticing (he had tried to haggle. Rumplestiltskin had shown him the error of his ways) and placing a thick clip of money into his pocket when Jefferson had thrown himself onto the couch, a dark glare already fixed on his face. He'd then gone into a long and excruciatingly boring speech about how Rumplestiltskin had stolen his girl (the dealer was pretty sure he'd cracked a rib from trying not to laugh at that) and sooner or later, he was going to slip up, and Belle would come running back to him.

"_After all" _he'd said, a villainous grin starting to tease his lips _"She'll have a hard time forgetting my tongue between her pretty little lips"_

The Hatter had gotten a punch across the jaw for his trouble, leaving his words to fester in Rumplestiltskin's mind up until this moment. Belle's jaw dropped, fire flashing behind her eyes.

"That _liar!" _she snarled viciously, her fists clenching, and for a moment Rumplestiltskin was reminded of the time the previous semester when he'd told Belle that Milah had tried to kiss him. The wanton woman had ended up with bruises all over her body and scratches all over her face.

Belle started to move towards the Darq House building but Rumplestiltskin caught her, his arm locking around her waist and pulling her back towards him "Ah, ah, Belle!" he said, his voice teasing but carrying a hint of warning "Remember what Boss said? If you start anymore fights, you're going to get yourself thrown out!"

"I never kissed him, Rumple!" she swirled around to face him, shaking her head so hard that her ponytail flicked out behind her "I swear I didn't! He tried to kiss me in the library but Krone started screaming at us before he could! I swear!" she paused, panting a little "In fact she actually thinks I'm a harlot, now!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed loudly, releasing his fiery little Belle when he saw that she had calmed down. He kissed her softly "You could never be a harlot, Belle" he said, and she smiled at him gratefully. Until he added "You'renot the one who's nineteen with a little one on the way!"

"_Rumplestiltskin!"_

_**So, I finally saw "In the name of thy brother" last Sunday, and I swear to God my heart broke, along with the chipped cup (Why, Belle? WHYYYYYYYYY?!)**_

_**Crappy ending here I know, I know, but I wanted to get this updated today because it's nearly the weekend and I haven't updated in a week. Please tell me what you thought of this!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 14

When Regina woke up on Sunday morning, she was pleased to see that everything was as she had left it the night before. Her outfit-a grey silk shirt and black pants-was still hanging on the back of her door, the items on her desk weren't arranged differently or strewn about on the floor, and when she checked, she couldn't find anything strange in her school bag or her purse.

Smiling, she released a contented sigh and started to get dressed in her correctly organised clothes, completing the outfit with a pair of two inch black heels. She took the lack of disturbance as a good sign, a calm feeling spreading through her as she set about her day with a clear head.

And now, maybe she could figure out who was trying to mess with it.

OUAT

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!_

_What the hell is _wrong _with me?! _James wondered frustratedly as he sped through the Knight House, pulling on his Stable Eating uniform as he flashed down the stairs, crashed into the lounge, and dove on the occupied sofa. This was his second week of working at the deli, and he had already been late once (In the despair of loosing the Troll's game he'd forgotten to set his alarm and ended up arriving ten minuets after he was due at work) and his new, crazy-ass boss had screamed himself hoarse when he'd eventually turned up. That was _not _happening again!

"Sorry, Hansel!" James hurriedly apologised to Hansel Tillman as he practically dove onto his lap, ramming his hand down the side of the sofa "Hey, you haven't seen my car keys anywhere, have you?"

Wordlessly, Hansel shook his head, looking quite freaked out when James groaned and continued searching.

"Where the hell _are _they?!"

"Looking for these?"

James stilled, heaving himself off Hansel (who promptly ran out of the lounge) to meet the voice that had spoken.

It was Thomas, and he was holding James' car keys, a sheepish look on his face. Despite him being his best friend, the two had barely spoken since the game loss except for during practice. James figured it was just sour grapes, eventually assuming that, once the defeat had worn off, the glares and hateful murmurs would cease, and they could work on thoroughly thrashing the competition in the end of year final.

James nodded "Thanks" he said, stretching out a hand to take the keys as Thomas passed them over.

"So, uh, how've you been?" he asked moronically. James shrugged.

"Oh, you know" he said, his tone light with sarcasm "Got a new job to support my pregnant girlfriend...lost a football game...got blamed for the whole thing...got screamed at by a crazy deli owner last week..."

Thomas sniggered and James gave him a hard look. The blonde cringed apologetically, but the grin didn't leave him.

"Sorry. But listen, I think the whole Trolls defeat" he said, as if the last two words were curses "Is starting to wear off for the team. They're thinking of letting you sit with us at lunch again and Arthur's actually started calling you by your real name now"

"Oh good, so I'm no longer 'Clot-Pole!'" James responded, still keeping his tone light as he stood up "Listen, I'd love to stay but I've gotta go, my new boss gets really, _really_ pissed if I don't turn up on time"

"Right" Thomas nodded, and James patted him on the shoulder as he passed. When he got closer to the door, the blonde called out after him:

"Hey! The team and I are going to the Rabbit Hole tonight" the Rabbit Hole was a local bar, and was almost as much of a hot-spot as Stable Eating because the owner, an old man with spectacles and long white hair, was pretty lax about underage drinking, not giving a damn how old you were as long as you had cash "You wanna come?"

James paused for a second, mulling it over. Having a drink (or ten) with his team mates would be a great way to get back in their good graces...but what if Snow White needed him?

Then again...

"Sure" James nodded "I'll be there"

"Cool. We're meeting there at nine. See you there, Captain" Thomas grinned, and James returned it before walking out of the dorm and, once he looked at his watch, running like hell to his car.

OUAT

"So, you really think it might just be someone trying to freak you out?" asked Daniel, washing dishes in the back room of the deli while the new guy, James, gathered up the dirty plates that had accumulated in the five hours the deli had been open.

Regina nodded elegantly, twirling a china plate between her fingers "I just know someone put that apple in my bag, Daniel, it's the only explanation"

Turning to her, the bus boy leaned against the sink and pulled the plate out of her hand "And you're sure it wasn't just a snack you forgot about?"

Regina gave him such a hard look he almost looked down to check he hadn't turned to stone, she took a step towards him, her expression suddenly dangerously calm "Mr Hay, my bag is a $1200, Gucci handbag from Italy. Do you really think I, Regina Cora Mills, president of the Student Body, would use it as a _garbage can?!"_

Daniel blinked "Um...no?"

"Very good!"

"Right. Sorry" he started washing up the plate in his hand, silent for a moment, then he asked her "So who do you think would wanna do this to you?"

Regina let loose a laugh. She had screwed over so many people at that place the real question was, who _wouldn't _wanna do this to her? "Well, no names come to mind off the top of my head, but don't worry, Daniel" her voice lowered "I _will _find out"

"No" Regina turned to him curiously when Daniel turned around, putting the plate down and narrowing his eyes at her, his expression almost cold _"We, _will find out. You think I'm just gonna sit around while some asshole tries to mess with my girlfriends head?" he spoke determinedly, and Regina released a sad sigh.

"Dan-"

"No!" he stopped her before she could come up with some reason why he should leave this alone "Regina, you are the woman I love, and if someone wants to mess with you, or hurt you, or even make you sad, then they're going to have to go through me first! And I won't go down without giving them hell first!"

For a moment, Regina's expression was completely blank, surprised at the conviction and love in his words. Then, slowly, a bright, beautiful, white-toothed smile spread across her lips, her whole lovely face lighting up before she leaned forward and planted a grateful, passionate kiss to his lips.

Forgetting all about the dishes, Daniel's arms locked around her waist, his hands trailing up her back as she pulled his flush to her and let him deepen the kiss. Regina sighed softly, her arms wrapping around his back-

"Hey Daniel, I hope you made some room for _oh man!"_

They jumped apart, their heads whipping around to meet James Nolan, new employee of the deli, standing at the door holding a tray crammed with filthy plates and mugs, cringing slightly when he realised what he was seeing.

"Daniel, I thought the boss said she-" he gestured to the irritated girl "Wasn't allowed back here anymore?!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be annoying, Nolan?" Regina spat before Daniel could answer.

"Yeah. But my co-workers making out in it!"

"Alright!" Daniel cried before the situation could get anymore heated. He turned to Regina apologetically "Regina, I'm sorry but-"

"I know!" Regina rolled her eyes in irritation, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek "I'll see you in the deli" she added fondly, making sure to give James a scorching glare as she walked into the deli.

Shaking his head, James walked into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him as he moved to dump the cutlery into the sink, but Daniel quickly stopped him, his hands shooting out to catch the tray before the china could crash into the sink:

"Woah, hey!" he cried, keeping the tray aloft "Don't dump them all in like that, it could break the china!" he finished, taking the tray from James and putting it to one side before pulling the cutlery out one by one and washing it.

James nodded in understanding "Right. Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Daniel shrugged "I was new here once, too" he put a plate in the drying rack that James automatically picked up and started to dry with a dishcloth. The more experienced bus boy softly smiled "You'll get the hang of things eventually"

James scoffed "That's optimistic! You've been working here for, what, nearly eight months and you _still _forget not to let your girlfriend into the backroom?"

"Hey, that's not my fault!" Daniel protested "She ambushes me!"

"Yeah right!" James laughed, and Daniel looked at him critically.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't been in a relationship where you couldn't keep your hands off her. I've seen you with that Snow White girl!"

James gave him a look that was slightly warning and slightly cocky. Daniel smirked, and continued with his work.

"Yeah, well, that's different" said James, and Daniel sent him a look that said 'How?' and he smirked "_I _don't make out with her in places of work!"

"Ahh" his workmate made a sound in understanding, and for a few minutes all was silent in the back room of the deli. Then, Daniel's lips moved:

"Prude"

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin was on his phone again. He and Belle were in the library, and his girlfriend was watching him as he spoke into his phone, his tone hushed so Ms Krone wouldn't hear him speak to his mother about the custody hearing, which had taken place that very day:

"Mum? Yeah, it's me, Rumple. Is everything alright?"

"_Nothing's certain yet, my boy" _came Katrina Gold's voice through the phone. Her voice was echoey, like she was talking in a tiled hall in the court-house _"Your fathers made his statement, and I've made mine. In an hour they're going to give us the verdict"_

Rumplestiltskin tensed, his fist clenching until the soft pads of Belle's fingertips closed over it. He smiled at her weakly, paying more attention to his mother than to her:

"Mum, listen" he said seriously "The man may be a brilliant lawyer, but in this he's got no case! He's never been a constant in Bae's life, it's obvious he doesn't care about him, and you've clearly taken better care of Bae than Mordred Gold ever could! The kid is proof itself, he's a complete Mama's boy!"

"_Rumple!"_

"Well, it works out for you, doesn't it?!" he hissed "Mum, there's no way he's gonna win this"

He heard his mother take in a deep breath _"Oh Rumple...I don't know about that"_

Something clenched in Rumplestiltskin's heart "What do you mean?"

"_Well...he kept bringing up the fights, between me and him. The fact that I would often be the one to start shouting and...God, Rumple, you should've seen the way they looked at me-"_

"Mother. Stop. For Baelfire's sake you _cannot _give in" Rumplestiltskin said, his heart clenching tighter at the thought "You have to fight this."

"_I am!" _Katrina snapped _"Trust me, my son, I am not gonna let that..._beast..._walk away with my boy!"_

"Good" Rumplestiltskin responded, and Belle's hand clenched around his knuckles. He glanced at her, and then added "I...I believe in you, Mum"

On the other line, he heard his mother let out a small sigh _"Thank-you, Rumple, that means a lot"_

"Just tell them what a crap dad he is and they won't even _consider _taking Bae away from you"

Katrina chuckled breathily, like she found him funny, but didn't really have the energy to laugh properly _"O.k, I've got to go back in there soon, and I'll have to switch my phone off. I'll talk to you later, my darling"_

"Alright"

"_I love you, Rumple"_

"I...I love you too, Mum" he repeated, ignoring the slightly amused look on Belle's face "Tell Bae the same, good luck" he hung up the phone, staring at it in the palm of his hand until, from beside him, he felt one of Belle's delicate fingers trace the back of his hand.

"It'll be alright, Rumple" she said softly. Rumplestiltskin groaned.

"How can you know that, Belle?" he said harshly "How can _anyone _know that? Mordred Gold is a twisted bastard who will use any means to get what he wants and torture people purely out of spite!"

Belle chose not to comment, and she didn't react to his harsh tone.

"Yes, I know that sounds similar to me!" he hissed, but Belle was shaking her head, putting a slender arm around his shoulders, gently touching his cheek until he was facing her.

"Rumplestiltskin Gold" she said softly "You...are ruthless, snide, narcissistic, malicious, stubborn, and sometimes you are downright cruel"

"You sure you're not laying on the compliments a bit thick, dearie?" he sneered, and Belle shushed him.

"But you know what else you are?" she paused for a moment, as though she actually expected him to answer "You're kind, loving, selfless, and above all else your heart is pure" her fingers trailed back a little, gently fingering his hair. Belle gazed upon the face of her love, seeing the calm and reassurance overcome him, the stress and tension starting to leave his expression "You, my darling Rumplestiltskin, are nothing like your father"

She pulled him towards her then, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him in for an embrace that lasted only a moment before Rumplestiltskin pulled her back and stared into her face adoringly, wondering what he could possibly have done to deserve such a beautiful glimmer of light in his life of darkness "I love you" he whispered.

Belle smiled at him "I love you, too"

He pulled her in for a kiss, but their lips touched for only a moment before she broke away from him, sudden apprehension on her face.

"Wait a minuet" he frowned in confusion when Belle craned her neck around the bookshelf isles, her head twisting as though she was looking for something. Or someone.

Whatever she was looking for appeared not to be in sight anyway, because moments later she turned back to him, pulling him down for a mouth-crushing kiss that eradicated all memory of the incident from his mind.

OUAT

"James, I _promise _I'm fine!" said Snow White, smiling as her boyfriends worried voice filled her ear from her phone. It was a couple of hours after his shift had ended, and darkness was starting to fall in the sky "No really, I am! You go hang out with your friends, you deserve to have some fun...oh, you worry about me too much!...no, I'm not asking her that...no I don't..._James..._ugh! Fine, Ruby?"

From their position on Snow White's bedroom floor, their fingernails painted vibrant colours of red and black, Ruby and Belle (Ella was finishing her due-two-days-ago English Lit paper) looked up. Ruby raised an eyebrow and Snow White gently huffed "James wants to know if you'll.._.look after me_ while he's gone tonight?"

"Aww!" cooed Belle, her nose scrunching with cuteness while Ruby grinned.

"Sure thing, James!" she called to him "I'll make sure she doesn't run in front of any buses!"

Belle burst into shocked giggles while Snow White glared furiously at them both "Thanks a lot, Ruby!" she lifted the mouth-piece back to her lips "Ignore her, she's crazy! I'll be fine. Go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow...I love you too, and so does Emma"

"Awwww!" both Ruby and Belle cooed this time, although the effect was somewhat tarnished by them waving their fingers about in an attempt to dry their wet fingernails.

"You two are so _cute!" _Ruby sighed, and Snow White tilted her head at her.

"'I'll make sure she doesn't run in front of any _buses?!'" _she quoted, incredulity dripping from her voice, and Belle noticeably suppressed a laugh when Ruby swallowed. For a moment, she held Snow White's gaze, and then shrugged.

"It sounded funny in my head?"

Snow White shook her head at her in mock-disgust "You know what, Ruby? You're a little evil"

"Ahh" Ruby sighed fondly, gazing at Snow White and unthinkingly raising a hand to her cheek "But that's why you love-oh crap!"

Belle and Snow White exploded into laughter when Ruby, as she raised her hand to her cheek, instinctively curled her fingers and pressed her still-wet nails to her face. The two girls only laughed harder when, slowly, she pulled her hand away and revealed four perfect, nail shaped red prints on her face that started from the corner of her mouth and trailed up her cheek.

"You look like a clown gone wrong!" Belle gasped, making Snow White laugh even harder so that she keeled over on the bed. Ruby stared at them hatefully, her cheeks tinted red. But not as red as the polish on her skin.

"This isn't funny, I've ruined my face!" she cried, waving her hands in front of the four vibrant marks "I look like...like..."

"A clown gone wrong?"

"Shut-up, Belle!"

"Oh calm down!" Snow White was still giggling as she sat up, her hand cradling her swollen stomach. Her laughter had caused Emma to wake up, and was now giving her mother a good royal kicking "I think I've got some remover in my bedside drawer, hang on" she told a miserable Ruby, and leaned sideways across the bed to reach it. She crouched down as she pulled open the top drawer, aiming to reach inside and grab the damned remover and some soft paper towels, but something else caught her attention. Something bad. Something terrible. Something all to familiar that caused all of the blood to rush out of the beauty's face and her hands to protectively cover her stomach. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the drawer, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. From behind her she dimly heard Belle make another joke about Ruby's red face, but she barely registered it, the little, poisonous token from her past staking an almost unbreakable claim to her attention.

"Belle, _shut-up! _Snow!" Ruby cried in agony "_Please _give me the remover before I sign my own death warrant and kill Rumplestiltskin's girlfriend!"

"Get Jiminy" Snow White's reply was flat, monotone, like all emotion had left her. From behind her, Belle and Ruby stopped joking around, looking at their friends back in confusion as she reached into the drawer with a shaking hand.

"What?" said Ruby. Belle peered around Snow White, trying to see what she had in her hand, but whatever it was, Snow White held it clasped to her chest.

"I said..." she almost whispered, starting to turn around "Get. Jiminy"

She turned around fully, the hand that was cupping the object to her chest falling for all to see. Belle gasped, a hand lifting to her mouth in terror at the sight of it, and Ruby's whole face-red nail polish and all-went completely stiff, her dark eyes fixing on the thing in Snow White's perfect, pale hand.

"Go and get him. Now" she ordered, her hand clutching the blood red apple in her hand, and her fingernails digging into the skin around the small, but definitely familiar, even toothed bite mark.

And underneath the mark, scratched into it as though with a sharp pin, was one jagged word:

_Remember?_

_**Wow, this chapter just FLEW out of me! Seriously, I wasn't expecting all of...this! I hope you like it, I'm not to sure about the apple thing so please tell me what you thought, and I'll update ASAP, I have something coming up in this that I've been wanting to do again for a while...I wonder if any of you can guess what it is...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 15

James Nolan looked down at the apple in his hand, at the thin, spidery letters that lay underneath the petite bite mark, and for a moment he was taken back to that time in the previous year when he had been in the hospital, a comatose Snow White laying in a hospital bed. He remained by her bedside the entire time, refusing to leave for even a moment.

As he'd looked upon her barely alive form, he'd felt like it was the end of the world, and when she'd finally woken up, a sweet smile upon her face at the sight of him, he'd made a vow to never, ever, let anything bad happen to her again, and he was determined to keep that promise.

"We're telling Daniel" he told Snow White now, already getting up from his bed. As he stood-ignoring the swirling headache he'd gotten from last night. Damn, that was the last time he played 'I Have Never' with Arthur Pendragon-he noticed Snow White staring at her hands nervously, folding them in her lap. He sighed, he knew that look.

Dropping to his knee's, he took her hands in his "Snow, we _have _to. You can't deny it anymore" he shook her hands slightly, encouraging her to look up at him "Regina's slipped again, and he's the only one she'll listen to"

Snow White sighed sadly "I know, but-"

"Snow!" she winced at his harsh tone, and James immediately felt guilty "I'm sorry" he said, his tone softer "But this is what must be done. For our baby's sake if not for yours"

His final words struck home, and for a moment Snow White gave no response. But, slowly, she took a deep breath through the nose, and nodded.

"Alright" she whispered, and allowed her boyfriend to pull her to her feet.

OUAT

Daniel got quite the shock when he left his room that morning to head to his Animal Studies class to find James Nolan and heavily pregnant ex-cheerleader Snow White Blanchard stood outside his door. James was holding something in his hand, and Snow White wasn't looking at him, her hands absent mindedly stroking her stomach.

"Daniel" James said in an assertive tone "We need to talk"

"Can it wait? I've gotta go to class-"

"No" James stuck out a muscled arm against Daniel's doorway, trapping him. The boy jerked backwards in shock, eyeing the couple warily.

"O.k...what's going on?"

From beside his new co-worker, Daniel heard Snow White speak softly "James, maybe we should wait..."

"We can't" he stated, and held out the hand that was clenched around some sort of object. Daniel frowned.

"An apple?"

James shook his head "No. A threat" the quarterback turned the apple around until it revealed it's haunting message. Daniel took it, looking up at James oddly "We think it's from Regina"

"What?" Daniel snapped, not believing it, and James looked towards Snow White. The young woman hesitated, a hand tugging nervously on a lock of black hair. She sucked a lip into her mouth, wetting it before eventually speaking:

"You...you know about what happened...between Regina and me last year, don't you?" she asked, and Daniel nodded. Regina had told him all about her insane jealousy of Snow White that had caused her to poison her with a drugged apple the previous year, it was right after they got together, and Regina had blackmailed Rumplestiltskin Gold with photo's of him and Belle French together, threatening to send them to her clueless father, all because he'd dared use the hated term of "Crazy" against her.

Snow White sighed "Well...that apple" she looked towards the fruit in his hand "Is exactly like the one from...before"

"And you think Regina sent it to you" it was a statement, not a question, and when neither of them denied it, he nodded in understanding. His poor Regina...this was worse than they'd thought "Listen, I know how it looks, but I don't think Regina did this"

"Daniel-" James started to contradict him, but he didn't stop. Apparently, he had Regina's sanity to defend.

"Just listen to me; This kind of stuff has been going on for longer than you think" he explained "Ever since the semester started"

"Wait" Snow White cut across him "Regina _told _you about this?" she sounded genuinely shocked, and even James looked surprised. Daniel nodded.

"Yes! Look, at first she _did _think that she was...slipping" he admitted "But when she found the apple in her bag, she realised that someone was trying to mess with her. We've even been trying to find out who"

"Is that what she told you?" James still sounded skeptical, and Daniel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey, she wouldn't lie to me, O.k? I _know _her!"

"Maybe you don't!" said James, and he then gestured to Snow White "Snow and I have known her a lot longer than you, Daniel. We know what she's capable of!"

"I know you want to believe in her, Daniel" said Snow White when he looked ready to punch her boyfriend in the face "But...Regina is _dark"_

Daniel looked at them both, his blue eyes hard with stubbornness. He held the apple out to James, not putting it down until the other boy took it "That might have been who she was once, but it's not anymore. Do you wanna know what she said to me when she thought she was going crazy?" he directed the question at Snow White. The girl shook her head "That she was _scared. _Honestly and truly _that_ sound like the Regina you know?"

Snow White gaped at him, her lips slightly parted, stunned "...Scared?" she repeated.

"Yeah" Daniel confirmed, and then pointed at the fruit in James' hand "And I doubt that someone who was so scared of going back to the nuthouse is gonna risk it all with a pin-spiked apple!"

"O.k. Fine. Let's say that's true" said James before Snow White could respond. When Daniel turned back to him, he didn't look any less convinced of Regina's guilt "Even if Regina's not the one doing this, we still can't take any chances. If someone's trying to antagonise Regina, then she could get aggressive, maybe even violent. I'm trusting you to keep her under control"

_O.k, so who the hell died and made this guy king? _Daniel wondered before growling out an agreement "Yes. O.k. Fine. Can I go to class now?"

James glared at his tone, but swiftly moved to the side to allow him to pass. Avoiding both of their gazes, Daniel hefted his brown bag over his shoulder and walked out of the dorm.

Once he was gone, Snow White looked up at James. His face was set, and she already knew what he was thinking without having to ask. But that still didn't stop her "You don't believe it, do you?"

"I can't afford to believe it" James looked down at her, he seemed apologetic, but his expression was no less hard "I'm sorry, Snow, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on her"

Snow White's face fell a mile "Daniel could be right" she suggested, and James looked in the direction he had taken, doubt still fresh on his mind.

"Yeah. But he could also be wrong"

OUAT

After their second period Politics class had come to a close, Daniel broke the news of what James had told him that morning while they walked back to the lockers. Her reaction was, to say the least, not what he'd been expecting:

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Regina screeched, the force of her explosive voice causing Daniel to jump back a couple of steps. She snarled, turning towards the exit "I am going to _kill _that beef-headed bastard!" she started to march back towards the lecture rooms but Daniel caught her around the waist and holding her against him. She struggled, protesting and vehemently cursing him, but Daniel would not lessen his grip.

"Let go!"

"Think about it, Regina!" Daniel spoke through gritted teeth. Damn, she was stronger than he thought! "If you go and kick James' ass now-_OW! What did you kick me for?!-_then that's not exactly going to convince them that you didn't send the apple!"

"Oh, I _really _don't give a crap!" she spat, but she stopped struggling, much to her boyfriends relief. She relaxed a little in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder, not caring who stared at her. Daniel loosened his grip, so that he was no longer restraining her but holding her.

"All this does" he said into her ear, ignoring the throbbing in his right leg "Is offer more proof that someone is trying to set you up. We just have to find out who it is, and-"

"Tear their heart out?" Regina suggested hopefully, and Daniel laughed into her hair before letting her go. Turning her to face him he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Maybe not something _that _extreme" he murmured.

Regina pouted, and was about to say something when, out of nowhere, a cold sensation travelled up her spine, scraping along her back until it pulled on the hairs at the nape of her neck. She shivered, pulling her shoulders in towards herself.

Her sudden discomfort did not go unnoticed "Regina?" Daniel gently grasped her shoulders "Are you O.k?"

"Um...yeah" Regina nodded. Almost as soon as it had come the sensation had gone "I just...kind of feel like someone walked over my grave"

Daniel blinked "Oh. Right"

Regina sighed, knowing he obviously didn't understand "Come on, we've gotta go work on that Politics report" she took his hand and stared to pull him away from the lockers, listening to Daniel's aggravated moan.

"Ooh, fun!" he beamed, his voice thick with sarcasm, and Regina laughed softly before turning around and walking through the double doors that separated the lockers from the lecture halls. She was just about to lead him down them when she noticed something, just out of the corner of her eye.

In front of the student lockers, there was a huge cork-board where lecturers, the Dean, and the principal (when he felt like it) would post notices and reminders for the students. Usually it was just stuffed with flyers about not littering and saving the environment, and a couple of semesters ago it had held the notice for the Winter Dance.

But now, it held something different, on a sheet of plain, A4 white paper. Regina walked over to it, ignoring her boyfriend when he called her name. Within moments she was standing in front of the board, and suddenly, the reason for her sudden chill became completely, and utterly, clear.

**REMINDER**

**Parent Visitation**

**This Saturday, 7th June**

**9:30am**

As Regina read the bold black letters, another curious student paused in their tracks to read the notice. From behind her, she heard a gruff curse.

"Ah crap!" Grumpy-one of the aptly nicknamed Seven Dwarfs-scowled at the notice before turning around and bellowing out to the entire hallway:

"_HEY! It's Visitation people! Feel free to start crapping yourselves anytime now!"_

OUAT

Two hours later, and Belle French was reaching the end of her French class. During the lecture she had 'accidentally' allowed her mind to wander, and now her lecturer, Mr N. Cracker, was getting his revenge by embarrassing her with a surprise task: Having an entire, un-revised conversation, in French.

At least, that was the _plan. _What Mr Cracker had failed to realise was that, while prone to the odd spell of daydreaming, Belle French was actually a very good student, and right now, she was wiping the floor with Mr Cracker:

""Alors, Melle French, comment se passe vos études?" Cracker asked, and Belle shrugged before replying entirely in French:

"  
"Je...je n'aime pas me vanter, mais je pense m'en être bien sortie" she sounded like she was tying to be modest, and Cracker raised a brown eyebrow, a small smirk coming to his face as he decided to put a little more pressure on the day-dreaming student:

"Vraiment? Parce que j'ai entendu dire que vous avez été ... distrait, dernièrement" Crackers smirk grew when Belle's face flushed, especially when her fellow students sniggered, turning in their seats to watch Belle's reaction.

She watched her teacher for a moment, letting the anticipation hang in the air. She knew what he was doing, of course. Like all lecturers, he was teaching her a lesson, trying to show her up for drifting off during his class, just like he would with any other student.

But, then again, Belle wasn't just any other student.

"Je ne dirais pas distraite Professeur Cracker" she said coyly, leaning forward in her desk and folding her arms over the surface "Juste...beaucoup de nuits courtes"

Mr Crackers eyes popped and Belle grinned in triumph. The French class gaped at their teacher in scandalous wonder, waiting to see what he would do next. A deafening silence hung in the air...

Mr Cracker coughed, Well played, Miss French" he nodded, a defeated smile coming to his moustached lips "Well played"

"Thank-you, Sir" Belle grinned, a little smug as she leaned back in her seat and basked in her victory. A shrill bell rang out through the room, and with a sweeping gesture Mr Cracker dismissed the students, ignoring Belles cheeky little wink as she passed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Just try and pay attention from now on!" he called after her, and Belle said that she would try (but she couldn't make any promises) and left the hall with a devilish grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Belle turned around, and she barely had time to register who was stood beside the classroom door before her lips were caught by a heart-stopping kiss. She squealed in surprise, but quickly became pliant, her lips moving against his before they broke apart, and Belle beamed when she looked into Rumplestiltskin's soft brown eyes.

"Oh, it _is_ you!" she teased, and Rumplestiltskin scoffed, pretending to be insulted.

"Well, really, dearie, who else would it be?"

"I don't know. Someone with a death wish?"

"Ah, you're learning!"

Belle laughed and they walked together to the lockers so she could put away her French books. She was right in the middle of telling him her French class story when she saw what was on the big notice-board.

"Oh God..." she groaned "Parent Visitation?"

Belle's distress was a cause of confusion for Rumplestiltskin. He knew why Visitation would be a problem for _him _(Divorcee mother. Insane father hell bent on her misery. Poor little Baelfire caught in the middle...yeah, Visitation was gonna be _fun!) _but for Belle, Visitation was always a happy affair. She got along well with her father, and the two had always been close. They rarely argued about anything, except when Belle's taste in boyfriends came up "Belle? What's wrong?"

"Oh God..." she repeated, turning to him, a look of guilt on her pretty features "Um...O.k, um..." she bit her lip, her hands wringing and her blue eyes looking at anywhere but him. Rumplestiltskin watched her, waiting for her to tell him.

After a full minute of unintelligible babbling that consisted of 'Um's' and 'O.k's', Belle finally faced him properly "O.k, um...I have a confession to make"

Rumplestiltskin frowned "Yes?"

A deep breath blew through Belle's lips "Oh God, um...well, you know how we've been back together for around a week now?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded, still confused. What did that have to do with anything?

Belle whimpered, clearly guilty about what she was going to say "Well, um, I kind of...I haven't...O.k, I _may _have neglected to tell my father"

"Oh" Rumplestiltskin blinked at her "Right" his expression remained smooth for only seconds before a slow smirk appeared on his lips "Well, I don't think you need to be worried about delivering the news again, Belle. After all, he was practically _giddy _the first time round!"

"Yeah!" Belle agreed,her voice deceptively peppy "Maybe this time he'll transfer me to a college on the moon!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed, and the young beauty shook her head at him, a smile appearing for a second before it melted away, clearly not happy about what she was about to say next "Well...I suppose I'd better call him..."

She started to reach into her pocket for her cell, but Rumplestiltskin caught her hand before she could. Belle looked up at him, a clear question on her face before she saw the wickedness in her loves expression.

"Oh, there's really no need, my Belle" he said, his voice smooth in a way he only used when he was plotting something dark.

"Rumple-"

"I mean, if you think about it" he overrode Belle's protest "It's probably best if we tell him together, so that he know's you're...serious this time"

He wasn't even bothering to come up with a passable excuse! Belle's eyes crinkled in a look that was extremely doubtful "Yeah right. You just wanna see the look on his face when he finds out we're together!"

"You said it, not me"

"You're _evil!" _Belle smacked him on the shoulder, but her other hand made no move towards her phone "Fine" she said exasperatedly "But we're taking _your _car to the hospital if he has a heart-attack!"

Looking simply delighted at the prospect, Rumplestiltskin wrapped an arm around Belle's waist and kissed her on a porcelain cheek "Lovely"

_**THAT'S RIGHT! ITS PARENT VISITATION, Y'ALL, BRING ON THE CARNAGE! **_

_**Well, while you all speculate and (hopefully) review I'm gonna try and work on my History essay. Oh, and for those of you wondering the translation for Belle's conversation with Mr Cracker is just below (I hope I got it right this time!):**_

_**So, miss French, how have you been getting on with your studies?**_

_**Well, I don't like to boast, but I suppose I've been doing well**_

_**Really? Because I've heard that you've been a little...distracted, lately**_

_**Well, I wouldn't say distracted, professor Cracker, more...a lot of late nights**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 16

Regina burst out of the building, Daniel hot on her heels "Hey! Wait minute!" he called after her "What's the problem? I thought you and your Mom were O.k now?!"

Stopping in her steps, Regina turned to face him, clearly a little disturbed "We _are,_ but...I don't know, I just can't help but feel a little nervous" she ducked her head lightly, smoothing a strand of dark brunette hair back behind her ear "I suppose old habits die hard" she lifted her head, planting a hand on her hip defensively and jutting out her chin.

Daniel was about to reassure her, to tell her that he was certain that Cora had changed, but then he remembered (not that he'd actually forgotten) the way her cold brown eyes had skewered him last semester, the way her red lips had split into a feral grin that threatened to eat him alive. That look had scared the living crap out of him and was now making it impossible to say what he really wanted.

So instead, he stepped forward and took one of his love's hands in his own, looking deep into her eyes as he kissed it gently "I get it, Regina. Really, I do" his lips curved in a sweet smile "It's just gonna take a little time, that's all"

"You think?" a beautifully plucked eyebrow lifted into the air, and Daniel's smile turned into a grin.

"Hey, it's just Visitation. What's the worst that could happen?"

OUAT

"Yes Papa, I miss you, too" Belle said, talking in hushed tones on her cell phone in her favourite spot in the Library so as not to piss off the librarian (again) "Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow either!" she beamed "It's gonna be so good to see you. I can't wait to hear how you've been getting on with the shop!"

"_...the shop?" _came Mr French's confused tone, and Belle knew instantly that she'd made a grievous error.

"_You never ask about the flower shop"_

"Uh..."

"_Belle. What's going on?" _her father's voice was thick with suspicion. Belle blanched.

"Um..."

"_What're you hiding?"_

"Um..." Belle squeaked again "I, uh-oh, wow, Papa, is that the librarian?!"

"_Belle French-"_

"PapaIloveyougottagobye!" she hung up before he could respond, staring down at the phone with a weary sigh.

_Well, _she thought with false glee, _operation Butter-Up-Papa-For-Parent-Visitation worked like a dream!_

Sighing again, she put her phone back in her pocket, returning the glare Ms Krone sent her way (ever since her supposed multiple make-out sessions in the library, the two hadn't really been getting along)

O.k, so her Papa might not react well to her renewed relationship. At least there was the hope that Rumplestiltskin would act like a civilised gentleman in front of her father for a couple of hours!

She groaned. Yep, she was pretty darn screwed.

OUAT

On the night before Parent Visitation, when the clock struck precisely Midnight, an eerie presence slid through the College, leaking though their assigned dorm house, sliding across the concrete campus, and dissolving through the Mills House door. The lights were off, meaning everyone was either hanging out in their rooms or sleeping.

Good.

The presence stalked up the stairs, their footfalls barely touching the stairs as they swept to the second floor, gently moving across the carpet until they came to one particular, faintly marker-pen stained door, the swirly gold lettering spelling out two words:

Regina Mills.

Carefully, the presence pulled a couple of thin, crooked iron bars out of it's pocket and slid them into the lock. It tweaked the bars, working the lock. It was of good structure, and had clearly been made with care, but it wasn't good enough for the lock-pick.

Within seconds, there was a click, and the door popped open. Like the hall below, the room was dark, meaning that whoever was inside it was asleep. This would be just too easy!

The presence slipped inside, carrying out it's work swiftly and silently. The door barely had time to close before it was being opened again, and the mysterious stranger was out, making sure to re-lock the door behind them before leaving the dorm.

Its work was completed. Now, there was nothing to do, but wait.

OUAT

At 8:50am on Saturday morning, Daniel watched from her bedroom doorway as Regina rushed around her carpet in bare feet, her black heels thrown on the bed as she buttoned up her dark grey blouse, not stopping for a second as she checked each and every nook and cranny to make sure that everything in her immaculate bedroom was in it's place. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her dark hair, sweeping it behind her back and pulling it into a braid before jerking on the shoes. The whole scene told Daniel one thing: Regina was nervous.

"Uh...everything O.k in here?"

With a wild gasp, she turned on one foot to face him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide, but when she saw who it was her face immediately became calm with relief. And then she glared at him "Daniel! Are you trying to give me a _heart attack?!" _she shrieked, looking ready to spontaneously combust right on the spot.

Yep, definitely nervous. So much for their talk on Monday...

"No" he took a step into the bedroom "I just came to make sure that you were O.k, and that you weren't...you know..." he gestured to her immaculate-yet-panic-stricken state "Nervous"

"Of course I'm nervous!" Regina snapped "My mother is coming to my College! This is practically _routine _for me!" her eyes widened, and she grasped her neck "Oh God, where's my necklace?!"

"Y-your what?"

"The necklace I was gonna wear with this outfit!" Regina yelled, rapidly (but carefully) searching through the crystal jewellery box on her vanity "Where is it?!"

"Hey, calm down!" said Daniel uselessly, walking into the room and searching himself "It's probably in here somewhere. What does it look like?"

"It's an opal pendant on a black ribbon" said Regina, and then she cursed "Oh crap, I think I left it in the bathroom!" she hurriedly strode out of the room, calling out a dire warning to anyone who might have dared touch her jewellery.

Daniel rolled his eyes, continuing to search the room for the necklace. Regina sometimes got a little...scary, when she was nervous. But hey, it was one of the reasons he loved her.

After searching through the slim drawers in her work desk, he went to the little table next to her bed, a wooden, white and silver contraption with three drawers under the surface, he searched through the first two, finding nothing except for some school-notes, tissues, a diary (the kind with dates) and some...uh..._feminine stuff._

"Oh jeeze..." he quickly shut the second drawer and moved on to the third, sliding it open and looking inside.

And then, he completely forgot about the stupid necklace.

Daniel stared inside the drawer, his blue eyed gaze fixed on the contents, and it was like his brain had screeched to a halt and collapsed in on itself, rendering him frozen, incapable of doing anything except stare at the contents of this drawer.

_No...it can't be...how could anyone...but she couldn't have...could she?...oh my God..._

"Daniel!" he heard Regina calling him from the Mills House bathroom and he robotically lifted his head at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice flat.

"Good news, I found the necklace!" she sounded extremely relieved "Now, I've gotta go and meet my parents. Shall I meet you and your uncle in an hour?"

"Uh...yeah, sure" he replied, sliding the terrible drawer shut as Regina came back into the room, a medium-sized opal pendant dangling from her neck and a red-lipsticked smile on her face before they puckered when she bent down to kiss him gently.

"I'll see you later" she smiled, walking confidently out of the room.

For two long, long minuets, Daniel stayed knelt on the floor, trying to avoid looking at the terrible drawer while a thousand and one thoughts ran through his head, the worst one repeating itself over and over in his mind. Even as he got up to go and get ready for his uncle, the dark thought wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to fight it back, but the doubt had already entered his mind, leaking like poison into his thoughts as the image of what was in that drawer kept appearing in his mind.

Because if what he was thinking was true, then it meant that Regina had been lying to him...and Snow White Blanchard was in terrible danger...

OUAT

After Regina had welcomed the doting parents into the College, they each headed to their child's dorm house, eager to visit their prospering offspring. As Maurice French came to the Dame house, he smiled widely at the sight of his daughter standing a few feet away from the door and waved to her.

Smiling back, Belle returned the wave while trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Rumplestiltskin was inside the Dame house, waiting for the moment when Belle would announce to her father that they were back together. They had talked about it the previous night, and decided that the best course of action would be to let Belle talk to Maurice alone first, and then bring him to Rumplestiltskin, who would (hopefully) be on his best behaviour.

As her father approached, Belle took in a deep, calming breath; _here we go..._

"Belle!" Mr French eagerly wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her in for a tight hug. Belle smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and trying to breathe.

"Hi Papa" she wheezed "You're crushing me..."

"Oh, sorry" he released her, and Belle took in a grateful breath as her Papa pointed towards her dorm house "So, shall we head inside so you can tell me how you've been getting on at College?"

"_No!" _Belle all but shrieked, making Mr French jump back and stare at her oddly, but Belle was already talking before he could say anything.

"I mean, um...not yet. Why don't we just talk out here for now?" she tried a carefree smile "It's such a nice day!"

"Uh...alright" said Mr French "So, what've you been doing? Have you seen much of Gaston lately?"

Belle narrowed her gaze "No, Papa" she said, her voice like steel "He's probably been to busy making out with his _boyfriend!" _she emphasised the last word heavily but Mr French looked no more discouraged.

"Well, that's a real shame, Belle, he's been a good friend to you!"

"He's also a friend who I'm never going to be interested in-and who's never going to be interested in me-no matter how much I hang out with him!"

Mr French looked shocked "Belle, what on earth would make you think something like that? All I want is for you to be happy, and if you just so happen to be happy with an all-star footballer then who am I to-"

Belle couldn't take this anymore. "Papa, I'm seeing someone!" Belle burst out, and Mr French blinked, caught off guard. Then he smiled

"Belle! That's great!"

Belle stared at him in surprise "...really?"

Mr French nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders "Of course it is! Do you have any clue how much I wanted this to happen? For you to finally move on from that..._Gold _boy?" he said the name like a curse word, and Belle knew instantly that she was doomed.

"I mean, sure, I know you_ said_ that you were in love with him, but let's be honest, girl, that lad was trouble, and the last thing I wanted was for you to pine for the likes of _him" _he shuddered, and Belle felt a twinge of both anger and guilt. He was gonna be so pissed...

"Father" Belle cut off his slandering of her boyfriend in a way that silenced him immediately. She took a deep breath, deciding to just...go for it "...R-Rumple's the boy I'm seeing. We got back together two weeks ago"

After those words had been spoken, Belle wondered if she should get a doctor, because her father seemed to be having an aneurysm. He was frozen in his position, his hands stiffening on her shoulders and his face fixed in it's original expression, but he wasn't blinking. Belle wondered if he was even breathing.

"Uh...Papa?"

"Gold?" he whispered, much to Belle's relief, even if he did sound horrified "You...got _back with him?!" _his hands dropped from her shoulders and the young woman stood up straighter, unflinchingly meeting his gaze.

"Yes, Papa, I did!"

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because I love him!"

"He doesn't love you!"

"Yes he does!"

"_He cheated on you!"_

"He's sorry!"

"Oh, trust me, he's gonna be because I'm gonna beat that little shit black and blue!"

"_No you are not!" _Belle yelled at him, stamping her foot on the ground and practically spitting with intense emotion "Father, I know you don't trust him-"

"Damn right I don't!" Mr French yelled, just as pissed off as his daughter "Honestly, Belle, how can you be so naive?"

"I'm not being naive!" Belle cried, feeling her insides twist with desperation as they argued "Papa, he knows what he did was wrong, and he's sworn to me that it will never happen again-"

"I bet he has" Mr French snarled.

"-And I believe him!" Belle finished in a yell, and Mr French scoffed, his arms folding across his torso and he stubbornly shook his head. Belle took a few moments to calm herself down, taking in deep breaths until felt enough at peace to reach out and touch her fathers arm. Her father's eyes glanced at her hand, avoiding her gaze as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

"I believe him, Papa" she repeated, her voice soft and brimming with conviction "And I know you might not trust him, but can't you trust me?"

Mr French sighed heavily, his chest heaving and his eyes closing. When he opened them again, he looked down at Belle, who was still staring up at him pleadingly, but he could also see that glimmer of determination in her face that told him, in no uncertain terms, that she would not be swaying on this matter.

So, he unfolded his arms, and reluctantly nodded "Of course I trust you, Belle"

His daughter beamed at him, and then flung her arms around his waist in a tight hug "Thank-you, Papa!"

"It's just him I don't trust"

Belle sighed. Well, that was the best she could hope for "Will you at least come and talk to him?"

Mr French blanched, and then groaned _"Why?"_

"Please? For me?" she wouldn't go as far as to say she wanted her father and her boyfriend to get along (she was pretty sure that was going to happen only when Hell froze over) but she wanted them to at _least _be able to be civil, in the same room together, for more than five seconds. Her first attempt at this during the Christmas holidays, where Rumplestiltskin had made endless innuendoey jokes and nearly made her fathers head explode, had gone down in flames, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try again. Right?

Mr French looked at her pleadingly, but when that failed to change her mind, he nodded"Fine!"

Belle beamed a radiant,grateful smile, and then led her father into the Dame House, bringing him into the lounge where Rumplestiltskin himself was sat on the plush and empty sofa awaiting them.

When Belle entered the room, the bored expression left his face and he sat up a little straighter, his lips lifting in a reassuring look.

Then, Mr French walked in, and Rumplestiltskin's smile vanished as soon as he met the older mans vicious glare, apparently trying to intimidate the boy.

Rumplestiltskin grinned, his teeth showing through his thin lips.

"Ah, Mr French!" he said in mock delight, throwing an arm over the headrest of the couch, continuing in a tone of sincere sarcasm "_Pleasure _to see you-"

"O.k, let's get something straight, Gold" Mr French interrupted, and Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow "I don't like you. You're dark, you're weird, you're scrawny and you cheated on my daughter with some dumbass bimbo, which makes you nothing but a steaming pile of crap"

Belle stared at her father, her mouth falling open in horror. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"But for some reason" he continued "My daughter has chosen to take you back, and until she comes to her senses and dumps your arse I'm going to make sure you treat her with the proper respect she deserves, or else I will kick your sorry arse all the way back to Ireland, or wherever it is you're from"

Rumplestiltskin and Belle stared at her father, clear looks of genuine surprise or shock on both of their faces, unable to move as Mr French sat down on the opposite chair, his hands laying on the armrests. He looked at the two astounded teenagers, and exhaled heavily "Alright. Let's get it over with"

OUAT

Elsewhere in the College, Snow White heaved herself off of her bed and went to answer a knock at the door. Pulling it open, she gasped in delight when she saw her short, tufty haired father Leopold Blanchard standing in the corridor with a huge smile on his face.

"Father!" Snow White exclaimed, laughing happily and hugging her father.

"Snow!" he responded with joy, giving her back a squeeze "It's so good to see you, my child"

"It's good to see you too, father" Snow White smiled, pulling away from him "But I thought you weren't coming for another hour? I would've come to meet you!"

"Well, I was anxious to see you, Snow" Mr Blanchard kept up his warm smile, but when he looked down at her protruding belly his eyes widened "My...she's growing really fast!" he laughed nervously, and inwardly Snow White sighed, because despite his kind support and tolerance of James (he no longer glared at the boy whenever he saw him, and during Spring Break he'd even gone as far as having a civil conversation with him. Sure, it hadn't lasted longer than two minutes but still, progress was progress) she knew he was still having trouble accustoming himself to her teenage pregnancy.

"Yeah, she is" she trailed a hand over her stomach "I can't believe she's almost eight months!"

"Indeed" said Mr Blanchard briskly, apparently not wanting to stay on the subject "So, how's College? Anything interesting happening?"

Snow White's smile stiffened. Interesting? She wouldn't quite go that far: Scary, suspicious and possibly life threatening, sure, but she couldn't tell her father that. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, Dad, you have no idea! You remember the crazy girl who pretty much rules this school AND landed me in hospital last year? Well, she might be getting ready to give it another shot!_

Uuuh...no.

So instead, she smiled demurely and shrugged "Nothing much"

OUAT

Belles steps were agitated as she walked with Rumplestitlskin to the outside of Fairytale College. Her stomach was churning, and she was constantly smoothing back her hair. It was an hour after her father had left and now she was preparing to meet someone very special to Rumplestiltskin. Her stomach clenched every time she thought about it, and her fingers brushed her hair back once more.

Chuckling fondly, Rumplestiltskin caught her hand, pulling it down to lace it with his own as they walked "Sweetheart, stop, you look lovely"

Belle whimpered "It's not my looks I'm worried about, Rumple!" she bit her lip, nerves churning more than ever as they approached the school gates. From here, she could see a black Jaguar parked against the pavement "What if she doesn't like me?!"

It took all the strength Rumplestiltskin had not to laugh out loud at that. He was probably biased (though he doubted it) but if there was anyone out there who _didn't _simply adore his lovely Belle, then they were probably severely deranged. And he knew for a fact that his mother was not.

"Belle, she'll _love _you!" he told her with absolute certainty, and then he smirked "Even if she doesn't, you'll probably still get along better than your father and I!"

"Oh God..." Belle cringed, remembering the whole embarrassing affair "I am so, _sorry _about that! I honestly thought he would be more mature!"

"'Kick my sorry arse all the way back to _Ireland?'" _he quoted with a raised eyebrow. If Belle knew how hard it had been not to clock him in the face for that remark...

"I know, I know!" Belle groaned, her father's idiocy making her burn with embarrassment. Releasing an agonised breath, she looked up at Rumplestiltskin "Thank-you for not rising to it, Rumple. I can only imagine how badly you wanted to hit him!"

"Well, I promised, didn't I?" Rumplestiltskin grinned, dipping his head to gently kiss her on the cheek and causing Belle to giggle.

But that giggle quickly vanished when they came to the edge of the gates, where a small woman with Rumplestiltskin's brown hair and a six year old boy with his brown eyes were waiting.

"Mum!" Rumplestiltskin called to her, leading a terrified Belle to the woman she knew to be Katrina Gold. She was petite, and couldn't be more than two inches taller than Belle, and yet with her impeccable state of dress (she was wearing a smart, white cotton blouse and black suit pants) and self-assured posture, she seemed to tower over the beauty.

As soon as she saw Rumplestiltskin, a warm smile that made her look twenty years younger broke across Mrs Golds face, and Rumplestiltskin momentarily left Belle to wrap her into a hug "Rumple!" she said in a joyful Scottish accent "It's wonderful to see you, my son!"

"It's good to see you too, Mum" Rumplestiltskin pulled back with a smile, and immediately his attention was taken by the little boy with thick dark hair and huge brown eyes.

"Hi Rumple!" said Baelfire, and Rumplestiltskin knelt down so that the boy could hug him. Belle watched the sweet exchange, not realising she was smiling softly until she caught Katrina Gold staring at her. A shock of fear went through her and she fought to keep her features composed while her imagination sprung to life, wondering what Mrs Gold would think of her. Despite Rumplestiltskin's reassurances, she was terrified that his mother wouldn't like her. What if she didn't think she was good enough to date her son? What if she tried to undermine her at every turn? What if she sent another one of Rumplestiltskins crazy ex-girlfriends to break them up? What if-

"Mum, Bae" she heard Rumplestiltskin say "I would like to introduce you to someone very, very special" he was standing up straight, and was stretching out a hand towards her. Belle felt her stomach drop to the soles of her feet as she hesitantly walked forwards until his arm wrapped around her waist. When she turned her face up to him, she saw a look of complete and utter devotion that almost made all of her fears disappear. Almost "This, is Belle French" she nearly blushed at the way he said her name, like he was describing a beautiful work of art "Belle, this is my mother, Katrina Gold, and my little brother Baelfire"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle" said Mrs Gold, extending a hand that Belle took.

"Likewise, Mrs Gold"

"Oh, please, call me Katrina!" she laughed, and the young beauty started to feel something relax in her chest. This wasn't so bad, she seemed nice.

"So. Belle" Mrs Gold repeated her name "That's the French term for 'Beauty', isn't it?"

_Oh my God does she expect me to answer?! _Belle thought frantically, _Well, she's staring at you like she is, so you'd better answer her! And for Gods sake try not to sound stupid!_

"I, uh, um, well, I, uh...Y-yes. Yes I think so!" she blurted out desperately.

_What the HELL was THAT?!_

She felt a chuckle trap itself in Rumplestiltskin's chest, and even Katrina looked amused before she put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Try not to be so timid, dear! I promise, I won't bite you" she said kindly, and she glanced at Rumplestiltskin "Besides, judging from everything my son has told me, you're hardly one to be shy"

_Everything? Hm..._"Really?" said Belle, and she too glanced up at her boyfriend, who's grip had suddenly tightened around her waist "He talks about me?"

"Oh, all the time!" Katrina exclaimed, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture "Honestly, it's like every time I phone it's all 'Belle this' and 'Belle that' God, I'm lucky if I can get a word in most of the time! It was just like when he was seven and he went through that wool-spinning phase-"

"Mum!" said Rumplestiltskin warningly, but Katrina paid him no heed, grinning at a much more at ease Belle:

"-He would _never_ stop talking about how he was going to spin straw into gold one day!" she shook her head, making an amused sound "Let me tell you, Belle, it was no fun cleaning up all that mess from his bedroom floor, that straw would get _everywhere!"_

"_Thank-you _Mother!" Rumplestiltskin said sternly, his cheeks tinted with pink. Belle was giggling at the image of seven-year-old Rumple, making a huge mess as he tried to spin straw on a spindle. She felt a gentle tugging on her skirt, and looked down to see young Baelfire staring up at her, a look of awe on his face. Belle spread her lips in a kind smile.

"Uh...hello there"

"You're really pretty" said Baelfire, his own accent young and lilting, and Belle's smile became slightly embarrassed. This was not what she'd been expecting!

"Um, thank-you"

"Come now, Baelfire" said Katrina chidingly "Don't bother the young lady"

"Um, I don't mind" said Belle honestly. The lad seemed as nice as his mother, and every bit as sweet at Rumplestiltskin had described.

Baelfire tilted his head slightly, as though considering something important. After a few moments, he asked her: "Do you fancy my brother?"

"Bae!" Rumplestiltskin hissed, looking extremely embarrassed. Mrs Gold clucked at her younger son, but Belle only continued to smile, taking Rumplestiltskins hand as she nodded.

"Yes Baelfire, very much" she said, and Baelfire grinned.

"That's good" he pointed at Rumplestiltskin "He doesn't think so. He thinks you're to good for him, and eventually you're gonna dump him"

"BAELFIRE!" Rumplestiltskin cried in agony while Katrina burst out laughing. He glared at her "You swore you wouldn't embarrass me!" he hissed.

Belle was laughing too, feeling her earlier fears disappear as she squeezed Rumplestiltskin's hand in sympathy. He looked down at her, the apology clear on his face.

Belle simply smiled back radiantly. This was all so _easy, _and she wondered why she'd even been so scared in the first place. There was truly nothing to fear.

OUAT

The day was coming to a close, and Regina Mills breathed out a small sigh of relief as she walked back into her bedroom after seeing her parents off. Her meeting with her parents had gone exceedingly well, better than it had in...God knew how long! Her father had been his usual sweet self, asking about how College and her work as Student Body President was going, basically the same as usual, but with one small difference.

It had astounded Regina how.._.different_ her mother had been. Instead of being her usual, snarky, soul crushing self, she had been...nice, almost kind. She'd let her and her father talk without any snide comments, didn't so much as hint at the B she'd gotten in Maths, and she'd even asked about her relationship with Daniel, seemingly delighted when Regina had told her it was going very well.

Regina smiled at the memory, unclasping her necklace from around her neck and heading towards her bed. She felt relieved, certainly a lot better than she'd been for a few weeks now.

Her smile faltered, foul memories popping into her mind. She'd chosen not to tell her parents about the...incidents, she didn't want them thinking that they needed to send her back to the mad house. Just the thought of going back behind those periwinkle blue doors...

No. Never again.

Pulling her necklace away from her, she leaned over to her bedside table and promptly opened the last drawer, throwing the necklace carelessly into the empty chamber.

The warm glow of relief still fresh in her, she tried to call Daniel to tell him to come to her room. But for some reason, all she got was his answering machine.

Regina frowned; that was odd, she couldn't remember an occasion where she'd called] and her boyfriend hadn't answered. Well, except for when they'd had a fight.

But they hadn't had a fight, everything had been fine that morning, which bade the question: What was going on?

OUAT

From next to him, Daniel Hay's little silver cell phone rang. He went to answer it, but when he saw that it was Regina, something made him pull his hand back. He felt terrible about it, but...he just couldn't talk to her. Not right now. The hour with his uncle had been hard enough, having to pretend that everything was fine and dandy...

On his bed were the items he'd taken from Regina's bedroom drawer, his hands shaking when he'd put his hands on them and shoved them under his shirt, running out of the place and hoping no-one saw him. Especially Regina.

Before him lay a book of pins, an injection needle, and a bottle of Propofol which, as Daniel well knew, was a drug used to induce coma's.

Daniel stared at these instruments of harm, wanting to smash and shatter them until they crumbled into dust so that they just...just...didn't exist anymore!

What did these mean? There was no way anyone could've gotten into Regina's room. It was locked up like Fort Knox 24/7, which only left one option...

"Oh God..." Daniel groaned, turning away from the instruments in despair. Did this mean that James...was right? _Could _Regina be a risk? They had been dating for almost eight months, and she had never shown any hospitalising tendencies. She could never do something like this. He knew her.

"_Maybe you don't!"_

Daniel closed his eyes, shaking his head as though trying to rid himself of James' words. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the instruments again, his inner-turmoil only strengthening. He loved Regina, he wanted to protect her, but if she was truly planning something awful...

Then what did he do?

OUAT

Darkness had broken on Fairytale College again, and Cora Mills walked in her thin heeled, black stiletto's to the gates of the school and stood underneath a streetlight. Waiting.

"And here I was thinking you weren't coming"

Cora rolled her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice, and turned as a nineteen year old boy stepped out of the shadows. He hair was dark, he was was dark eyed, and upon his face he wore a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat.

Cora, however, was focusing on his head "A top hat? Interesting fashion statement" she said critically.

Jefferson widened his grin, lifting the hat off his head in dipping in a graceful bow "Why thank-you, Milady"

"Did you do what I asked?"

Jefferson straightened up, replacing his hat "Of course I did"

"The apple?"

"Planted"

"The drugs?"

"Prescribed! I put them somewhere she'll never miss"

"Hm" Cora regarded him with something that was almost respect "You have...done well, Hatter" the corner of her lips lifted, and she reached into her bag "You deserve a reward"

"Oh no" Jefferson stopped her, backing away with a hand outstretched "I don't want your money"

Now Cora was confused. What teenager didn't want money? What _human being _didn't want money? She took her hand out of her bag, letting it hang at her side "Then what _do _you want?"

"Nothing that you can give me" said Jefferson, and he started to walk back towards the College, leaving Cora in his wake as he called back "Lets just say your daughter...is going to help me do something that I can't"

_**My fingers are BLEEDING! I've written so much and it took me forevah! I am so sorry for the late update but writers block kept hitting me and I couldn't get the Maurice-meeting right (I hope the end result was O.k) **_

_**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering about the Gold custody hearing, don't worry, I'm gonna expand on that in the next chapter.**_

_**So, please review, tell me what you thought, and I'll update as soon as I see a doctor about my poor fingers.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 17

Early the next morning, Snow White, Ruby and Ella sat in the Dame house lounge discussing their Parent Visitation visits. For some of them, like Snow White, the day had gone pretty well (albeit one, ah, tearful hormonal breakdown) for others, the day had gone...less than satisfactory.

"She did _what?!" _Ella gasped before bursting into peals of laughter, pressing her face into the couch cushions to muffle the sound. Even Snow White was giggling, and Ruby just sat there, stone-faced, waiting for them to finish.

She sighed "It's not that funny!"

"Your Grandma threatened to shoot off your boyfriends _balls!" _Snow White laughed, feeling like she was going to go into labour from her giggles "I'd say that's pretty hilarious!"

"See, this is why boyfriends need to say the L-word first" said Ella, lifting her head from the cushion with a grin "Otherwise they'll have crazy-ass granny's coming after them!"

"Hey! My granny's not crazy!" Ruby exclaimed, outraged "She's...protective"

Ella giggled "All the same, I bet Peter's gonna think twice the next time he-" but what Peter might do, they never found out, because at that moment a petite, brown haired shape appeared in the lounge and flopped down on the sofa next to Snow White, propping her elbow up on the sofa arm and holding her head up with her fist. She was still in her pyjama's, and her unbrushed hair was tousled about her face.

After an awkward silence, Snow White was the first to speak "Uh...Belle?" the girl lifted her head but offered no comment "Are you O.k?"

Belle shrugged, her expression anything but happy "I...I'm alright" she said softly, but she didn't look at any of them. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What did he do?" she said, as blunt as ever, and Belle didn't have to ask who she was referring to. She shook her head after lifting it off her hand.

"He didn't do anything to me, Ruby. It wasn't Rumple's fault"

"What wasn't his fault?" Ella asked curiously, and Belle breathed out heavily through her nose, resting her tired blue orbs on each of them in turn. They were all staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Come on, Belle!" said Ruby impatiently "We don't have secrets!"

"*Secret Boyfriend!*" Snow White coughed, causing Ella to giggle again. Ruby ignored her.

"Belle? Talk to us, Sweetie" she said gently, and Belle's lips turned up in a small smile, deciding to just_ tell_ them. When it came down to it, wasn't that why she was down here anyway?

"O.k then" she submitted, sitting up straighter in her seat, and her friends leaned forward to listen "Do you remember yesterday, how I was gonna meet Rumple's mum?" they nodded, and Belle released a deep, tense breath "Well, a few minutes before Visitation hours were over, she asked me if she could talk to Rumple alone for a few minutes. I agreed, and went to wait in here. You guys weren't back yet so I waited in my room.

"After Rumple came back, I asked him what his mum wanted, and..." she broke off, looking sadder than before. Snow White made a sympathetic sound and reached out to clasp one of Belle's hands in her own.

"Oh Belle, what happened? Did she not like you?"

Belle shook her head "No, it was...something else..."

OUAT

_The previous night, half an hour after Visitation has ended._

Belle looked up from her book when her door opened and Rumplestiltskin walked into the room. She smiled sweetly, happy at his arrival, until she saw the look on his face. He seemed...distressed.

"Rumple?" Belle sat up and put a hand on his shoulder as he sat on her bed. He didn't look at her "Rumplestiltskin? Is something wrong?" when he didn't respond, she felt something within her tense "Did...did she not like me?" she cursed herself, she thought it had all gone so _well!_

Rumplestiltskin laughed softly, finally turning to look at her. A smile was on his face, but his brown eyes were sad "Oh no, Belle. My mother simply _loved _you. I'm willing to bet that if she had her way, we'd be married right now!"

Belle blushed scarlet at this. Because of course it was too soon to be thinking about that...they were far too young and...well, if he asked she didn't _think _she'd say no...

Belle shook herself back to the present. Rumplestiltskin still looked troubled, so she locked her ridiculous thoughts away and focused on him "Then...why are you so sad?"

Rumplestiltskin hesitated before answering her, as though choosing his words carefully "Sweetheart...do you remember my mothers court case? The divorce?"

Belle swallowed, and then nodded. He'd told her the night they'd...well, _gotten back together..._

"Yes. What about it?" Belle asked, Rumplestiltskin continued in a begrudging voice.

"Well, while they got the divorce settled...there's still the matter of my brother, Baelfire" he explained when she still looked confused "Belle they...they couldn't come to an agreement. There's going to be a custody hearing in a few days"

"Oh my God" breathed Belle, a great swell of sympathy rising in her for little Baelfire, that poor boy being forced into some sick 'Tug of War' between his parents, all because his father was too much of an anal prick to leave his ex-wife alone..."Rumple, I'm so sorry-"

"That's not all" his voice was like stone, and immediately halting Belle's words. He turned his torso to her properly so that one of his knee's was resting on the bed, held a hand out to her "Belle...my mothers terrified she's gonna loose Bae, and she's stressed out of her mind trying to keep him with her"

Belle nodded, understanding completely "Well of course. He's her son, your father can't just take him away-"

"Belle" again, her words were cut off by his halting tone of voice, and instead she watched silently as conflicting emotions ran across his face until it finally settled on...tense "My brother...he's been having a hard time lately, with the divorce, and now he's got to go through a full blown custody battle. My mother thought it would be...better if Bae wasn't alone while she testifies against my father" he paused, as though reluctant to voice what he had to say next, but with a gentle prompting from his girlfriend, he continued "Belle, she's asked me to come too"

At this, the beauty didn't really know what to say. He was..._leaving? _"But...what about your classes? Your exams?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged "I'll be back before my exams start, and I can always catch up on my classes" she must have looked surprised at his careless tone, because his expression softened, and he gently took her hand "Sweetheart, I can't let my brother go through this on his own. I've _got _to go!"

"No, no. I understand!" Belle assured him, gently cupping his cheek "I understand _completely. _When...when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow" said Rumplestiltskin "I need to leave tomorrow"

OUAT

"_Tomorrow?!" _Ella exclaimed, then her blue eyes widened "Wait a second, that's _today!"_

"You don't say?" Ruby rolled her eyes, and Snow White squeezed the hand she was still holding, offering comfort. Belle smiled gratefully.

"I don't know why I'm getting so bothered anyway" she shrugged, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear "He'll be gone less than a week, and we can always talk on the phone-"

"Oh, for Gods sake, Belle!" Ruby groaned, but was looking at her with kindness "Look, if you wanna be sad that you won't see your boyfriend for a while, then _be _sad!"

"Yeah" Ella nodded "You don't alwayshave to be brave!"

Belle gasped lightly at the blondes last words, in one way it was incredibly insulting to the principals she lived by, but in another it was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Thanks guys" she said shakily, and with a watery smile and a lump in her throat she leaned forward to embrace her two friends. They clung onto her tightly before they realised they could hear a small sniffling sound.

Ruby made a sympathetic sound and rubbed Belle's pyjama-clad back "Oh, it's gonna be O.k, Sweetie. Don't cry!"

"I'm not" said Belle, and when she pulled back Ruby and Ella could see that her eyes were, indeed, dry.

Ella frowned "Then who-?" her half-asked question was already answered when they all heard a tremendous sniff and turned to see Snow White, her hand pressed up against her mouth as she tried to control her tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she blubbered "I-it's just s-so sad, B-Belle's boyfriend i-is g-going away, a-and she's g-gonna miss him s-so m-m-much-" the rest of her speech was stolen from her by a fresh wave of tears that had her sobbing into her hands. Simultaneously, the three young women sighed, knowing the devilish hormones had struck once again.

"Oh, come here, Snow" Ruby soothed, quickly rolling her eyes before pulling Snow White into a gentle hug as she wept.

"It's so _sad!" _Snow White's muffled voice came through her fingers.

From beside her, Belle felt Ella gently pat her hand "Don't worry, Belle" she said when the brunette turned to her. She nodded at Snow White "No matter how bad it gets, at least you won't turn out like _that" _

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin had most of his essentials already packed. His lock box (there was over six grand in that box and he was NOT leaving that where anyone could get it!) some clothes, a few trinkets and...the white teacup with a little blue pattern on the side. It had been part of his late grandmothers tea-set and for some reason his mother felt he should have a piece of it. He'd thought otherwise, but hadn't had the heart to justthrow it away.

The cup was in near perfect condition, except for a small chip in the rim. Rumplestiltskin picked it up, a small, nostalgic smile forming on his face as he remembered how it had gotten that way. Belle had been transferred to English Lit in the third semester of the previous year (her lecturers thought she had potential for the subject, even though she insisted that, while she loved to read, Lit wasn't really her sort of thing) and they had been paired for a project. She'd come to his room that day and insisted that they study, refusing to take no for an answer. After he'd begrudgingly let her in, they'd gotten to talking and he'd made a dark little quip- something about skinning children-hand she'd dropped her huge Lit book on his beside table, knocking the cup to the ground.

Oh, how scared she'd been, apologising profusely and looking at him with those massive, captivating blue eyes of hers with such fear. He still remembered what he'd said to her that day:

"_Well, it's just a cup"_

But of course, Rumplestiltskin thought as he turned the cup over in his hand, it was so much more now. So into the bag it went.

"Hey" said a sweet voice, and he turned to see the woman herself, his Belle stood at the door, dressed in a pretty tartan dress with her curls partially pulled back off her forehead and temples.

"Hey" his smile was directed at her now, just as hers was directed at him. He gestured to his luggage (if a small leather bag could be called that) "Come to help me pack?"

Belle huffed a small laugh and walked until she was stood by his side "Sure. Although it looks like you're pretty much done!" she lifted the flap of the top of the bag, and when she saw the chipped cup, her brow furrowed slightly and small, surprised smile found it's way to her lips.

"You still have it!" she said, pulling out the cup and grinning at Rumplestiltskin "The chipped cup!"

"Of course I do" said Rumplestiltskin, taking it from her and holding it in his hand, running his thumb over the chip "I may have accumulated a lot of trinkets in my time, but this is the one thing I truly cherish"

"Why?"

He smiled "Because it's a testament to how we fell in love"

Jesus, had he really said that? That was slushy, even for _him!_

Belle, however, didn't seem to mind. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, burying her face in the crook of his neck and almost trapping the cup between them. Luckily, Rumplestiltskin moved it out of the way.

"Careful-"

"God, I'm going to miss you!" she mumbled, and Rumplestiltskin released a heavy breath before wrapping his arms around her back, chipped cup and all. He kissed the crown on her head.

"My darling Belle...I'll miss you too"

OUAT

Daniel usually had the morning off on Sundays, so when Regina woke up she headed straight to his room, intent on asking him why he didn't pick up his phone last night. But, for some strange reason, he wasn't in there.

Moving out of the room again, she turned around and spotted a boy walking out of his room. It took her a second to recognise Jefferson Hatter without the hat.

"Hey, Hatter" he looked up at her, already looking bored before she'd even spoken "Have you seen Daniel?" she asked, and Jefferson shrugged.

"Eh, I think I saw him headed to the library half an hour ago" he said, and Regina didn't even bother to thank him before she headed towards the stairs. However, before she could descend, she heard the Hatter's voice behind her:

"Hey, Regina?"

"What?" she turned impatiently, not in the mood for Jefferson's usual crap today.

But, he surprised her "Are you...O.k?"

Regina frowned in confusion "Yes. Of course I am" she answered briefly, and then started to walk down the stairs again.

But Jefferson called out "It's just that you look a little out of sorts!"

Regina paused, her hands gripping the banister. Forcing herself to keep up a calm facade, she turned back to the Hatter again, fixing him with an icy glare "Well, maybe that's because I'm trying to find my boyfriend, but I keep being detained by a hat-obsessed idiot" and with that, she flounced down the stairs.

OUAT

When Regina got to the library she quickly discovered that, while annoying, Jefferson wasn't completely useless. She found Daniel right at the back of the library, tucked away in the Graphic Novel section and sitting at a table with his attention focused on what looked like a thick comic book in his hand.

He didn't look up when Regina approached, apparently not noticing when she did. After a moment, she coughed to announce her presence:

"A-hem!"

Daniel jumped at the sound before lowering the book to see her standing there. She put a hand on her hip, staring at him accusingly "I called you last night. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Regina waited for him to answer, but instead of giving her an explanation, he rose up out of his seat, his face was completely blank, and his eyes never left hers. The intensity of his stare was staring to...scare Regina a little bit. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, her hand dropping from her hip.

"Daniel?"

He cocked his head towards the exit "I need you to come with me" he started to walk away from her, Regina watching him in complete confusion. He was so..._hard_. What was wrong with him?

When he realised she wasn't following him, Daniel turned back to Regina, his facial expression unchanged "Regina. Come on!"

"What-" she started, but he was already walking away again, and Regina had no choice but to follow.

OUAT

No.

_No._

This couldn't be happening, not again. No, it wasn't possible, they couldn't be here, those _things _on Daniel's bedspread could not be there!

Pins. A syringe. And a bottle of Propofol.

"I found them yesterday" her love's voice was toneless, completely devoid of emotion, and Regina tore her gaze away from the needle, pins and...poison to look at him. He wouldn't look at her "When I was looking for your necklace yesterday, I found them in your room. They were in your drawer"

"They're not mine!" Regina shook her head vehemently "I swear to God, Daniel, I have no idea where that stuff came from! H-how could I even get that stuff, anyway? I'm not even allowed in the Science labs on my own anymore! Daniel!" he still wouldn't look at her, and Regina felt like a large hand had closed over her neck, constricting her throat. Her chest was tight with fear, fear of him not trusting her...and fear for herself.

"Look at me..." she breathed, begging him while forcing back some treacherous tears.

To her relief, he slowly turned to face her. When he saw the look of undiluted anguish on hers, he sighed, some of his trademark kindness coming into his eyes when he saw her tears "Regina...how could this have happened?"

Regina swallowed, running a hand through her hair "I-I don't know" she choked out, not letting herself look at what was on the bed "I-I don't know how this could have happened!"

"You added locks to your door. No-one was supposed to be able to get in! Do you know what _this"_ he held a hand out towards the bed "Is gonna look like if anyone finds out?!"

Regina sniffed down her tears, glaring at him though watery eyes "Yes. I know _exactly _what this looks like, I am not an idiot!" she snarled.

"Then what do we do?" Daniel said, but Regina though his tone was almost demanding. She clasped her elbows, looking down at the ground.

"We have to find out who's doing this. Before it goes to far" she said, expecting him to agree with her. When he did not, she looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were still on the pins, syringe and Propofol. A terrifying thought ran through her, chilling her blood, and she drew herself up to full height, surprising herself when her voice came out steady.

"Unless of course, you think it was _me"_

Daniel shook his head "I'd never think it was you" he said, but Regina saw through the lie.

"But you do" she stated "You think it was me, and now you want to send me back to the damn, _nut-house!" _her tone grew angrier with every word, her voice ripping through a couple of octaves at the last two words in an effort to hide the fear that threatened to swallow her whole. Daniel surged forwards, gripping her forearms in a gentle but firm hold and looking straight into her eyes.

"No, Regina!" he said fiercely, so she knew he meant it "I swore to you that I would never let the woman I love be taken away! And I intend to keep that promise, even if it kills me!"

Regina let out a sob, and then fell forwards so that she was wrapped in his arms. She let the tears fall, hoping to God that he spoke the truth, praying that he did believe her, that he wouldn't stop trusting her. She clung to him, weeping her fear into his shoulder. _Who _was doing this to her?

She didn't know, but as she fought to control her tears enough to help Daniel dispose of the incriminating equipment, she made an oath to herself that, when she found out, she was going to make whoever it was wish they'd never been born.

OUAT

As Rumplestiltskin dumped his bag in the passenger seat of his Cadillac, he thought that the afternoon had come around far too quickly for his liking. It wasn't just the thought of leaving his girlfriend on her own with a possibly psychotic Regina lurking about (Belle had told him after the 'Apple Incident') if he was being completely honest with himself, he was...tense, about the court case. Katrina Gold was a good mother, he would swear his life on it. But he also knew that Mordred Gold was a manipulative bastard, and with the right words said in the right way, the whole court room could become putty in his hands.

"Hey" said a chastising voice from next to him. Belle. Her delicate brow was furrowed with concern "I know that look. What're you worrying about?"

"The custody case" he replied, wearily shutting his car door and leaning against it. Belle made a sympathetic sound, reaching out to take one of his hands.

"Rumple, your father is _not _gonna win!" she said emphatically, and Rumplestiltskin snorted.

"Well, he's gonna damn well try!"

"And he'll fail" Belle said simply, and she let go of his hand and reached up to press her lips against his. Rumplestiltskin sighed into her mouth and lifted a hand to cup the back of her head, loosing himself to the feel of her sweet lips.

Too soon she pulled away, but stayed close enough that their breaths mingled "Don't give up before the fights even started, Rumple" she whispered, before pulling back completely. Rumplestiltskin sighed, running one of his hands through her hair and taking both of hers in his own. God, he was going to miss her...

"Bell...I _so_ wish you were coming with me!" he said, his soft voice filled with longing, and she smiled, the gesture sweet, but also containing traces of the same longing he felt.

"So do I, but...it doesn't matter"

Rumplestiltskin frowned "Why not?"

Belle grinned, squeezing his hands "Because your mother will win this case, and then you'll be back. And I'll be right here" she stood up straighter on the pavement "Waiting for you to come back, and tell me all about it"

Her words caused a warm glow to fill inside Rumplestiltskin, so that he felt reassured and hopeful at the same time. Leaning his head down he captured her lips with his again, wrapping his arms around her back the same time hers draped around his neck. Their lips and tongues moved together passionately, and when they pulled apart Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle's body towards him, crushing her soft form to his.

"I shall miss you, my love" he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck. He felt her soft laughter rumble up from within her chest. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he added "Just do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Stay away from Regina" Belle stiffened in his arms, slightly pulling away from him with a great look of apprehension on her face. Rumplestiltskin sighed "Just until the whole...insanity thing is finished!" he wildly waved a hand about. Personally, he thought someone was probably just screwing with the Student Body President, probably a former victim of hers. But when Regina felt that she was threatened, she was at her most dangerous, and he didn't want his Belle getting caught in the middle of that "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, love"

Belle rolled her eyes, making a dismissive sound "Rumple, Regina doesn't give a damn about me, _nothing _bad is gonna happen to me!" she tried to reassure him, but Rumplestiltskin did not look reassured.

"All the same, just...be careful"

The beauty rolled her eyes again, softly kissing his lips before nodding "I promise"

"Thank-you" he cupped her cheek, bringing her face up for one last kiss "I love you"

"I love you, too" Belle whispered "Good luck"

After that, Rumplestiltskin got into his car and drove away from the College, with Belle only returning to the buildings bricked depths until she could no longer see the expensive car's gleam.

OUAT

Regina was laying back on her bed, completely alone with a pillow pressed up against her face. She didn't want to see anyone and she didn't want to talk to anyone, not her friends, not Daniel, she just wanted to be left _alone!_

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!_

Well, evidently God decided to piss on her day...

She tried to ignore her cell phone's incessant ringing, but for some reason the damn thing would not _shut-up!_

_Go away. Go away. Go away. _Regina thought over and over, but still the phone rang. Whoever was on the other line obviously had a death wish!

"Oh, for God sakes!" she threw the pillow off her face and lurched to her left for her phone on the bedside table, not bothering to look at the caller I.D before receiving the call and pressing the cell to her ear.

"What?!" she snapped.

"_...Regina?"_

Regina's mouth fell open in shock "M-Mother?!" she stammered in disbelief. For the two years she had been at College, Cora Mills had never called her (except for that time she'd gotten a C- in Science. She was pretty sure everyone had heard _that_ particular conversation!) "H-how-why are you calling me?!"

"_Because I wanted to talk to you, darling" _said Mrs Mills, sounding a little wounded _"What other reason does a mother need?"_

When her mother spoke in that tone of voice Regina immediately felt guilty. As usual "I-I'm sorry, Mother" she apologised, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger "It's just...it's been a long day!" she sighed.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _asked Mrs Mills, her voice layered with concern, and Regina paused, suspicion rising within her.

"Since when do you care about my problems?"

"_Regina, don't take that tone with me" _ordered Mrs Mills, sounding like her usual commanding self. Then she became soft once again _"I just...I worry about you, darling, and from the sound of things, you're not having the best time right now" _Regina sighed. She had to give her that one _"Regina, I know I haven't always been the...easiest to approach, but I am here for you if you need me"_

The teenager felt something tighten in her chest, her well-manicured hand gripping her cell phone tightly as she felt all of her problems rush to the surface, just _begging _to take her mother up on her offer, her fears for loosing her popularity, her fears for her sanity, her terror for loosing Daniel...it all seemed to squash up into a lump in her throat, begging to be released.

"Oh Mother..." her voice cracked as she released a shaking breath, leaning her head back on her headboard and closing her eyes. Her mother's voice filled her ear:

"_What is it, Sweetie?" _Mrs Mills asked gently, and Regina took another deep breath before succumbing to her plea. She wouldn't tell her everything, of course, just what had been bothering her the most...

"It's Daniel" she said, her voice loosing her cracky quality and coming out as even as it had when the boy who was supposed to love her asked her about the terrible devices "I don't think he trusts me"

"_Oh? Why ever not?"_

"I don't know!" Regina exclaimed frustratedly, her fingers running through her hair "I-I've always been honest with him! I've never lied to him and...and I've shown him sides of me that I would never show to another living being!"

"_Yes. Well, I don't think I want to know about _that, _Regina"_

"Oh, not like _that, _Mother!" Regina cringed "I-I mean...for _months, _after the Blanchard thing I had to put up with people treating me like I was a bomb about to go off, but with Daniel..." she breathed out a small sigh, while Mrs Mills remained silent on the other side, listening and waiting for her to go on "I don't know, I guess I thought he was different"

"_Oh, Sweetheart, I feel terrible for you" _Mrs Mills sighed. Regina sniffed, moisture starting to collect in the corners of hey dark eyes.

"Mother...what do I do?"

"_Well, my darling, I don't think there's anything you _can _do" _

Denial slammed through Regina "No. There has to be something" she argued, a daring feat for her against Cora Mills.

"_I'm sorry, Regina, but I don't think there is. If he loves you like he said he does, then he needs to have faith in you, and if he doesn't trust you" _she paused to take in a long but shallow breath _"Then you have to ask yourself this: is he really worth your time?"_

"_What?!" _Regina cried, bolting upright in her bed "Of course he's worth it! I _love _him!"

"_Oh darling, I know" _said Mrs Mills, her voice gentle _"I just don't want him to hurt you_

Regina's jaw locked, and she replied with a stiff "He won't" before hanging up. She threw the phone down so hard on her table that it caused a dent, telling herself that her mother was wrong, that Daniel would never hurt her, and she _would _get him to trust her.

She just had to prove that she was innocent.

OUAT

It was on Monday morning that Regina's whole life went to hell.

Her third period Science class had just ended, and she had been walking through the College halls when she noticed something strange.

As she walked through the long halls, dozens of eyes were following her.

Regina wasn't one of those stupidly modest idiot girls, she knew that with her flawless skin, blood-red lips, dark brown eyes, night-like hair and sizzling hot body that she was a beautiful woman (in fact she had been considered the most beautiful in College until that irritating Blanchard girl had shown up) and was therefore used to eyes following her as she walked, glazed over with desire and envy alike, but these stares she was getting now...they were different.

These eyes that were staring at her, following her as she walked down the tiled halls, were apprehensive. Judging, and every time she deigned to meet a pair they immediately snapped away from her, their owners pretending to be deep in conversation with whoever happened to be standing next to them. But not before Regina saw the faint traces of fear in their staring eyes.

And all of these people, she noted, hurrying her steps a little, were clutching wads of paper in their hands. From the small amount of lettering and pattern she could see, they all looked to be holding copies of the Daily Mirror.

The stares increased as she walked, so that by the time she reached the doors that led outside, it was like every single person was ogling at her as though she was some sort of freak. She quickened her steps further until she all but burst out of the doors, immediately spying Maleficent and Abigail sat on the wall that lined the pathway, both of them staring avidly at the copies of the Daily Mirror in their hands.

As she walked up to them, Abigail looked up, gasping loudly as Regina approached and shaking the curly-haired blonde next to her "Maleficent. _She's here!" _

Maleficent snapped her head up, and when saw the frustrated brunette coming towards them, a dark smirk curled her wide lips. She held up her copy of the Mirror "Well, if it isn't Miss Headliner herself!"

"What are you babbling about?!" Regina snapped, causing Abigail to flinch.

"What're you _doing?! _Don't piss her off!" she hissed to Maleficent. She ignored her, focusing on Regina, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"See for yourself" she grandly held out her copy of the Daily Mirror, and Regina snatched it from her hands.

She looked down at the front page. There was a picture of her shaking hands with the College headmaster, and above it, there was a headline. As she read it, and the article that followed, her mind went completely blank, her breath stopping in her chest, and her palms started to sweat. No...it couldn't be...

**Relapse Mills: Will She Strike Again?**

_Regina Mills, Student Body President and most popular girl in school. But also, the most deadly._

_It is no secret that last year Miss Mills suffered a serious mental breakdown, poisoning a certain new student who shall not be named to the degree that she ended up in a week long coma. After this breakdown, unstable Miss Mills spent the remainder of the semester and summer in a mental institution, returning to Fairytale College for the start of the new year, completely reformed._

_BUT WAS SHE? _

_This reporter has recently uncovered interesting rumours that Miss Mills might not be as level-headed as she appears. Tales of poisoned apples and concerns for her mental health have risen, and according to a reliable source, Miss Mills has actually been seen with the coma-inducing drug, Propofol, the same chemical she used to poison her previous victim._

_A student of the College, who shall remain nameless for his/her safety, spoke to this reporter: "She's been acting very strange lately. Very jumpy and snappy"_

_Another nameless source says: "I saw her going into the Knight House with Jiminy Hopper. Rumour has it she went in there for a mental assessment or something"_

_A third nameless source says "I heard that S***w W***e found a poisoned apple in her room, and apparently it was exactly like the one she got from Regina!"_

_Could this be the dreaded comeback of Crazy Regina Mills? Could our College no longer be safe? How long before another young beauty feel's the brunt of Relapse Mill's uncontrollable jealousy? Is anyone safe?_

_This reporter certainly hopes so._

This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some kind of a sick joke. _This couldn't be happening to her!_

And yet, when she looked up, she saw all of the surrounding people staring at her like they used to, like she was some sort of out of control freak, and she knew it wasn't a trick, nor was it a joke. To her horror, she felt tears well up in her throat, her breathing coming through again but heavier and laboured, she fought with everything in her to control herself. She would _not _break down in public like some pathetic child!

Who could have done this? Who could have known this?

Well, the answer to _that _particular question, Regina realised, was in her hand. Ignoring Maleficent's un-hindered smirk and Abigail's badly-hidden look of fear, she raked her eyes down the article until she reached the end, where two words spelling out the writers name were tucked away.

Regina's blood boiled in her veins, her teeth clenched together, and her eyes darkened with rage until they were almost black. Her whole body started to shake, her fingernails gripping the paper leaflet so hard that it ripped in her hands. She dug her nails in deeper, ripping her hands apart and tearing the article into shreds that scattered to the ground.

"Hey!" Maleficent exclaimed angrily "I wanted to keep that!"

Regina barely heard her, her breath was coming out in hard, harsh pants, her fury so great she was nearly blinded by it. Her mind was clouded with rage, and was focusing on just one thing:

Destruction. Complete, satisfying, destruction.

Turning away from the two silly girls on the wall, Regina marched through the campus and headed towards the dormitories, her fists clenched, her hurt and rage so intense it almost burned her skin as it coursed through her blood.

Within one of her fists, a little scrap of paper was caught between her fingers from where she had torn the newsletter apart, and on it were the two words that spelled out the name of the damned author.

_Belle French_

_**I wasn't expecting to be able to update this fast, but meh, I guess those creative juices just got flowing. Or maybe it was due to a certain someone's virtual kisses magically healing my poor bleeding fingers...you know who you are! ;D**_

_**So, please tell me what you think. Looks like Belle's pretty screwed, huh? Would she really be so stupid as to write something like that about Regina Mills? Hmm...anyway, please R+R!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 18

In her bedroom, Belle pressed her feet together with a sharp clap of her hands. She then spread her legs apart and lurched to the left, bending her left knee while pushing her arms out in the same direction in a wide V shape, her right fist in the air and her left pointing at the floor.

"Royals!" she muttered.

She then swept her right arm over her head and straightened out her leg, putting her hands behind her head.

"Fight!" she muttered, a little louder this time.

Although her legs were staring to ache, she kept her feet spread and pulled out her arms, planting her left fist on her waist and striking out her right in the air, her fingers curving as though curled around a sceptre (remembering what happened the last time she did this, Belle was glad she had decided to practice this routine on her own)

"Win!" she nearly shouted, a huge smile spreading across her face. She had done it! After weeks of practicing the stupid routine, she had finally done it right!And she hadn't hurt anybody this time!

"_Yes!" _Belle shook her fists in the air in victory, bringing her legs together and flopping down on her bed in exhaustion. In this hour alone, she had finished the novel she'd been reading, completed her French essay, and had now practiced the cheerleading routine for the fourth time in a row.

Belle fell back on her bed, bored out of her mind. Snow, Ruby and Ella all had classes, and Mulan was out shopping with Aurora (how the brunette cheerleader had convinced the black-belt tomboy to do that she would never know) leaving Belle alone during her free period. This had never bothered her before, but then again...she'd always had Rumplestiltskin to talk to.

The teenager sighed, picking up the cell phone she'd left on her bed and checking it for messages. Nothing. He hadn't sent her a thing

_Well, I guess he _is _busy, and he _did _call you yesterday, _she thought to herself, but even her inner voice couldn't hide the slight disappointment. It had been less than 24 hours, and already she missed him.

Instantly, she suddenly felt guilty. Here she was, wallowing in her pathetic bout of loneliness while Rumplestiltskin was probably stressed out of his mind trying to keep his poor brother from falling into hysterics while his mother fought against his father to keep him in this state! She needed to get a grip.

Belle forced herself to sit up then, grabbing her bag and gathering her equipment for her French class inside. She only had a few minutes to get to her lecture and if she didn't hurry up she-

"OW! Hey, what the hell?!" Belle's head snapped up when she heard a thump and shout in the hallway. She frowned, not dwelling on it for very long before she shrugged and resumed her task. She didn't hear the furious sound of heels stabbing the carpet until it was too late.

Belle jumped violently when her door exploded open, slamming hard against her wall so that flakes of cream paint came off. Belle's head shot up, and before her stood Regina Mills.

OUAT

"Regina?"

Belle all but whispered her name, the look on the other girls face sending shivers down her spine. Her hair was disheveled, falling about her face in two dark curtains, her eyes had grown so dark they were almost black with rage, and chest was heaving as though she had ran here. Her hand were stiff at her sides, her fingers twitching.

Slowly, she walked forward, her eyes locking with Belles as, slowly, fearfully, the beauty straightened her back, her eyes never leaving Regina's.

"You..." Regina whispered, her voice darker than Snow White's hair "All this time, it's been _you!"_

Belle didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but the look on Regina's face prevented her from saying so, the words trapping themselves in her throat.

"What did I ever do to you?" she snarled, her face appearing to become less human and more demonic as she did "What could I have ever done, to someone like you, to deserve this hell?"

"R-Regina" Belle stammered, slowly rising to her feet, her eyes darting behind the enraged figure to look for a way out "I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"_LIAR!" _Regina screamed, and to Belle's terror she grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Trapping her with the enraged girl.

Regina pointed a shaking finger in her face, her own features twisting into a look that was half deranged insanity, half fearful anger "You're Golden Boy can't protect you now, French!" her lips split into a feral grin, and Belle broke into a sweat, her fear climbing higher and higher by the minute.

"W-What're you going to do to me?"

Regina's grin grew wider, making her look more insane than Belle had ever seen anyone look. From her lips came a low, demonic chuckle.

"Oh my dear" she said, lowering her finger and taking another step forward. Belle's muscles seized in her body, screaming for her to run. But _where?!_

"I'm going to make you wish..." Regina promised, stretching out a hand and brushing back Belle's hair "That you had never been born"

The hand she had in Belle's hair fisted, and the innocent beauty cried out in pain as she her hair was yanked out by it's roots and she was forced to the ground.

OUAT

"I'm just saying, I don't think I've ever seen Ms Gohrm that happy!" said Ella as she and Ruby walked up to the dormitory door. Ruby rolled her eyes, reaching out for the door handle.

"Ella, I think you're over-thinking things"

Ella gave her an outraged look as she followed Ruby into the dorm lounge "Ruby, the woman was practically _giddy! _You can't tell me that's not because Gold's no longer there!"

Ruby laughed, opening her mouth to respond. However, before her words could leave her lips, a long, terrible scream that could only have come from intense pain invaded the lounge. Conversations stopped, games were put on pause, and textbooks were closed, and each occupant of the house raised their heads to the ceiling.

Ruby and Ella stared up at the stairs, their brows furrowed in confusion. That voice sounded a little familiar...

Seconds later, another scream rang out through the house, and Ruby's blood stilled in her veins when she finally recognised the voice.

"That's Belle!" Ella beat her to the statement, and within seconds the two were charging up the stairs and bursting through Belle's door, where a terrible sight met their eyes.

Belle was crumpled on the floor, blood covering her beautiful face while she silently sobbed. Regina was above her and kicking her repeatedly, her heeled foot hitting the girl in the stomach and stamping on her side again and again while she spat the words:

"Do you think you're clever now, French? Did you think you won? Did you really not see that _this" _ Belle screamed in agony when Regina kicked her in the chest "Was how things were going to end?"

"_GET OFF OF HER, YOU EVIL BITCH!" _

Ruby wasn't even aware she'd broken out of her horrified state, she just lunged for Regina and leapt onto her back and hooked an arm around her throat, dragging her back and away from Belle. Regina snarled in fury, driving herself back and slamming her onto the wall. Ruby grunted, but never released her hold. She turned to a frozen Ella and screamed:

"_Get the Dean!"_

She didn't even see Ella jump to attention and run out of the dorm, she just kept her arm locked around the neck of the snarling, spitting girl.

"_Get off me!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Stupid bitch!" _Ruby cried out when Regina's elbow made contact with her stomach and pain roared through her, cutting off her breath and causing her arm to loose it's grip. Her body bent to the floor and Regina broke away as Ruby dropped to her knee's and onto the floor, her arm wrapped around her waist while she desperately breathed. Regina glared down at the cheerleader. Her left fist clenched, and Ruby stubbornly stared up at her as she lifted her arm, unable to prevent the strike that was to come-

"NO!"

Regina screamed out when, out of nowhere, a wounded Belle kicked out a leg that connected with hers and caused her to collapse to the ground. Before she could regain her senses, Ruby threw her body over Regina's torso. Straddling her and pinning her by her arms to the ground, forcing her to stay down even as she struggled and screamed.

"Get off me, you stupid little girl!"

"Miss Mills! Miss Lucas! Miss French! What in Gods Name is going on?!"

From her position on the deranged Student Body President, Ruby looked up to see Mr Boss, the short and portly dean in a corduroy jacket that was patched with suede, staring at the scene before him as though he wanted to tear his eyes away but couldn't. Beside him stood Ella, the same expression on her face.

"M-Mr Boss!" Belle's voice shook as she spoke, forcing herself up onto her elbows. The Dean gasped at the sight of her.

"Oh my God! Miss French, what happened to you?!"

"Regina attacked her!" Ruby grunted, still on top of her even though she'd stopped struggling, her anger apparently faded, and she was now glaring at Ruby.

"Right" said Mr Boss uneasily, his eyes flickering between the injured Belle and trapped Regina "Uh...Miss Lucas, if you could get off Miss Mills, I could take her to my office where we can discuss this"

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ruby nearly screamed, not removing herself from Regina "She'll just attack Belle again!"

"No, I won't" Regina groaned, struggling to breathe. She heard Belle groan again, but she didn't look at her. As her anger faded, her sense of reality increased, and she began to realise what she had done...

Ruby snorted "Yeah right!"

"Miss Lucas!" Mr Boss snapped, stepping forward into the room. He gestured to Belle, who was still lying on the floor, her elbows giving out so that her face was resting on the carpet "You're friend might need medical attention! Maybe you should see to that?"

He had her there. Ruby made sure to dig her nails into Regina's arms as she heaved herself off her, crawling over to Belle and gently lifting her head into her lap. Belle whimpered in pain, and Ella rushed forward and dropped to her knee's, helping Ruby lift the petite girl to her feet.

"Ow" Belle hissed, her face creasing up in pain.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologised hastily "Come on, we've gotta get you to Gaius"

"Hospitals better" said Ella, and before Belle could protest Ruby nodded.

Regina meanwhile was being led out of the dorm by Mr Boss. He kept a firm grip on her arm, his voice dangerously low as he said one sentence to her:

"You, Miss Mills, are in a _hell _of a lot of trouble!"

Regina didn't respond. She didn't care, she focused on keeping her head held high, even as girls poked their heads out of their doors and peered up the stairs as she and Boss walked down them.

Her face was stiff, as were her arms at her sides, and it wasn't until the Dean brought her outside that the images of what she, in her intense rage, had done to the French girl.

Her hands began to shake.

OUAT

_Could this be the dreaded comeback of Crazy Regina Mills? Could our College no longer be safe? How long before another young beauty feel's the brunt of Relapse Mill's uncontrollable jealousy? Is anyone safe?_

_This reporter certainly hopes so_

_Oh my God..._James thought, gasped, staring down at the newsletter in his hand in horror. Of all the stupid things to do...why would Belle write this?! Had she gone insane?!

He looked down at the article one last time, re-reading the line that spoke of the drugs that had been used against Snow White before, his face contorting into an expression of disgust before he pocketed the newsletter. As much as he wanted to throw it to the ground, he knew he had to show Snow White, because if what was in the article was true, she was in danger. At least, until he spoke to the Dean-

"Never in all my years...of all the things I've seen...Mills, you've gone too far this time!"

Looking up, James felt a jolt of surprise when he saw Dean Boss walk out of the Dame House, accompanied by none other than Regina Mills herself, her face stiff with what looked like an attempt at annoyance. Boss had her by the elbow, a furious look on his face, and when James trailed his eyes downwards, he saw that there was blood on Regina's knuckles.

_What the hell...?_

He lifted his gaze back to Regina's face_,_ and he felt another jolt of shock when he realised that the dangerous young woman was staring back at him.

Cold brown eyes fixed on his blue ones as Regina was led away, their gazes locked. Then, as Boss led Regina away from the dorms, her eyes narrowed, so that James was on the receiving end of a vicious glare that would've stunned an ox.

But not him. He forced himself not to break eye contact until Regina had been led away, releasing a deep breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding once she'd gone.

Jeeze, what was that-

"_JAMES! Hey! JAMES!"_

Frowning, James turned and saw Ruby and Ella coming out of the Dame House, their arms wrapped behind the back of a blood covered Belle, her shirt stained in the terrible liquid, and her head hanging so her hair was covering her face, but not enough to hide the blood flowing from her nose and blatant bruising. Breathing a curse he ran forward.

"What the hell happened?!" he yelled, lifting Belle's head to see the blood that covered her top lip and the tears that streaked her cheeks "Oh my God..."

"James, we're borrowing your car" said Ruby abruptly, ignoring Belle's protests.

"No! I don't need the hospital, I'm _fine!" _she furiously claimed, and James was about to contradict her when Ruby beat him to it:

"Belle, you have blood all over you're face! We have to get it checked out!"

"We are so dead!" Ella whimpered from Belle's left side "Gold's gonna kill us!"

"What the hell happened to her?!" James demanded again, and Ruby's look turned dark.

"Regina" she said simply, and James needed no more explanation. That explained the blood on her knuckles...he'd been right all along. Regina had finally slipped. He felt a pang of sympathy for Daniel, but his protective instinct won over and he started to lead the girls to his car.

"Come on, let's get you checked out" he said to Belle, ignoring her claims that she didn't need the bloody hospital, for Christs sake!

"Where's Snow White?" Ruby asked (a little breathlessly as Belle was starting to struggle)

"I don't know" James said, and he suddenly became scared. What if Regina had gotten to her before she got to Belle-

"She went to the bathroom after Lit to throw up!" said Ella, pulling Belle along. James immediately felt himself relax, but not by much. Once they got to his car, he gave Ruby the keys and, after extracting a promise from her that she would be very, _very _careful with his car he headed back to the college.

There was no way he was leaving Snow White on her own with that psycho on the prowl.

OUAT

Regina sat in Dean Boss' office with her back straight, her legs elegantly crossed and her arms resting on the armrests, keeping up her bored appearance as the Dean pushed his glasses further up his nose, folded his hands over his desk, and droned on and on about her, to use his own personal phrase "Horrific" actions in the Dame House, not really paying attention until he brought up her place at Fairytale:

"Miss Mills, this behaviour is unacceptable. Now normally you would be expelled on the spot, but!" he held his hands up as Regina moved up in her seat to argue "Given your families...influence in this College, we have decided to keep you here"

Regina sagged slightly, the tension that had gathered in her releasing from relief. At least, until the Dean added:

"However, we can't completely write off your actions, Miss Mills" he paused, taking in a deep breath, a look of regret coming across his aged features "So, as of tomorrow morning, you will no longer be the Student Body President"

"_WHAT?!" _Regina shrieked, making Mr Boss jump horribly. And it got worse:

"You're opposition candidate, George Spencer, will take your place" Boss informed her, and Regina felt like she'd been slapped in the face. No longer Student Body President?! No! She'd worked to damn hard for that position and she was not going to let that imbecile Spencer take her-

"And then there's the matter of _these _allegations" from his office desk, Mr Boss pulled out a drawer and lifted out a copy of the Daily Mirror, and Regina felt a surge of panic.

"Mr Boss, you cannot seriously be telling me you believe a that crap!" she said, her tone laced with urgency. The Dean just shook his head sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mills, but there's no denying that you do have a..._history _with this sort of thing"

Regina's fingers tightened on the chair, forcing herself not to launch herself over the desk and strangling the stupid man "Are you _fuc-"_

"Regina!" Boss snapped, his eyes flashing behind his glasses. A warning "Do you not see how precarious this situation is?! Should Miss French choose to press charges, you could end up back in-" he stopped himself before he could say the words _insane asylum, _but Regina knew wasn't a fool. Forcing herself not to react, to not make the situation any worse, she leaned back in the chair, looking anywhere but at Mr Boss' face, her arms folding over her chest as he continued:

"I'm recommending you to the College psychiatrist" he said, his voice gentler than before. Regina lifted her head, horror coating her features.

"Psychiatrist?" she repeated fearfully, as though he'd said executor. Mr Boss nodded.

"Yes. You will see her once a week, every week. Miss a session, and you will immediately be expelled. Do you understand, Miss Mills?"

_This can't be happening..._Robotically, she nodded her assent "Yes"

Finally, the Dean released her, and Regina left his office, feeling like she was forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other and her mind swirling with everything that had transpired in the space of just one hour.

She was no longer Student Body President. She was being forced to see a psychiatrist, and she had beaten the living hell out of a fellow student...

It was the final one that finally broke her, and she pressed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any sounds as the reality of what she had done crashed over her. It wasn't so much the fact that it was the French girl (although she was _not _looking forward to when Rumplestiltskin got back. She had a feeling that he would have a rather strong opinion of what she'd done to his beloved bookworm) but the fact that she'd...She had done terrible things, she knew that. She had blackmailed, sabotaged, framed and manipulated her way through life, but never before had she lay her fists on anyone, and now that she had...

Finally, the tears started to flow down her cheeks, feeling the sting on her knuckles from where they'd repeatedly hit French's face and stomach as salt water fell on them. What had she done?

Breathing heavily in an effort to stop the tears, she forced herself to stand upright, grateful for the emptiness of the hall she currently occupied.

"Hey"

At least, she had _thought _it was empty. Wiping tears and smeared mascara off her face she looked up, already knowing who it would be. And she was not disappointed.

Before she could respond, Daniel Hay stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her against him and letting her weep into his shoulder, gently stroking her back. Regina didn't doubt the reason he was here was because he'd already heard about what she'd done, and she knew he was going to be mad, but right now she didn't want to focus on that, she just wanted to focus on him and his comforting embrace. He didn't say anything until Regina pulled her head up from his shoulder, her eyes rimmed with red.

"I-I'm not Student Body President anymore" she said shakily, tears threatening the corners of her eyes "Boss said I-I was lucky I didn't get expelled" she couldn't go on, her words lodging in her throat as another aching lump filled it.

"Oh Regina..." Daniel breathed in sympathy, running a hand along her wet cheek in comfort. With a small sob, Regina pressed her forehead back into his shoulder, clinging to him.

"Everything's just falling apart!" she wept "H-he's making me see a psychiatrist!" she tried to pull herself together as she felt Daniel's gentle hand come to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair and making sympathetic sounds. Then, he released a soft breath.

"Well..." he hesitated, struggling with what he wanted to say "Is that such a bad thing?"

Regina froze, his words reaching her ears and making her lift her head from his shoulder to stare at him. Her tears had now dried up, and she was staring at Daniel, trying to process what he'd just said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she repeated, her hand falling from her face and walking backwards to violently pull herself out of his arms, unable to stop staring at him in horrified disbelief _"Is that such a bad thing?!"_

Daniel cursed "O.k, that came out wrong!" he said quickly, lifting his hands in a 'Calm down' motion "Look, let me explain-"

But Regina was not in the mood to hear him out. How dare he say that to her? How dare he agree with that old fool of a Dean?!

"You agree with him?" she practically hissed "You promised you wouldn't stop believing in me, you _swore _you would stand by me-"

"And I am!" Daniel shouted at her "But...Regina, you attacked someone! I just think that maybe if you did talk to someone-"

"And how would talking to someone help me?!"

"Because it might shed some light on what's going on with you!" Daniel cried, and for a single moment, Regina was confused by his words, but then realisation crept up on her. Cold, heart-hardening realisation.

Dear God...he had never believed her. It had all been a lie, every word. He was just like everyone else, waiting for her to snap. She nearly laughed at her own stupidity, how had she not seen it before?

"_If he loves you like he says he does, then he needs to have faith in you"_

Her mothers words whispered into her mind, and in that moment she realised they were true. Drawing herself up to an assertive height, Regina arranged her features into a hard, emotionless look that would've rivaled the most expensive diamond, letting a small laugh escape her lips.

"Oh, I see now" she said, her voice quiet and a small smirk spreading across her lips "You never believed me, did you?"

"What?!" Daniel yelled, actually sounding insulted. He even moved forward and grasped her arms, a look of the utmost urgency on his face. Impressive "Regina, I have _always _believed you! But..." he paused, and she knew what he was going to say. She was just surprised it had taken this long "I just think that...maybe the stress of this might be effecting you more than you think! You attacked someone, for Gods sake!"

Regina scoffed, pulling out of his grasp and walking around him "Why don't you just say it, Daniel? You think I'm insane" she turned, refusing to drop her cold facade even when she saw the pain on his face "Just like everyone else"

"Regina!" Daniel called after her, but she was already walking away. But then she stopped, turning one last time.

"You know what, my love? If everyone wants to see 'Crazy Regina Mills' so badly" she paused, her features falling into a look of darkness, of subtle anger"Then that's exactly what they're going to get!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the hall with sure, confident strides, making sure she was far away from the hall until she let her tears falling down her face.

The tears blurred her vision, meaning she didn't see Snow White Blanchard until she crashed right into her.

_**Sh#tty ending, I know! And I apologise, but I've had insane writers block for a few weeks and I did my best. I hope you liked it anyway, and not send me too many flames for the late update.**_

_**As always, please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5. Oh, and I don't own any of the song references, either.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 19

_A few minutes earlier..._

Snow White groaned one last time before slamming down the toilet lid and sitting on it. She then reached out a quivering hand and pulled some paper out of the dispenser, wiping her lips before throwing it in the disposer next to the porcelain bowl.

_This baby had better be REALLY cute, _she thought as she took a mint out of her bag. She had started carrying them around to get rid of that God-awful taste in her mouth throwing up all day gave her.

Wiping the sweat off her brow she vacated the cubicle and went to the sink to wash her hands. Once she was done she went to dry them, and it was there the copy of the Daily Mirror caught her eye, thrown carelessly in a wire trash-can.

Normally, Snow White would have ignored the paper (she didn't pay much attention to it ever since the 'Fairest' madness) but when she saw who's picture was on it, and the headline that was above, she immediately crouched down (unable to bend due to the baby inside her) and picked up the paper. She read it. Then she read it again. And then one more time.

From within her she felt her baby give her a sharp kick in the abdomen, probably due to her mother's racing heart. Snow White scrunched the article into her palm and hurried out of the Ladies. She had to find Charming. She had to show him this. Right after she found Belle and asked her what the hell happened to give her such extensive brain damage-

_SLAM!_

"Ow!" Snow White stumbled as she ricocheted off whoever she'd just walked into, nearly falling over before she leaned forward and regained her balance.

_Guess having a five pound baby stuffed up your shirt is good for something!_

"I am so sorry" she quickly apologised, brushing her hair out of her eyes "Are you al-"

"_You..."_

The venom in the other person's voice made Snow White pause, and she looked up properly to see who she'd walked into. She then sucked in a small, frightened gasp.

Regina.

Snow White whispered her name, feeling the incriminating article burn in her hand. Regina's dark brown orbs bored into her soul, trapping her where she stood. She didn't know what to do, the last time Regina had looked at her like that, it had been a few days before she tried to kill her!

For long minutes, the two just stood there, staring at each other without so much as blinking, Regina stiff and livid, Snow White frightened and unsure of what to do next. Should she say something? Should she walk away? From her enraged stature she had no doubt that Regina had seen the humiliating article. Maybe she should just move to the side and run like hell?

But even as she went to take one step, Regina moved into her path, her eyes blazing as her lips moved to speak:

"So, are you going to gloat, Blanchard?" she snarled, and Snow White tensed, quickly shaking her head.

"No! Of course not-"

"You're probably loving every minute of this, aren't you?" Regina overrode her, her voice rising "You, and all your little _friends" _she sneered the word, like it was a foul curse. Snow White tried to speak, but Regina wasn't done:

"Tell me, dear, did she see it as justice? Turning me into some College Freak, in return for me turning you into a life support vegetable?" the words were harsh, and she was clearly trying to get a rise out of the other girl, but Snow White fought to keep her temper, telling herself that she was angry, and emotional. God knew what everyone had been saying about her...

So, instead of getting angry, she released a small, sad sigh "I don't delight in your pain, Regina" she told her calmly "I...I actually feel really sorry for y-"

_SMACK!_

She didn't even see that slap coming, her head just whipped to the side, and a white hot pain was suddenly burning of the left side of her face. It instantly cut off her words, and she lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the sore, swollen flesh.

From ahead of her, Regina's voice shook with rage as she spoke again.

"Don't you _dare _stand there and lie to my face, you little whore! Do you truly think I can't see right through you? You _wanted _this!" slowly, Snow White turned her head, her hands trembling against her stinging face and tears welling up in her eyes. To her surprise, she saw that while Regina was practically screaming with anger, her own eyes were wetter than normal, and her bottom lip was trembling as though she might start crying at any minute.

Snow White swallowed, pity rising in her again "R-Regina, none of us wanted-"

"_Yes you did!"_ Regina screamed "You all did! You _wanted_ to make me look like I was insane! You _wanted _me to loose everything! You _want _me to go back in the asylum!" she screamed every time she said the word 'Wanted', and a well manicured fingernail shook in Snow White's face. She looked quite hysterical.

But then, after a moment's pause in which neither girl spoke, a new look came over her perfect features, straightening them out until she no longer looked terrifyingly demented, but instead strongly determined, coupled with a small but slightly manic smile on her dark red lips.

Almost elegantly, she straightened up, smoothing down her clothes and looking down at Snow White with a small but powerful glare. It was a glare the teen knew well, despite having only seen it once last year when those 'Fairest' articles started coming out in the Mirror. It was a glare that made Snow White feel like her heart would still, and her blood congeal.

Seeing it again now, she realised the effect had not changed.

"But I hope you know this, Blanchard. It's not going to happen" said Regina. Her voice was more leveled, no longer a scream, and her tears appeared to have dried up "Because I would rather _die_ than go back to that place"

"I don't want you to go back to that place!" Snow White blurted out in desperation, her hands flying off her face and forming into fists at her sides. At her declaration, a brief flicker of surprise passed over Regina's expression "I swear! None of us want you to end up back in the-"

Regina's hand shot into the air, and Snow White flinched, shutting-up instantly. The flash of anger that flared up in her eyes died quickly, and she lowered her hand, folding it with her other arm across her chest.

"From now on, Blanchard, you, and those rumour-happy friends of yours keep the hell away from me. Or else that baby of yours" she glanced down at Snow White's protruding stomach "May end up an orphan as well as a bastard"

Snow White tensed immediately, her hands surrounding her stomach as though they could protect her baby from Regina's harsh words. But she didn't react, she couldn't risk it.

Perhaps Regina sensed her weakness, because after her statement her lips spread in a vindictive grin. Stepping forwards, she made sure to bump Snow White's shoulder hard as she sauntered out of the hall.

OUAT

"They should _not _be allowed do keep you waiting that long!"

"Belle, their doctors, they _do _have other people to see"

"Yeah! And I'm one of them, Ella! Or did you think this was just a fashion statement?!" Belle jabbed a finger towards her nose, the bridge of which was now covered with a thick band-aid. Ella made a non-committal sound and didn't respond.

As they walked out of the hospital doors, Ruby rolled her eyes with a loud groan.

"Oh my God, stop whining!It's not thatbad here!" as she spoke, a cute young doctor crossed their path. He smiled at Ruby, who responded with her enticing wink and smile "Hi..."

Ella rolled her eyes "Ruby, you have a boyfriend!"

Ruby snorted, waving her fingers at the cute doctor until he disappeared into the hospital "So? Doesn't mean I can't window shop"

Ella made a disgusted sound "I weep for Peter..."

"Hey, my man has _no _complaints! As long as he's the only one who gets to see what's under these clothes, he doesn't care who _I _might be mentally undressing!" Ruby laughed when Ella cringed and shook her head in disgust. Belle, meanwhile, accepted the fact that she was now invisible and gently pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, the sticky bandage making her face itch. The doctor had told her that it _was_ broken, but it should be better within a couple of weeks, and the bruising would go down in less than that. When he'd checked her ribs he'd told her that they were fine, but she would experience some bad bruising.

"I am _not _a prude!" Ella squealed at Ruby, who raised her eyebrow in a 'Oh Yeah?' motion "You think you know me so well, Ruby Lucas, but you have no _idea _what Thomas and I get up to behind closed doors!"

"O-ho!" Ruby chortled as the blonde burned scarlet "Do tell, Miss Boyd!"

Ella's red deepened to Vermillion and Belle rolled her eyes when she heard her stutter nervously. However, she was saved when the phone in Belle's pocket started buzzing, and the song _"Tale As Old As Time" _filled the air. They stopped to stare at Belle's pocket as she slipped her hand in her pocket to pull out her phone "You phoned the College, Ruby, didn't you?" she asked, and when Ruby nodded she frowned in confusion, wondering who it could be.

She looked at the caller I.D, and she very nearly gasped out loud.

It was Rumplestiltskin. He was calling her to make sure she was O.k while he was gone, and she was in a flaming hospital with bruised ribs and a broken nose!

Crap! What was she going to tell him?!

"Belle? Are you O.k?" Ruby gently shook her shoulder "You look like you've see a ghost!"

"Who is it?" asked Ella.

"It...it's Rumple..." Belle replied. Ella gasped, and Ruby's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"Oh crap!"

"Oh my God, he's gonna kill us!" Ella squealed, her hands flying to her mouth "Belle! _Don't pick up!"_

"No, Belle, _do _pick up!" said Ruby, glaring at Ella "You have to tell him what Regina did to you!"

But she couldn't. She knew she probably should, but if she did then Rumplestiltskin would insist on coming back to the College, even if only to give Regina his own small piece of hell, and he couldn't come back yet, not while his family needed him.

The phone was still ringing, and Ella and Ruby were watching her, waiting to see what she would do. So, with a semi-deep breath, she swept her thumb over the phone, and pressed 'Reject Call'

"_No!" _Ruby moaned, while Ella breathed a great sigh of relief. She stared at Belle incredulously "What did you do that for?!"

"His family needs him" said Belle, slipping her phone back into her jeans pocket "More than me"

Ruby huffed furiously "Belle, he has a right to-"

"_Cause we are li-ving, in a material world, and I am a Material Girl, you know, that we are li-ving, in a material world, and I am a Material Girl!"_

"Hang on a sec" she grumbled as her own phone buzzed in her and Ella watched her as she pulled her phone out of her red jacket, received the call without looking at the caller I.D, and her eyes widened hugely.

"Uh..c-can you hang on a second? O.k!" she pressed her phone against her shoulder, and Belle was nearly blown off her feet when she yelled "BELLE! Why the HELL does Rumplestiltskin Gold _have my number?!"_

"He _what?!" _Belle gasped, staring at the phone as if it had just done a backflip. No way...he couldn't have...

"He want's to talk to you!" Ruby hissed, keeping the phone against her shoulder, but everyone could still faintly hear the Scottish brogue coming out of it, and it was getting louder "What do I tell him?!"

"Oh bloody hell!" Belle hissed, so he couldn't hear her. She felt terrible about it but he couldn't know yet! "Tell him...tell him I'm not with you!"

"Wow, that's imaginative!" Ruby rolled her eyes before pressing her phone back against her ear, speaking in a moderately more polite tone "O.k, Belle's-_stop yelling at me!-_Belle's not with me right now, but I'll tell her to call you when I see her, O.k?...no, I am _not _covering up for her!...because I _say _I'm not lying!...well, it doesn't matter what you believe, she's not here!"

"Ruby! Hang up!" Belle hissed, and she nodded, sending Rumplestiltskin a sarcastically pleasant goodbye before stabbing her phone silent. She sighed heavily, turning to her injured friend with a very judgemental look on her face.

Belle released the breath tightening in her chest "I'm sorry"

"Sweetie, it's Rumplestiltskin Gold, you might as well tell him soon because one way or another, he _will _find out what happened" Ruby told her bluntly, and Belle nodded. She spoke again when they started walking back to James' car.

"I know, and I will I promise! Just...after his mother's court case. O.k?"

"O.k. But you can't avoid his calls until then because he'll probably come back anyway just to make sure you're not dead!"

Belle nodded again as Ella's phone started ringing, knowing just how likely that situation really was "I know that too. Don't worry, I'll call him tonight. I just...need to figure out what to say"

"And I'd figure it out _really _soon!" Ella squeaked, and when Belle and Ruby looked at her they saw she was holding her own blue phone in her hand. Belle's stomach plummeted when she heard Rumplestiltskin's voice coming out of it.

"Oh, _come on!"_

"Belle!" Ella whimpered quietly "_How does Gold have my number?!"_

OUAT

After James' Phys Ed class Snow White met him for lunch in the cafeteria like they had arranged via cell phone. He was with Thomas and Frederick, both of whom looked up sympathetically when she arrived.

"Hey Snow..." Frederick nodded with a tight smile.

"How's it going?" said Thomas, his voice so falsely peppy he could've been a cheerleader.

_Well, I got slapped in the face and my life threatened because one of my best friends is an unexpected gossip queen and everyone's making fun of a girl who tried to murder me. But other than that I'm great._

Snow White shrugged "Can't complain. Can I talk to Charming for a sec? Alone?"

The boys looked to James and he nodded. After a moment's hesitation, they picked up their food trays and stood.

"See ya, _Charming!" _Thomas smirked as he left, and Frederick laughed.

James groaned in a long-suffering manner "Yeah, thanks Tommy!" he looked at Snow White in a look that said 'What're you gonna do?'

But Snow White was not in the joking mood. She sat down next to him and flattened out the crumpled copy of the Daily Mirror on the table "Have you seen this?"

James didn't even have to look at the article to know what she was referring to. He nodded "Yeah, I know. It's bad"

"It's more than _bad, _James! This is _catastrophic!" _Snow White cried, waving the paper in his face before crumpling it in her hand and throwing it to the ground.

"Woah, hey!" said James, putting a calming hand around her forearm, she looked at him, a storm of hopelessness in her emerald-green eyes "Snow! It's O.k! She won't touch you, I promise" he pulled her in for a hug, and Snow White let him, needing the comfort of his arms at that moment.

They remained that way for several minutes, James' hand making comforting circles in the middle of her back and both uncaring for who was staring at them, until Snow White's gaze fell upon the discarded article on the ground. She glared at it.

"I just can't believe Belle would do something like this" she muttered, and she felt James breathe in deeply before he pulled away to look at her.

"Well, apparently she didn't write it" he told her, and Snow White frowned.

"What?"

"According to Ruby, Belle has no idea how that" he nodded at the crumpled paper "Got into the Mirror under her name. She said she never wrote it"

Snow White paused for just a second, frowning to herself "Well that's...suspicious..."

Now it was James' turn to frown "What do you mean?"

But Snow White didn't respond, her thoughts swirling around her head and clicking into place. Belle didn't do it...but someone wanted to get to Regina...and she swore she would never go back to that place...

"Snow?"

She gasped suddenly and gripped James' shoulders, lurching at him with a sudden frenzy-like look that made him jump "Charming! You're a genius!"

"Well, yeah" he nodded, and then frowned "Uh...you wanna tell me why?"

"Someone wrote that!" she pointed at the article "Someone who wasn't Belle, but someone who still wanted to make Regina look nuts!"

"O.k..." James nodded again "Where are you going with this?"

Snow White groaned loudly "James, don't you see?! Look, Regina told me that she would rather die than go back to the asylum, so why would she suddenly start sneaking drugs into the school? Why would she put herself in jeopardy like that?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly, she wouldn't! Charming!" she suddenly grasped his face between her hands, staring at him with her unblinking gaze _"I think she's being set up!"_

"Wait a minute" James shook his head free from her hands, his brow furrowing at her slightly "She told you all this? When were you talking to Regina Mills?"

"Today, right before she threatened to kill us all"

"WHAT?!"

"But that doesn't matter!" Snow White shook her hands out in front of her in a dismissive manner "James, don't you see? If we can just find out who's doing this to her, we can get them to stop, and everything will go back to normal! We wouldn't have to worry about Crazy Regina anymore!"

But James was shaking his head "O.k, I'll admit it sounds plausible. But Snow, you know she put Belle in hospital, right?"

Snow White paused, her realisation-buzz fading the slightest bit "...What?"

"Yeah! She went ballistic on her and broke her nose! Two hours ago!" he said "Does that sound like someone who's not crazy?"

Snow White had to admit, it didn't look good, and she felt a pang of sympathy for Belle (which was quickly followed by some fear as she thought about what would happen to them all when Rumplestiltskin found out) but just then, she felt a sharp kick in her gut.

Emma. She had woken up, and her kick was like her own little message, telling her mother to listen to her instincts. She smiled slightly, looking down at her stomach and stroking a hand across the raised lump before turning back to her boyfriend.

"James, I know I'm right" she said determinedly, and James looked like he was about to argue with her when "Eye of the Tiger" started coming out of his pants pocket. He made an irritated sound and made a 'One Minute' motion before pulling his cell phone out and pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Snow White watched as his expression twist into a shocked and confused look "Is this...Gold?! How did you get this number?!...what?!...no, she's not here!...well she's probably still at the hospital with Ruby-hey, don't yell at me!...Regina broke her nose...I don't know how it happened, ask her!...then try again!...I'll tell her when I see her. Goodbye!"

Snow White frowned as he hung up, shaking his head "Uh...how does Rumplestiltskin have your number?"

James shrugged "How does that guy have anything? Now, back to Regina-"

But at that moment, Snow White's own cell started ringing and she quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Snow White pressed her phone to her ear. Then her eyebrows lifted up on her forehead "Look, Gold, _she's not here!"_

OUAT

After finally arriving back at the College, Ruby excused her from cheerleading practice and Belle immediately went to Gene Glass' office. She didn't bother knocking on the door first and just stormed inside, marching up to the desk and slamming her hands down on the hard wood surface.

Gene, for his part, jumped in his seat, stunned and a little frightened by the angry display. His eyes growing in size when they saw Belle's nose.

"What happened to _you?!"_

"Regina Mills!" Belle roared in his face "She did _this _to me" she jabbed a finger at her bandaged nose "Because of what _you _printed in your damn paper! WHY Gene?! _Why _would you do that?!"

"I-I-I thought you wanted it in there!" Gene stammered, his back pressed hard against the back of his chair "Why did you leave it on my desk if you didn't?"

"_What?!" _Belle released the desk and stood up straight, staring at Gene "I never left anything on your desk!"

"Well, someone obviously did!" Gene protested, throwing his hands out to the side "And it had your name on it, so I put it in the paper!"

Belle was so stunned by his stupidity that she almost didn't know what to say "And it didn't occur to you that of you printed that, I might _die?" _she said.

"Well..."

"My God!" she slapped her palm against her forehead, shaking her head. She heard Gene apologise, and she sighed heavily "It's...O.k. Did you at least _see _who brought the article?"

Gene shook his head "No. It was there when I arrived"

"Right..." Belle nodded, and prepared to turn to leave, but then Gene called her back:

"Belle! Before you go..." she turned, and saw that he was looking at her a little fearfully "Uh...how does Rumplestiltskin Gold have my phone number?"

_Oh Lord..._"I don't know, Gene" she moaned. Christ, was he going to call everyone in College?!

"Yeah, he want's you to call him" he said as Belle took out her cell phone, finally doing what she should've done a while ago "By the way, he knows Regina beat the crap out of you"

"_What?!" _she yelped, butit was too late. She had already dialled the number, and now all she could do was walk out of Gene's office, lift the phone to her ear, and wait for Rumplestiltskin to ans-

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?!"_

Belle winced at his yell. Yep, she was in trouble. Trying for an upbeat tone, she spoke to her furious love.

"Hey Rumple...uh...how're things?"

OUAT

That night in the Darq House, Victor Whale walked in and collapsed on the black leather sofa in the lounge. He whipped his cell out and texted Gaston, telling him that he was sorry but he was too tired to come out tonight, he'd been working too hard in the Science labs. In front of him a group of boys played pool (Rothbart Blackwing vs John Prince, a blonde boy with a severe Mother Complex) they invited him to play-well, if you could call Blackwing yelling "Hey Whale, get your ass over here and play!" an invitation-but he declined, wanting nothing more than to just sit down and _rest. _

"Attention Darq House student body!"

Victor groaned. O.k, so there was no chance of that just yet. He lifted his head from the back of the black sofa and saw George Spencer stood in the centre of the lounge. He was the only one who did, as everyone else ignored him.

George's stance of authority didn't falter, but Victor did see the irritation that crossed his face. He spoke again, this time more loudly.

"Darq House student body! Your Student Body president demands your attention!"

_Our what? _That got everyone's attention, and everything stopped as every boy in the lounge turned to stare at George Spencer like he had lost his mind.

"The hell are you on about, Spencer?" asked Keith Not-in-Hell. The question came out incredibly rude, but George ignored it, a cocky grin on his face.

"Well, it may interest you all to know that, as our previous president has proved to be too inept for her post, I" he placed a hand on his chest "Am going to be taking over from her"

"WHAT?!" Victor yelped, and he wasn't the only one to call out in outrage:

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No way!"

"This _has _to be a joke!"

"Yeah, you suck, Spencer!"

"Enough!" George yelled at the top of his voice "Or I'll have you all put in detention!" when the lounge fell silent, a devilish grin spread across his face, and from his pocket he pulled out a roll of paper "Now, as my position as Student Body president becomes effective as of tomorrow, I have written out some changes for the way _I _will ensure the school is run" he unrolled the paper, and Victor stared in horror at what looked like a two foot long list!

"First of all: Student Tax. All live-in students will be required to pay a tax of exactly $50 directly to the Student Body President once a week-"

Rolling his eyes, Victor decided to end this madness "Hey Spencer!"

"Second of-What?!"

"Didn't you say that your 'Presidential Powers'" he air quoted the words "Don't come in until tomorrow?"

George frowned, still holding his list "Yeah. So?"

Victor tried not to grin "So, technically...you have no power over these guys" he spread his fingers out towards those who were still in the lounge, murderous looks on all their faces "To either punish or enforce anything for another...ten hours? At most?"

Apparently realising the same thing Victor had, George Spencer paled, and he slowly looked around the room to see the venomous expressions of all the boys he had just pissed off.

Then, they grinned.

"Oh damn" George whimpered.

"GET HIM!" someone roared, and Spencer squealed like a pig as he ran like hell out of the Darq House, at least fifteen guys running out after him, baying for his blood and calling out that he could run, but he couldn't hide!

Victor, meanwhile, stayed where he was, relishing in the silence that followed. Now, finally, he could just put his feet up on the black coffee table and _relax-_

"Hey Victor!"

"Bah!" Victor jumped a foot in the air and gripped his heart when out of nowhere, Jefferson Hatter jumped onto the couch and fell down next to him, his legs crossing and his arm falling over the back of the couch. A wide, amused grin adorned his face.

Victor stared at him, panting "God...Don't _do _that!"

Jefferson laughed "Sorry" he smirked, and then nodded at the door Spencer had just run shrieking out of "So what was Emperor Caligula blathering on about? Since when is _he _Student Body President?"

Victor raised a surprised eyebrow. Surely Jefferson knew about what happened with Relapse Mills. At least ten people of the Dame House had seen the state of Belle French and the story had spread like wildfire within the hour.

Victor would pity the beaten girl, but then again she had been stupid enough to write the column. What did she expect?

"Since Relapse Mills got the sack because the Dean thinks she's nuts" he told Jefferson, and a mean little chuckle came out of the Hatter's lips.

"Oh, really?" he said gleefully, and Victor nodded.

"Yeah! I think it was because-"

"Of a certain...newspaper article?" Jefferson offered, his voice smooth and sly. Victor shrugged.

"I guess that was part of it" he said, and then his forehead dented "It's weird, I always thought French was into that Inner Child's Soul, Hippy Dippy crap. You wouldn't think she'd would be the type to write anything gossipy"

A low chuckle filled the room, and it took Victor a moment to realise that it was coming from Jefferson, who looked happier than ever "Well, maybe that's because _she _didn't write it!"

Victor blinked at him. O.k, _now _he was confused "You what?"

Jefferson chuckled again, this one a little more manic. He dug into his school back and pulled out an A4 sheet of paper. Victor took it, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was a rough draft of the Daily Mirror's headlining article!

"It was me!" Jefferson gloated, smugness radiating from his lean body as he leaned back in his seat in satisfaction. Victor shook his head in confusion.

"But _why?"_

Jefferson shrugged "To show French and her little boyfriend exactly what I can do" he smirked.

"You did this to get back at _French?!" _Victor gasped, and Jefferson shook his head.

"No. I did this to teach Gold a lesson!"

"What?!"

"Victor, what do you think seducing Belle was all about?" he asked seriously, and this time it was Victor who shrugged.

"I don't know, uh...you like pretty girls?"

"That I do. But that wasn't the reason this time" Jefferson tutted, and then pointed a long finger at him "It was about getting to _Gold. _I figured it was time that, Fairytale College, needed a new Top Badass" he tugged on the edges of his coat, like a rich man standing over his estate "And who better than the man who stole-or framed- Rumplestiltskin's girl without getting caught?"

Victor stared at him in disbelief. He could barely believe what he was hearing. Granted, he himself was no saint, but even _he _knew where to draw the line!

"Jesus Chri-Jeff, you _do _know that Mills beat the crap out of her, right?!"

"That was the plan" Jefferson nodded.

"Enough to get her put in hospital?!" Victor yelled, and this time the Hatter's smug smirk froze on his face.

"She...what?"

"Yeah! She's in hospital now! Two of her friends had to take her there this afternoon!"

Victor felt a sense of grim satisfaction when Jefferson paled and fell silent. He knew that, in some ways, the Hatter could be just as bad as him (not that he was bad, just...misunderstood) but like Victor, he too had a small trace of conscience.

"Yeah, well..." Jefferson said unevenly, and he was no longer meeting Victors eyes "I can't control everything!"

And with that, he snatched the article out of Victors hand, jumped up from the couch, and walked out of the dorm.

"Hey, where're you going?!" Victor called after him. He didn't get a response.

_**So, what did we think? Thanks for the response I got on my last chapter by the way! 9 fantastic reviews! I REALLY wasn't expecting that! *Squee!***_

_**Please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 20

The next day at lunch, Snow White watched James talk to his football team. They were in the cafeteria, and she was sat at the table opposite theirs, ignoring her plate of pickles and whipped cream (her pregnancy was giving her some _weird _cravings) as James broke some...disturbing news to his team mates, who were gathered together around two long tables.

The previous night, the Royal's football captain had found out who they would be facing in the final (which was in three weeks time) and it turned out to be a team that had a rather...fearsome reputation. Rumour had it that in their previous game the opposing team's goalie had disappeared five minutes before the game. He'd turned up in hospital three weeks later.

In shock, Snow White had asked the name of this fearsome team, and when James had told her, he sounded like he'd been promised to Death itself:

"_The Wraiths"_

"Oh, GOD _NO!" _

Snow White jumped in her seat when Philip Night shrieked like a banshee. Clearly, his captain had just told them who they would be facing, and the entire team looked absolutely terrified!

"Nolan! Have you lost your freaking mind?!" yelled Frederick Knight, gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

James released a small groan "Guys, listen-"

"I've heard things about that team" said Arthur Pendragon, an empty look in his eyes and his voice hushed "They'll suck out our souls and turn us into empty shell's!"

"Oh, come on, that's just a rumour!" James snorted. Someone opened their mouth to say something else, but James was in no mood to hear it. He slammed his fist down on the table in a gesture of authority, and from her position at the other table, even Snow White jumped and stared. But it worked, and the team was silent.

"Alright team, this is the deal!" he said, his voice now deep with dominance that claimed the attention of every team mate "A few weeks ago, I'll admit it we got our asses kicked by a bunch of half-brained morons who wouldn't know soap if it came up to them and slapped them in the face!" he said, and his team murmured in solemn agreement "But I do _not _want that to happen again! I _will not _let that happen again! Yeah, the Wraith's might have a screwed-up reputation, but despite everything we've heard, we've still got a excellent team, and a team like us does _not_ freak out and run away in fear! We go out there, and we. Kick. _Ass!"_

Not a word was said after James Nolan's speech, and Snow White continued to watch anxiously, waiting to see what the boys would do. Their expressions were unreadable. Oh God, they weren't going to laugh at him, were they?

James seemed to be wondering the same thing, but he kept the appearance of confidence up, his slightly shaking fist being the only indication of the nerves he felt. The silence seemed to stretch in forever. But then-

"HELL YEAH!" Thomas jumped out of his seat and thumped James on his back with so much enthusiasm that he nearly fell face first into Peter's pepperoni pizza.

"Um...thank's Thomas..."

Snow White grinned in amusement and glowed with pride as, slowly but surely, the rest of the Royals team started to murmur and call out in approval. James may not have won back the complete approval of his team, but he was on his way.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

Snow White looked up as two brunette girls came up to the table, laden with trays of today's special: Fruit pie and lasagne. She started to answer Ruby's question as she sat down, but became distracted by Belle. She _collapsed _into her seat in the most world-weary fashion she had ever seen, went to lean her head on her hand, missed, and nearly got a face-full of apple and blackberry pie.

"Oh, damn..." she cursed blearily, and when she lifted her head up Snow White saw two huge bags under her eyes.

"Belle, are you feeling alright?"

Ruby smirked "Snow. You would not believe the night our little Frenchie has had!"

"I told you never to call me that!" Belle snapped without force, she then groaned softly and rubbed her eyes, wincing when she accidentally brushed across her bandage "Ugh, I'm to tired for this..."

"O.k, does someone wanna tell me what happened?" Snow White asked, looking at Ruby expectantly, and the taller brunette stopped smirking at her exhausted friend long enough to answer her, grinning wickedly as she did so.

"Well, according to our tired young friend here" she said with amusement "_Someone_ spilled the beans about yesterday...to Rumplestiltskin"

Snow White gasped, now openly staring at Belle "Oh my-please tell me it was you!"

"Gnuuuh..." was Belle's response, her forehead now on the table.

"Nope" Snow White turned back to Ruby, who was shaking her head slowly "Someone else. Anyway, apparently when he found out, he spent the entire night yelling at her about it!"

"No!" Belle snapped, leaning her head sideways on one of her arms to glare sleepily at her gossipy companion "_I _spent the entire night trying to convince him not to come down here and kick Regina's arse, thank-you very much!"

"But he still yelled at you, didn't he?"

"...Maybe a little..." Belle mumbled, her blue eyes starting to close "But I kind of deserved it...I did worry him...and...stubluhluh..."

She didn't get out much more than that before her eyes closed completely and all the tension left her face. Snow White sighed in compassion, whereas Ruby sniggered and gently poked her forehead. She didn't stir.

"You think we should wake her?" she asked, and Snow White shook her head.

"Nah, let her sleep, the bell will wake her up when it's time for class. But that doesn't mean you can have her pie!" she added sternly, and Ruby scowled when she let go of Belle's plate.

All through lunch Belle didn't wake, and over her head Ruby and Snow White continued their conversation. At some point, the conversation turned to yesterdays events, and that was when Snow White told Ruby her theory, and she responded to it in her usual, respectful way.

"Snow, have you and your baby swapped brains or something? You sound freaking insane!"

"Why?!" Snow White exclaimed, swallowing down a bite of cream-covered pickle. Ruby grimaced.

"First of all: Ew. Second of all: Because you're defending Regina Mills! _Regina freaking Mills! _The girl who put you in a coma? Remember?!"

"I'm not defending her!" protested Snow White, stabbing another piece of pickle "I'm just saying there might be more going on than we think! Someone might be setting her up, and we all know what happens to Regina when she feels out of control!"

"So what?!" said Ruby uncaringly "It doesn't effect us!"

Wordlessly, Snow White jabbed her fork at a slumbering Belle's bandaged nose. the red-head looked at her, then she sighed, and turned back to Snow White.

"O.k, you may have a point" she admitted, taking a bite of her favourite four-cheese lasagne and swallowing before carrying on "But still, even if you are right, how are you going to prove it, Snow? And more importantly, how are you going to get Regina to listen to you?"

Snow White opened her mouth, but she could find no response. Because that was the big question, wasn't it? Even if she was able to prove that someone was setting up the ex-Student Body President, how was she, Snow White Blanchard, who had once been at the top of Regina's three-mile long hit list, going to get her to listen?

Taking a sip of her bottled water, she shrugged at her friend "I don't know, Ruby. But I have to try something"

Ruby rolled her eyes, swigging back her own bottle of water just as the bell rang it's shrill song through the cafeteria. From beside her, Belle's head shot up off of her arms "MOMMY, I WANT A COOKIE!"

Ruby's hand covered her mouth as she, and several people surrounding her, creased into laughter. Snow White stared at Belle oddly.

"Um...what?"

She just shook her head, muttering "In don't even know!" before she let her head fall back onto the table.

OUAT

From the back of the cafeteria, Daniel Hay jumped at Belle French's sudden weird yell. When he saw the girl sitting there, blearily rising her head back off the table, he felt a dark feeling stirring within him, and shook his head as he picked up his lunch tray. Stupid girl, if she had never written that damn article Regina would never have reacted so extremely, and she would never have been sent to the Dean, and they would never have...

He inwardly sighed, quickly walking past the table of her and her friends so that they wouldn't see him. He supposed he couldn't blame her for _everything. _'Maybe that's for the best' Jesus, what the hell was he thinking?

And now, she wasn't talking to him. For all he knew he had been dumped. First period Politics had been hell itself, with Regina sitting next to him and refusing to talk to him. He had tried to explain while they were sat there, that he didn't mean what he'd said the way it had come out, and that he defiantly didn't think that she was the she-knew-what word! But Ms Nova had kept shushing him, and Regina herself had never responded. When the bell rang for the end of class, she had practically sprinted out of the room to get away from him.

Walking out of the cafeteria he heard someone call out his name, and turned around to see...wait a minute...was that a person or a planet?

Oh no, wait, it was just Snow White Blanchard. Man, she was getting big...

"Yeah?" he said as she approached. She panted a little bit as she hurried over to him, and Daniel wondered what she wanted. The two had never actually _spoken _before. They didn't exactly run in the same circles...

"I, uh" she started upon reaching him "I was wondering if I could ask you something. About Regina?"

_Oh, for Gods sake..._he had been getting this kind of crap all day. As the boyfriend of 'Relapse Mills' people had been coming up to him and asking him all sorts of questions about her, digging for dirt that he refused to provide. _'Is it true she's turned totally savage, Daniel?' 'Is she going to be dropping out of College, Daniel?' 'Hey Daniel, when's old Relapse gonna be shipped back to the Nut-House?'_

He assumed Snow White had been told by Belle what had happened, and he was in no mood to endure anymore stupid prejudice about his girlfriend. If that's what she still was...

"Look-Snow White, is it?" he asked, and when she nodded he continued somewhat aggressively "I've had to listen to crap about Regina all day, and I'm sick of people asking me if she's some sort of psycho. So if you're trying to get me to dish some dirt on her then you're wasting your time!" with no desire to linger with the startled teen he turned to the stretching corridor and started to stride away, but to his annoyance Snow White called him back.

"Hey! Wait!" he ignored her, continuing to walk.

"Daniel, _wait!" _he didn't take any notice, though he did roll his eyes at her insistence.

"Come on! You're gonna make a pregnant girl run? Seriously?!"

"Oh, for the love of Pete..." he turned back around, an eyebrow raised questioningly "_What?"_

"I already told you" she said, walking back up to him and looking determined "To talk"

Daniel groaned "Look, I don't have time for this-"

"Hey, I'm trying to _help _you!" she said, now sounding just as irritated as him and grabbing him before he could walk away. Daniel eyed her doubtfully. Her _of all people? Why would she?_

He waited for her to speak, and Snow White looked around the hallway before speaking, lowering her voice as if she didn't want to be overheard "I...I think you were right before. Regina's being set up, and I think they used my friend to do it"

Daniel frowned, and turned around to face her fully "O.k, what're you talking about?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain" she said, obviously indicating the classes they had to attend "But bottom line: the article everyone read? It wasn't written by my friend, and I think someone set it all up to make it look like you're girlfriend was crazy!"

"...O.k, I'm listening"

Snow White sighed with relief "Oh, thank God...O.k" she said, now much more serious "I just need to know if you know anyone who might want to ruin her life"

"Are you serious?" he struggled not to laugh in her face, because even he had to admit, as wonderful as he thought Regina was, not everyone shared the same opinion. She was despised as much as she was feared, and was probably on every hit list going.

Snow White groaned, rolling her eyes "I mean like on a nuclear level! Someone who might resort to, gee, I don't know, framing a Mirror column writer to make her look insane?!"

He thought it was ridiculous, but what other option was he being given? If this girl was out to help Regina then who was he to stop her? And so, he tried to think of anyone who might want to ruin Regina's life. Well, there was Maleficent, Rumplestiltskin, George Spencer, Gene Glass, Hansel and Gretel Tillman, the Dwarfs, Jiminy Hopper, Belle French...the list went on and on!

But no, right now, there was no-one he could think of, and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry" he shrugged at Snow White apologetically, and she looked heart-breakingly downcast. Running her fingers through her hair, she shook her head in frustration.

"No, it's O.k...I'm sorry I bothered you"

He contemplated walking away without a word, but thought again. If she _was _trying to find something to help Regina (though God knew why) then odds were she could actually find something to prove her innocent, and of she did actually find something...

"Uh, listen" he said, and Snow White paused in running her hand through her hair to look at him "If...if you find anything, will you come and tell me?"

Perhaps she heard the slight desperation in his voice, because her gaze turned soft, kind. She lowered her hand from her hair and nodded at him slowly "I promise. And hey, if you think of anything, you come and find me, O.k?"

"I will. Thank-you" he nodded his thanks, and turned back towards the corridor. Mr Tillman would probably kill him for being late, but he didn't really care about that. His mind was a little preoccupied at the moment...

OUAT

Things weren't going so great for Regina, either. All day, she had been the victim of stares, whispers and pointed fingers as she walked down the hall, watching people's lips curve up into smirks and feel their eyes burn into her back "There goes Relapse Mills" they would say, and she had to repeatedly fight down the urge to scream and rage and tear pathetic bastards apart, because of course she couldn't, she was already on thin ice with that idiotic Dean...

But that didn't mean she couldn't vent out her frustration in other ways.

Ahead of her, she saw the fierce Chinese girl known as Mulan Fa. She wasn't watching where she was going, too busy shoving a large textbook in her red and gold back-pack. Regina smirked. They were just about to cross paths. She stuck out a foot, and-

"_Ahh!"_

Regina chuckled lowly when the Fa girl tumbled to the floor, her hands and knee's slamming on the hard ground and her books flying every which way across the floor. With a satisfied smirk on her painted lips, she watched as the girl gathered up her things, her face burning as the people surrounding them tittered.

"You stupid, foolish girl!" Fa spat, turning around and glaring up at Regina, who raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She liked the look on her face, the anger and humiliation stamped there, distracting her from her own.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Mills!" said the fallen girl, lifting herself to her feet with her brown eyes burning holes in Regina's face "What the hell was that for?!"

Regina made a wounded noise, as if she had no idea what she was talking about (which, of course she did) and then leaned forward, so that her face was inches away from the the other girls "It's hardly my fault if you trip over your own feet, Fa. Maybe you should learn to watch where you're going?"

Mulan snorted in disgust, not even bothering to come up with a response except to glare at her one last time before walking-or rather, limping-away.

Regina kept up the smirk for the crowd, turning around to make her way down the opposite end of the hall. But when she did, she saw something that made the smile freeze on her face.

Daniel.

Oh, dear God...

She just stood there, just as frozen to the spot as he was. No doubt he had seen what she'd just done, and now he had the most awful look on his face...like he was so disappointed in her...

_What do you care? _Said a voice she thought had long since faded away, a voice she used to listen to in the days before she met Daniel, and thought love was for self-deluding idiots. Oddly enough, it sounded like her mothers voice. _If he truly cared for you, he wouldn't have dared question you, would he? Forget him, Regina._

Standing there in silence, both of them, was almost painful for her. It was almost as bad as first period, when they'd had to sit next to one another for a full hour. An hour of him trying to talk to her, to apologise. It had taken all her strength not to start crying.

"Uh...hey"

Oh God, his _voice. _Just hearing it made her want to forget everything and fall back into his safe, protective arms. But she was Regina Mills, and she didn't forget. Not even for him.

Daniel sighed tensely, and started to speak again, his hands out in front of him in a motion that begged her to listen to him "Listen, we need to talk-"

"We've talked, Daniel!" she overrode him, not wanting to listen to him 'explain' how he hadn't meant what he'd said, or how it hadn't been how it sounded. She'd heard it all before. "And you were _perfectly_ clear, trust me!"

"Regina, please-"

"No" her eyes turned to rock so fast he was stunned into silence "I'm done talking to you, Daniel. Good day" she then shoved past him and down the halls, ignoring him when he called after her, running when he came after her.

Only when she was back in the seclusion of her bedroom did she allow the tears to flow.

OUAT

Wiping her still bleary eyes as she staggered to her Geography lecture, winced as she, yet again, hit her bandage with the base of her palm. Seriously, that thing could _not _heal fast enough!

Leaning back against the wall, she stared down the hall dreamily whilst ignoring the stares she was getting from her classmates. She knew what they were thinking, of course. Rumplestiltskin was going to kill Regina Mills. Just as much as she knew, sadly, that they were probably right. Unless she was able to talk him out of it.

Then, Belle blinked again, her eyes narrowing as Mulan came down the hall. Or rather, limped down the hall!

"Mulan?" she said with concern as the angry Chinese girl fell against the wall next to her, slamming her back against it and glaring at the wall opposite "What happened to you?!"

"Regina Goddamn Mills" Mulan growled, stretching out her left ankle with a small wince "That wench tripped me on my way here!"

"What?!" Belle exclaimed "Why would she do that?!"

Mulan snorted, looking at her condescendingly "It's Relapse Mills, Belle. Why does she do anything?"

"Hey, don't call her that!" said the Australian, almost aggressively. She'd gotten into enough trouble with that stupid article and she didn't need that nick-name catching on!

Bringing her leg back against the wall with the other one, Mulan rolled her eyes "Well, if you didn't want anyone using that name, then why did you write that story?"

"I DIDN'T WRITE IT!"

Mulan jumped back, giving Belle an odd look at her sudden screech. She wasn't the only one, but Belle couldn't find it within herself to care. The more times she was accused of writing that story, the more she saw red. Some people had actually had the audacity to say that she'd brought her broken nose on herself because of it! Ridiculous!

After apparently deciding that she was approachable after her screech, Mulan spoke again "Well, if you ever find out who did write it, I sincerely hope they get their comeuppance"

Belle sighed resignedly. Knowing Mulan, she probably already had some idea of what that comeuppance should be, and while she didn't always agree with her friends violent ways, she was still a loyal companion.

Then, Mulan frowned, looking at something behind her shoulder "Someone's staring at you"

"Huh?" Belle frowned, and Mulan nodded at something behind her.

"Over there, by the window. He's wearing a top hat"

_Oh, fantastic, _with a sinking feeling deep in her stomach, Belle followed Mulan's gaze to the window she spoke of, and nearly groaned out loud.

Yep, it was the Mad Hatter. Jefferson. He was watching her from the side of the window, his unnaturally stiff expression becoming even stiffer when he saw her face, his skin turning a little bit paler.

_What? Was he not enjoying the view? _If Belle had known he was so opposed to bandages before, she would've gotten Regina to break her nose weeks ago!

"Isn't that the guy who held your lap-top hostage to get a date out of you?" Mulan asked, and Belle nodded. From behind her, she felt her fierce friend bristle "Want me to go teach him a lesson?"

Belle chuckled a little "No" she shook her head, watching Jefferson until he finally noticed she'd caught him and lurked of to...wherever he was supposed to be. She turned back to Mulan, who did not seem impressed with her answer. She shrugged, scratching the base of her bandage "Come on, Mulan. It's not like he's done anything that bad to me!"

OUAT

The days streamed by and it was soon Saturday afternoon, and at 6pm Snow White's weekly birthing class had just ended. In today's class they had been performing stretches that would be good for the body during pregnancy, and everything had gone pretty much normally. The women had sneaked patronizing glances at the young mother when they thought she wasn't looking, and Giselle was her usual, annoyingly attentive self, making absolutely_ sure _Snow White knew what she was doing-because Heaven forbid she "Feel silly for not knowing what to do!"

And of course, Snow White had gritted her teeth and borne it, not even making her hurry to escape too obvious by gathering up her things without speed. This week had been...stressful, for her. She had spoken to practically everyone in the College in trying to find out who wrote that article, but they either didn't have a clue or weren't telling. She'd even gone to Gene Glass, who told her that he didn't have any idea, which meant that the mystery writer was either very, very clever, or he was a ghost!

"Snow?"

Pulling her purse over her shoulder she turned to face James, who was looking at her concernedly "You O.k? You were kind of in a world of your own there..."

Snow White smiled gently "I'm sorry, James, I'm just-"

But suddenly, before she could finish, one of the mother's to be-a woman with long blonde hair and ice-blue eyes Snow White knew as Jadis-suddenly collapsed to the ground, her hands grabbing her stomach and her face pinched in pain as she released an unearthly scream:

"_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The class fell into silence, staring in horror and fear as Jadis' husband-Edmund-fell to her side and grasped her shoulders as she screamed again "ITS COMING! SHE'S COMING! _OH MY GOD, IT HURTS!"_

"SOMEONE! QUICKLY! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Edmund screeched, and a flustered Giselle quickly pulled her pink cell phone. Within ten minutes, a white truck with wailing sirens had arrived at he community centre where the classes took place.

"C-class is cancelled for today, everyone!" she squeaked as a screaming Jadis was wheeled out on a gurney. Her blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and she was tugging on her long red hair so hard it looked like it would come loose. Her face was as white as a sheet.

_Has she never done this before? _Snow White wondered as James propelled her out of the room. She would've stayed to comfort her (because she looked like she _really _needed it) but several swollen bellies had beaten her too it.

_Is _that_ what it's going to be like? _She wondered anxiously. She could still hear Jadis' screams over the wails of the ambulance as she was taken away. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain...

She was so distracted by the ambulance that she nearly jumped a foot in the air when she felt James' hand on her shoulder, and she was certain her face was whiter than normal when she turned it to his, if the worried expression on it was anything to go by.

"Hey, are you O.k?" he said gently, and he didn't look convinced by Snow White's nod "Did that bother you?" he asked, and they both knew he was talking about the very recent beginnings of labour they'd witnessed.

"I..." she exhaled heavily, letting her head bob in admittance "I didn't think it would be that bad, I thought..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Sure, she had known there would be pain, but she...the way she had _screamed.._.for the first time since she had become pregnant, Snow White was scared.

No, not just scared. Terrified.

And for once, it had nothing to do with Regina Mills.

OUAT

Regina ran in through the College gates just in time. The 8pm curfew was almost upon her and she'd avoided missing it, meeting the caretakers annoyed expression with a cheery wink.

For all that day, she had not been in the College, taking her car and driving to a faraway Mall that the college students didn't usually hang out at. That morning when she'd woken up, she'd been determined to get out of the College for the day, to show that she would not be beaten down or become a College hermit just because her boyfriend didn't believe in her, her so-called friends stopped talking to her, and she was back to being the resident nutcase.

And there was the fact that she wanted to keep out of the Deans way. Following her step down from Student Body President, she hadn't exactly been treating her fellow students with what one might call "Respect" in fact, just yesterday she'd reduced poor Jiminy Hopper to tears after she'd torn his brand new, mint condition psychology book in half, with some callous remarks about his mannerisms and lack of social life.

Besides, her resolve had only strengthened when she'd seen what was on her bedroom door that morning.

Scrawled on her bedroom door, over the first half of her name, was a word in black marker, much like Maleficent had done a few semesters ago, but with one small difference. They hadn't touched on the last part of her name, simply blurring out her first name and replacing it with something much more...dark, so that now, instead of her door reading 'Regina Mills' it now read:

**Relapse **Mills.

She'd nearly broken the door with the strength she'd slammed it shut, grabbing her car keys and getting the hell out of there. She was not looking forward to returning to her graffitied sign. If she ever found out who did it she'd tear their heart out and keep it in an ornate box while it was still beating!

In another, more human part of her mind, she wondered how everything had gone so...wrong, in the space of two months. Two months ago, she'd been happy, respected and in love. Now, she was miserable, mocked at every turn, and as for love...

Her eyes pricked, but she didn't let herself cry. Who knew who could be watching? She was willing to bet that pathetic bitch Belle would just love to get another 'Exclusive' on her: **Relapse Mills-Wallowing in Misery! **As if she wasn't torn up enough already-

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

And now someone was calling her. So, they'd finally started up the prank calls again, she knew it was only a matter of time, she just didn't expect it to be this soon...

However, she was surprised when she pulled out her black touch-screen cell and looked at the caller I.D. She paused on the campus pavement, hesitating only a nanosecond before she accepted the call "...Mother?"

"_Hello, my darling" _said Cora, sounding more motherly than Regina had heard her in nineteen years _"Is everything alright, my love?"_

"Um...yes, why wouldn't it be?" it was a split second decision to lie to her mother (it wasn't like she hadn't done it before) as she still remembered what happened to her the last time her reputation took a hit like this. She had even started to have the old nightmares about it...

"_Regina, I know you're lying to me" _said Cora lazily, and the girls hand tightened on her phone _"I...I know what was written about you, darling" _Regina froze, her throat constricting so that it almost hurt and her palms becoming moist. She waited for the scathing, soul-shattering words she knew were coming. And sure enough:

"_It must be so terrible for you!"_

Wait a second. What? This wasn't right! Regina frowned, her grip loosening slightly on her phone and her throat constricting less. Her mother was supposed to be furious with her now, telling her that she'd, as usual, brought shame on the whole family and disappointed her beyond belief. Was this some new form of sarcasm she hadn't heard about?

"_Regina?" _her mother's voice filtered through to her _"Are you still there?"_

"Y-yes, yes I'm still here, Mother" she stuttered, and resumed walking towards her dorm, street-lights lighting her way "How...how do you know-?"

"_Your headmaster called me" _she explained, and Regina inwardly cursed _"He told me what's been going on, and what happened with the French girl...and those awful allegations-"_

"They're not true!" Regina exploded, suddenly desperate to make her mother to know that "Mother, I swear to you, they're all lies. I promise I never had any of that stuff!"

"_I know" _said Cora smoothly _"That's what I told him"_

She stopped dead, now outside the Mills campus house but not going inside. Had she finally lost it all over again?

"Mother...what?"

When Cora spoke to her, she could hear the smile in her voice _"I told that idiotic man that you were hardly stupid enough to lay a hand on that Blanchard girl again. I know my own daughter, and I know how I raised you"_

Regina swallowed "So...you're saying you-

"_I believe in you, my dear" _Cora finished fondly, and Regina felt like she was going to pass out from the huge, warm swell of relief and surprise she felt at those words. She felt tears tickle her eyes again.

"Mother..._thank-you!"_

"_You are most welcome" _said the older woman, sweetness and motherly acceptance practically dripping off her tongue _"And don't you worry, my love, Mommy's going to make it _all_ better..."_

OUAT

It was quite late when Rumplestiltskin pulled up in the Fairytale College driveway. He knew the gates had long since been locked, but fortunately for him he'd stolen the key in his first year and had a copy made. It had come in useful when people from other Colleges-or anywhere else-had started requesting his services, and he always did enjoy the seclusion of meeting potential buyers in the dark...

But he wasn't thinking of his dealings right now. Oh no, he was far to happy for that, and right now he couldn't wait to get back inside the college and back to Belle. She was probably asleep now, but she wouldn't freak out _too _badly if he popped up in her room as if from nowhere, right?

Speaking of Belle, Rumplestiltskin thought of how explicity lucky Regina was that he was in such a good mood. If he was anything other joyous right now, he would give that venomous little bitch a nice visit...much like the one she had given Belle...

Going to the back of his car, Rumplestiltskin opened the boot and pulled out his bags, eagerly slamming it back down in his haste before opening one and looking for his phone. He'd promised Baelfire he'd call him once he got back, and he didn't think his mother would mind the late hour. Hell, the mood she'd been in by the time he left he didn't think she'd mind if WW3 broke out!

Not that he blamed her of course. Sometimes, it was a good thing when good triumphed over evil, sending it walking out of a courtroom with it's tail between it's well tailored legs...

With a wide grin on his face, Rumplestiltskin turned around and walked onto the pavement, already dialling his mother's home number. But before he could call it, a low, melodic voice caught his attention.

"Well, _someone's _clearly had a good day"

Rumplestiltskin did _not _like to be sneaked up on. Being the type of person who planned everything out so that he knew exactly what would happen and exactly how it would happen, the one thing he did not like, was surprises.

He looked up, pocketing his phone and roving his eyes around the lit pathway "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He heard a low chuckle come out from the darkness, and then the _clop, clop _of stilettoed heel's as they made their way into the light, carrying with them an elegant woman who had clearly once been very beautiful. A woman dressed in a black pant-suit that flattered her aged frame. A woman with pale skin and wavy brown hair that was clearly very well kept. A woman who had her daughter's brown eyes, and vindictive, red-lipped grin.

Rumplestiltskin knew who she was instantly. Cora Mills. Regina's mother.

"Good evening, Mr Gold" she said, her voice oozing a sweetness that her eyes did not match. Her grin spreading until it became a painfully cold smile, she started to walk towards him in short, smooth steps "I believe that you and I, have a lot to discuss"

_**Sorry for the late update (again. Ugh, I'm bad at this...) but my writer's block hit me again and I could barely get out one sentence! Well, it looks like Regina's having the time of her life(!) and, as you can see, I decided to bring Rumple back. As always, I would love to hear what you thought, so please R+R. I've only got a few more chapters left to go on this (might be 2 or 3) so I'll try and make them good :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5. **_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 21

Gold raised an eyebrow as Cora came closer to him, the devilish smile staying on her lips. She didn't let her eyes leave his face, which. She found him...alluring, for someone so young. His deep brown eyes and smooth skin very pleasing to the eye. She kept her's on his, waiting until he was unnerved enough to speak.

"Mrs Mills" he said easily "To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

She ignored the trace of sarcasm in his voice, a low chuckle coming through her lips as if he had said something funny "I already told you, Mr Gold. I have something I wish to discuss with you"

"And what would that be?"

"My daughter" said the older woman, her smile slipping away into a more serious look "I need your...assistance with her"

Gold scoffed, all but laughing at Cora. "I'm afraid I cannot help you. You see, your daughter recently hurt someone I...care for a great deal" _the French girl, _she thought, remembering her from the Valentines day embarrassment. She sighed inwardly at her daughters sloppiness, for of course Gold would not appreciate Regina's actions against her.

No matter, it would hardly make things too difficult.

"So if you're looking for someone to get her out of the..." Gold trailed off, lifting a hand and splaying out his fingers searchingly "_Pickle _she's entangled herself in, then I'm sorry, but you're talking to the wrong man"

He curled his fingers back into his palm and started to head towards the College gates. He was going to leave, but Cora wasn't about to let that happen just yet.

"My dear boy, that's not why I'm here!" she chuckled when he stopped at the gates, turning around to face her. The expression on his face gave the idea that he was bored, but Cora knew how to read people, and she knew that the boy was actually, to a certain degree, intrigued. She smiled, showing her white teeth "Quite the opposite, in fact..."

Gold's eyebrow lifted "Oh really?"

Good, he was interested "Yes, Mr Gold. You see my daughter, she has a rather troublesome infatuation with a certain bus boy-"

"Daniel Hay" Gold interrupted, as if it were obvious "Yes, I know. As do most people" the corners of his lips lifted suddenly, and he looked subtly amused "And, I take it, you don't approve?"

"No, I don't" said Cora stiffly, not liking the boy's impertinent attitude. But if her plan was going to work she needed to keep him sweet, so she didn't react "But unfortunately, my daughter doesn't agree. I've tried to make her see sense but she continues, to defy me"

"How upsetting for you" said Gold without compassion "But what does that have to do with me?"

Ah, of course, the crux of the matter. Lifting a hand from her side, she pointed at the boy and lied like the expert she was "You, young man, are going to help my daughter see the error of her ways"

"Oh, am I now?"

"Yes. At least, I hope you will" she let her gaze drift up and down his frame, her lips twitching as if a smile teased them. True, the boy wasn't much to look at in her opinion, but in her experience she'd learned that boys responded positively if they thought an older woman was...what was that irritating phrase? 'Into Them'

Gold tried ever so hard not to react, but she to her satisfaction she noticed the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. She smirked.

"You see, Mr Gold, my daughter needs to be reminded that _I_ am the only one who truly understands her" she said, taking a step towards him "And to ensure that happens, I need to remind her of what those people in there" she inclined her head towards the College "Really think of her"

Gold snorted a laugh "No need to do that, love. From what I've heard the whole school already thinks she's pretty insane!"

Inwardly, Cora cursed. She had hoped his absence from the school had left him out of the loop of such things. Still, that didn't matter, she would just have to rearrange her tactics a little...

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of that. But I believe my dear Regina still needs just one more push until she can truly be-"

"Broken?" Gold interrupted, and Cora felt a jolt of shock that he obviously saw, judging by the smug look that was now on his face. This boy...was smarter than she thought.

"No. Of course not" she said after a minute, using a tone of insulted surprise to hide the lie "I was going to say _aware"_

"Yeah. Course you were"

"It's just one little task I want you to complete!" she said lightly, once again ignoring his insufferable tone "And of course, you will be paid handsomely-"

"Ah, but you see" said Gold, sucking air in through his teeth and pressing his fingertips against his chest "I am already a kept man" he smirked "I don't need your money. I'm afraid I won't be helping you with your campaign"

He started to walk away from her again, but, though she was loath to do so, Cora reached out a hand and grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy stiffened, and turned to her with a look that she assumed would've reduced anyone else to tears. She almost laughed out loud. She certainly smiled, but no more than that. She's heard this boy was clever, with a fearsome reputation for terrifying students and teachers alike, and more importantly, the beating his little girlfriend had received from Regina would make him burn with hatred for her. He was the perfect subject to take the fall for her daughters torment.

"Mr Gold" she said, forcing herself to remain pleasant "I don't know if you know this, but I am a powerful woman. I can offer you so much more, than just money" her grip tightened on his shoulder, and she saw something change in the boy's eyes. He shuddered. At last, she had him where she wanted-

"I thought I told you already, dearie. I, am not, _interested!" _he pulled his shoulder out of her grip, and with a scathing and revolted look he headed back to the school gates, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket to unlock them.

Cora watched him, stunned. But her shock quickly turned to anger. How _dare _he reject her offer like that? The cocky little bastard!

"You don't know what you're throwing away, Gold!" she called after him, barely suppressing her rage when he ignored her and disappeared into shadows of his own, but not before he re-locked the gates. She smirked "Call me when you change your mind!"

She waited, but received no response, and walked back to her car while quietly seething. But she was confident that she would change his mind. And when he did, she would use him, plant something on him that would make an airtight case against him for Regina's supposed crimes. And then, just like she had planned, she would soon have her bus-boy liberated daughter back in the palm of her hand.

And if the Gold boy _didn't_ change his mind, there was always Jefferson.

OUAT

Belle was lying on her bed, curved on her side and dreaming sweet dreams that involved her and beloved Rumplestiltskin, alone together after he returned triumphant from his mission. Even if he hadn't called her since yesterday for some reason! Yesterday had been the day of the court case, and she was anxious to know what had happened. She'd tried calling him, but hadn't gotten any response. Had they won and were too busy celebrating? Had they lost and he didn't want to talk about it? She couldn't bear to think of it...if that evil man Mordred Gold stole Rumplestiltskin's brother from him...

But she would worry about that more in the morning. Right now, she wanted to just concentrate on sleep, and on her lovely dreams...

"_Belle...Belle..."_

He kept saying her name, as if calling for her to come to him. She wasn't sure why, it's not like she had gone anywhere...

"_Belle...my love, wake up!"_

Belle's sweet dream started to fade, and she desperately clung to it. No! It can't be time to get up, surely?!

She felt pressure on her shoulder, and frowned as she was roused from her dream, her mind fuzzy and confused the way it usually was when she just woke up. But it couldn't be morning yet...

"Belle? Are you awake?"

Blearily, the young beauty opened her eyes, and despite the darkness of her room there was no mistaking the silhouette above her. Oh, there was someone in her room.

...wait a minute. There was someone in her room. Looming over her and watching her sleep.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Belle screamed in fright and shot up in bed, standing in a fighting stance on her bed in her short silk night-gown and making the intruder stumble back in shock. Wasting no time, she grabbed the nearest object-which turned out to be a lamp-and raised it above her head, preparing to beat the living hell out of this creepy son of a bitch!

"Belle, wait! I-"

"Who the hell are you and what the _hell _are you doing in my room?!" she shrieked, and fumbled with the switch on her lamp. Light flooded the room, and when she saw the familiar shape before her, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"_Rumplestiltskin?" _she gasped. She could hardly believe it, he was back!

But...why hadn't he told her? And why had he come into her room in the middle of the night like some creeper?!

He seemed to be regretting it now, though, holding his hands up in defence and watching her almost fearfully "Y-yes! It's me!" he said, smiling nervously "Um...Love, could you put down the lamp please?"

"What? Oh" Belle flushed as she remembered the porcelain lamp she had been about to beat him with and put it back on her bedside table. She then sat down on the bed, adjusting the hem of her knee-length, pink night-dress as she did so that it didn't ride up her legs. She then looked up at Rumpestiltskin, somewhat shame-faced "Sorry about that!"

"And here I was hoping I would surprise you" said Rumplestiltskin, but he was smiling as he sat down next to her, which Belle took as a good sign. She giggled.

"Well, you certainly did surprise me! Why did you have to burst in on me in the middle of the night like that?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, truly. But I had to see you now for two reasons" he said feverently, and Belle's looked at him questioningly "Love, do you remember why I left?"

"Uh yes, you-oh!" she gasped, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. In the shock of his arrival, she'd completely forgotten about why he'd left in the first place!

"The case! Yeah, I remember! How come you never called me after?" she demanded, secretly dreading his answer. At her question, Rumplestiltskin's face stiffened, and he turned his face away from hers so that his hair fell in front of it like a shield. From behind it, a long, sad gust of air breathed out from him, and Belle's heart clenched. _Oh God, no..._

"Rumple...?"

"I'm sorry, Belle" he said, his voice low with sadness as he slowly shook his head, and her heart clenched even tighter, like it was trapped in a vice. In a gesture of comfort, she wrapped her arms around him Her poor Rumple...his voice was still low as he finished speaking "But...celebrating can often be very distracting"

"Oh Rumple, I am so sor-wait, what?" she blinked in surprise, his words registering a nano-second after he'd said them. He turned back to her, his brown eyes glittering with mirth and a wolfish grin on his face.

"Belle" he said, his voice nearly shaking from barely-suppressed glee "We, _won!"_

The beauty gasped in disbelief, her hands coming up in front of her mouth before she lurched forward and wrapped him in a hug that nearly had them both falling off the bed "Rumple, that's _fantastic!" _she laughed as Rumplestiltskin did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her so hard she almost couldn't breathe.

"I wish you could have been there, Belle!" he said, and when she pulled back (while still keeping their arms around each-other) she saw that he was grinning all over his face "It was _amazing! _I don't think I've ever seen that old bastard look so humiliated in his life!" he hugged her harder, burying his face happily in the crook of her neck and making Belle glow inside with happiness...despite the feeling of her cracking ribs.

"I'm so happy for you, Rumple! How did it-"

"My mother!" he said before she could even finish the sentence "He thought he had the court in his back pocket, but she-she made them see where Bae would be better off!" he babbled, stumbling over his words in his haste to tell her everything "You should have seen the look on his face when they ruled in favour of my mother, I thought he was gonna kill someone!" he laughed, and although she had missed him terribly Belle was grateful when he finally let her go and started to feel her ribs click back together.

"It was ridiculous, Belle, seriously" he continued, his expression now more shadowed, his voice taking on a darker timbre "He tried to convince the jury that Bae would be better off with him, because it was important for him to grow up with his father!"

Belle cringed "Oh my _God!"_

Rumplestiltskin nodded "Yeah, exactly! But, fortunately, my mother made them see that she was the only acceptable choice for custody. She told them how much she loved her sons, and was willing to do anything to make sure her youngest didn't end up in the grasp of a narcissistic monster" he grinned "He got joint custody, so while he'll still be able to see Bae whenever he wants" the tone of Rumplestiltskin's voice suggested that he doubted that would be likely, and Belle felt a small pang for the younger brother "He won't be able to take him out of the state. He's staying with our Mum! He's not going anywhere!"

"_Yes!" _Belle punched a fist into the air before pulling Rumplestiltskin into her arms once again, planting a sound kiss onto his cheek. Then she pulled back, a questioning look on her face "So, what was the second reason?"

"What?"

"From before. You said you came up here to see me at Stupid O Clock for two reasons" Belle rolled her eyes, causing Rumplestiltskin to laugh "So? What was the other reason?"

"Oh, _that" _he shifted slightly so that his beauty was no longer pressed up against him, and she scooched back on the bed a little as he looked at her very seriously, moving an open palm around flamboyantly as he spoke "Well, you see, sweetheart, my mother, recently kicked my father's arse in court" Belle smiled in amusement, and he carried on "My brother, is staying with her, and is now happier than I've seen him in far too long a time. And finally" he moved closer to her, and Belle kept watching him as his fingertips brushed hers "I have not seen you, in over a week. And now that I finally have you here, and all these wonderful things have happened..." he grinned, and the beauty registered that his hands were slowly, sensually moving up her arms "Well, I just wanna do _this"_

The beauty squealed in alarm when Rumplestiltskin's arms locked around her waist and his mouth pressed down hard on hers. Her squeal quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when his lips moved against her own, and she closed her eyes to feel the full impact of the kiss she had gone _far _too long without, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Anticipation fluttered in her belly when he gently lowered her on the bed so that she was laying on her back, and her hand fisted in his shirt. But just then he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and she made a sound of pain when his nose brushed against her bandage.

He pulled away immediately "What? What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly, his eyes scanning her body to see where he might have hurt her.

"Oh no-Rumple, it's O.k!" she told him quickly, placing a hand on his cheek "You just...you hit my nose and it's sort of..._tender, _right now" she said disjointedly, embarrassed by her injury ruining their moment.

Rumplestiltskin looked like he wanted to kick himself "Oh yeah, sorry..." gently, he brushed a thumb over the corner of her nose, barely applying any pressure so he didn't hurt her again. A dark look came over his face _"She _did this to you..."

It didn't take Belle long to realise he was thinking about Regina, and she knew him well enough to know that that look on his face (a look of darkness, a look of anger, a look that swore unspeakable misery on whomsoever caused it) could only mean trouble. To try and direct his attention back to her, she lifted her other hand to the other side of his face and forced him to look at her, but the look still didn't fade. She bit her lip.

"I know what you're thinking" she told him "Don't do it, Rumple, _don't _go after her!"

"I will not let this stand, Belle" he said softly, but with an undercurrent of danger, and the beauty shook her head.

"No, you can't! You'll get expelled and I _won't _let that happen because of me!" she declared "Promise me you won't hurt her!"

Rumplestiltskin sighed "Sweetheart-"

"Promise me!" she demanded, and she tightened her grip on his head to force him to keep his gaze locked with hers. He looked at her for a long while, but, to Belle's relief, his features softened, and he brushed a hand against her cheek as he reluctantly nodded.

"I promise" he whispered, and when he leaned down to kiss her again, she let him.

OUAT

In her room, Snow White woke up with a start, her body shaking and her brow soaked with sweat. She rolled over onto her back, staring up at the still-dark ceiling and wiping her brow. She took in a deep breath and let it out through her mouth, already feeling the dregs of her nightmare slipping away. Her baby had been in it, and an operating table, and there had been a lot of pain...

Snow White shuddered, forcing herself not to linger on the dream. Seeing Jadis going into labour that day had unnerved her, seeing what would be happening to her in less than a month had forced on the reality of her situation more than any labour video ever had. She heard that some women even..._tore_ during labour!

_Oh, for God sakes, woman! _Scolded her minds inner voice, _would you _listen _to yourself? In one month you are going to have something so precious people would sell their souls for one! Stop acting like such a scaredey-cat about it!_

Almost as if in agreement, Snow White felt a nudge from her swollen abdomen. Not as hard as some of her previous, almost like a reassurance. Rubbing her stomach fondly, she rolled over in her bed, wriggling into a comfortable position but still finding herself unable to sleep, her nightmares teasing the crevices of her mind...

She sighed miserably. It was gonna be a long night.

OUAT

A new day dawned in the college, and when Regina woke up, she turned her head to her bedroom window and saw bright sunlight streaming through it, coupled with a cloudless sky, and birds that called to each-other from the college roof's with their sweet songs.

She glared at the so-called 'Great Outdoors'. How dare the day be so cheerful when she was having the worst week of her life? It was just plain rude.

She rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep and then sat up in bed, blinking her bleary eyes so she could see the foot of her bed. And then she screamed so loud that the glass in the windows nearly cracked.

Standing in front of her wide-set mirror, his stringy arms crossed over his chest and a huge smirk plastered on his thin face, was Rumplestiltskin.

"You have a nice sleep?" he asked with mock-concern.

Regina sat bolt upright in bed, resisting the urge to scream again. When the hell had _he _gotten back?! "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!" she growled furiously "Get out! NOW!" she ordered, but the imp just sniggered, refusing to move.

"Oh, don't worry dearie, I'll be gone in a moment. But first, I believe you and I have some...business to settle" his eyebrow twitched "Don't we?"

Regina frowned, her mind too sleep-induced and furious to realise what he was talking about. At first.

But then she remembered, and although she refused to let it show on her face, her stomach clenched, her fingers tightened in her sheet's, and the familiar fluttering's of fear began.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Spare me" Rumplestiltskin snarled, no longer calm and cocky but now becoming something more..feral "The entire College is talking about it, dearie. You and your _crazy _little hissy fit!"

Regina stiffened, and she wished more than ever that she had something to launch at him. Something _hard _"How dare you..."

"How dare _I?!" _he roared, and Regina barely had time to blink before her back was pressing against the mattress and Gold was looming over her body, his arms and legs slamming on either side of her and his face barely an inch away from hers, his hot breath brushed over her face, and his eyes bored into hers, making it impossible for her to look away from him. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she contemplated screaming again.

"I know it all, Regina" his voice was soft, but layered with so much anger and malice that she nearly trembled "What you did, the hospital, the _pain_ you caused_" _he tightened his grip on the bed, his eyes burning with brown rage. Regina tried for a cocky smirk.

"So what now, Gold?" she said, keeping her voice from shaking with practiced skill "Will you return the favour? Beat me black and blue like I did to your precious _Belle-"_

She cried out when Rumplestiltskin hit his fist against the mattress, so close to her face she felt a breeze. She glared up at him, silently wondering what he was going to do to her. Was he really here to kill her?

"I'm not going to do anything to you, dearie" he confessed, much to her surprise "Fortunately for you, I made someone a promise that I would not hurt you"

_Gee, I wonder who...man alive, I bet if that little bookworm told him to jump he'd say "How high?!" _she thought, before realising that he was still talking.

"But be warned, Relapse Mills" she stiffened on the bed, her hands curling into fists and fire burning in her belly. Gold bared his teeth in a wicked smile, knowing how much he was pissing her off. And liking it "If you _ever, _touch Belle again..." his hand ghosted along her shoulder until it came to her neck, where his fingers curled against her skin, so gentle they were hardly even there. He felt her pulse throb harder against his fingertips, and he leaned closer to her face, enjoying watching her try not to flinch before he whispered "I, will destroy you!"

Regina swallowed, refusing to break eye contact despite her hammering heart. Her breathing came easier when he relinquished her neck, but he didn't move from atop her yet, wanting to add one last thing "Although, from what I've heard, you hardly need my help in that department"

And then he laughed in her face. That, was the final straw.

"Screw you, you _bastard!" _she snarled "Get the hell off of me!" she went to push him off her, but before she realised it he was already stood upright on the floor, a very punchable smug smirk still on his face. Putting a hand over his heart, he bent forwards in the most sarcastic of bow's.

"Until the next time, dearie" he said as he walked towards the door, as though they had shared nothing more than a polite conversation instead of a terrifying death threat. As he reached the door, he paused, pointing to the recently-installed locks on Regina's door. All of which were either broken or artfully picked "By the way, you might want to get your money back for these. They were ridiculously easy to break" then, before she could come up with a retort, he opened the door and left, leaving the young woman to burn with humiliation and rage.

_Bastard. I wish I'd put that simpering bitch in critical condition!_

That was it. She was sick of being made to feel weak and powerless. It was time to remind everyone just what kind of damage Regina Mills could _really _do...

OUAT

Over the surface of his till, the owner of the Stable Eating Deli looked around his domain. Upon seeing the couple of tables that were filthy beyond recognition (_those damn 'Seven Dwarfs' again..._he grumbled inwardly) he shouted out for one of his bus-boys "Hey! Daniel, clean up tables 4 and 5!"

He then returned to tending to his customers, only to look up ten minutes later to see that the tables were untouched. Breathing out frustratedly through his nose, he called again, as calmly as he could manage "Daniel HAY! I said clean up those damn tables!"

Again, he returned to taking in customer orders, but when he looked up five minutes later, the tables were, again, untouched. The bosses temper started to flare up. Had the idiot gone deaf?!

"DANIEL!" he roared, so loudly two teenage girls jumped and spilled soda down their shirts "IF YOU HAVEN'T CLEANED UP THOSE TABLES IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, I'M GONNA JAM MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-!"

"Hey!" yelled another voice, and the owner looked up to the backroom and saw his newest bus-boy, James, shouting over to him with a mop in his hand "Daniel's not here!"

"Oh" said the boss, and then he grunted "Well, where the hell is he then?!" he demanded, and James shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he's running late?"

"Late?!" the boss looked like he was going to punch something. A few wary customers stepped back from the cashier "That is _it!_ That kid is so f-"

"I'm here!" the Deli door burst open, and a familiar voice called out as a green and white blur zoomed inside "Sorry I'm late! I overslept!"

The boss snorted, trying very hard to look as though he hadn't only just noticed that Daniel wasn't here "Oh, well look who finally decided to grace us with his presence" he sneered, pointing at the two offending tables "You can get started on those crap-heaps. Now!"

_Great..._wasting no more time than he had to, the tardy bus-boy went to the backroom for his apron and grabbed a tray and cleaning supplies, giving a curt nod to James when he passed him. The football captain nodded back, wiping a mop over a spilled milkshake.

"Hey. James"

He looked up, and now Daniel was stood next to him, a tray full of clutter in one hand. James paused in his mopping, eyeing him skeptically. Ever since his and Snow White's accusation of Regina, things had gotten...colder between the two. Not that they had been the best of friends to begin with, but they didn't really talk at work anymore "Yeah?"

Daniel hesitated, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that their boss wasn't going to see them neglecting their work. Fortunately, he was too busy yelling at an under-tipping customer to notice them "I, uh...Snow White told me what she's trying to do...and that she think's Regina's innocent. I, uh...I was just wondering if she-"

"Found anything out?" James finished for him, and when Daniel didn't answer he knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He sighed heavily, and resumed his mopping (Apparently this type of milkshake had been part glue) "Nothing so far. She's been looking into everything she can, but there's nothing that'll put Regina in the clear"

"Damn" Daniel muttered, crestfallen. James pitied the guy, he didn't like to imagine what it would be like if _he _was the one with a nut-job girlfriend.

His co-worker looked back to him, something akin to desperation in his eyes "Are you sure? Nothing?"

"No. Nothing" James told him again, and then added in a much sterner tone "Look, if you really think that Mill's is innocent, why don't you do some digging yourself? Snow's got enough to deal with as it is!"

_Ain't that the truth? _He thought about yesterday, and how disturbed she'd been by her impending labour...he hoped she'd slept O.k last night. He'd tried to let him stay with her, but she'd insisted she was fine and practically shoved him out of the dorm.

After a second, Daniel nodded "Yeah...I think I will" it certainly sounded a hell of a lot better than sitting around waiting for answers "But where do I-"

"HEY! LATECOMER! AM I PAYING YOU TO WORK OR AM I PAYING YOU TO FLIRT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?! GET BACK TO FREAKING WORK!"

OUAT

She didn't care about the stares she got.

She didn't care about the whispers she heard.

She didn't even care about the outright shouts of 'Relapse!' that were fired her way. At this moment, she just cared about her goal, and doing what she had to do. A dark smirk coated her lips, and she walked towards the Dean's office with confident, sure steps, smug about the havoc she was about to wreak.

Yes. Smugness. That's what that tight feeling in her gut was. It wasn't reluctance. It was _not, reluctance!_

Arriving at the Dean's office, she didn't bother to knock before she turned the door handle and pushed it all the way open. Dean Boss looked up from the paper he was reading, raising an eyebrow as she walked inside.

"Miss Mills, you're supposed to knock before you come in here-"

"This is an emergency, Mr Boss" she said urgently, and the Dean lowered his paper and looked at her skeptically.

"Oh. Really?"

Regina nodded, and went to sit in the chair in front of his desk. As Mr Boss watched her, she wrung her hands in her lap, glancing at him as though she was having trouble choosing her words, which of course, she wasn't.

She let the silence stretch on between them, until Mr Boss sighed in irritation and wearily asked her to tell him why she had come. Regina feigned a nervous breath, and briefly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"I...it's about Rumplestiltskin Gold, Mr Boss" she said in a rush, and inwardly grinnd when the portly man's posture immediately stiffened. It was no secret that he was always suspicious of Gold, not liking his secretive ways, and how students everywhere seemed to avoid him. Regina knew that she was committing the ultimate taboo by doing this, but this morning still plagued her mind, washing away any care or fears she might have had. From his desk, Boss picked up his glasses and put them on, now giving her his complete attention.

"Go on"

"You...you won't tell him I came here, will you?" she said as meekly as she could "The last thing I want is Rumplestiltskin mad at me!"

As expected, Mr Boss shook his head "I give you my word, Mills, this conversation stays between us. Now...what is it?!"

"I...well...it's just..." she hesitated, trying not to sound to eager when she committed the greatest crime that anyone could do against Rumplestiltskin;

"I have reason to believe that Gold's been selling illegal computer programmes to the students, Sir! And I think it's been going on ever since he came to Fairytale College!"

_**O.k, so I recently found FullMetal Alchemist on the internet and I got helplessly addicted to it, so that's why this update took longer than expected. In any case, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Reviews doth make a better writer after all!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to MyraValhallah, who was the one hundredth reviewer for this fic and has caused the Imperial March music from Star Wars to play around in my head all week. Thank-you for your support, my love, it means a lot!**_

_**By the way, I finally saw Lacey last Sunday..."Don Juan was nothing before he made his deal with me" THAT'S GOLD'S BEST LINE EVER! I laughed so freaking hard! XD **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 22

Ella had to admire the patience of her friends. That morning, they had arranged to go to the Mall in town together, and while she had been getting ready they had waited a whole five minutes before giving up on her completely, and going without her. Nice.

As Thomas was busy getting in some extra practice in the football field with the team, it was unlikely she'd be able to get a lift for another hour at least, so she went to the library to catch up on some English Lit work. Namely, the ten page essay on the current poet laureate for England that was due in that Friday.

_Well, I'd better get started, _she thought glumly as she opened her lap-top, _stupid impatient friends! _

When she was about two pages into her paper, she became aware that she was no longer alone. Someone was sitting in front of her at her table, and out of a faint curiosity she briefly glanced up at her unexpected companion before concentrating on her essay again. Then she frowned, and looked up again.

_Jefferson Hatter?_

"Hello, Ella" he said warmly, his teeth glinting behind his trademark wide smile, but Ella did not return it. Shaking her head, she looked down and tried once again to continue with her paper. This was the idiot who'd had to blackmail poor Belle into a date with him, why should she even acknowledge his existence?

So she didn't respond when she heard Jefferson distinctly cough ""Uh, I said _hello"_

Ella exhaled heavily in irritation, trying to make a show of getting on with her work. She heard the Hatter laugh lightly "Wow, you're rude!"

"What do you want?!" she snapped her head up at him, and the hatter looked quite surprised at Ella Boyd's sudden annoyance.

"Nothing!" he claimed, and then reached into the bag next to him and pulled out a large Politics textbook "I'm here to study. Just thought I'd be polite"

Ella snorted in disbelief "Since when are _you _polite?"

Jefferson seemed to contemplate for a moment "Good point, Cinders" the blonde gripped her pen so hard it nearly cracked, unable to hide the hurt on her face. Jefferson carried on smirking "So...how's that deliciously Australian friend of yours? I heard she's quite the gossip queen at the moment"

"She never wrote those things!" Ella said angrily, and he cocked an obnoxious eyebrow.

"Yeah? That's not how it reads"

"Then maybe you're reading the wrong stuff!" said the testy blonde. Why was he even bothering to talk to her? Was he hoping to get through to Belle in some way?! "That article was not written by her! It was written by some crazy ass who had a death-wish but didn't was too much of a coward to take the blame!" she repeated Snow White's words to him, but the Hatter didn't look at all convinced.

"Oh really?"

"_Yes!" _Ella finally slammed the top of her lap-top shut and looked at him with a scorching gaze "Do you need it spelled out for you?!"

"Well, if it wasn't her..." she pressed back against her chair when Jefferson leaned forward, linking his hands over the table and gazing at her with freakishly wide green eyes "Who was it?"

Ella groaned, throwing her hands up in helpless irritation "I don't know! Like I said it was some cra-"

She stopped, staring at him curiously. All of a sudden Jefferson's facial expression had become very strange, shifting from dismissive and changing into something...else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed.

Why would that be? Unless...

"Some...crazy ass" she finished oddly, and for long minutes the two held each other's gaze. A strange, instinctual feeling twisted Ella's gut, but at that moment, Jefferson snorted ridiculously.

"Well, I hope you catch him!" he said, and then he picked up his unopened book and stood. He shot the young woman another grin "I think I'll go study somewhere quieter"

He doffed his hat and then disappeared out of the library, leaving Ella wondering what the hell had just happened.

OUAT

When Daniel got back to the Darq House that afternoon, he was met with a rather weird and troubling situation. He had just walked past the room of Rumplestiltskin Gold, and for some reason the door was wide open. Since when did the paranoid dealer ever leave his door anything other than dead-locked?

"Check everywhere, we have no idea where he might have hidden them"

Was that the Dean? What was _he _doing here?

"And you're sure _this _is where he hid them, Miss Mills?"

_Regina?!_

"Definitely, Mr Boss. Everyone knows that Gold likes to keep his possessions close to him"

Yep, that was Regina. Jesus, what was she doing _now? _

"The programmes are definitely here" oh dear God. What the hell was she doing?! Was she _trying _to get herself killed?!

Among the students of Fairytale College, there was one rule that must never be broken, one taboo that must never be committed. No matter how you were tempted, no matter how much crap you'd dug yourself into with him, you never, _ever, _ratted about Rumplestiltskin's 'Collection'

But now it looked like the ex-president of the student body had done just that...if Gold found out she'd be dead before she hit the ground!

Not wasting any time, Daniel went to the open room and looked inside. There was Regina, with her back to him and standing with the plump Mr Boss as the middle aged Caretaker dug his way through Gold's large closet, only recognisable from the bottoms of his blue cotton overall pants and brown leather lace-ups, the rest of him concealed by the closet's ornate wooden doors.

"Miss Mills, I can't find anything in here" said the Caretakers gruff voice, sounding exhausted like he had been searching for a long time. Boss turned to her expectantly, and when the back of Regina's shoulders tensed Daniel knew she was trying to hold back a groan of exasperation.

"Well, Gold's clever! He wouldn't leave his collection just anywhere!" she said to the caretaker before turning to the Dean so that her back was fully to Daniel "Mr Boss, he probably has a secret hideaway in that closet-"

"Oh, I doubt it!" Mr Boss groaned, and Daniel hid behind the wall when he faced his ex "Miss Mills, there's nothing in here. This room appears to be clean"

"But-!" she started to furiously protest, but Mr Boss cut her off.

"That doesn't mean we'll stop looking, though!" he assured her, and Daniel inwardly cursed "I'll get Sebastian to search the boys locker" he gestured to the now standing red-haired Caretaker "And we'll call in the boy himself to discuss these allegations"

There was no response from Regina, and Daniel assumed she was doing her 'Silent Fury' thing. He then heard Mr Boss' footfalls on the ground, and he couldn't hide himself fast enough (where was there to hide?!) before he spotted him, and made a sound of surprise before greeting him kindly "Oh. Hello Mr Hay"

_Ah, crap..._he heard Regina's short intake of breath, and knew there was a low possibility she hadn't heard that. He bared his teeth at Boss in what he hoped came off as a greeting smile until the older man padded off, his Caretaker quickly following. Then, he moved away from the wall, and faced Regina herself.

"What's happening here?" the words jumped out of his throat before she could speak a word "What've you done?"

If Regina was at all surprised to see him there, she wasn't showing it. Her trademark sneer was carefully in place, and she swept out of the dark room "Oh, so now you're suspicious of me?" she huffed a small, mirthless laugh "Can't say I'm surprised"

"You know you're dead if Gold finds out about this!" Daniel snapped, swiveling off the wall to face her and thrusting his hand towards the now-closed door. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Please! How is he going to find out?" she said, and her stared at her in complete disbelief.

"You heard Boss! Gold's going to be asked questions about this, do you really think he won't figure out who told on him?!"

"And, how is he going to find _that _out? The Dean's been sworn to secrecy!"

_Oh, for Gods sake, _Daniel growled. Her carefree attitude about this was really starting to piss him off! "Look, that guy has eyes everywhere! He's probably even got-what the hell do you want?!" as if on cue, he spotted a sneaky dark eye poking out within a wooden door behind Regina's shoulder. With a frightened squeak, the door snapped shut, and he pointed it out obviously "See?!"

Regina was looking over her shoulder too, but when he spoke she didn't turn her head back to look at him even as she continued to speak "Why do you even care what happens to me?" she said with soft anger, shocking the boy. How could she think he didn't care about her? Had those months together, those professions of love and trust, proven nothing?

_No...not trust...not when it mattered, _he thought with a guilty stab in the stomach. But that didn't stop him from trying to made things right!

"Of course I care!" he declared, becoming more and more frustrated when she still wouldn't look at him "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

She stiffened, and he saw her fists clench as she spoke again, this time turning to face him fully and he was shocked at the intense coldness in her eyes "Listen Hay, what I do, or don't do, is no longer any of your business. So why don't you just stay out of my business?"

Her voice carried a deadly warning, but Daniel stubbornly shook his head "I can't do that"

An annoyed hand jumped to Regina's hip "Why not?"

"Because you've been down this road before!" he gestured to the recently-disturbed room "And you know where it ends, and I can't let you do that to yourself!"

"Again, I have to ask: Why the hell not?!"

Daniel stared at her, and then, almost tenderly, he told her "Because I love you, and I'm looking out for you"

She stiffened at the confession, visibly trying not to react. Finally, he had said the words he should've said on that day, the day she wept into his shoulder over the ridiculous "Relapse" crap, and it was about freaking time too. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Slowly, her hand lowered from her hip, and the coldness in her face melted away, and for a moment he actually dared to hope.

But then her expression hardened, her arms crossed over her chest, and her lip curled unpleasantly "Are you, now?" she said, and she actually _sniggered, _the sound sending spiked daggers into Daniel's heart"Well, I'm afraid you've made your little confession, a little too late. You see, I don't _need _you to look out for me, I have other people to do that. People who _never _doubted me!"

A broken Daniel jerked his attention back to her, instinct slamming straight into his gut. She couldn't be talking about Snow White (Could she?...no, _God _no!) so who was she...? "People? Like who?"

But Regina was ignoring him now, already walking down the dark hall "Hey! Wait! People like who?" he held out an arm to stop her, not letting her get away. She made a noise of irritation and turned her head to him.

"It's really none of your business!"

"But I still want to know" he said, and then told her the complete truth "Regina, whether you like it or not, I believe you, and I'm trying to help you! So can you just tell me?"

"Oh, for God sakes!" she snarled, and turned her flashing eyes to him "Fine, you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It's the same person who has _always _helped me. Now get the hell out of my way!"

She shoved past his arm, and just as the confused Daniel Hay started to call after her, they heard Mr Boss' voice floating up the stairs, and they froze when they heard what it was saying:

"...ah, Mr Gold, I was hoping to run into you"

"...yes, Mr Boss?"

Oh. Crap. It was Gold! Panicked, Daniel turned to the fierce girl next to him, who was just as frozen as he was on the ugly brown carpet. Clearly, she was not planning on still being in the building when the fearsome dealer turned up. Probably because there was nowhere to run.

Dammit!

OUAT

"...yes, I want you to meet me in my office in an hour, there's something I want to talk to you about"

"I can't do that I'm afraid, Sir. I have plans for later today" Rumplestiltskin said, moving out of the way for the red-head in overalls trying to get outside. He was meeting one of his regulars (Hence why he had moved his merchandise to the bag that was now slung over his shoulder) in half that time and the boy was always late. Though he didn't see how that was possible, with that huge fob watch he carried around with him "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Some allegeations have been made against you, Gold" the Dean told him, and Rumplestiltskin cocked an eyebrow. Someone had made a claim against him? He had to admit that was pretty brave. Stupid, but brave. And curious as he hadn't even done anything (recently)

Then, the Dean explained "According to my source you've been...selling unregistered products in my school"

Gold stopped. He didn't speak, concentrating on keeping up his calm appearance even as a bubbling rage started to stir up inside him He knew he could be wrong, he knew no-one would actually commit the ultimate taboo against him. No-one was that much of a suicidal twat. But he still had to ask:

"...like what, Mr Boss?"

Boss leaned towards him a little, as though he didn't want to be overheard, and when he spoke it was in a low, almost inaudible voice "Illegal computer programmes, Mr Gold. So I'll see you in my office in-"

"If I might ask, _Sir" _oops, there was a little too much venom in that. Funny how he didn't seem to care "Who was it, that told you this?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Mr Gold-"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Stop interrupting me!" the Dean ordered, so violently that for a few seconds, it actually shut him up. Boss took a deep breath before continuing "I'm sorry, Mr Gold, but I'm sworn to secrecy on that front"

_Damn, then it'll be that much harder figuring out who to kill..._he grumbled inwardly. Although, based on his actions of this morning, he was sure he could guess what whining bitch had squealed. After all, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

"I expect to see you in one hour, Gold" the Dean was saying now, much to Rumplestiltskin's displeasure "And I don't want _any_ excuses"

"But I just told you I-!"

"Then it'll have to wait!" interrupted the Dean. _Oh, so it's alright for HIM to interrupt ME, but not the other way around? _"One hour, Gold. Don't be late!"

He then marched past the him, and by now Rumplestiltskin was steaming at the ears as he stamped furiously up the stairs. Once he got his hands on that loud-mouthed bitch he was gonna-

Oh, well what do you know? His task was halfway complete already, as a brilliantly frightened Regina Mills-standing next to her equally wary ex-boyfriend-was stood right in front of him when he reached the top of the stairs.

She looked at him. He looked at her.

Her face was stiff from trying not to show fear. His was a little more free, and dangerously calm.

That is, until he let his lips spread into a wide, toothy, sneering smile.

"Well hello, dearie. Fancy meeting _you _here"

OUAT

It was too late to run. Gold had spotted them. His focus was on Regina, and judging by the look on his face he had already figured out what she was doing here.

Daniel had only seen Gold angry at her once before, back when he thought she had told Belle's dad about their formerly secret relationship. He had never seen fire like that, and what was worse, Regina almost got burned.

And so, when Gold started to slowly walk up to the head of the stairs, he stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of her, his defensive stance already set. Gold grinned.

"Your boyfriends reaction gives you away, dearie" he said lowly, directing his question to the defended girl, and Daniel could feel Regina's glare burning the back of his head "So, it _was _you who spread that viscous rumour to the Dean, hm?"

Behind the bus-boy, Regina rolled her eyes in an almost convincing attempt at appearing bored and oblivious "Me? Gold, what makes you think I would ever do something that stupid?"

"You got a few years?"

"Screw you, you son of a-"

"She didn't have anything to do with this, Gold" Daniel interrupted, putting up a hand to silence his ex. Regina silenced instantly, startled at the sudden defence, and Rumplestiltskin released a disbelieving breath.

"Oh really?" he spoke to Daniel, but his eyes remained on the young woman "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me what she's doing here. At the same time as the Dean, I might add?"

He didn't even think, he just said the first thing that popped into his head"Because she was coming to see _me" _behind him,hHe heard Regina's small intake of breath, but Gold still didn't even look slightly convinced.

"Ah!" he trilled "Of course! I didn't realise you two were back together! How sweet" he bared his teeth in a very creepy smile at the girl behind him, and it was instinct for Daniel to step further so that she was almost completely blocked from Gold's gaze.

"We're not" he said in monotone, not having to fake any of the disappointment in his voice. Gold made a sound of sympathy, but it was clearly sarcastic, and Daniel bristled "If you _must_ know, I convinced her to come here after I was done with work so that I could beg her to take me back. Obviously, it didn't work, and she stormed out of my room just as you came upstairs" he lied fluently, and there was a tense moment where Gold looked like he was ready to attack them both. He walked up the remainder of the stairs, and slowly stepped towards Daniel until their noses were almost brushing (sort of...he was actually a little bit taller than Gold) brown eyes locked on blue, and blue bored back into brown. They stayed there, engaging in a battle of wills. Until Rumplestiltskin smirked, backing away from the girl and her guard.

"Evidently, I was...mistaken" he said smoothly, walking past them and towards his own bedroom, and Daniel hoped to God that Sebastian had cleaned up in there.

He placed a hand on his door, but before he went inside he turned his head to Regina, who had also followed him with her hard gaze. He grinned "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon...Relapse Mills"

"Go to hell!" Daniel retorted, but Rumplestiltskin merely laughed and went into his own domain. Once the door clicked shut, and there were no shouts of fury or indignation, Daniel breathed a heavy sigh of relief and turned around. Regina was still standing behind him, arms over her chest and looking extremely peeved.

"What did you do that for?!" she snapped, gesturing to Gold's door. Daniel snorted.

"Well, that wasn't _quite _the thank-you I was expecting!" he said, and she rolled her eyes again, her hand folding back with the other against her chest.

"I could've handled it, you know. It's not the first time he and I have disagreed" her jaw tensed, as if remembering an unpleasant experience. Daniel let himself wonder about that for a second before he shrugged nonchalantly, a small, crooked smile coming to his face.

"Well, it's like I said, Regina" he said, turning around to fully face her "I'm looking out for you. No matter what" he smiled boyishly, and she raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him in suspicion before she made her way gracefully down the staircase (taking note of several curious heads that rapidly disappeared from the sides and foot) and strode out of the door.

OUAT

At the Mall, Ruby grimaced in the food court as Snow White dipped yet another pickle into her specially ordered bowl of peanut butter. They, along with Belle had migrated there to rest after an hour and a half of shopping (which would've been just one hour, had Belle not held them all up at the book store searching for a newly released novel she 'Just had to have!' A book about a vampire detective that solved crimes using magic with their pre-teen partner? What was the world of fiction coming to?) and she turned away from the gross sight to Belle herself, who was now reading her new book under the table "You know, some people say that it's rude to read at the table, French!"

Belle didn't respond, apparently too engrossed in her story to respond. So engrossed, in fact, that she didn't notice that the chocolate ice cream on her suspended spoon (which may have originally been intended for her mouth) was slowly dripping onto her white skirt "Uh, Belle? You've got a situa-"

"Reading" the bookworm stated, not looking up from her book. Ruby pursed her lips at her rudeness, and then sat back in her seat in silence. Snow White rolled her eyes, put down her pickle, and barked out like an army commander:

"Belle. You've got chocolate on your skirt and it's getting close to your book! Respond!"

"_What?!" _the bandaged beauty let out a loud cry of indignation when she snapped her book shut and saw the huge stain on her clothes "Darn it...where are the napkins?!" she moaned, closing her book and putting it on the unoccupied chair. Snow White pointed to somewhere near Ruby, but when Belle reached over the table there was nothing. She spread the fingers of her hand on the table questioningly.

"Snow, they're not here, where are-" she heard a small giggle, and looked up to see her dear friend Ruby, who had both hands underneath the table, and looked like she was trying very hard not to smile. Belle sighed.

"Ruby, please give me the napkins" she asked nicely, but the immature red-head just smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There were no napkins there!" she giggled devilishly, and Snow White couldn't help but join in. Narrowing her eyes, Belle held her hand out to the thief.

"Rubes, come on, I need to get this stain out _now!"_

Ruby just smirked , I"Then go borrow some napkins from somewhere else!"

"Why would I when you have them right there?!"

"Right where?"

"_In your hand!"_

"I do not!"

"Ruby, _give me a napkin!"_

"I'm telling you, I don't have them!"

"That would be a lot easier to believe if you weren't WAVING THEM IN MY FACE!"

"Hey! Guys!...what's going on here?"

Ella frowned in confusion as she walked up to the commotion at the table. Ruby looked up in delighted surprise at her appearance and Belle seized the opportunity to grab the napkins she was using to taunt her from her red tipped hand.

"HA!" she crowed in victory, and started to rapidly wipe down her skirt while Ruby glowered at her from above her chicken salad sandwich. Ella raised an eyebrow at Snow White, who shook her head helplessly, grinning all over her face.

"Just ignore them, Ella, they've just reverted back to their ten year old state of minds" she said, her voice jerky with mirth as the blonde sat down (putting Belle's book carefully on the table lest she sit on it) but when she saw that Ella wasn't smiling, she began to look appropriately guiltily "Listen, uh, sorry about leaving you behind-"

"Well, you should be!" exclaimed the blonde, throwing her arms out and letting them flop back to her sides in annoyance "I had to wait an _hour _to get a lift here from Thomas, and _then_ there was heaps of traffic that took another _half hour _to get through!" Snow White cringed in guilt, and Ella folded her arms over her chest, fiercely looking around everyone at the table "I mean, _why _did you leave me behind in the first place?!"

"Blame her" Ruby pointed at Snow White, whose eyes widened at the betrayal "She's the one who decided to have a hormonal breakdown and _insist _we leave immediately!"

"Hey, I didn't _make _you listen to me!" Snow White argued, and when both Ruby and Belle harrumphed in contradiction, she made a hurt sound and flopped back in her seat "It's not like I can _help _these mood swings, you for the record, Ella" she looked at the disgruntled blonde with care, the most sincere, non verbal apology on her face "We are all really, _really_-oh, wait a sec"

Ella made a noise of disbelief when Snow White actually cut off her apology to _answer her phone _"Are you kidding me?!"

The music was coming out of her jacket pocket, and she shot Ella another guilty look before taking it out.

"Sorry, Ella" she apologised-which was all the neutral beauty really wanted in the freaking first place! "I think it's probably James. Ever since I hit my eighth month he's been worried about me going anywhere without him"

"Aww, that's sweet" smiled Belle as Snow White frowned for a second, and then pressed the phone to her ear. Ella glanced at Belle, almost by accident, but her gaze happened to fall upon the bandage on her petite nose, and she remembered her strange library incident with Jefferson.

Ella frowned at the injury, her gut twisting like...like she was meant to realise something, but she didn't know what. Belle's injury...and Jefferson...how could the two be connected? They had already agreed that the article had been written by some pathetic coward trying to get to Regina, but what would _Jefferson_ have against Mills?

Unless...

"You O.k, Ella?"

Ella started at a speaking Australian accent. In her staring she hadn't noticed Belle staring back, seeming a weirded out (no-one liked to be stared at) and the quiet blonde jerked back, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry Belle!" she apologised hastily "Uh, yeah...yeah I'm fine, sorry"

"Um...O.k then" Belle smiled softly at her before picking up her book again, and Ella leaned back against her seat and engaging in a heated conversation with Ruby about the outrageous new policy their new Student Body President, George Spencer, was trying to introduce to the girls of the College: 'Mini-Skirt Mondays'...oh dear _God!_

They talked for a long time, and unfortunately, it led to Ella forgetting about Jefferson and the library, completely.

OUAT

_Good _God_, that man liked to bang on_! Thought Rumplestiltskin as he entered his bedroom again. Two hours the Dean had kept him in his office, interrogating him about the programmes, even having the audacity to go through his things! His room, his locker, his bags. Fortunately for him, before he went to his appointment with the middle-aged man he had made sure his products were well hidden, and nothing had been found. Luckily for him.

And, luckily for _her. _He didn't particularly give a damn about Regina, but for Gods sake it was like the girl was _trying _to get herself killed! First Belle, and now this? Because of her he'd lost a very good sale (Lewis White always did have expensive taste) and she had ratted on him. And he despised tattle-tales. But he'd made that promise to Belle, and he wouldn't break it.

But that didn't mean he couldn't vent out his frustration in _other _ways.

Now locked back in his room, he picked up his phone and took a piece of paper-borrowed (well, kind of borrowed)from the school files when the school receptionist wasn't looking-out of his pocket, with a long number written on the thin surface. A number he dialled and then rang.

He didn't have to wait long. Within two rings, the call was answered.

"_Mills residence"_

"Hello, Mrs Mills?" he said, recognising her voice "It's Rumplestiltskin Gold. Do you remember me?"

Cora was silent for a moment before she spoke again, sounding rather intrigued, but expectant. She'd known this was coming. Rumplestiltskin wondered if she was either intuitive, or some kind of witch. He was betting the latter.

"_Yes, I remember you. What can I do for you, Mr Gold?"_

"Well, it's pretty simple, Mrs Mills" he said easily "I was just wondering, if you still needed a lap-dog to carry out your dirty work?"

"_Excuse m-?"_

"Because if that's the case" he interrupted, a thin, evil smirk spreading across his thin face "Then you can count me in"

_**Well, I don't know about you guys but to me this don't look good! What do we think of the chapter, my loves? Please let me know!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 23

They arranged to meet that same night. At Midnight exactly.

Cora's car pulled up on the pathway a block away from the school. Once she was parked, she made sure to bring her stylish black suede bag with her when she got out. Inside it were the items she would need to frame the Gold boy for his classmates crimes.

She arrived at the College at 12am on the dot, and was pleased to see that the skinny nineteen year old was already waiting, leaning against the gate with his hands in his pockets, looking around in an impatient manner. Good, he was punctual, that meant she could go home sooner.

She waited a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows, coughing to alert him to her presence.

"A-hem!"

Gold raised his head at the sound. Upon seeing her, he withdrew his hands from his pockets and pushed himself away from the gate. He regarded her apprehensively, as though she had done something to offend him "I was starting grow concerned"

It took everything Cora had in her not to roll her eyes "Well, here I am" she responded, coming towards him until they were but two feet apart. A small smirk came to his face, making his features seem distorted.

"Yes, you are" he said, making Cora wonder what the hell he was on about for a moment before she pushed it to the back of her mind. It was hardly important.

So instead, she pulled her bag forwards "Everything you'll need is in here"

"Don't want to waste any time, eh?" Rumplestiltskin chuckled before he looked at the bag "What's in it?"

Wordlessly, Cora pulled the bag open and reached inside. When she withdrew her hand, she pulled out a silver lock pick, a set of pins, an open bag of bright red apples, and a piece of paper. Rumplestiltskin looked at the objects, taking them from her and putting them into a small leather bag on his back. Everything except the lock pick and the paper. He pointed at the silver instrument "I don't need that, I already have one"

"Oh" Cora caught herself in the split second before she broke out into a huge cheesy grin "Of course you do. I do apologise" _This was just too easy! _She put the lock pick back in the bag, but she held out the small rectangle of paper to him, this time allowing a small, devious smile to surface "But, I think you'll be needing _this"_

Gold looked at the paper doubtfully, and then back at Cora "What is it?"

"A receipt" she explained "For the Propofol my daughter was found with"

"Ah, I see" said the boy, and to Cora's satisfaction he took the receipt "And you...want me to sneak these" he lofted the rest of the items in his bag "Into her bedroom? Somewhere the Dean can find them and presume her guilty of insanity?"

Cora nodded, a fake smile of approval forming on her face. Of course, she had no intention of anyone finding anything from Regina's room. Her intention was to call the Dean up first thing in the morning, and tell him to search the room of the boy in front of her, where no doubt he would find the lock pick, and the items he had so foolishly taken from her. No doubt the idiotic fat man would listen to her, she had invested quite a lot of money into this school, after all.

Holding the paper between his thumb and forefinger, Gold brought it to his face. Examining it "The purchase date for the drug was quite some time ago..." he muttered, and his eyes flickered to the older woman "This isn't the first time you've been here after hours, is it, Mrs Mills?"

Cora could lie, but she knew that honesty inspired trust, and she needed Gold to trust her. Just enough to make him do her bidding so he could take the blame for Regina's suffering. Then her daughter would fall back into her arms, and her control, and the world order would be restored "No, it isn't" she answered. But all that seemed to inspirewas a huge, almost demonic grin to Gold's face.

"So...it's been _you. _All this time" he smirked, a chuckle escaping through his lips "And you've been using the students of the school to carry out your scheme"

Cora frowned. Why was this important? "Yes. I have"

"The apple...the poorly written news story..." Gold murmured, his Scottish accent coloured with amusement "While everyone thought crazy old Relapse Mills was loosing her mind, it was really just _you, _and a handful of morale-devoid teenagers" he said, his voice trailing off with wonder.

"Yes!" Cora snapped, starting to loose patience "Yes, I gave them the material's they needed to make that pathetic bus-boy think she was insane, and make her see that he would never be good enough for her! _Why _is this important, Gold?!"

"Oh dearie..." Gold's grin got wider, so that he was showing every one of his teeth, and his eyes glowed with anticipation in the moonlight. Taking a step forward, he moved so that they were barely an inch apart, his face very close to her's. He laughed softly through his teeth "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to accept a mission from a decrepit old witch like you?"

Cora gritted her teeth as anger flashed through her soul. Who the hell did this pre-pubescent little toad think he was dealing with? She darted out a hand, and Gold jerked back in surprise when her slender fingers delved into his pocket and pulled out the receipt, crumpling it in her hand "You know what?" she snarled viscously "I don't think I'll be needing you after all!"

Instead of seeming put out or even angry, Gold had the nerve to laugh in her face like she had just said the funniest thing on the planet, throwing his head back and cackling madly.

Then he looked back at her, his smile of humour still in place "You're right. You won't"

Cora frowned, not understanding, and Gold twisted his head to somewhere behind him and called over to a shadowed corner of the gate "I think it's time to make your appearance, dearie!"

For a few blissful moments, there was silence. That is, until she heard the slow tapping of heeled shoes moving slowly over concrete, and from the shadow's on the west side of the gate, her own daughter walked into the light, a look of anger and betrayal on her lovely face.

There was no doubt about it. She had heard everything.

Cora looked at Gold in disbelief, finally realising what had happened when she saw the way he was looking at his nails nonchalantly. He knew about this. It was all a trick. She...she had been tricked! By a _teenager! _

"Mother..." the sound of Regina's soft voice bade her too look at her child "How could you?"

OUAT

Cora stared at her daughter like a deer caught in headlights. Still trying to process what was happening, she was temporarily mute. But her daughter was getting more and more angry, and anger did not bring patience.

"Well?" her daughter spoke louder this time, with an undercurrent of barely suppressed anger "I'm waiting!"

Rather than responding, Cora glared at Gold, whose body language was screaming with arrogance and smugness "You did this..." she hissed, and he looked up at her, and smirked.

"I did nothing"

"Actually, it was me" another voice came out of the shadows, and Cora felt her blood boil when she turned and saw, to her fury, Daniel Hay walking towards them.

_The bus-boy..._

"How?" she spat as he moved over to a shaking Regina and put an arm around her shoulder, his hand folding over the side. He then turned to her.

"Ironically enough, Cora" he said, his voice hard "It was Regina who helped me work everything out" Cora stared at her daughter in disbelief. But Regina didn't notice, staring at the boy and seeming just as clueless as she was.

"I tried to talk to her this afternoon, Cora, and in the middle of her shooting me down I managed to make her drop some hints that there was someone other than me who was trying to help her, someone who had 'Always believed in her'" he shrugged complacently "After I figured _that_ out, I started to get suspicious" he narrowed his gaze, his eyes suddenly becoming cold "After all, we both know you're not the most empathetic mother, don't we?

"But what really clinched it for me was your lap dog over there-"

"Oi!" Gold looked up from his nails to point at him warningly, and Daniel spared him an apologetic glance before revealing more of his story to a furious Cora:

"Anyway, that afternoon, Rumple came to me with an interesting proposition. You see, it seemed that someone" he squeezed Regina's shoulder "Had spilled the beans to Mr Boss about a certain collection of his, and he needed someone they wouldn't suspect to hide it. Someone like me" he gestured to himself, sweeping his free hand down his body in a movement that was almost proud "I _was_ going to refuse, but then he told me that he knew exactly who was setting up your daughter, and that if I helped him, then he would help me expose you for the heartless witch you really are" at this, his tone carried a note of disgust, and he traced his thumb down the fabric of Regina's silver shirt "How could I say no to that?"

By this point, Cora was so angry that she wanted nothing more than to tear this peanut-earning little bastards heart from his chest and feel it beat before she crushed it in her bare hands! Her fingers even twitched at the thought, and she turned to Gold again. He winked, and she burned.

"You son of a-"

"Bitch!" a sudden, unexpected voice burst forth "You evil...soulless...terrible bitch!"

Cora swiveled her head around in amazement. _Regina? _What did she think she was doing?She knew better than to speak to her like that!

But when her eyes met her daughters, she saw no regret, nor any fear. Nothing but pure rage, with brown irises that were dammed with tears.

"How could you?" she said, her voice trembling with anger and betrayal "How _could you?!" _

"Regina, I-" Cora tried, but she seemed to be beyond listening by now.

"It was all you!" Regina's eyes were shining brighter than usual, but her voice shook from anger and hurt, and her lips spread in a bitter smile, knowing now that everything she had endured was because of her own, scheming mother "Everything I've been going through, the...the things I've heard, the apple, the article...it was _you" _she shook head, her smile disappearing "I can't believe it!"

"Regina" said Cora warningly, trying to reason with her child "You have to believe me, Darling, I was only doing what I thought was best for you!"

Her daughter's eyes widened, her lips parted in honest-to-God disbelief, and her eyes shone all the more brightly "How, Mother?" she demanded shakily "By making me think I was loosing my mind? By making the entire school think I was insane? By making me loose all my friends? By driving me to the point where I put a girl in hospital and nearly get expelled? By making me push away the one person I love the most?!" Regina was screaming by now, tears collecting in her eyes and damming against her irises "For Gods sakes...how was any of that best for me? _Tell me!" _she lurched forward like she might actually attack her, and Cora took an alarmed step back. But Daniel tightened his grip on her, not letting her move.

"Don't!" he said in her ear as she struggled, but his grip on her shoulders was too tight "Don't do it!"

"She ruined everything!" Regina screeched glaring at Cora even as tears spilled down her cheeks "Why did you do this, Mother? _Tell me!"_

"Because I had to make you see!" Cora shouted back, and she thought rapidly as she pointed at the bus boy that was still restraining her "I had to make you see what he really was! I had to make you see that he didn't really care for you! That he wouldn't stand by you when things got rough-"

"So this was all to make me break up with _Daniel?!" _Regina started clawing at the arms holding her back, becoming more wild as she became more angry, but then Daniel pressed his lips against her ear, and whispered something inaudible. The elder Mills didn't hear what he said (she was too busy imagining violent scenario's in which she could get the boy's hands off her) but whatever it was, it subdued her daughter, and she soon stopped struggling, still looking at her mother with an rage and spite she had never seen before.

Daniel sighed, gently patting Regina's shoulder before turning back to Cora, his tenderness fading when they faced each other "It's over, Cora" he stated "She knows the truth now, and pretty soon so will everyone else, too"

Despite everything, Cora couldn't help but smirk. Oh, this boy was a pain, but thank God he was such an idiot"Oh, and how do you propose to make that happen?" she chuckled, gesturing between the two meddlesome boys and her daughter "I doubt your precious headmaster will believe the word of a teenage washer-boy, and the most notorious menace on your campus"

"'Menace?'" Gold repeated, sounding insulted "Mrs Mills, do I _look _like I run around in a red and black t-shirt with a sling-shot in my trousers?"

Ignoring him, Cora kept her focus on the bus boy and her daughter. She expected him to look crestfallen, defeated, maybe even angry (Regina certainly did) but he looked just as cocksure as ever. He had heard what she'd said, hadn't he?

"Yeah, you're right" Daniel admitted "He might not believe what we _say_. But surely even you must know that you can't deny video evidence"

"What?" Cora blinked. Then, to her horror, a tall, muscular boy with sand-coloured hair and blue eyes walked out from the same shadow's Regina had, and in his hand, raised to his face was a...camera phone.

"We've recorded the whole thing, Mrs Mills" said the new boy confidently, lowering the cell phone down to his side "Your entire confession. It's officially our word against yours!"

Cora stared at them all, a new emotion combining with her anger and making her gasp. Fear. Video evidence...If anyone ever found out about this she could loose everything...

"You give that to me!" she growled, lifting an outstretched hand towards him _"Now!"_

The boy shook his head "Not gonna happen"

"I said give it to me!"

"No!"

"Listen, you little bas-"

"_NO!_" Regina screeched, and one second later she was standing in front of her, feet apart and fists clenched as though in defence. But a small, lone tear was still tracking down her face. She sniffed and wiped it away right before she spoke "They're right, Mother! It's over" she took a deep breath, drawing herself to full height with determination "You can't control me anymore, and you never will again!"

Cora laughed "Oh, won't I, dear?" folding her hands behind her back, she took a step towards her "And just how are you going to escape me, hm? You'll be home with me for three months in less than four weeks"

Her words hit home, and when Regina's stance weakened Cora took another step forward, bending her head so that she met her daughters eyes "Face it, you're stuck with me forever, Darling"

Her daughter looked away from her, swallowing hard, and a malevolent smile started to coat Cora's features. Until:

"No. She's not!"

That damned bus boy again! What the hell was he talking about now?!

In three hard steps he was beside her again, and Cora stepped away as though he were literally the revolting little slug he was. In a movement of clear defiance, he reached out his right hand and grasped Regina's left one, lacing their fingers together "She's not going to be stuck with you ever again, Cora, because you won't be getting her back at the end of this year!"

"I won't?"

"She won't?" Regina turned to him questioningly, but Daniel kept his focus on her mother.

"No, you won't. Because she's going to be living with me"

"What?!" exclaimed both Cora and Regina simultaneously, and Daniel smirked a little as he elaborated, speaking directly to the younger woman as he did.

"Why do you think I took the job at that Deli? Ever since I was kid, I've been saving so that one day, I could have a place of my own. By the time Summer comes along, I'll have enough for an apartment, and I would be honoured if you" he lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of Regina's stunned face, and Cora fought down the urge to snap it in half "Would come and share it with me"

Regina gasped, disbelief and incredulous hope adorning her features "Daniel..."

Cora, however, could hardly believe what she was hearing. This was preposterous! "And just what makes you think I'll allow that, young lady?!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop it" Daniel shot back "Regina's over eighteen, and so am I. Legally, we can do what we want and there's absolutely _nothing" _he said the word with a force that nearly startled the hard woman "You can do about it!"

Cora's hands twitched at her sides, and she turned her head to her daughter, who was watching her too, and none of the usual emotions were there. No fear, no despair, no weakness. She looked like she had on the day Cora had found out about her ridiculous relationship, and defended it against her. Strong.

And Cora knew, that nothing she could say could make that go away. But that was _not _going to stop her from trying!

"Regina, if you go with this boy, then that is it" she threatened, fierceness biting her words "You will be cut off completely. You will have no home with your father and me, and none of our money" she sneered at Daniel with disgust "You'll be stuck in a run-down apartment with your cheap College boyfriend, who will probably get tired of you within a week"

Daniel stiffened with anger, but he stayed by Regina's side, evidentially more controlled than she was. She didn't answer immediately, her expression unchanging. Her eyes flickered slightly, as though she was deep in thought, and Cora noticed that Daniel tightened his grip on her hand as though he was unnerved by her silence, and she felt the pleasant sensation of oncoming victory within her. She knew what was coming now, and she couldn't wait to hear her daughters heartfelt apology-

"Then that's a risk I'll just have to take"

_WHAT?!_

Regina stood before her mother and tightened her grip on Daniel's hand, standing beside him, shoulder to shoulder "Even if he does get tired of me, there's no way I'm ever going back to you" her face hardened "I'd rather rot in the gutter than share a house with _you!"_

"You stupid girl" Cora snarled "Did you not hear me? If you do this, there is nothing for you! How do you expect to keep your placement at this run-down excuse for a school without my money?"

"I'll manage!" Regina shot back determinedly. Then, she took a deep breath, calming herself as she blew it out "Now, Mother...I think it's time for you to go" she said softly. Cora raised an eyebrow, folding her hands over her chest.

"You're...sending me away?"

"Yes" Regina acknowledged "Goodbye, Mother"

The elder Mills stared at her daughter in disbelief. When had this happened? When had her meek, submissive, broken child become this headstrong? This rebellious? Damn it, she knew sending her to this school was a mistake!

And of course, now, there was nothing she could do about it. She regarded her daughter, her expression as hard as the rest of her "Fine, I will...go. But when he" she pointed to Daniel "Break's your heart again, don't expect a warm welcome when you come begging at my door!"

Leaving that to ring in Regina's ears, she turned around and prepared to leave. On her way, she caught sight of Rumplestiltskin Gold, who was by now looking extremely bored. She glared at the short, interfering bastard, and he winked at her again, making her cough in disgust. What made her ever think that _he _was the better option?!

"I knew I should have gone with Jefferson" she muttered, making Gold frown "Much better results with him..."

And with those being her final words, Cora Mills walked back into the shadows, back to her car, and drove off into the night, and as far away from the College as possible.

OUAT

After her Mother left, Regina lifted her free hand and lifted it over her trembling lips, breathing heavily from the exertion of her ordeal. After everything she'd heard, she could still barely believe everything that had happened. Her own mother had made her endure weeks of hell, weeks of thinking that she was going insane, and all because she didn't approve of her boyfriend. How could she? Her own mother...how could she have done that to her?! Her own _mother!_

"Regina?" she felt a thumb brush her cheek, and she then realised that she was crying. With watery eyes, she looked up at Daniel, and the look on his face made her want to cry all over again. There was such tenderness, such kindness...and she didn't deserve any of it.

"Daniel..." she breathed, and she lifted her hand away from her mouth to touch his cheek "I...I am so sorry!" she said, uncaring that Gold and Nolan were still very much there and seeing her at her most vulnerable. They could go to hell as far as she was concerned because dammit Daniel needed to hear this!

Daniel responded to her words with a bright, but sympathetic smile, and he untangled his right hand from her left so that he could bring both of them up to gently cup her face "Hey, it's O.k. You were going through a lot"

But Regina shook her head. Why did he always do this? "No, I-"

"Regina" he said the word softly, but there was a firmness that made her silent "It's O.k. I forgive you"

She blinked, and then swallowed "...why?"

He smiled again, as though remembering something from long ago "You forgave me" he said simply, and when she looked confused he added "For being such an idiot. For ever doubting you. At least, I hope you will" he finished nervously, clearly remembering that she hadn't actually said the words yet.

Regina chuckled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the trailing strands of his dark hair "Don't be an idiot, Daniel. After everything you've just done for me-"

She heard two distinct coughs behind her. She chose not to acknowledge them.

"-How could I not?"

Daniel's smile widened with happiness, until it threatened to swallow up his whole face "Great!" was all the warning he gave her before he swooped down and kissed her passionately, and Regina responded in kind, clinging to him like she never, _ever, _wanted to let him go.

They remained like that for quite some time, with Rumplestiltskin and James watching awkwardly from behind. Then, James moved over to the gates and bumped Rumplestiltskin's shoulder with his own "So, it's a happy ending after all, huh?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't even bother to look around "Oh, are we _bonding _now?"

"Uh, I just thought-"

"No" the deceptive dealer shook his head, lifting a singular finger "You thought wrong. Very wrong"

"Oh" James nodded, and then leaned back against the gates silently. Then, he pulled out his camera phone, where Cora's confession lay within, waiting to be shown to the Dean and headmaster the next morning. He looked down at it with some wonder "You know-" Rumplestiltskin groaned loudly "-it is lucky Daniel called Snow White with this yesterday, otherwise she would never have gotten to me, and she might never have gotten this evidence to clear Regina's name. You know she was at the mall when he called? She came back straightaway and got me-"

"And then we all came together and constructed this set-up. I know!" Rumplestiltskin swiveled his head sharply to James "Are you going to keep talking? Because if you are, I may need to take a sedative!"

"Uh...right" James nodded, putting the phone back in his black-trousered pocket "Sorry"

Rumplestiltskin ignored him, threading a hand into his pocket until the key's to the school gates were pulled out "Besides, I'd better head in now anyway" he added, and prepared to unlock them. His fist clenched when he felt James tap him on the shoulder "_What?!"_

"What about them?" James pointed to the newly reunited couple, who were still kissing hungrily. Rumplestiltskin looked around at them, and he shrugged, not really bothered with Regina's eating habits.

"I wouldn't worry about them, they'll come in when they're hungry" he said lightly, and James rolled his eyes "Now, I really must be going" Rumplestiltskin added, unlocking the gates and walking though them. When he spoke again, there was a dark tone to his voice "There's a certain Hatter I may need to take a closer look at"

James frowned, not understanding him, but he quickly shrugged it off, deciding that Gold's business was Gold's business and he really didn't want to get involved. He went through the gate too, leaving the couple behind them alone to enjoy their reunion.

In need of air, Daniel reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, gazing into Regina's beautiful face, her skin flushed with pleasure. His fingers stroked along her skin like it was made of the finest silk, and he felt happier than he had done in a long while. To her, he said softly "I love you, Regina"

The young woman's eyes widened in surprise, but the light of happiness shone within their dark brown colouring. Drawing back her hands from his shoulders to cup his neck, she whispered back "I love you, too"

Daniel smiled broadly again, laughing in delight before stroked Regina's hair back off her face, and pulled her back in to mould her body against his for another mother defying, heart-stopping, world-shattering kiss.

_**I'm so happy with this chapter, seriously I had so much fun writing it. So, what do y'all think? Did ya see that coming? Did ya? The thought to make Rumple a pawn in Cora's game never entered my mind because...well...it's Rumplestiltskin, for Gods sake! And this was much more fun, anyway XD **_

_**By the way, I have a confession to make. The next chapter of Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One...shall be her last. Yep, this fic is coming to an end. But don't worry, because I plan on letting her go out with a bang!**_

_**But first you have to let me know what you thought of this chapter! So please review!**_


	24. Not An Update

Hello there my faithful reviewers and newcomers! Sorry, I know it's been a while but this is not an update. It's a plea for help. You see, I have the final chapter of OUAT: School's Out! All written up on my computer, except for one segment that is giving me trouble.

You see...I cannot for the life of me think of an appropriate punishment for Jefferson. I've tried for days to think of something good, but nothing springs to mind! Zip! Zilch! Nada! Nowt!

Long story short, people? I. Need. _Help!_

So, I have decided to come to you guys. If you can think of a suitable punishment for our meddlesome Jefferson Hatter to endure, then please be a darling and PM me with it! I only have two rules, and they are that A: It has to happen during the Royal's football championship, and B: It has to be funny.

So yeah, as my trusty imagination has failed me, I am calling upon the brilliant minds of my reviewers. If your idea is chosen, then I promise all the credit will go to you, and you will get an honorary shout-out in the final chapter of my fic, which as I said is close to completion, it just needs one final segment.

So please, get those creative juices flowing and get back to me if you can! The sooner I have a good idea, the sooner the final chapter will be up! I wish any entrants the best of luck!

Yours gratefully

MissiB


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 24

Two weeks passed since that night, and in that time the general order of Fairytale College was restored. With the aid of James Nolan's recording, Regina's name was cleared (in fact, Mr Boss had actually called Mr Mills and suggested to investigation into his wife's own sanity) and the Daily Mirror newspaper was required to publish a new, deeply apologetic column explaining that Regina Mills was perfectly sa...uh...well...as mentally sound as she had always been!

But sadly, it was not all good news. While she was evidentially innocent of the claims that she was planning on poisoning Snow White again (the culprits of the frame job were still being uncovered) Mr Boss could still not give Regina back her status as Student Body President. However, he did happen to mention that there was always the re-election next year, hinting heavily that she might be in with a better chance than she thought. It turned out that George Spencer was the type to let power go to his head, and evidentially that didn't make for a good Student Body President.

But the biggest perk to all this? After seeing that Regina had clearly been set up, he had called off the school psychologist, admitting that anyone would've snapped after the pressure she'd been under.

So, all in all, not a bad result. Relapse Mills was no more, and Regina Mills was free to carry on with her education, and her life, however she wished.

OUAT

A week later, and it was the Royal's football game against the Wraiths. This was it. The big one. The Championship game that they could not afford to loose at any costs. Everything they had worked for rested on this one football game. If they won this, then the Fairytale College Royal's would be the reigning champions of the College football world.

When the promised time dawned, the eager afternoon sunlight swamped the stadium in preparation for the players. Up in the bleachers, fans, parents and friends alike screamed and cheered encouragement for their teams, waving flags and banners they had made, some even openly praying in the warm summer afternoon. Below the bleachers, the cheerleaders cheered:

"_Go, go, Royals, go, go! Go, go, Royals, go, go!"_

"_Win the game!"_

"_Win the Championship!"_

"_Watch out that Belle doesn't punch you!"_

"_Oh, _SHUT-UP_, Aurora! She's not even here!"_

Jefferson Hatter watched the pre-game prep from high in the bleachers, leaning his chin against his hand in boredom. He wasn't really a sports fan, the only reason he just came to watch the hot cheerleaders jump around in those tight little outfits. He was disappointed that Belle wasn't there (she must be skipping yet _another _game!) but hell, it wasn't a complete loss. Whoever it was that decided to put Ella Boyd in a short-skirt, in his opinion, deserved some kind of medal...

But, wait...wasn't there someone missing? Someone besides French?

Yeah. There was. Where was the hot co-captain of the Royal's cheerleaders, Ruby Lucas? Even he knew it wasn't like her to be late for something like this-

_Gah!_

The Hatter jumped violently when he felt something smooth run against his shoulders. He jerked his head back to find the flawless, curved form of Regina Mills sitting right next to him. She was much too close to him for it to be innocent, and was wearing a tight, low cut black shirt and short skirt that showed a lot of her luscious long legs. As she looked at the hatter, she wore a very odd smile on her pretty red lips.

"Regina?"

"Hey Jefferson" she said smoothly, her hand still at his shoulder while he stared at her in amazement, her fingers curling against the bone "Long time, no see"

"Uh...yeah, I guess so" he responded. Why was she here? Didn't she hate him? "Why are you here? Don't you hate me?"

Regina laughed delicately, as though he had said something highly amusing. Removing her hand from him, she covered her mouth with her red nails "Well, truthfully, Jefferson" she said once she'd finished "I have had an..._aversion _to you in the past. But sometimes things change" she smirked, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

Jefferson's lip twitched, and his heartbeat started to speed up. Was she suggesting...what he thought she was suggesting?

Oh, he hoped so "But, I thought" he started coyly, leaning towards her "That you had gotten back together with that bus boy you love so much"

Regina's grin widened "Yeah. So?" she leaned closer too, and Jefferson felt the warm weight of her hand stroke down the arm of his leather coat.

At the back of the Hatters mind, there was a small voice telling him that he shouldn't even consider doing this. Some gut instinct telling him the he should just get up and run like hell, now!

But, unfortunately for him, Jefferson tended to listen to his libido rather than his common sense. Hey, the hottest girl in school was practically begging for it from him! And who was he to say no? It's not like she knew about the role he played in her downfall or anything...

So, eagerly, Jefferson stood, and Regina grinned up at him as she took his hand, rose to her feet, and began leading him out of the bleachers.

Jefferson smirked _well, this is gonna be a _very_ good night! _He thought arrogantly.

Little did he know that, as she led him out of the bleachers, Regina was thinking the exact same thing.

OUAT

She led him down to the boys locker rooms. It was empty, the lights were off, and it stank of old socks. Jefferson's nose wrinkled, but he didn't make a fuss. He was hardly going to complain about the smell when he was so close to scoring with Regina freaking Mills!

"Can you close the door?" Jefferson smirked, Regina's voice was so _breathy! _Was she always like this when she was turned on?

Closing the door behind him, the Hatter blinked in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. He reached out in front of him and felt Regina's hand grasp his. Grinning, he started to pull her towards him for a kiss, but her free hand on his chest stopped him.

"Wait" she murmured, and he was just about to ask what was wrong (suppressing his own impatience in the process) when he felt her slender fingers fist in his shirt, and her lips brush against his ear "Take it off..."

Jefferson sniggered "Only if you will" he whispered back, and he felt her lips curve upwards against his skin.

"But of course" she said, and that was all the incentive he needed. When her fingers left the fabric of his shirt Jefferson pulled it off and threw it to the floor, and not long after he felt Regina's assiduous hands unbuckling his belt "All of it..."

"Your wish is my command" without hesitation, Jefferson's hands lowered to his belt, and in a flash he was completely undressed except for his hat. He held out his hands to the sides, waiting "Well, Regina? I'm ready!"

"I bet you are" he heard her chuckle, but for some strange reason her voice was coming from some distant part of the locker-room. Jefferson frowned. Why had she moved away? And what was that chuckle about? That was not a seductive chuckle, nor a nervous one (though he didn't really expect her to be nervous. It was Regina Mills for Gods sake, he doubted she even _had _a nervous bone in her body!) it was a devilish sounf, and it sent shivered down Jefferson's naked back, his instincts were screaming at him again, telling him that something was wrong, that he needed to get out of here!

But it was already too late.

"Now" said Regina's voice "Let there be _light!"_

In a flash the lights of the boys locker room were on, flooding the area with bright light. Jefferson hissed in pain and blinked in the harshness of it "Regina, what the hell?! Are you trying to blind me?!"

"No, but I am!" trilled a voice, and without thinking Jefferson turned around "Smile, ass-munch!" the room was once again engulfed in a blinding light, and the boy groaned as his eyes were pierced by daggers of brightness.

"What?!" he cried, rubbing his eyes to remove the blind spots. He heard giggling in front of him, and when he eventually opened his eyes he saw, to his horror, Ruby Lucas standing in front of him, decked from head to foot in her cheerleading uniform and holding a little silver CAMERA IN HER HAND!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jefferson screamed, pulling off his hat and using it to cover himself even though it was far too late. His head swiveled around to Regina, who was leaning against the wall with the biggest, nastiest smile on her face "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Relapse Mills!" snapped Regina, her smile fading, and Jefferson was unable to do anything but stare at her in horror and confusion "I know that you were behind it, you bastard! You were working for my mother, and you wrote those things about me so I would blame French and kick her ass!"

"W-what?!" gasped Jefferson "How did you find out?!" he screeched, too wrong-footed to even attempt to lie.

"Well, it's quite simple, really" said another voice, and the Hatter felt all the blood rush out of his face at the sound of a familiar Scottish accent "She had _me"_

Slowly, he turned around again, and he let out a squeak of horror when he saw Rumplestiltskin walk out of the same shower room Ruby had sprung from, a stony look on his face and eyes that were firmly fixed on his face. What was worse, he had Belle on his arm. Her nose had healed now so the medical tape was gone, and like Ruby she was wearing a cheerleading uniform. For some reason she had a large black bag that was almost as big as her hanging over one shoulder, and she too was looking at him with an expression of stone, although her eyes had the same twinkle of amusement her boyfriends had.

Jefferson stared at them all in open shock and dumb confusion, barley noticing when another flash came out of Ruby's camera, the cheerleading captain muttering something about a screen-saver.

"Get his clothes!" Gold ordered, and Jefferson could only stand there, hat covering his crotch, as Regina darted forward and grabbed his shirt, pants and coat. She looked at Gold reproachfully.

"I'm not your serving girl, you know" she grumbled, standing next to Ruby as she took yet another photo, a huge smirk on her face.

"Whatever" Gold shrugged. Turning back to Jefferson, he kept his eyes firmly on his face as he continued "Now, here's the thing, dearie-"

"I'll report all of you for this!" the Hatter screeched desperately "This isn't funny-"

"Oh, yes it is!" Ruby laughed, her camera flashing again. Gold groaned in irritation.

"If I could continue?" he snapped, and Ruby quickly fell silent. The Scottish teen took a steadying breath, and then continued speaking to the naked hatter "Now, here's the thing, Hatter. We all know the truth about the Relapse Mills article, even before you _confirmed_ it just now" he chuckled at Jefferson's stupidity, and the hatter glared futilely "I won't bore you with how we know, I will just tell you this. We" he gestured to himself, Ruby, Regina and Belle "All feel that this deed should not go unpunished. It took some time but, eventually, we came to an agreement" he smiled maliciously, and Jefferson felt his forehead break out into a sweat.

"So...what are you gonna do to me?" he said with gritted teeth.

Gold's grin widened "Oh, well we thought-"

"We're gonna paste naked pictures of you all over the school!" Ruby blurted out happily, clapping her hands over her mouth at Jefferson's horrified expression "Sorry" she added when Gold glared at her.

Jefferson, however, was shaking his head, terror coursing through him. They couldn't do that! He...he would be ruined! He'd be the laughing stock of the entire school! His reputation would be nothing!

"You can't do that!" he whimpered, looking at each of them beseechingly. From Gold, Regina and Ruby, he got stony and amused looks. Then he turned to Belle, and though she looked just as hardened, he knew she wasn't as heartless as them. Right?

"Belle..." he said pleadingly, and she raised an eyebrow "Please...you can't let them do this to me!"

The young beauty looked at him for a long moment, her expression giving away nothing. Then, as the Hatter started to fear the worst, the young beauty sighed, and turned to her companions "He's right, guys. We can't do this"

Jefferson felt that he could cry with relief, a small smile coming to his face as his feeling of dread lifted and he got to listen to the dulcet tones of the groups outrage.

"_What?!" _Ruby yelped, her camera lowering heart-brokenly

"Oh, go to hell, French!" Regina growled "I want my revenge and I'm getting it!"

Even Gold looked pissed "Belle, that prick-"

"We can't do this" she stopped him, holding up her hand, turning to face the nude boy with an impassive face "Because that is _not_ what we agreed on"

Oh look, at that feeling of dread was back. Jefferson gulped.

"You see, here's the deal, Jefferson" said Belle, and she pulled the black bag off her shoulder and placed it at her feet while the hatter watched. He glanced over at Rumplestiltskin, who was watching his girlfriend with pride. Ass "The photo's that Ruby took?" she pointed to her friend, who grinned wickedly "No-one _has _to see them! In fact, they can all be gone before morning breaks!"

Jefferson almost felt elated, but he wasn't stupid, he knew there was a 'But' coming.

"But-" _called it!_ "There is something you have to do for us, in exchange"

She then bent down to open the black bag, and when Jefferson heard Ruby giggle he looked towards her and Regina. The red head had a wolfish grin on her face, and Regina was looking more evil than ever. Gold meanwhile, was looking at Belle like she was a goddess, and when he happened to catch Jefferson's eye, his lips parted in a tooth-filled grin.

"You see, Jefferson" said Belle, her hands delving into the bag and rooting around "A rather important member of the Royals football team has called in sick, and can't come out tonight. In exchange for us not destroying your precious reputation, we'll need you to fill in, and wear the uniform in this bag" from her bent position, she looked up at him "Do you accept?"

Jefferson blinked, hardly able to believe his luck. That was it? In exchange for not showing the entire College what he looked like naked, they wanted him to sub for a football game? He fought the urge to laugh. God, how stupid were these idiots?

"Well?" Belle's voice cut into his thoughts, and with an impressive amount of effort he managed not to smile as he nodded.

"Yeah. I accept"

Gold grinned, as did Regina, and Ruby laughed and readied her camera as Belle smiled and rose up from the bag, pulling Jefferson's "Uniform" from the bags black depths.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT?!" _Jefferson screamed, his horror completely genuine as he got his first look at the monstrosity Belle held in her small hands. Regina laughed heartily at his reaction, and yet another flash came from Ruby's camera.

Belle blinked, looking innocently confused "Why, it's your uniform, Jefferson"

"I love you so much" Gold said to her fondly, and Belle blushed as Jefferson's mouth babbled in disgust.

"B-but you said..._you said you needed someone to be part of the football team!" _he screamed, pointing at her with one hand while the other kept his hat in place. In response, Belle smiled softly, and Jefferson didn't think he had ever seen anyone look so evil.

"But haven't you heard, Hatter? The mascot is _always _part of the team!"

OUAT

"_GO ROYALS!"_

"_KICK THE WRAITHS ASS!"_

"_GO LEFT, FREDERICK! NO, _LEFT,_ DAMMIT!"_

"_DO IT, JAMES! DO IT FOR OUR BABY!"_

The Royals championship was in full swing, almost to the halfway point, and so far the scores were tied at two all, with the Royals plowing back and forth across the field with the Wraiths using every passable dirty trick in the book. James narrowly missed the foot aimed at his back as he leapt into the air to catch the football Frederick threw his way, and dove over the diving bodies of two muscular Wraiths to land on the ground and throw the ball to Peter as he surged to the right end of the field, ducking, diving, throwing and catching until he reached the end of the field with the ball in his hands, and dodged another yeti-like Wraith so he could reach the goal-posts and slam the football onto the ground.

"YEEEEEEEEES!" The Royals and their supporters screamed in victory at the goal, while above the stadium the the tally on the score-board changed so that it now read: **HOME: 3 VISITOR: 2**

"CURSE YOU!" the Wraiths screamed, kicking and pounding their fists into the grass. One Wraith defender even went so far as to punch his fellow team-mate in the face while his helmet was off. The Wraiths were not known for their cool tempers.

"O.k! That's half time!" the referee shouted through his loud-haler, and James walked back up the pitch with the biggest, smuggest smile on his face. He knew it was only half time, but he couldn't help it, and he knew he wasn't the only one, as his entire team had a certain spring in their step. If anyone dared to say it out loud, then they all knew that, the way things were going. they could very well be on their way to winning the Championship _and_ becoming one of the rare college football teams that actually defeated the Wraiths. _Without _first having to prove that they cheated!

Laughing to himself, James took off his purple football helmet and wiped a waterfall of perspiration off his face. Man, he could really use some cold water!

But, as he went to walk off the football pitch, someone grabbed his arm and brought him to a halt. Instinctively, he jerked his arm away until he saw who was holding it.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Listen, half-time's gonna end in twenty minutes and I just wanna get-"

"I think you'll want to stay" said Ruby, whose voice was...shaking, for some reason, and the corners of her mouth were quivering like she was trying not to smile. James frowned, but when he looked up, he noticed that other members of his team were being stopped too, mainly by Belle and Ella, both of whom had huge, albeit slightly devious smiles on their faces. He looked back at the smirking cheerleader who still held him "What's going on?"

Ruby couldn't seem to contain it anymore, and a choked laugh ripped from her throat as she opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a single word, an even louder, and completely unexpected voice sounded throughout the entire stadium. So loud and commanding it was, that it silenced everyone in the bleachers and cheerleaders and footballer on the sidelines.

"Good afternoon Fairytale College! And what a splendid afternoon it is too! If I could just have your attention for a few minutes, I have a little announcement to make!"

James looked along the side of the football stadium, where the cheerleaders usually stood, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw none other than the evasive, lurking-in-the-shadows-cannot-come-out-during-dayl ight-lest-he-burn Rumplestiltskin, standing in front of the entire crowd, talking to them through the referee's own loud-haler.

"Ruby..." said James skeptically "What's Rum-"

"Shh!" Ruby hissed, and he was surprised to see her staring at Gold with a strange light in her eyes "It's just about to get good!"

"What do you mean?" James asked, and Ruby laughed, turning to face him.

"Do you remember" she asked, her voice shaking again "After Rumplestiltskin figured out that Jefferson had framed Belle, that he said he was gonna get him back somehow?"

"Uh..."

"_I will destroy him, until he is reduced to nothing more than a pathetic worm! To a whining little bastard who still pisses the bed! Believe me, dearie, there _will _be suffering!"_

"Yeah" James nodded "Something like that..."

Ruby grinned, and inclined her head towards Rumplestiltskin, who was still speaking:

"This afternoon, the Royal's football team has some unexpected entertainment for you!" he shouted, walking along the sideline as he spoke animatedly, with the same enthusiasm a freak-show host or circus owner might possess "Tonight, for one time only, we are presenting to you the Royal's new dancing mascot...JEFFERSON HATTER!"

"What?!" James cried, and then laughed out loud. A curious murmur spread throughout the stadium, right up until the painful sound of high-pitched feedback screamed through the crowd, making them all cry out and clutch their ears. But soon the feedback faded, and they were able to focus on the figure lumbering into the centre of the pitch.

James gasped. In the stands, Snow White clasped her hands over her mouth, and Regina clapped her hands, shaking her head slowly as she grinned. Next to her, Daniel Hay had already started laughing, wrapping an arm around Regina's waist and hugging her tightly. On the sidelines, Ruby cackled so hard that she nearly fell to the ground, as did Belle and Ella, clutching each other for support. Rumplestiltskin just smirked. He was saving his laughs for later.

On the pitch was the form of Jefferson Hatter. But he was not dressed as he usually was, oh no. Instead of his usual top hat, black pants and long leather coat, he was wearing a ridiculously humiliating costume that consisted of a wide purple and gold striped hat that sat an inch above his skull, making his head look laughably small, long golden leggings that clung to his legs and were so bright they actually shone, and feminine purple boots that reached his knees. But on top of that, there was the huge, almost completely circular top half of the costume which looked like a purple and gold striped parachute that had been inflated from the inside, with a vast silver and gold necklace surrounding the neck. So wide was the costume that Jefferson's arms hung almost completely stretched out at the sides and made his movements awkward and wobbly so that he had to waddle to the centre of the football pitch, nearly tripping over several times.

And in his hands? He held two maraca's.

Managing to break out of his laughter for a moment, James looked down at Ruby, whi had bent over at the waist from her laughter "Why-why does he have maraca's?"

Ruby stopped laughing, looked up at him, and then proceeded to laugh even harder than before, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she gasped.

"J-just wait!"

James wanted to ask more, but was fortunately interrupted by the sound of a popular song blasting into the stadium, and once he heard them, he joined Ruby on the floor in simultaneous hysterics.

"ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

The pitch exploded into peals of laughter as the Mad Hatter started to dance, shaking the maraca's and kicking his legs out in time with the music with a face that was so crimson it looked like it was on fire.

"PEANUT BUTTER JEL-LY! PEANUT BUTTER JEL-LY! PEANUT BUTTER JEL-LY!"

"Shake it, baby, shake it!" Ruby yelled, and then screamed with laughter as the Jefferson proceeded to do so. She bent her head into James' shoulder, the owner of which was laughing so hard he was completely silent.

"Yeah! Show us what we're missing, Hatter!" Regina shouted, standing up to scream across the field before collapsing back onto the bleachers against Daniel's chest, his arm wrapping around her and clutching her waist tightly as he couldn't help but shout:

"If that's what you call game, then you're playing by the wrong rules, buddy!"

Even Rumplestiltskin couldn't contain himself. Leaning against Belle to stay upright, he pressed his fist against his mouth to muffle his wracking laughs. But that changed when Jefferson violently wobbled in his costume, and fell flat on his face.

"Oh my God!" Belle laughed into her hand as Rumplestiltskin completely lost control and nearly fell to the ground. Looking up at Jefferson, who was now doing an excellent impression of a turtle stuck on it's back, she shook her head in disbelief.

"You know...I think I've just realised that there is no way in hell I would have _ever_ fallen for that boy, not in a million years!" she said, which caused Rumplestiltskin grin wider.

"Thank Christ!" he said, and then started to laugh even harder as Jefferson's helpless screams could be heard all the way from the centre of the pitch.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME UP, PLEASE?!"

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL _BAT!"_

OUAT

After that, Jefferson was rarely seen by the Student Body, too consumed with shame and humiliation (to which Rumplestiltskin, Ruby and Regina all took the credit for) to so much as leave his bedroom. Nobody really minded, as they were too busy reveling in the Royal's spectacular win. After Jefferson's...display, the team had gotten back on the pitch and played like they never had before, securing the Championship title at an amazing 8-4. Despite the injuries sustained (some of them post-game) the entire team was euphoric, unable to stop talking about the game for a full week.

Fortunately, they were not alone in reveling in their victory. By the time Friday had rolled around, people were still slapping James on the back as he walked down the halls and regarding him with unquestioned awe, staring at him like he was a God and calling out things like "You rule!" and "There goes our Captain!" and "You're invincible, Nolan!"

Although James Nolan was not a petty man, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it...just a little.

But for him, the true achievement of the game was Snow White's face when he came off the pitch. Despite her huge pregnant belly she had leaptat him, crushing him tightly in her arms as tears streaked down her cheeks, sobbing about how proud she was. He grinned at the memory, continuing down the corridor to the College's main hall. The Dean had come to them that morning, sweat dripping down his face and practically panting with nerves as he told them that every student was required to meet in the College's Main Hall at precisely 4pm. _No exceptions! _

As James closed in on the hall's main doors, he waved to Thomas, Ella, Ruby and Peter, who were outside waiting for him. But for some reason, Snow White wasn't. Where was she? It was almost eleven, she was gonna be-

"_Ah!" _James cried out as something small slammed into his back and nearly sent him tumbling to the ground. Fortunately, the something quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him upright before he could.

"Oh my God! I am _so _sorry, are you alright?!" a female voice cried, it had a British accent, and was laced with concern and embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" said James, shaking it off and turning around to face whoever had bumped into him. He got a rather luminous surprise.

She was a woman, around 28 or 29, with thin black wire glasses and long dark hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. From the neck up, she looked normal enough, but from there everything just went...well, the kindest term James could think of for her appearance was Bright.

From the neck down, she wore a bright pink vest top that was covered by an open-weave orange poncho that stretched to her pelvis, and below that were a pair of bright green leggings that stretched all the way down to her feet, which were covered by two deep purple suede boots.

On her hands, she wore many thin rings, some of them with stones, and each of her fingernails was painted with it's own individual colour so that it looked like there was a rainbow on her hands.

James couldn't help but stare at this woman, even if he did get eye damage in the process.

_Her appearance...I've never seen anyone dress like that..._

"Excuse me?" said the woman "Can I ask what you're staring at?"

James' head snapped up, his face flushing instantly "Uh, nothing! Sorry!" he stammered, but the woman smiled good naturedly, as though she was used to it.

"Think nothing of it, my love, I get it all the time" she said, sweeping her hand down her strange clothes obviously "Sorry I crashed into you, there" she suddenly apologised again, and James shrugged.

"It's O.k, I'm not hurt. I'm just grateful you caught me before I fell!" he said, and the woman smiled again with a mildly relieved expression. Deciding to take his leave now, James nodded "Well, have a nice day" he added, and prepared to walk to his friends.

"Thanks...oh no, wait! Hang on a minute!" she called him back, and James slowly turned around. She was reaching out a hand to him as if waving him to her, and lowered it when their eyes met. She fiddled with a stand of her hair, looking a little embarrassed.

"Um...I'm actually a little bit lost" she cringed, holding up the sheet of paper that James assumed was a map of the school "I've never been to this College before, you see, and I don't really know my way around" she said, pulling forward a name tag that, before, had been unnoticeable due to the brightness of her clothing. It was a blue label that read VISITOR in large black letters.

"Right..." said James "Uh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't help you" he apologised "I have an assembly to get to and it starts in five minutes-"

"Oh!" the visitor stopped him eagerly "Is that the assembly that the entire College is meant to attend?"

"Uh...yeah?"

The visitor squealed happily "Yeah! That's were I'm meant to be! But I can't find the hall I'm supposed to be in, so can you tell me where it is, please? Or could you maybe take me there? If it's not too much trouble?"

James stared at her oddly. _You mean the hall that's...right behind me? _He pointed a thumb in the direction of the hall, and the woman looked behind him, following his thumb. She frowned behind him for a second before a short (but loud) laugh burst forth from her and she smacked the side of her own head.

"Oh my God, I'm such a prat!" she laughed, shaking her head at her own idiocy "Thanks James, I owe you!" she then walked past the boy, reaching up to gratefully smack his shoulder as she passed.

Completely and utterly befuddled, James turned around and watched the strange woman as she walked towards the hall. He wasn't the only one, as her attire got her quite a few stares from passing students. As she passed James' group of friends, she beamed and waved her fingers at them before shoving open the Main Hall's doors and strolling inside. Like James before them, they stared at her rather oddly, although Ruby and Ella were good as to wave back. They then turned their heads to him, wondering who the hell that woman was. James shrugged back and started to walk towards them, not quite sure what had just happened.

But, although it took him a few moments to realise it at first, that wasn't the strangest thing about the encounter. Because the conversation had only lasted five minutes, and the two had never traded names.

_So how the hell had she known his?!_

OUAT

Before Regina went to the assembly Mr Boss had called everyone to, she quickly went to the bathroom. The one perk of her not being the Student Body President anymore (something she was planning on changing _very quickly _next year) was that she didn't have to be early for the assembly's anymore to announce anything or anyone. Besides, even if she was late she was sure Daniel, her re-acquired boyfriend (she still smiled at the thought) would save her a seat.

So, ten minutes before she was due in the Main Hall she pushed open the door to the girls bathroom and walked inside, but as the door closed behind her, she froze. She had not expected there to be another girl in here.

Least of all a girl of the name Snow White Blanchard.

She was leaning against one of the sinks, staring at her own reflection in the mirror with her long black hair in front of her face. She didn't turn around when Regina entered, apparently not noticing her arrival.

Still standing in front of the bathroom door, Regina swallowed, not really knowing what to do.

By now, she had heard all about Snow White's involvement in her mother's thwarting, how she had been the one who had convinced James to go with Daniel that night, and how she had been the one to convince Daniel to do some investigating of his own.

'_For some reason, she'd believed in you' _Nolan had said, and she hadn't known how to respond to that, not really knowing how she felt about it. Confused that Snow White, of all people, had helped her? Definitely. But what else? Annoyed that she had interfered? Suspicious that she had an ulterior motive? Touched that she had tried to help her? She honestly didn't know.

For the past three weeks, the two hadn't really had a chance to talk things over. Rumour had it that Snow White had been getting more and more tired recently, and as such had been spending a lot more time in her dorm room, and Regina herself had been busy. Exams and her...reconciliation with Daniel had taken up a lot of her time and she hadn't had any left over to-

O.k, that was a downright lie. Truthfully, she hadn't really wanted to have to thank _Snow White Blanchard _for everything she had done for her. Because dammit, the little fertility bank had done a lot for her!

But now, here she was, less than six feet away and pretty soon she was going to notice that Regina was there. She sighed inwardly, _well, I may as well get this over with..._

So, she stepped forward, and cleared her throat to alert Snow White to her presence. Quickly, the young woman spun her head around to face her, and Regina quickly started to speak before she lost her nerve.

"I, uh, I suppose I need to-"

"Regina!"

Regina frowned, angered at her interruption. Here she was, swallowing every ounce of pride she had to thank _her, _and she wouldn't even let her get the words ou-!

"H-help me!" Snow White gasped, her voice pinched in agony.

Regina blinked. _What?!_

Then she noticed the way Snow White's face, usually so flawlessly beautiful and calm, was now as white as a ghost, terrified and drenched in sweat. Her delicate hands were gripping the porcelain bowl of the sink so tight it looked like her bones would burst from her skin, and her legs were stiff on the ground and trembling.

Regina stared at her, feeling all of the blood rush out of her face and her palms start sweating. In her current state, there could only be one explanation for this "Snow..."

"P-please!" Snow White sobbed, tears flowing from her green eyes "H-help me-_ooooooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" _she cried, one of her hands letting go of the sink and wrapping around her stomach. Regina watched in terror as Snow White's legs buckled and she fell to the ground on her shins. She lifted her green-eyed gaze to Regina's brown one's, panting heavily.

"Call...call an ambulance!" she whimpered, sobbing gently "She-she's coming!"

But Regina was frozen, unable to do anything but stare, and Snow White hissed through her pain "D-did you not hear me?! The baby's coming! She's coming _now!"_

Regina still stared, too stunned to do anything, and Snow White _growled._

"GODDAMMIT REGINA, MY DAUGHTER IS COMING OUT OF ME _RIGHT NOW! _SNAP OUT OF IT AND CALL ME AN AMBULANCE BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF I GIVE BIRTH ON A BATHROOM FLOOR I WILL MAKE YOU EMMA'S GODMOTHER!"

And that was what snapped Regina out of her terror-struck state _"OH MY GOD!"_

_**And that, my lovelies, is the final chapter!...nah, I'm joking it's not. O.k, funny story, I had the final chapter of this written up, but there was a HELL of a lot in it, and I didn't want to make the chapter too long, so what I did was I split the two, so now there are 25 chapters instead of 24, and chapter 25 should be up sometime tomorrow once I'm done editing it.**_

_**By the way, I would just like to thank everyone who submitted their idea's for Jefferson's punishment, they were all brilliant and funny, but sadly I could only choose one, and here is the shout out to the brilliant mind who thought of it: **_

_**Grace5231973! From the second I read it your idea made me laugh out loud and I am eternally grateful for both your spectacular imagination! I brought your idea to life as best I could and I hope I did it justice, because you have NO idea how much fun it was to write! XD**_

_**Oh, and while I'm here, the peanut butter jelly time song does not belong to me. Hee hee XD**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5.**_

_**As promised, here's the final chapter.**_

Once Upon a Time: School's Out! The Third One-Chapter 25

After five minutes of waiting, the students in the Main Hall had gotten bored and started talking amongst themselves. Mr Boss, Ms Nova, and Ms Gohrm, stood around the sides of the seats, keeping an eye on them to make sure the noise didn't grow too high. There was another five minutes of chatter, then the Headmaster, Mr H. , an old fashioned man with dark silver hair down to his ears and a rather large nose, stood upon the platform. At his appearance, the noise died down, and when all was silent, he began to speak.

"Good afternoon, students, I'm glad to see that there was a large turnout for this mornings request" he said approvingly "Now, I know you may be wondering why I have called you here this afternoon-"

"You think?"muttered Peter, and Ruby nudged him, smiling.

Mr Andersen continued "-and the reason is, I have called you all here because we have a surprise visitor with us today" he paused, as though in suspense. From the back of the Main Hall someone sneezed, and Mr Andersen continued "A benefactor, for our College"

_Holy crap! _James thought, and a low, surprised murmur spread throughout the hall. No wonder Mr Boss had been so freaked!

"Yes" continued Mr Andersen "To find out if her donations were being put to good use, one of out benefactors decided to come here and see for herself. And so, to present her verdict, she has requested to speak to the entire school" added Mr Andersen, though a muscle twitched in his cheek as he did. He then swept a hand out to his right side wile his other pulled a piece of paper. He looked down at it, and read off "Therefore, students of Fairytale College, I ask you to give a warm welcome to Miss I Benv..." he frowned, and looked at the paper more closely "No wait...Bame...Blar...Boyo...?"

"Oh, just call me MissiB, my love!" said a voice to the side "Everyone else does! You don't need to strain yourself!"

A giggle circulated through the hall. Mr Andersen, however, did not look amused, and he replaced the paper into his jacket, lowering his arm and facing his students.

"Very well" he acquiesced, moving away from his podium "Students...please give a warm welcome to, uh, _MissiB"_

"Seriously?" someone muttered as the bright benefactor walked up to the stand, and James very nearly gasped out loud when he saw who it was standing at the headmasters podium.

No way! It was _her! _The weird woman with the bright orange poncho who had crashed into him! She was a College _benefactor?_

MissiB faced her audience, and stood at the wooden podium with both hands behind her back. She looked around the large hall, and after a moment, she started to speak, her voice surprisingly strong and loud.

"Good afternoon, Fairytale College!" she said cheerily "It is a pleasure to finally be here! As benefactor, I've always known about and been involved with this place, but strangely enough this is my first time actually visiting it" she added with a small smile. She then moved her hands from behind her back and braced them on the podium "Now, when I first decided to support this place, I had no idea of what a popular educational establishment I would be giving my money to. You should know that this College has impressed a great many school inspectors, and has received a lot of excellent assessments. In actual fact, it was the assessments of this establishment, and the people in it, that inspired me to come and visit today"

"Oh my God..." in the back row, Rumplestiltskin chuckled when he heard Mr Boss whimper weakly from where he was stood behind him. Belle nudged him, but she couldn't help a small grin.

From the podium at the head of the hall, MissiB continued to speak "During the course of this day, I have been exploring the College, seeing if my support for it was worthwhile. I talked with lecturers and students alike-"

"Don't I know it?" in the front row, James muttered to Thomas, who smirked back.

"Oi!" MissiB snapped, and both boys jumped a foot in the air when she pointed straight at them. With a stern look in her eye, she then used the same finger to press close to her lips "I'm talking right now! Don't be bloody rude!"

There was another ripple of laughter as James and Thomas flushed bright red. Even Ella was giggling, and Mr Boss looked like he wanted to either cry or hit both boys round the head. Despite the interruption, the benefactor continued.

"_Anyway, _as I was saying, I spoke with members of staff and the student body, and upon my own interpretation of the College, I think I know the answer to my question" just to torture the faculty, MissiB paused, her face expressionless. There was a small whimper from the back of the hall, and she broke out into a huge, cheesy grin "Hell yeah!" she said loudly, lifting her hands off the podium and pushing them out to the sides. In the middle of the crowd of students, Daniel looked worriedly at Victor Whale, seriously wondering about this woman's sanity. Victor shrugged.

"This College is one of the best educational facilities I have had the honour to support" said MissiB, putting her hands back on the podium, smiling again "And I am proud to be a part of it's continued running"

"Wait for it, Mr Boss is gonna pass out from relief" Peter whispered to Ruby, and she giggled before turning around. He _did _look a little pale.

"Anyway!" said MissiB loudly, slapping her hands down hard on the wooden stand "That is all I have to say! You guys-" she pointed with both hands at the startled students and faculty "Are brilliant, and I hope you keep up the good work and continue getting those fan-bloody-tastic assessment results!" she lowered her hands so that they were pressed together, her expression suddenly more serious "O.k, now I've gotta go. Because otherwise my car get's another ticket, and I really can't afford anymore points on my licence!"

And without much further ado, the eccentric benefactor strolled out from behind the tall wooden podium and walked down the path between the chairs until she reached the strong double doors. She promptly pushed them open and, pausing for one finger-wave to the staring crowd, was gone with a swish of her bright orange poncho and a blur of her green leggings.

There was a beat of silence, in which everyone stared at the wooden double doors, completely confounded. Then there was a cough from the head of the Main Hall, and everyone in the hall turned to face Mr Andersen again, who was stood at the podium with a shiny forehead. He coughed again, this time into his fist.

"Well, uh...if that's all out benefactor has to offer, then I suppose-"

_BAM!_

The doors burst open again, and several students got whiplash as they snapped their heads back to the doors. It was Regina Mill's, panting like she had just run a fifty-mile race and looking like it too.

"Regina Mills!" Mr Andersen snapped "How dare you burst in here so la-"

"That's not important!" Regina yelled back, scanning the huge room with wide eyes "James Nolan, you'd damn well better be in here!" she hollered "_Your girlfriend's gone into labour!"_

There was another beat of silence, save for the choking sound that was coming from James' mouth. He had turned completely white, and his throat seemed to have closed up. At Regina's declaration, his brain had frozen up.

_...Snow's having the baby...NOW!_

"_NOLAN!" _Regina shrieked, snapping James out of his daze.

"OH MY GOD!"

OUAT

The ambulance had already taken Snow White by the time Regina had gotten to James, so he'd had to floor it to the hospital in his car and narrowly avoid getting three speeding tickets to get there in time. He had burst through the hospital doors and ran to the reception desk, gasping Snow White's name the startled female receptionist, but when she told James her room hadn't been registered yet he'd still ran to the maternity ward, declaring that he would find her. He would always find her.

And now, after six hours of labour, she was laid in a hospital bed in an unattractive hospital gown, groaning and crying out in pain while reducing the bones in James' hands to powder.

"Aaaaaah!" she cried, falling back against the bed, her forehead soaked in sweat and her hair drenched, her face pinched in pain and fear. She hissed, and clutched her belly "Holy crap, this _hurts!" _

"It-it's gonna be O.k, Snow!" stammered James "Just keep breathing-"

"_Breathing?!" _she suddenly screamed, twisting her neck to face him "I am pushing a _person out of my body! _How the hell is _breathing _going to hel-oooooooohhhhaaaaaaaaooooowwwwwww!" she suddenly yelled out again, gripping his hand tight while sweat poured down her face. James checked his watch, and his heart started hammering harder. The doctor had told him to keep checking the minutes between contractions, telling him that it would be time when they were two minutes apart.

And now it looked like that time was here.

"James..." Snow White whimpered, and James looked away from his wrist. He was surprised to see that there were tears in Snow White's eyes, and her lip was trembling "I'm scared..." she whispered, and James felt a stab of empathy for her. Seeing his beloved, strong Snow so scared was like torture for him. But there would be time to dwell on that later. Right now, he needed to be there for his girlfriend. And his kid.

Reaching up with his free hand, he placed it over the one of her's that was gripping his like a life-line. Looking directly into her eyes, he said in a soothing voice "I know, Sweetheart. But you don't have to be, I am right here with you, and I am not going anywhere-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" she lurched forward as another contraction seized her body. She hissed through her teeth, her face pinched again "Dammit! This is all your damn fault, you bastard!" she shrieked at him "_I hate you!_"

Rather than responding, James just held her hand tighter. He didn't take her words to heart. He knew she didn't mean it.

Mercifully, their doctor walked into the labour room at that moment, a clip-board in his hand and a smile on his face "O.k, how're we doing in here?"

"_How do you think, you stupid bastard?! I'm in fucking labour!" _Snow White screamed, her back taught before it seemed to collapse and she flopped back onto the mattress. James looked at the doctor apologetically, but he just shrugged, and came up to Snow White's bedside.

"So, how far apart are the contractions now?" he asked James.

"About two minutes now" he responded, and the doctor nodded. He turned to Snow White.

"So, you are just about ready to go to the delivery room, then young lady!"

Snow White's eyes widened "What? Are you serious?" when the doctor nodded, she started to hyperventilate "N-no, wait! I-I'm not ready for this!"

"Hey, don't worry!" said James, and when Snow White turned fearfully to him, he forced himself to keep up the calm facade "This is all part of the process, Snow! It's gonna be O.k-"

"And how the hell would you know?! No-one's telling _you _to shove a baby out of your damn-!"

"She's fine. Let's go" James dictated over Snow White's shrieks. Subtly amused, the doctor called forward some nurses to wheel her to Delivery. All the way James whispered words of encouragement to her, and while she cursed him each time, she didn't relinquish her tight hold on his hand.

OUAT

"O.k, are you ready?" said the doctor, standing between Snow White's legs. The young woman whimpered, breathing heavily and looking at James in terror. He met her eyes, nodding in comfort and reassurance, and she gripped his hand tightly before she too nodded. Her baby was coming. And it was coming now.

"O.k! Then _push!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" oh God, it felt like she was being sawn in half! It hurt, oh God did it hurt! She gasped in pain, pushing and screaming for all she was worth, and James was right there by her side, stroking her hand and speaking sweet words of comfort and assurance, promising that it would all be over soon, that the baby was coming, she was _coming!_

"She's crowning!" cried the doctor "Snow, you need to start pushing harder!"

"I can't!" Snow White wailed, shaking her head and sobbing so that tears trailed down her flushed cheeks "I push harder, it hurts too much!"

"Hey, Snow, look at me!" said James, and she followed his command (noting how pale he had turned) "It's gonna be O.k, O.k? You just have to keep pushing"

Snow White sobbed "It hurts so much..."

"I know, honey" said James, using his free hand to stroke back her sweat soaked hair "But think of the little girl waiting for us" he smiled "Don't you want to meet her?"

Snow White sobbed "Y-yes"

"Then do it for her. You can do it, Snow! You're strong enough for this!" he said, and Snow White could tell that he truly believed what he was saying.

She remained silent, but a slow spark entered her green depths, and when the doctor ordered her to push again, she lurched forwards on the hospital bed, and pushed with every ounce of strength she possessed.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Keep going, Snow!" the doctor yelled, and Snow White roared as she continued pushing, pushing until she felt like she was going to split in half, pushing until she couldn't take it anymore. Pushing until-

"_Wah! WAH!"_

Gasping, Snow White fell back against the hard mattress. A high wail filled the room, and she weakly turned her head to try and find the source. Was that...?

"_...Oh my God..."_ dimly, she felt sure she heard James gasp, but she couldn't tell as the only sound in the room seemed to be that of a baby's cry.

"_...here she is!..." _said another voice. The doctor. She heard him murmur something to James, and she thought she felt his hand leave her's for a brief moment. There was a snipping sound, and then a sob, and moments later Snow White tilted her chin to see him, standing at the foot of the bed with tears streaming down his face, despite his huge smile. He was staring down at something in his arms, and the look in his eyes was like that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Snow White looked down at his arms, and she saw a pink bundle resting tenderly inside it. A tiny, pudgy hand reached up from the blanket, and when James lifted his own to meet it, five small fingers grasped one of his with it's whole fist.

"Snow..." she heard James gasp, and when she away from the bundle she saw that he was now staring at her "She's _perfect"_

_She...Emma..._that was her daughter in his arms. She felt a lump enter her throat. _Oh my God...she's here..._

"I...is she O.k?" she whispered, and she heard the doctor chuckle

"She's fine. She's a perfectly healthy baby girl"

_A baby girl..._her _baby girl..."_Can I...can I hold her?"

"Of course you can" said the doctor's voice again, and James could not get there fast enough as he brought the pink bundle over to it's mother, who was already reaching out her arms to take her baby. He lowered her in gently, and Snow White gasped at how small she felt, like a doll.

But when she saw her face for the first time, her breath was completely taken away, and her green eyes filled with tears as a warm glow spread throughout her entire body.

She was beautiful. The most perfect little angel she had ever seen. Her skin was the flushed pink of a newborn baby, and her tiny starfish hands fisted in the air like she wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do with them. She had stopped crying by now, and was staring up at Snow White with massive dark blue eyes, her adorable little nose wrinkling above her small mouth. Her newborn hair was fluffy over her head, and light. She would be blonde like her father, green eyed like her mother, she felt sure.

Snow White didn't sob, but happy tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the baby blanket as she gently rocked her daughter, stroking her little face. To her, she didn't feel like a stranger, she felt like she'd known her all her life.

On her shoulder, she felt a weight, and even without looking she knew it was James' hand. When he spoke she could hear the tears in his voice "Emma..." he whispered, his hand squeezing her shoulder, and Snow White beamed. They had been right, it was the perfect name for her "Snow...she's so beautiful..."

Snow White looked up, and right next to her James was beaming too, tears trailing down his cheeks as he looked at his new daughter. She could see the love in his eyes, the protectiveness, the never-ending stream of loyalty and adoration he already had for their baby, and it made her fall in love with him all over again. More tears welled in her eyes, and she was unable to stop herself from reaching up, sliding a hand around his neck, and pulling him down to kiss him so devotedly that it was a wonder her heart didn't just explode from happiness. He responded in kind, and she tasted both salt and love on his lips.

After a long while, Emma let out a cry and she pulled away, her eyes drifting down to her daughter like she was made of metal and Emma was a powerful magnet "I know" Snow White whispered, thinking that beautiful didn't even _compare _to her baby "She's _perfect"_

She then leaned down, and right before she kissed her baby on her soft forehead, she spoke the first words she would say to her daughter.

"Hi, Emma!"

OUAT

When visiting hours came around, Snow White and Emma were bombarded with visitors. Her father and James' mother came in the morning and, after a lot of tears, cooed over their new granddaughter's cuteness.

"She's so _sweet!" _Mrs Nolan had said, smiling down at the baby she held in her arms.

"She's lovely, Snow. She clearly takes after her mother" said Mr Blanchard, but as he gazed down at the gurgling baby with delight, there was still that shadow of sadness in his eyes, and Snow White's heart ached for him. She knew this was hard for him, but she hoped that, one day, he would come to terms with it. Besides, it not like she didn't plan on going back to College. She and James had talked it over with the both the Dean and Mr Andersen, and it turned out that there were plenty of opportunities for a young mother to finish College's. Creche's, night classes...there were always possibilities.

Smiling softly, Snow White had reached up and touched her father's cheek, making him look at her "Thank-you, father" she said, and Mr Blanchard had nodded, and they had both cried a little when he'd kissed her forehead and hugged her, whispering that he was still proud of his little girl.

Soon after the parents had left, making way for Snow White's eager friends.

"Oh my God!" Ruby squealed as she came into the room and saw Emma for the first time, her hands coming to cover her mouth and her eyes popping impossibly wide before they started to leak. She waved her hands wildly in front of them in an effort to stop her mascara from running "S-she's so _pretty!"_

"Snow!" Belle's voice was choked as she too laid her gaze on the baby in her friends arms "She's so _small! _She's adorable!"

On Ella's face, her tears were flowing freely. She was standing right next to Snow White and looking down at the baby as her large, deep blue eyes looked around the strange world she'd been thrusted into. Like Ruby, Ella cupped her mouth "It's a _baby!" _she whispered, and Snow White laughed.

"Well, what were you expecting?" she asked jokingly "A cactus?"

Along with the girls came James' friends, and though they would never admit it, they too had been enchanted by the infant and even went as far to congratulate the new parents.

"I'll tell you something now, James" said Peter, grinning at the child in his best friends arms "That girl is gonna be a heart-breaker one day!" he laughed, and James promptly hit him around the head.

"_Ow!" _Peter rubbed the back of his head, frowning and muttering "It was a _joke!"_

"Yeah" said Ruby, looping an arm around his shoulders and grinning while everyone else laughed "But not for a baby girl, sweetie"

For a few hours, many words, congratulations and laughs were shared, until the time that Belle suggested they all go get something to eat from the hospital canteen. But Snow White knew that was just a ploy, to give her some time alone with her baby, and she was grateful for that.

So, after James got her firm assurance that she would be alright for a few minutes, Snow White found herself alone with her daughter.

In her arms, baby Emma slumbered, her sweet face totally relaxed with sleep. Snow White's eyes were prickling with her own desire to rest, but she couldn't bear to tear her gaze away from her child. Her _child. _Her child with James, a product of their love.

She could hardly believe how much she loved her, it was like it not only filled the whole of her heart, but the whole of her soul. Unable to help herself, she stroked Emma's small cheek with her finger, smiling softly when the baby shifted in her sleep, but fortunately didn't wake. Absent-mindedly, she wondered when she would be ready for her first feed.

_Knock Knock._

"Hello?" Snow White looked up, briefly thinking that James must have decided to stay with her after all before the door opened, and someone completely different walked in. Her mind stopped, and she stared at her new visitor. _What is _she _doing here?_

At the door of her private room stood none other than Regina Mills, wearing a shirt and pants of dark colours and a cautious look on her face. She glanced at the room, before her gaze finally fell on the two people in the bed "Hi..." she said lamely, and then closed her eyes like she was cursing herself.

Cautiously, Snow White smiled "Hi..."

"Can I come in?"

"...Sure"

Regina stepped forward into the room. She didn't come to Snow White's side, but drifted over to the foot of the bed, her fingers tensely brushing along the pastel-coloured sheets. Watching her, Snow White recalled that this was the girl who had gotten her here. She had been the one to call the ambulance, possibly saving her and her baby's lives. In their long silence, she figured she should probably say something.

But before she could, Regina spoke first "So, uh..." she gestured to the bundle in Snow White's arms "What...is it?" she asked evasively, but fortunately Snow White knew what she meant.

"A girl" she told her, and then hesitated a moment before adding "Her name is Emma. Emma Blanchard-Nolan" she said proudly. She and James had talked about the surname placement a few months before Snow White had gone into labour. _That _had been a fun argument!

"Huh" was Regina's brilliant reply, her hands compressing on the bar of the bed "That's...pretty"

"Regina, why are you here?" Snow White decided not to beat around the bush, and she saw Regina visibly tense when she asked her question. A long silence followed, penetrated only by baby Emma's sweet gurgles. Regina didn't respond, just staring at Snow White in a stony silence, and the new mother was just about to sigh and give up when, out of the blue-

"I realised I never thanked you" she blurted it out in one breath, as though it was something that had been twisting inside her until it was ready to come out. As Snow White blinked at her in surprise, she continued without pause.

"I know it was you who convinced Daniel to side with me, and I know it was you who asked James to go with him to Gold's meeting with my mother for proof that I wasn't insane, and I...I also know that, had you not played the part you did in this, I would still be seen as Relapse Mills" she seemed reluctant to admit this, and it didn't stop there "Blanchard...although we may have had our differences in the past, I feel that I should tell you that I'm grateful, for everything you did, even though no-one would have blamed you if you didn't. Thank-you, Blan...I mean, thank-you, Snow White"

Snow White had never been so stunned in her entire life. She probably would have sat there all night, staring at Regina with her mouth gaping open like an idiot, but at that moment Emma reached up a pudgy fist to grab a lock of her long hair, and the pulling sensation seemed to pull her senses back with it. Regina was staring at her from the foot of the bed, her gaze shifty and her cheeks redder than normal. Snow White had to suppress a grin at this, the feared Student Body President (or rather, ex) _blushing _in her presence!

Clearly, the poor girl was waiting for her long-time enemy's reaction to her thanks, and with a smile, Snow White decided to give her one. But it was not the one she'd been expecting...

"Regina, it's me who should be thanking you!"

Regina blinked "Say what?"

Snow White grinned. She looked so baffled it was almost funny! Holding Emma tighter to her, she looked down at the piece of heaven in her arms as she explained "Regina, I know you might not realise it, but eight hours ago you saved two lives. _You_ called that ambulance,_ you_ got me to this hospital, and in doing so you made sure that my baby and me would be in a safe place when I gave birth. If you hadn't found me when you did, I...I hate to think what would have happened" she shuddered, and an oblivious Emma blinked up at her with her big blue eyes, and her small mouth stretched into a perfect O, to release the cutest little yawn. Snow White smiled, she would be asleep soon.

"Thank-you, Regina" she finished, in a tone so soft it was almost a whisper. For a moment, there was no sound, until she heard the sound of her shoes walking close to the bed.

"I...I never thought of it like that" she said, and when Snow White looked up Regina was beside her knee's. Again, Snow White smiled at her, and loosened one of the hands underneath Emma while at the same time locking her into a more secure position. The baby made a sound of discomfort, but when she was tucked into the crook of Snow White's left arm she soon settled again, her eyes drifting shut.

Taking her now free hand, Snow White lifted it in front of her, and stretched it out to the teenager who had once been her enemy "Well, then I guess that makes us even"

Regina blinked in surprise. Clearly, this was not what she had been expecting when she walked into Snow White's ward this evening, but nevertheless she returned Snow White's smile with a reserved one of her own, and lifted her left hand to grasp Snow White's right.

"I guess so" she said softly as her finger's closed around the other girls. They shook briefly, their handshake lasting only a moment before it was broken. The two looked at each other in a moment of awkward silence, knowing that something had now changed in their relationship but neither saying anything. In an effort to ease the tension, Regina looked down at the baby in Snow White's arm. She smiled at the baby.

"I have to admit, Snow" the rare use of her first name tripped off her tongue, like the muscle wasn't quite used to it "She _is _rather cute" she said, reaching out a hand to rest it gently on Emma's soft head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Regina jumped backwards and ripped her hand from Emma's head like the baby had burned her. Even Snow White gasped and cringed as the newborn continued to scream Bloody Murder for everything she was worth, her little fists clenching and her face turning a bright crimson as her open red mouth screamed without pause.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"_

"Oh my God!" Regina cried, hands over her ears _"What the hell is wrong with your baby?!"_

"I don't know!" Snow White cried back with intense motherly fear as she frantically soothed her screaming baby "She-she's never done this before!"

Regina groaned as Emma continued to scream, shaking her head at the already irritating child. Waving her hands in the air, she took her leave "I'm outta here!"

"O.k!" Snow White whimpered, still rocking and shushing her daughter "Thanks for the thank-you!"

"You're welcome!" Regina called back as the door shut behind her retreating back.

As soon as the door closed, Emma's crying stopped as if by magic, and she blinked up at her mother innocently.

After a moment of being stunned, Snow White couldn't help but laugh at her baby's cleverness. Leaning down to her once again, she pressed a kiss to her small forehead.

"Oh Emma" she whispered "You _are _going to do great things, aren't you?"

OUAT

_Eighteen years later..._

The sun rose over Fairytale College, so that it was bathed in warm sunlight, the large buildings that made up the school casting long shadows over the grass and pavement. The College gates were open again, welcoming inside anyone who entered.

Nearly two decades had passed, and the educational establishment still hadn't changed.

Moments pass, and soon a silver car pulled up against the College pavement. Once it parked, the back door opened, and Emma Blanchard-Nolan looked at the large building, her green, bespectacled eyes wide with wonder "Wow...it really _is_ huge"

She got out of the car, still staring as someone came up behind her. She knew who it was without even looking around "Dad...wow!"

James grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and proudly looking up at the building that had once been his home. He had taken time off his Sheriff duties in the town they lived especially for today, giving the additional work to his deputy.

"Yeah. It's pretty big" he looked down at his daughter, and a sudden, wicked grin came over his face. He put a hand on her shoulder and pointed over to where the roofs of the dormitories showed "You see that roof right there?"

Looking over to where he pointed, Emma nodded "Yeah"

"Well, Emma, _that _is the dorm where you were conceived!"

"Oh God, _Dad!" _James laughed as Emma shoved him away with a very obvious grimace of disgust on her face "I don't want to know that!"

"James, are you traumatising our daughter?" came Snow White's chiding voice as she too came out of the car. Like James, she too had had to take time off her own job. But she was sure that her co-worker, Ms Ginger, could cover her fifth grade class for her today.

James immediately put on his poker face, moving away from Emma and wrapping an arm around his wife of eleven years "Come on, as if I would do that on her first day!"

Snow White rolled her eyes at him, smacking his chest lightly. Emma groaned, muttering that her father was _impossible!_

Snow White laughed, and then pulled away from her husband to run a hand through her pixie-cut "Come on, we'd better get those bags out of the trunk!"

"Mind if I help?"

James groaned at the familiar voice, while Emma gasped in delight and quickly swiveled around to face the speaker "_Baelfire!"_

James could only watch as his eighteen year old daughter ran into the arms of her twenty-five year old boyfriend Baelfire Gold, who had grown from a small, bright eyed boy and into a tall, not unattractive man with longish brown hair and a lightly muscled frame. The two had met on Emma's eighteenth birthday when, James and Snow White had invited the newly married couple Belle and Rumplestiltskin Gold to the celebration. Belle, who was now a librarian in a small town where Rumplestiltskin was landlord and a pawnbroker, had asked if Baelfire could come along. James had agreed. And he'd regretted the decision ever since.

Emma clung to Baelfire, hugging him enthusiastically "What're you doing here?" she laughed "I thought you had to help your brother in the shop?"

"He let me go early" said Baelfire happily, his hand playing with some strands in her long blonde ponytail "So I thought I'd come and see you off to College"

"Oh _joy!" _James muttered sarcastically, and winced when Snow White nudged him in the ribs.

"Be nice!" Snow White murmured, and James looked insulted.

"I am being nice! He can't hear me, can he?"

Snow White laughed gently, and then looked up at the huge College building where her daughter would spend the next three months. Three months, away from home...three months without Emma...she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little sad about it.

"Hey" she felt James' hand on her shoulder, and looked away from the College to see his concerned expression "You alright?"

Snow White sighed, looking over at her daughter, who had now fortunately detached herself from Baelfire "Yeah, I'm alright" she said "I just...it's strange, you know?" she gestured to her daughter "One minute, we're bringing her home from the hospital...the next she's off to College..."

James smiled understandingly "Yeah, I know what you mean" he said, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Together, they both looked out at the huge College building, memories flowing through both of their heads. Cramming for exams...watching T.V in the lounges...parties every time someone had a birthday or won a football game...the Winter Dance where all their friends found out Snow White was pregnant...

James smiled "I wonder if Emma will have as much of an eventful time of it as we did?"

Snow White laughed, squeezing one of his hands "Let's hope not!" she said, and James laughed with her.

"Hey, what're you guys laughing about?"

Emma had pulled away from Baelfire at last, and now they were both coming towards them. Pulling out of her husbands grip, Snow White shrugged "Nothing really...just wondering how you'll get on when you start here on Monday"

Emma cringed "Jeeze, Mom, don't! I'm already nervous enough!" she said jokingly, but Snow White could tell there was some actual fear in her eyes. She looked up at Baelfire.

"Bae? Do you think that you could help James get Emma's bags out of the car, please?"

James blanched "I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh..." even Baelfire didn't exactly look enthusiastic about the idea of being alone with James. But, being a rude sort of person, he couldn't exactly say no "Sure..."

"Thank-you, Bae" Snow White smiled sweetly, ignoring the burning look James sent her way and eyeing Emma meaningfully. With a groan, her husband followed Emma's boyfriend, leaving the mother to have a few minutes alone with her daughter.

Slowly, Snow White walked up to Emma. She was trying to appear nonchalant, but one of her teeth was nibbling on her bottom lip, a sure sign that she was fussing over something. Snow White smiled.

"Hey" she said to Emma, who smiled tightly "You wanna tell me what you're so nervous about?"

Ducking her head, Emma laughed lightly. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked up again "I don't know, Mom, it...it's nothing really. Just new-school nerves, I guess" like her mother before her, she looked over at the College too. To her, the giant brick building seemed to loom over her slight blonde figure "What's it gonna be like? Do you think?"

She looked surprised when Snow White laughed, and there was an obvious question in her eyes. But rather than answering straight away, she moved closer to Emma, and stood next to her so she could wrap a slender arm around her daughters shoulders. Together, they looked out at the College, the home to some of the maddest, baddest, and best memories of Snow White and James' life. The secret relationships, the beginnings of new ones, the break ups, the make ups, the exams, the football games, the conspiracies, the tears and the laughter. She remembered it all as if it were yesterday.

As Baelfire and James brought Emma's bags to her feet, her mother finally said one simple phrase.

"It's gonna be the best three years of your life"

Beside her, she heard Emma breathe out a long breath "Really?" she asked, and Snow White nodded, turning her head to face her daughters worried features.

"I have no doubt about it"

Smiling brightly, Emma hugged her mother, and then hugged her father and kissed Baelfire, promising each of them that she would call the second she was settled in. She told them would miss them, and told her parents that she loved them. Holding back tears, they told her they loved her too.

After that, Emma Blanchard-Nolan, eighteen year old daughter of Snow White Blanchard and James 'Charming' Nolan, picked up her bags, took a deep breath, and stepped forward to begin the bright future that awaited her.

_**And that's it. The end, the final chapter. The School's Out! trilogy has finally come to an end, and I honestly cannot say that I have enjoyed anything more. Oh, and in case you're wondering, no, I do not regret the school benefactor. Seriously, I regret nothing XD**_

_**Anyway, it's been a fun ride. During the course of this series I have been treated with over 300 reviews. I've had people tell me they love me, I've had people tell me they hate me, hell I've even had monkey's thrown at me! And I wouldn't take back any of it! It's been brilliant!**_

_**So, it's time for my favourite part of the writing of the final chapter, the Shout-Out's. Here is a massive thank-you to everyone who graced this fic with their kind reviews. They meant a lot, and greatly inspired my writing:**_

_**Riginia's Fan, Esin of Sardis, Zipit-Cinderella, reginamillz, Grace5231973, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, MasterMind 16X, Samzi, MyraValhallah, 159, ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime, 123, fandommaniac, giu, reviewer, ig-once-upon-a-timer, golden-beauty, SirJacques, EssenceOfEden, Attracted2Insanity, Alodis (thanks for the help with the french stuff!), Guest, LynRward, rubylucasridinghoodmeghanory, daughterofthieves, AlphaClove, whitetiger1249, and last, but by no means least, emospritelet.**_

_**Thanks to each and every one of you, I hope you all enjoyed this ending despite the fact that this fic is over. Your support meant a lot, and really helped me to keep writing this fic :)**_

_**Also, your usernames are still really weird and awesome ;D**_


End file.
